When Two Are One
by FieryFafar
Summary: Dragons of Ideals and Truths were once one; forced to battle to defend their respective heroes' beliefs. Now, two different trainers must face their fate and realize that they are so much alike than they could ever imagined... *A remake and will be continued and ongoing. Focuses gameverse characters and on N and White and the ending has a rather twisted twist than the games*
1. PROLOGUE

It was a dark, glorious night. The moon shined miraculously, glistening above the majestic tower. Stars twinkled brightly, countless of them positioned against the full moon. A young man stood behind a huge glass window; his dark emerald eyes staring ever so stunningly at the moon. His face showed nothing but awe, yet his mouth was kept in a tight line. His long, red robe covered his body. His long, tea green hair cascaded down his back, only pulled back by a small strand of ponytail.

"Zorr…" The tricky fox Pokémon purred lovingly, catching the teenager's attention. The young man stared down, his lips finally pursing a small smile at the little creature. He bent down on one knee, his hands petting the tricky fox's head. The little one barked a giggle, nuzzling his head on his friend's palm.

The green-haired boy smiled wider, enjoying the adorable scene.

"My Lord."

His smile disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Two beautiful ladies – goddesses even – bowed behind him. "It is time."

The silent boy stood up, head down. Without a word, he turned around and walked towards the goddesses. The two ladies nodded their head once, before letting him through.

The hall was big – huge. It was dark, leaving only the moon's shine to light the way. The walls were nothing but glass windows. Echoes of footsteps filled the empty area. The young man walked silently, his hands and body hidden inside the elegant robe. The tricky fox Pokémon skipped behind, following his human friend.

Just as they were walking, the boy walked past a mirror. His dull green eyes glared a peek at the image.

What he saw wasn't himself.

He saw his 10 year old self – crying in the arms of a dying Darmanitan. The little boy in the mirror sobbed silently, petting the barely breathing being. A small crowd of Pokémon huddled around them, purring soft, mourning tones. After a few hours of crying and hopelessly praying for the best, finally, the blazing Pokémon breathed his last breath.

The young man cringed slightly, still keeping his composure. His eyes shut, still moving forward. Finally, after what it seems like decades to him, he had finally arrived. He stopped in front of a huge door. He felt a slight breeze. The boy didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. Two shadow men – both cloaked in black and white hair – opened the door with ease.

As the door opened, all eyes were on him.

He could care less. He wasn't about to take any notice. The boy walked calmly, still followed by his escorts. Lights suddenly flashed upon him. The young man did not give a single flinch. His face. His body. His eyes. Him.

He was like a shadow: Moving silently in the eyes of many.

Finally, his feet reached a single stair. He took one step up then turned around, facing the quiet crowd. A man – older than him and looked rather vicious – stood beside the throne. His face showed nothing but power and pride. His bloody red eye was glowing in malice. In his hands was a golden headpiece; far too beautiful for words. His lips extended, showing a frightful smile.

"From this day! This glorious night!" The fearful sage finally spoke. "Our life will be changed forever! For our world will soon be changed and led on by our chosen king!" He took one step forward. With one sharp breath, the sage placed the crown on the teenager's head. The boy's eyes were still closed, head slightly down to the ground.

After crowning the green-haired boy, the sage took another few steps backwards. "From this day on, let our world be changed into a better future. May the light of our king guide us to a brighter life!" He spread his arms wide, eyes fired with determination and over joy.

"All hail King N!" The manic sage screamed inside the throne room, his voice echoing and booming in the boy's ears.

"_ALL HAIL KING N!_" The crowd cheered and applauded, fisting their hands up in the air. The room boomed with thousand of noises, most them filled with cheers and loyal promises.

N finally opened his eyes, staring intently out front. His face showed no emotion as the others – grunts and seven sages alike – bowed in front of their new king. All of them on one knee. Only the two goddesses bowed their torso slightly while the scary-looking sage nodded his head once.

"_ALL HAIL KING N!_" The room voiced in unison, marking the start of their new promising duties.

As N alone was standing – his head glued to one single thought.

Liberate the Pokémon.

* * *

White yawned lazily on her bed. She rubbed her eye, mouth grumbling at the sunlight blinding her. The brunette glanced at her clock. Suddenly, her mind snapped like a bullet. She moved her head to the calendar. A wide, white smile slowly flashing on her lips as she saw the date.

_Today's the day._

**0-0**

**Let's start this over shall we? Sheesh I've been on and off again with this story for far too long.**


	2. 1

When the speech was over, everyone began to clear out. They soon saw the image of the knightly group disappear out of their sight. There stood in the crowd were two teenagers: One man and one woman. The man, dark hair and spectacled, crossed his arms. His head and mind boggled on the sage's cunning words. _Separate Pokémon?,_ he bewilderedly thought. _That's inhumane. Pokémon are needed alongside trainers to prove one's strength._ "What do you think, White?" he asked. After a few minutes of no respond, Cheren turned his head to his left. "White?"

The brunette stood a few feet away from her friend, eyes shimmering in faint tears as she saw a few people releasing their Pokémon. It was heartbreaking. Not only were humans posing such a guilty and sad expression, but the Pokémon themselves were confused and devastated as soon as they realized they were being released.

"But mommy…I love Pipi…" She heard a small girl's cry. White gazed to her right. A small little child was crying in her mother's arms. A Pidove was flapping next to her, cooing sorrowful tones.

"If you truly love Pipi, let her go. She deserves to be free. Not tied with us." The woman softly patted her daughter's back. The Pidove cooed louder, disagreeing with the human. The tiny pigeon Pokémon didn't want to leave. She loves her trainer. Never had the human harm her in any way. Pidove panicked as her trainer began to walk way, leaving her. She flapped her wings, giving chase.

"Please Pipi. I love you. Just…go now okay!" The little girl cried again, dashing her small feet.

Leaving the tiny pigeon in heartbroken tears.

Pidove cawed a woeful echo before taking flight up in the air. She had lost her best friend.

White couldn't take it.

She clamped her mouth shut with her hand. What have those horrible poorly dressed people done? They had ruined a friendship.

"Oshaa…"

Her train of thoughts popped like a bubble. She glanced below. The Oshawott in her arms stared into her cerulean blue eyes. His water blue eyes also slightly shimmering, but still keeps it together. The sea otter Pokémon tapped his trainer's arm, consoling her. 'I don't wanna leave you, White.'

Seeing the love in his eyes, White pursed a small smile. She lifted the water starter up to her face. She may have gotten her first Pokémon, but never in her life would she want to harm them. "You know I won't hurt you right buddy? You're my best friend and I'll love you forever!" She tried to sound cheerful, hiding the sad voice in her throat.

Apparently, it worked as Isaac started to squeal in glee and flail his cute little paws. The adorable scene successfully made White chuckle, finally feeling happy again. She hugged the cute little being, kissing the starter's head. "I don't care what that weird old man said. I love you and I will never leave you!"

The sea otter Pokémon squealed again, hugging White's neck. 'Thank you, White!'

Cheren smiled at the loving scene. White was a sweet, caring person. She maybe a bit rough around the edges and stubborn but when it comes to the people and Pokémon she loves, Cheren could always count on his best friend. He walked to his childhood friend, hands on his pocket. "I'm assuming you and Isaac are fine now?"

The petite trainer laughed bashfully. She faced her friend, flashing a bright smile. "Yep. He was just a bit sad about that stupid spee-"

"Your Pokémon…they speak to me…"

"What the fuck!" White yelled at the top of her lungs, accidentally throwing Isaac up in the air. She jumped as she felt heavy breathing at the back of her neck. In reflex, the woman clung Cheren's neck – who was now frozen in shock at the sudden embrace. White quickly snapped her head behind her. Her cerulean eyes were wide in terror to see a tall, green-haired man staring – and standing _really_ close to her. His eyes were hidden below the visor of his black cap. His head was down. His lips were pursed into a tight line. His hands placed on his side, slightly clenching into fists.

White almost hyperventilated at the strange figure. "Wh-what the hell…!" Before anyone could respond, she heard a small cry from above. White looked up. She almost screamed in horror as her Oshawott was falling from the sky. "Ah! My baby!" The brunette quickly released her grip on her friend and flailed her arms high, ready to catch the starter.

But the mysterious green-haired man was much taller than her – for he easily stretched his arms slightly, catching the gasping being.

Isaac could barely breathe. The minute he realized he was up in the air, he panicked like crazy. _I'm a water Pokémon! Not a freakin' flying Pokemon!_

N bought the sea otter Pokémon in his arms. He slowly petted the creature's head, calming him down. "How foolish of you. Throwing a Pokémon like he is garbage. You should be ashamed!"

White gawked at the young man's accusation. She blinked a few times, trying to suck in all the quick-paced facts. As soon as her mind set in, she gritted her teeth. "Excuse me!" she yelled bitterly. But N showed no reaction, still keeping a poker face. Her teeth screeched madly. "You're the one who scared the crap out of me! And I did not throw my Pokémon! That was out of reflex!" She stretched her arms, wanting to grip Isaac. But N quickly took a few steps backwards and bought the starter closer to his chest.

White was left in shock at his action. "Give me back my Pokémon!"

His dull green eyes stared soullessly at her. "No."

"_No?_" She was bewildered. The man was stealing her Pokémon! "That's my baby! Give him back to me!" She stomped towards him. But as ten steps White walk forward, then ten steps it will be for N to walk backwards.

"Pokémon should be free!" N shouted, taking the brunette by surprise. "They should not be treated like victims! All of them deserve the right to-"

He was seized in silence as he felt a gush of water splashing his face.

N quickly bought his hands up and wiped his now soaked face. Isaac, taking the opportunity, swiftly kicked N's chest and plummeted into White's arms.

"Isaac!" White cried in joy and hugged the Pokémon closer to her face. He purred lovingly, relieved to be back with his trainer again.

N blinked dumbly, finally showing a glint of emotion. He was flabbergasted. The Pokémon had just attacked him! He glared at the girl. White was still hugging the Oshawott, smiling and laughing at the simple reunion. The water starter himself was also bouncing in delight.

Seeing this, it confused N terribly.

"Hey!"

N glanced to her left. Stood there was another teenager, glaring and posing a loathing expression on him. On the spectacled man's shoulder was a grass starter: Snivy – who was growling at him.

"Mind telling me who are you and why are you trying to steal my friend's Pokémon?" Cheren asked – voice sharp and cold.

N was unaffected. "I am N." He stood properly, ignoring the wet drips on his cap's visor.

A few silent minutes filled the awkward three.

"N…what…?" White tentatively asked, still gripping Isaac close to her. She stood beside Cheren, even though her friend physically tugged her to stay behind him. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She can protect herself.

The green-haired teenager glanced at White. "I am N. That is all."

Another awkward silence.

"O…kay…" White took a few steps backwards, tugging Cheren's sleeve. "This boy is weird…" she whispered quietly on her childhood friend's ear. Cheren nodded slightly. She was right: The man was strange!

Unfortunately, he heard her. "I am not weird!" He snarled, scooching his feet forward. "And I did not try to steal her Pokémon. All Pokémon should be free. They don't deserve to suffer with the likes of humans!"

White and Cheren gawked at N's answer. The brunette bit her lower lip, fighting back a laugh.

But to her chagrin, her joy dissolved as N bought his face closer to hers.

"Is giving Pokémon the freedom of their will amusing to you?" he asked grimly. His breath coldly caressing her nose. White panicked again as she released her grip and took a few steps backwards. Unfortunately, N followed. White agitated as she felt a wall against her back, halting her movement. The young man stopped in front of her. Their tips of their shoes touching. Their cap's visors barely brushing against each other.

She could barely breathe in fear. Her heart rammed inside her ribcage. _Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus! Somebody help me!_ She managed a heavy gulp. The man was staring deeply into the soul. His face was mortified to look at – and that is saying something since he looked adorable.

"You…" he hissed, teeth clenching. The petite woman trembled in front of him. He saw fear and shock in her eyes. For a brief moment, N was stunned to see the shine in her icy blue eyes. It was quite hypnotizing. But his mind quickly slapped him back to reality. He glared at the brunette. "I ask you again, do you find Pokémon liberation something to ridicule at?" he spat bitterly. His face getting closer and closer each minute.

White wanted to scream. _Help!_

Suddenly, a splash of water hit the young man's face.

_What the…!_ He wiped the excess water off his face. N looked down. In White's arms, the Oshawott was holding his scalchop in defence, growling viciously.

'Stay away from my friend you weird looking weirdo!' The water starter barked, his mouth pumping another fist of water, ready to shoot.

N was left in a mix of shocked emotions. Not only did the Pokémon hurt him and ran back to the human girl, but now the little one was defending her! "Why-" Again, a shot of water splashed on his face. White – still in defence mode – kneed the young man's stomach. N, clearly bewildered by the number of sudden hits, took a few steps backwards and groaned in pain. White took the opportunity and ran as far from him as possible.

N roughly wiped the drops of water off his face. His other hand rubbed his slightly swollen stomach. He growled acidly. N was getting frustratingly annoyed. Swiftly, he turned around and gave chase to her. In a matter of minutes, N was already blocking her.

White cursed under her panted breath. _Man, this guy has long legs!_ She skipped backwards, Isaac ready to blast out another attack at the strange boy. Her eyes soon realized that he was reaching for his Pokéball. He wanted a battle. A small grin curved her lips. _I'll show you to creep me out!_

His null green eyes glared loathingly at her. "Let me hear you Pokémon's voices!" He shouted and threw his Pokéball. A bright light flashed and in seconds, a Purrloin jumped out. Without an order, Isaac jumped out of White's arms – itching for a fight.

White's grin evolved into an arrogant smirk. "Alright then. Isaa! Water Gun!" The sea otter Pokémon jumped up in the air. He opened his small little mouth and blasted a harsh blow of water at his opponent. The devious Pokémon was most unlucky as the attack hit his stomach and threw him backwards to N's feet, thus ending the short battle.

White gulped back a laugh. _Well, that was easy._

N's eyes could help but widen when he saw the Pokémon's imminent strength. His Pokémon was knocked out before it even started! Suddenly, he heard a threatening whisper. N looked down. It was the Oshawott.

'Listen here buddy. If you do something bad to White again, I'll make sure to scrape your eyes out with my scalchop!' Isaac waved his scalchop around, intending to make the threat more intimidating. N was left in frozen shock as the Pokémon continued to utterly surprise him.

He looked to his feet. The fainted Pokémon was hurt, lying unconsciously. With gritted teeth, he bent down. His heart broke into tiny pieces at the sorrowful sight. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. His insides boiled into rage that he never knew he had.

'White, White! Look! I won I won! Yayy! I won for you!'

N cringed at the sound of the Oshawott's voice. He looked up. The little starter was jumping into White's arms, hugging the girl's neck as White cheered.

"Hee. That's my baby!" White kissed the starter's forehead.

His teeth clenched madly, straining his jaw. "Restrained to imprisonment in Pokéball…this is why Pokémon can't be perfect creatures! I will not let my friends suffer…" Hands trembling, he picked up the Purrloin. His eyes felt wet each minute. N pursed his lips tightly, biting the insides of his inner cheeks. The Pokémon was still breathing – thank Arceus. But N couldn't stop the devastating heartbreak he felt. _Every human is barbaric. No human is gentle. No human is kind. No human is perfect._

Only he and the Pokémon are perfect beings.

White stared at N. His head was down again. A small pang of guilt rushed to her veins. She sighed quietly. White slowly moved towards the young man, careful not to get attacked by him again. "Uh…hey…" she said nervously. Her arms hugged her starter tighter. "Maybe you should bring your Pokémon to a Pokémon Cen-"

His head snapped up, catching White off guard. His eyes were wet and wide as he gave a cold stabbing glare at her. She could feel her skin prickled madly at his death stare. White took a few steps backwards, her speed surprisingly fast than usual.

"For the sake of my friends, the world must change!" N yelled. Before White could say a word, he turned around and stormed off. White was startled by the boy's piercing tone and was left dumbfounded. _What the hell is wrong with that man?_

"White, you okay?"

White turned her head to her right. Cheren wore a worried look. Snivy, who was still on his shoulder, purred a concerned tone like his trainer. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yet, her thoughts still lingered on the strange green-haired man. The brunette sighed quietly. "Come on Cheren. Let's go find something to eat before we head off to Nacrene." Cheren didn't have the time to let out a peep as White abruptly tugged his sleeve. Her mind was distracted, no less. But he didn't say a word. Luckily, the man was a bit understandable than Bianca.

Still, he knew very well that it had something to do with the weird encounter with the weird man.

* * *

N ran as fast as he could. His thoughts still couldn't function the fact that that the trainer's Pokémon had just defend her. More than that, the Pokémon actually looked…happy.

"Ahh!" N shouted into the sunny skies. He finally stopped and slammed his back against a tree. Faint tired breaths escaped his mouth and nostrils. N slid his body down, sitting limply on the ground.

_All trainers are bad,_ he thought anxiously. _They are bad. They torture Pokémon – making them do horrible things. Hurting them. Humiliate them. They are nothing but thorns and barriers to the Pokémon's life_. The image of the all-too-cute-to-be-threatening Oshawott kept popping in his mind. About how happy he was with his trainer. About how happy she was with her Pokémon. About her.

How she showed love to the magical creature. How she battled with grace, yet still was able to show compassion and not a slightest bit of force towards her starter. N shook his head. He shut his eyes tightly, somewhat angry at the rushing emotions.

"Purr…" Purrloin mewled, breaking his train of thoughts. N looked into his arms. The devious one had woken up, nuzzling his head at N's chest. The young man flashed a relieved smile. He placed the small Pokémon on the ground. "Be free, my friend. Thank you."

The devious Pokémon purred cheerfully before disappearing into the forest. N sat there quietly, mind clearly distracted and dazed. He removed his cap, letting his fingers rub his banging temple. The image of the mysterious brunette swirled as he closed his eyes. Her smile. Her voice. Her mesmerizing, elegant shine of her cerulean eyes.

Once again, N trembled angrily at the strange feelings.

This time, only one word froze in his thoughts; the single word that drove him the urge to see the confusing trainer again.

_White._


	3. 2

"So this is the Dreamyard…" White murmured as she walked inside the rundown building. Isaac stood on her shoulder, eyes focused and alert around him.

"Wow. For a broken place, this place sure is beautiful!" Bianca squealed in joy and began clapping her hands. White couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's action. Bianca was easily amused. Whether it was a sunny day at a festival, or a huge downpour and being stuck inside the house, Bianca will always find the positive way of life.

"Yeah. I guess it's pretty." The brunette's head turned left and right. "We better hurry up and find a Munna for Fennel if we wanna help her with her ex-"

_Muuuunnn…!_

Both the girls stopped. Both eyes were on each other, and both having the same thoughts: _What was that?_

_Muuuuu!_

The sound was getting louder – almost like crying in pain. White looked forward. She could see a small pink figure and two tall beings between it. Unwarily, she ran closer. A loud gasp breathed through White's mouth to see what it was.

It was a Munna. And between it were two humans dressed as knights.

And they were kicking the poor dream eater Pokémon.

"Muuuu…" Munna whimpered weakly. She pursed her lips tightly as the male grunt kicked her in the stomach. "Give us the Dream Mist already damn it!" The man snarled angrily, giving another good kick.

"We don't have all day, you little bitch! Give us the dream mist now!" His accomplice, a woman, shouted and kicked the poor Pokémon too.

"Muuuu…" Munna couldn't take it anymore. Her body was weak. Her voice was shallow. Her breathing began to lose its even beat, just like her heart.

White couldn't believe her eyes. Bianca gasped in horror the second she stood next to her. The blonde's eyes began to tear up. Her hands that were covering her mouth began to tremble. "W-wha…Oh my Arceus, that Munna!" Bianca cried in fear. The two humans were inflicting physical pain on the Pokémon!

Munna's cry was getting harder, louder, and in agony. White clenched her fist, eyes on the ground. Her teeth were gritted madly. Her anger was rising up each time the sounds of the grunt's threat, the kicking, and the torturous yelp banged her eardrums.

"Enough…" She breathed harshly, her voice barely reachable even to her Pokémon.

The two grunts began to laugh and kick harder. "Give up already, you weak brat!"

"_Enough!_" White screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking everyone around her. The two grunts halted the kicking and stared at the direction of the voice. Their eyes were wide in shock to see two teenage girls standing in front of them.

"Where did you come from?" The male grunt questioned, hands on his belt where his Pokéball is.

Her rage was flaring up each minute. She snapped her head upwards, eyes glaring deathly at the two. Her mind snapped to see a huge 'P' on both the grunt's attire. "Plasma…" she muttered grimly. If she could remember correctly, Team Plasma was an organization who helps Pokémon.

Well, judging by what she had just seen by now, it was anything but helping.

"Aren't you bastards suppose to be helping Pokémon?!" White spat bitterly. Isaac growled on his trainer's shoulder. Sensing the intense atmosphere, Bianca quickly took cover behind the brunette. "The hell are you guys kicking a defenceless Munna?!" The feisty trainer clenched her fists.

The snicker from the female grunt was burning White's patience. "It is none of your business, bitch. We are helping out Pokémon. But first, we need the Dream Mist to accomplish it." The woman turned around and gave Munna another good kick.

"Stop that!" White yelled as she heard another painful squeal from the dream eater Pokémon. The female grunt's snide laugh was pressing her buttons. "You bunch of hypocritical, poorly dressed bastards! Stop hurting that Munna!"

The female grunt glared sharply at White who was glaring right back. "Who are you calling 'poorly dressed'!" The woman clenched her Pokémon on her belt. "Nobody insults Team Plasma and gets away with it!" She threw the ball up in the air, releasing a Patrat. "You will pay, you ungrateful brat!"

White sneered mockingly and glanced at her water starter. "Show him who's boss."

Isaac nodded tenaciously and plunged at the Patrat. In seconds, their battle began.

During the battle, Bianca looked at the poor Munna behind the Plasmas. The dream eater was still breathing – thank Arceus – but she was in need of immediate care. Without a thought, Bianca moved from behind White and dashed towards the pink being.

But unluckily, she was abruptly stopped by the male Plasma grunt.

"And just where do you think you're going, little one?" The man grinned an ugly grin. The surprise attack startled Bianca, making her plop her bottom to the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock and terror. A Purrloin stood in front of her, ready to launch an attack. Bianca froze in horror. She fumbled herself to stand up.

"Purrloin! Scratch her face to shreds!" The man laughed diabolically. Nodding once, the Pokémon rocketed towards Bianca.

Bianca was scared beyond belief. She covered face and screamed, "Gahh! Help!"

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed before her eyes. A small but loud scream filled her eardrums. She could feel a short sense of heat around her. Bianca opened her eyes. Shock splurged into her to see her Tepig standing in front of her and growling at the devious Pokémon. "Cupcake!" she screamed in surprise. The Tepig, Cupcake must have sensed that his trainer's in danger and decided to release himself out. Without waiting another second, he released small balls of fire from his snout, scalding Purrloin.

"No!" The male grunt hissed in anger as the Purrloin plopped unconsciously to the ground. Bianca couldn't believe her eyes. She had won her very first trainer battle.

"Y-yayy Cupcake!" she cheered in joy. Cupcake barked happily and hopped in his beloved trainer's arms. _I…I actually won…_

But her happiness was cut short as she opened her eyes – only to see the point of a very sharp sword in front of her.

"Since that useless Pokémon can't cut you, it looks like I have to do it myself." The grunt growled wickedly and raised his sword. Bianca was now slammed with total horror and shock. She was really about to be sliced and diced! The girl hugged her starter close to her face. Even in the midst of her life being threatened to death, she could only think of protecting her Pokémon.

"Stay away from my best friend." Before the male grunt could respond, he felt a sharp bang at the back of his head. The impact threw him to unconsciousness and slammed face-first on the ground.

Bianca snapped her eyes open. Standing in front of her was none other than her beloved childhood friend, White. The brunette rubbed her sore ankle. "Man, I haven't done a good air kick for a long time. I think I'm out of practice…" she murmured wistfully and gazed at Bianca. "B, you oka-?"

"White! Oh thank you thank you! I'm glad you're okay!" Before White could finish her sentence, the young blonde had thrown herself at the girl and locked White in a tight hug.

One thing about Bianca that White carelessly forgotten: The woman can hug people to death. "Ack- Okay okay…! Air…Air…!" She pushed Bianca away and gasped loudly. Bianca giggled bashfully and scratched the back of her neck. After getting enough oxygen in her lungs, White said, "So, is everyone okay?"

Bianca, Cupcake, and Isaac nodded as a yes. The blonde hugged her fire starter closer and smiled. "Cupcake saved me today. And I won my first battle." A small smile curved her pink lips. The fire pig Pokémon snorted blissfully and nuzzled his nose on hers, making Bianca giggle.

White and Isaac flashed a happy smile. The brunette turned around and walked towards Munna. "We need to help Munna fast. She's starting to-"

"Not so fast."

The voice stopped White. Both the girls turned around; baffled to see the female grunt and the wobbling male grunt. Blood was seen from the man's face and his arm was rested behind his accomplice's neck as support. The female grunt was gripping two swords, eyes glaring deathly and grimly at White and Bianca. "You two are not going anywhere. We are getting that Dream Mist, and I will silence you two. Permanently," the woman hissed nastily.

White groaned bitterly and stood up straight before her. Bianca quickly ran towards the Munna and hid behind White. Cupcake and Isaac stood between White and snarled viciously. "Bring it, old hag." White bit back a sneer to see the angry wrinkle on the grunt's forehead.

Yelling like a madwoman, the grunt plunged towards White.

"ENOUGH!"

A hoarse, manic voice halted everyone immediately. All eyes looked around, totally curious as where the sound came from.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

White froze as the voice kept getting louder. "I know that voice…" Suddenly, Bianca's shriek took her attention. White – even the grunts and Pokémon – looked to their left.

All were stunned and bewildered to see the robed man, Ghetsis standing in front of them.

"L-Lord Ghetsis!" Like robots, the two dropped to their knees. The female grunt even threw her swords away, head down.

Just as it couldn't get any strange, Ghetsis disappeared into thin air – and reappeared behind the grunts.

"Aren't you imbeciles suppose to do you work!" The eerie man yelled at the trembling two. Both the grunts were shaking violently, fear rapidly sipping into their veins.

"What the…" White was lost for words. The man was popping out of nowhere like a ghost! And she was right. Just before White could blink, Ghetsis disappeared out of sight again.

And also, again, he reappeared and stood very closely in front of the traumatized grunts. "If you pests aren't performing your duties well…" Suddenly, another two Ghetsis appeared out of nowhere – resulting with all three of the same person surrounding the kneeling grunts.

"Pray for mercy." Their voice together echoed coldly under the cloudy sky. A harsh wind blew upon them, and just like the wind, the three scary men disappeared.

"O-our Lord is m-mad…" The male grunt stammered roughly, his heart was covered and blinded with utmost fear.

"H-he…he will p-p-pu…" The female grunt couldn't bring herself to even finish her own words.

"Let's beg for his forgiveness now!" The man yelled as if he had lost his mind and stood up. He pulled his stunned accomplice and ran for their lives; completely forgotten about White and Bianca's presence.

The two teens were completely dumbstruck. Both stood in silence, trying to suck in the information and explanation at what they just saw.

"Um…" Bianca spoke first, muttering at White. "What was that?"

"Mushaaa…"

Another sound made them jump. All four heads snapped to the Munna. They were surprised to a slightly huge Pokémon – Musharna – floating near the harmed dream eater. "Muuushaann…" Musharna cooed softly and began to glow. In minutes, the once frail Munna started to float too; happy and healthy.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Bianca squealed in glee and relief. White pursed a small smile and stared at the mysterious healer. "You're the one who made all those visions to scare them off huh?"

Musharna nodded happily and purred a thankful tone. _Yes I did. Thank you, for saving my baby._ The drowsing Pokémon floated away, but Munna stayed in place. White and the others were curious and surprised as to why the dream eater wouldn't follow her mother.

They were even more surprised to see Munna floating happily to Bianca.

"Eh…?" The blonde was baffled and taken aback. Munna squealed and chirped as she nuzzled on the human girl's cheek. White's eyes were wide to see the Pokémon sudden behaviour. Slowly, her shock was replaced with happy serenity.

"It looks like Munna likes you."

Bianca gawked at her best friend. She then stared at the still chirping Munna. "But…" Her eyes gazed at the smiling Musharna in front of her. "This is your child…" Guilt began to sweep into her heart and mind. To have a new member in her team was just an awesome and golden opportunity that she will love. But the Munna has a mother. And Bianca was afraid that she might be breaking a bond between a mother and a daughter.

But all that changed as Munna floated to her mother and nuzzled warmly on her face. Musharna flashed a small, motherly smile and nodded once. The dream eater squealed again and dashed into Bianca's arms.

White didn't need translation to know what it meant. "The mother approves of her daughter going on an adventure with you."

Bianca's eyes were wide as they can be, obviously and excitinglyly surprised by the words. "R-really?!" She gazed at the nodding Munna. The Pokémon's smile beamed in the blonde's eyes, assuring her. "Yayy!" Bianca squealed in pure joy; hopping and hugging the little one in her arms. "From this day on, you shall be called Munny. And I'm going to protect Munny with all my might!"

The four jumped and cheered for their new friend. White and Oshawott smiled joyously for their happiness. The sight brought a soft spot for the brunette. But deep inside her mind, she was fairly troubled about the appearance of Team Plasma.

And worse: The strange and terrifying appearance of their leader, Ghetsis.

* * *

"Alright, Isaac, we're gonna camp out here for tonight. We'll start moving to Nacrene first thing in the morning." White placed the bowl filled with mushroom soup in front of the Oshawott. The water starter clapped and jumped in glee for the arrival of his dinner. White chuckled at her Pokémon's behaviour. "You're always hungry," she muttered amusingly and walked to her backpack.

But just as she was ten steps away, she heard a yell.

White quickly snapped her body around. "Isaac!" she screamed in fear for her starter. It was night time. The woods weren't that thick but it was still dangerous. And any wild Pokémon could come out anytime and attack. "Isaac, I'm coming!" White ran towards her screaming Pokémon. Fear and anger sipped into her; ready to launch another air kick at whoever was attacking her baby.

But all that disappeared as soon as she saw what was 'attacking' Isaac.

'He's eating my food! He's eating my food! The bastard is eating my food!' Isaac cried angrily as the intruder was happily gobbling on his soup. White stood there – stunned and slightly amused. The way her Pokémon screamed just now was like he was being attacked by a giant Conkeldurr.

A Lillipup looked upright. His face was smudge with some bits of mushroom and veggies. The Pokémon barked innocently, enjoying his stolen meal. 'Hi there!'

'Don't 'hi there' us! You're stealing my food!' Isaac swiftly gripped the scalchop on his stomach. 'I hope you're thirsty coz I'm going to give one hell of a-'

"Hey there, buddy. Are you hungry?"

White's soft tone caught him off guard. He gawked at his trainer, who was already crouching at an eye level in front of them. A happy smile pursed her pink lips. "You are such an adorable Lillipup! Do you want more soup?"

The puppy Pokémon barked a yes; baffling Isaac.

The next words she said next were heart-wrenching for the water starter. "Do you wanna join my team? I would love to be friends with you."

Without a second thought, the Lillipup pounced on White and gave her a big sloppy kiss. White laughed at the Pokémon's cheerful personality and hugged him. "Welcome to our team, Marcus!"

Lillipup - now known as 'Marcus' - barked joyously. 'Marcus! I wuv that name! Yayy new name! Yay new fwiend! I like fwiends!'

Isaac stood there in utter bewilderment. Not only did the puppy Pokémon steal his food, but now he's part of the team! He stared as White placed the Pokémon down, in front of him.

"Isaac, he's our friend now. So be nice, alright? I'll go batch up another bowl of soup for both of you." She patted both the Pokémon's head and walked towards the campfire. The poor water starter froze in horror at the realization, while Marcus was wagging his tail his delight. He had made a friend. The small one looked at the bewildered water type.

'Hi there fwiend!' he barked.

Isaac glared grimly at his new acquaintance. 'Eat my food again, and I will drown you from the inside out.'

Unfortunately, the puppy Pokémon was too cheerful and childish to realize it was an actual threat. 'You're funny! I like you!'


	4. 3

"Alright! It's battle time!" White tapped her cheeks a few times while giving herself motivational words. "You can do this. You've beaten the Striaton leaders. Isaac handled his disadvantage before just fine. Besides, you have Marcus and Dexter now. So the chance of you winning is right there in front of your eyes." The brunette flashed a determined smile. She stood before the huge building: Nacrene Gym. The young woman huffed a few times and gave herself a pat on the chest. "Go me!" White shouted in triumph and dashed towards the door.

But instead of touching the glass panel, her hand touched a sturdy chest.

White froze. Unfortunately, her ability of stopping immediately sucks, so she ended up slamming the mysterious person.

"Oof!" Her nose bumped on the chest. White pulled back, rubbing her slightly swollen nose. "Oww…" She felt a pair of hands gripping her arms. Quickly, the teenage trainer snapped her head upwards.

Wide aqua eyes met wide emerald eyes.

"You!" Both of them shouted in unison. White swiftly pushed the man away while N released his grip. They girl scooted a few steps backwards. Visions of their previous encounter flashed before her eyes; terrified her even more. "Stand back or I will give you a knuckle sandwich!"

N tilted his head to his left, slightly confused. "A…knuckle sandwich?" He shook his head. "No thank you. I am full."

White stayed motionless in her place. Her lips were apart and hanging. _Was he being sarcastic?_ The girl stared at him. His face showed of seriousness and calmness – but never a joking face. Her hands fell limp to her sides. _Please tell me he's being sarcastic…_

N's lips were pursed into a tight line. He looked away, biting the insides of his cheeks. For some unknown reason, the girl's presence made him feel uneasy. Good uneasy. Without a thought, he asked, "By the way, go where?"

White raised an eyebrow. "Go what where?"

"You just shouted 'go me' before crashing onto me. Where are you going?"

White felt a vein pumping inside her forehead. The way N said she was 'crashing' was like she's a huge boulder or something! That – and her girl hormones stated that N was saying she's fat. "I did not 'crash' into you! You bumped into me! And I am not fat!"

Okay, that last word wasn't needed to be verbal.

White slapped her mouth shut. N froze in confusion. Both his eyebrows shot up his forehead. He could see her girl's face being in a dark shade of pink. "I did not say you were fat…" he said innocently. And yet again, the uneasiness came sipping right into him. It made his heart beat. It made his blood rush inside him. It made him actually _nervous._

Even so, N had the excellent ability of keeping his composure.

"It's not that…" White mumbled in her palm, eyes down and head turned away. She cursed mentally at her hasty attitude. Her mind moved quickly, trying to think of something to remove the awkward moment. Luckily, an idea blinked. "Are you here to battle Lenora too?" She peeked at the boy. White had expected a nod or even a smile of his victory with the leader.

But instead, what she got was a scowled, disgusted look.

"Are you mocking me?" N hissed bitterly. The innocent, blur expression he posed just now had transformed in a blink of an eye.

It gave White a good shiver. "I didn't mock you-"

"What a hateful question. Are Pokémon mere weapons and battling tools to you?" N clenched his fists. His teeth gritted. His heart burned with hatred at the thought.

"Whoah! Whoah! Calm down, N." The brunette waved her hands. "You don't need to go emo on me. I was just asking."

N scoffed acidly. Still, the sound of her voice calling his name _did_ calm him down a bit. The young man huffed heavily. He glared at the petite girl. White looked anxious. But there was something in her eyes. In her deep, majestic, aquatic eyes – that was giving him a sense of serenity; a sense of calmness. The kind of serenity you get when you're on the beach and hearing the waves splashing during sunset.

N was feeling that right here right now.

His fists unclenched, but the veins were still straining in his wrist. He took one sharp breath and looked at her. "I want to see things no one else can. The truth of Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. The ideas of how trainers should be," N said in a cold, emotionless tone. He crossed his arms. He raised his head upwards, eyes still glaring grimly at White. "I want a future where Pokémon have become perfect."

White blinked at the boy's sudden change in attitude. A few silent minutes passed them by. N was serious than ever. But White looked rather confused.

He waited for her response; her answer. White was an interesting person. Something about her attracted him like a magnet. White wasn't just an ordinary human. He was curious to hear what's in her mind. Suddenly, her mouth was opened, ready to give out her answer. N could feel his body stiffened. His heart raced, waiting – _anticipating_ for her thoughts and minds.

But instead of long, knowledgeable words, all she said was, "Oh."

N froze. "Oh?" His eyes were round in disbelief. The strain in his vein had loosened up, completely with bafflement. "Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?"

White shrugged lazily. "Well, actually, what I meant to say was the world isn't _literally_ perfect. I mean sure, there's shit here and there. But that's why we're called humans. We're not Arceus or something. Our job is to try our best to improve who we are." She scratched the back of her head. Her lips curved into a cheeky grin. "Including Pokémon. Not all trainers are perfect. But loads of trainers take good care of their Pokémon. Isaac, Marcus, and Dexter never seem to complain. Hell, they look happier than ever. I will never to anything they hate."

Her words stunned him like a rock. N could only gawk at her answer. White replied his statement with a happy, relaxed tone. Even her smile was flashing as she answered. This is the first time N had become speechless from anyone – ever. He chuckled dryly, eyes downcast. "So, you feel the same then, White?"

"Well, you can say tha-" White froze. She gazed at the green-haired teen in front of her. "Wait how did you know my name?"

Another bitter chuckle escaped from his mouth. N looked up, right into her alluring aqua eyes. The more he stared at it, the more entranced he felt. Scoffing silently, he took a Pokéball from his belt. Ignoring her question, he calmly said, "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." He released a Pidove. The Pokémon cawed, ready to battle.

White stared dumbly at the strange man. Sighing quietly, she took out her Pokéball and released the newly-evolved Dewott. The discipline Pokémon gripped his scalchops, ready for his battle. But he stopped as his eyes met the man he personally irks since they first day he saw him. 'Oh. You.' The water starter spat sarcastically.

N was baffled beyond belief. A Pokémon. A _Pokémon_. A Pokémon actually sounded spiteful at him. Clenching his teeth inside his mouth, N growled, "Go, my friend! Show them the true meaning of our perfect vision!"

A few minutes later, N's last Pokémon, Typmpole, finally lay on the ground in defeat. Marcus jumped and barked excitingly at his victory. _Yayy! I win! I win! In yer face, man with bushy hair!_ The puppy Pokémon skipped and hopped into White's open arms. He nuzzled his wet nose on her face, earning a soft giggle from his trainer.

N returned his fallen friend. His grip on the Pokéball was tighter, his nails digging at the metal plate. His head was downcast. His hat hid his eyes. _I lost…again…_ His teeth were wickedly sliding against each other, burning his eardrums.

"So…" He heard her voice. "Still having that 'perfect trainer' thought?"

Okay. Now that was mockery.

But to White, she was just being plain sarcastic.

N shot his head upwards, emerald eyes glaring deathly at White. "I cannot see the future yet." A sinister sneer curved the edge of his lips. "The world is still to be determined."

White chuckled lazily at the boy's attitude. He was weird, no doubt. "Well, no duh. Unless you're some gypsy who can see the future. But if you are, I wouldn't mind you reading my palm." A playful smile painted her lips. Once again, her cheerful attitude caught him by surprise; cooling himself down.

His mind was blank at all the rushing emotions inside him. He hated it. He hated how painful his heart was feeling. Huffing ignorantly, N derided, "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world." He placed the ball back on his belt. Once the 'click' was heard, he stared sharply and fully at the petite girl. "So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me."

_You sound like a super villain_. N was weird. He talks funny. His choice of words is funny. Hell, what he was saying right now confused her. It began to irritate White. The cold smirk on his lips was aggravating her.

…If not making her heart beat, that is.

White led out a 'tch'. "Oooo. What kind of power? Do tell." She snide and flashed a smirk.

But the brunette soon regretted it as N walked towards her. "Now I know what power I need." His voice was deep and cold. The way he said 'power', how he said it: It sent a whole different – wrong meaning for White.

Swiftly, she lifted her Lillipup and used him as a shield. The last thing she wanted was for the boy to be too close to her again.

N froze in his place, a few feet from White. The energetic puppy Pokémon was positioned very closely to his face. Lillipup began sniffing the baffled teen. 'You smell like twees. Yayy! I like twees!' Without warning, his wet Lillipup tongue licked N's face.

"Ackk!" The teenager gasped in shock. His feet automatically took a few steps backwards, his hands wiping his wet face. The saliva drooled on his palm. N flinched to smell berries from his hands and cheeks. Sounds of laughter filled his eardrums. The boy looked straight. White was laughing uncontrollably, holding her stomach. Marcus barked delightfully as he sat on the girl's head.

The sound of her laugh. The sight of her smile. The alluring shine from her face.

It was the most beautiful thing N had ever seen.

"You're funny." White wiped a faint tear from her eye. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

His heart raced frantically.

"It was like priceless!" White laughed again.

His blood rushed in minutes.

N gritted his teeth hard. _What is wrong with me?_ "Zekrom," he murmured faintly. His voice was drowned by her laughter. N shook his head fast. He was clueless as to why he was this way. He was numb as to why he was actually…_enjoying_ the sight of her amusement. N shut his eyes tightly. It was hurting him. He can't breathe right.

And he hated it. "The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region."

The brunette slowed down as she heard the young man's voice. "Excuse me, you were saying?"

But without answering her question yet again, N turned around and walked away. "It's my turn to become that hero." The green-haired teen stopped. He inched his head to his left, his eye peeking at the confused White. "And maybe – one day – you and I will be friends…"

Before White could respond, he ran away.

"What the…?" The brunette was in a blur. The boy was full of mysteries. She sighed heavily. The more she thought about hi- about it, the more headaches she got. White looked up at her smiling Lillipup. "Come on, buddy. We have a gym battle to win."

* * *

N ran. And ran. And ran.

He ran as fast as he could; away from the city.

Away from her.

Finally, he stopped. Heavy pants burst through his mouth. Pinwheel Forest was quite huge and thick; filled with lively Pokémon. The boy looked down. Reflections of him were seen on the lake's surface. His emerald eyes shined dully. His lips pursed into a small frown. N sighed slowly. His hands moved to his head, removing his cap.

"That human…" he murmured unexpectedly. The thought of White disturbed his mind, petrifying him. He could still remember the sounds of her laughs. He could still see the image of her smile. And not only that, but N could vividly remember the joy from her Pokémon during their battle. Their Pokémon didn't look hurt at all. She was right. They did look happier.

They were filled with bliss. Just like their mysterious trainer.

White was unexplainable. At first glance, she seemed harmless and relaxed. But during battles, N could see the determined shine from her charming aqua eyes. She commanded her Pokémon with such leadership, but at the same time, was filled with love and care. White looked like she doesn't know much. But whatever she said, whatever that comes out from her mouth, it made _him_ look like he doesn't know much. Her vocabulary was somewhat 'colourful'. But what she said – about humans not being truly perfect – gave him a discomforting chill down his spine.

The teen groaned at the rushing headache. He rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes. A few minutes later, his eyes opened, gazing at the splashing water.

His eyes still shined in a dull matter.

His heart was still aching.

He hated it.

Suddenly, a 'whoosh' of air was felt from behind him. But N didn't turn around. He knew very well who was standing right behind him. The boy placed his right fist on his head, still grimly staring at the lake.

With another sharp, icy, and cold tone, N commanded, "I need you to do something for me."


	5. 4

White ran around Castelia City. Her feet dashed as fast as she can. Her eyes scanned the whole place, looking for the bastard that did her friend harm.

"Damn," she cursed. Dewott and Herdier ran beside her. Bitzle and Lillil searched on the opposite area. Almost an hour had passed since their search. Still, White isn't bent on giving up. Her mind swirled around the incident that happened to best friend.

* * *

_"Bianca!" White shouted her friend's name, shocked to see the blonde crying on someone's shoulder. Once Bianca looked up to see who it was, she quickly ran into White's arms._

_"W-White!" Bianca cried on the brunette's shoulder. "I-it's horrible…I've…I'm a horrible trainer!"_

_White froze to hear such a statement from Bianca. She pulled the girl away and looked into her eyes. "B, what's wrong? What happened?" The girl kept crying, wiping her red and puffy eyes. "Bianca…" White softly shook the girl's shoulder. Bianca covered her face and continued to cry._

_"It's Munny…" Bianca hiccupped in sorrow. The thought of losing her Pokémon broke her heart. Bianca couldn't bring it to explain to White, thus cry some more._

_The brunette was confused and even more worried. "Bianca, take deep calm breaths. What happened to Munny?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_White looked behind Bianca. Standing before her was a girl, looking a bit younger than her, maybe 14. "I'm sorry but are you her friend?" The girl asked. Still baffled about the situation, White nodded her head. The little girl breathed a relief sigh. "Oh thank Arceus! I'm Iris. And this is Burgh, the gym leader of this city." She pointed the person next to her, who looked like a fashionista rather than a gym leader._

_White blinked in confusion. But she quickly regained her senses and nodded. "Can you tell me, what happened to my friend?"_

_Before the two could answer, they heard Bianca murmur, "Team Plasma…"_

* * *

White stopped as she saw a man with familiar attire not far from her. She clenched her fists. Her teeth gritted madly. "Oi! You!" she yelled angrily, catching the man's attention.

The male grunt flinched to see an angry brunette stomping right at him. "Damn." He hissed. The grunt was supposed to make a quick getaway right after he stole a Munna from a random person. Now that half of his job was done, he was supposed to go back to their secret headquarters.

Only problem is: He had forgotten where.

The Plasma grunt ran as fast as he could. But to his dismay, he felt his back being pressed down. The impact made him unstable, resulting with him falling to the ground. A low growl burst in his ears. Herdier pinned the man down. His eyes glared deathly at the grunt. Dewott jumped across them and landed in front of the fallen grunt. Both his scalchops were gripped tightly, eyes also glaring at the human.

"H-hey!" The grunt screamed in panic. Who wouldn't have thought the girl's Pokémon were strong? He gasped as he felt another painful pressure on his back.

"You fuckin' bastard!" White snarled acidly. She bent down and harshly gripped the grunt's shirt collar, lifting him up. No doubt about it. It was the Plasma she was looking for. "How dare you hurt my friend's feelings! How dare you steal her Munna!" She landed a good punch on the man's jaw. The grunt shouted in agony. He felt his cheek swell in seconds. "_Nobody_ hurts my friends!" This time, her knee jabbed the grunt's stomach. "You better be ready with a death will coz you just write yourself to hell!"

White threw the man to the ground. The grunt coughed and panted heavily. The girl can definitely give a good hook. Vicious growls and barks filled his eardrums. He was a goner. He was out of options to run. Heck, the aftershock of the punch and knee kick was still stabbing in him.

"Get ready to die!" White screamed loudly and raised her leg, ready to land a hard blow on his head.

But before she could move, she felt someone locking her arms.

"H-hey! Let me go!" White struggled frantically. Burgh tightly gripped the feisty brunette. Blitzle and Lillil stood behind the gym leader, sighing at their trainer's barbaric attitude.

Unfortunately, it was an opening for the grunt's escape.

The Plasma grunt quickly stood up and ran away.

"Come back here!" White snarled acidly. She struggled harder until the Castelia gym leader couldn't take it anymore. The young brunette huffed heavily and gave a good glare at Burgh. "You just let the enemy escape!"

Burgh sighed quietly. "As much as you wanted to help your friend, killing him won't be the answer."

White clenched her teeth at Burgh's statement. "What do you want me to do? Let him live for hurting my friends?" Her fists balled up in anger. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Mr Burgh, but nobody hurts my friends! They are precious to me and they mean the whole world to me. So if anyone even lays a finger on them, then so help me I will make them pay." Before the leader could say another word, White whistled for her Blitzle to come forth. The electrified Pokémon dashed towards his trainer. Without haste and perfect timing, White jumped on her Pokémon's back and chased after the enemy.

* * *

_"Stay away from Bianca!" White yelled angrily, throwing a few rocks at the boys. The three little kids screamed in pain as rocks plummeted at them. Little Bianca shivered on the ground, hugging her beloved Tepig doll._

_"Bianca, are you okay?" The blonde looked forward, only to see Cheren crouching in front of her. The young dark brunette wiped some dirt off her cheeks with his handkerchief. Bianca pursed her lips tightly, still trembling in sorrow. "Cheren!" she cried. Out of reflex, she quickly hugged the little boy's neck. The sudden attack surprised him, but Cheren regained his stability and patted the girl's back. "There there. Everything's okay."_

_Sounds of screams and wails of pain filled their eardrums. Cheren looked upfront. White jumped in the air, giving the bully a good kick on the head. The girl was skilled at fighting, Cheren couldn't deny it. But White wasn't one to fight without reason. No. She's not a rebellious girl. But the second she knows her dear childhood friends are in danger, the demon side of her will rise immediately._

_"And stay away from our park!" He heard White screamed at the swollen bully's face. White was a protective person. And Cheren and Bianca could count on the feisty brunette when there's trouble._

_The little brunette threw the bully to the ground. The three kids dumbly stood up and ran frantically, away from the 'monstrous' girl. White turned around and flashed a cheeky smile. Even so, her face was covered with dirt and her left cheek was traced with a small scar. "Bianca, you okay?"_

_The blonde gawked at her friend, but her traumatized shock had withered. "I…I'm fine…" She bought the doll to her chest and hid her face. "They…they tried to take my Tepig away…"_

_Both White and Cheren stared at each other. The two sighed bitterly at their blonde friend's fate. White walked slowly towards them and crouched to their same eye level. Bianca sobbed silently, closing her eyes shut. But she stopped as she felt a soft pat on her head. The girl looked up, seeing a grinning White._

_"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You got me and Cheren. We'll protect you from any harm. Nobody is going to hurt you as long as we're around." White pounded her chest in arrogance. Cheren chuckled dryly at his friend's unladylike attitude. Bianca, on the other hand, giggled sweetly at White's speech; totally forgotten about being bullied._

* * *

"Nobody is going to hurt you as long as I'm around." White growled under her breath. 10 years had passed since that day. Yet, the memory still stays vivid in her mind. Finally, her Herdier barked loudly, snapping White into reality. She looked forward. Herdier and Dewott crouched in defence position in front of a huge building – right across Castelia Gym.

"Found you," she snickered coldly. Blitzle neighed loudly and increased his pace. Both White and Lillil gripped the electric-type's neck, bracing for impact. With one lightning speed dash, Blitzle rammed the glass door into pieces.

Once in, White was stunned to see the people inside.

The grunt was there. But he wasn't alone.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Ghetsis chuckled wickedly. _So this is the infamous White that causes problems in my plans._ The creepy man glared at White, his eyes moved up and down in disgust at her. "Heh, I imagine you buffer."

White tsked icily at the old man's snarky comment. She knew the man standing before her was bad news. "Shut the fuck up, old geezer. Where's my friend's Munna?"

Ghetsis froze at White's rude remark. _The nerve of this little-_

"How dare you say such words to Lord Ghetsis!" Sage Bronius shouted at White. Yes. How dare she to address their beloved leader such repulsive words?

"Do you even know who we are?" Another sage, Sage Rood clenched his teeth. The teenager has no manners at all! "Guards! Dispose of this filthy human!"

White crouched in battle position, along with her four Pokémon. Three grunts moved forward, each holding their Pokéballs and swords. The teenage brunette snickered vilely. "Bring it, dumbasses."

But before anyone could attack, a huge wall of vines emerged from the ground, and between them.

"What the…?" White was flabbergasted. She gawked at her Petilil, who seemed shocked herself. "What's going on?"

"Enough is enough!"

White turned around. What surprise for her to see not only Burgh, Iris, and Bianca, but also Cheren with his Servine.

"Sevine, lower down your vines, please," Cheren said nonchalantly. The grass snake Pokémon nodded once and did as he was told. Once gone, the grunts positioned themselves behind the sages, eyes still on White.

Burgh stood beside White. His eyes were sharp on the calm sage in the middle. "If I'm not mistaken, Ghetsis, was it?"

"How dare-" But before Sage Bronius could interfere again, Ghetsis stretched his left arm in front of him in a form of silence.

"I'll take it from here," Ghetsis said in an eerily calm tone. He walked a few steps forward, head downcast. Finally, they were three feet apart. Ghetsis looked upfront, flashing a disgusting, hateful smile. "Yes, I am thee. And you must be the leader of this city."

White crossed her arms and huffed bitterly. Burgh ignored her and continued to keep his eye on the green-haired man. "I do not wish to be rude, but could you please not wreck havoc in my city. I hate to use force if the opposite side is being stubborn."

All were stunned to hear the wicked sage laugh. The sound irritated White. The more he laughed, the more she wanted to chuck her fist into his throat.

"Havoc, you say?" His laughs subdue into spiteful chuckles. "I am sorry if my comrade's actions have caused a misunderstanding. You see, we are merely doing our job."

"Your job?" Cheren stood beside White. A curious eyebrow rose from his forehead, eager to hear the man's explanation. He crossed his arms, sounding as calming as the sage. "What kind of job is it that you have to steal our beloved friend's Pokémon? In fact, which you have to steal almost everyone's Pokémon?"

Ghetsis flashed a dark smirk. "Is it not obvious? Our job is to save Pokémon-"

"Save Pokémon my ass…" White grumbled sourly.

Ghetsis pretended he didn't hear that. "So we take minor steps in what we do. And rescuing Pokémon from weak trainers is one of them."

All froze the second Ghetsis finished his words. The green-haired sage continued. "This Munna should be free. She should be rescued from people that are not worthy for her. Can't you see? The Munna has suffered enough. Being under a command from some pathetic, weak person, or their so called 'trainer', it is humiliating. You will only hurt them. You will only cause trouble for them."

The more he spoke, the more she wanted to chuck her whole leg into his throat.

"So my grunt was only doing a favour."

Bianca's woeful cries filled her eardrums.

"Saving the poor Munna from that helpless human girl."

Her rage was boiling up.

"This makes the Pokémon happy-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Without another thought, White dashed towards the despicable man. Her fist was tightly clenched and raised on the same level of her head. Her beautiful aqua eyes were round and blind in complete and utmost rage. "_Die!_"

"White no!" Cheren quickly ran to his best friend.

Everything was happening so fast.

In less than a minute, the room was frozen. White halted completely, thanks to Cheren securely gripping her waist. A few inches before her face – was a tip of a very sharp sword.

Ghetsis was beyond shocked. But he kept his composure. Luckily, one of his grunts was swift enough to stand in front of him and guard his leader. Unluckily, White's face didn't meet the sharp edge of the sword.

"White, calm down…" Cheren whispered softly in White's ear. The teenage girl growled under her breath. She hates to admit it, but it did calm White down a little.

The green-haired man chuckled dryly. "Interesting…" He turned around and faced his minions. "Give the Munna back to the girl." The grunts and the sages were shocked, but obeyed his command. The man released Munny, who frantically floated in Bianca's arms. Ghetsis then faced the people – including White who was still giving him death glares. "We will leave in peace, and nobody gets hurt." And just like that, they walked past them, towards the exit.

But once Ghetsis past White, he slowly and carefully whispered into her ear, "Just remember. This won't be the last."

Her teeth clenched horrendously as the man's breath swirled on her earlobe. A few minutes had passed since Team Plasma disappeared. White roughly jerked her body away from Cheren's grip. She turned around and pursed a tight frown. "He could've had a black eye right now you know."

"Yeah, and you could have been stabbed in the face right now too." Cheren sighed heavily at White's rash demeanour. "Seriously White, do you want me and Bianca to be scarred for life? You could almost die."

The girl scoffed ruefully and looked away.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "Well, what's important now is that Munny is back with Bianca." But happiness was never near as they heard the blonde crying quietly. Munny poked her trainer's head, cooing worried tones. Iris held Bianca's shoulders, coaxing her as well.

White walked to her dearest friend. "B, what's wrong? Munny's here with you now." Bianca shook her head. Her tear-filled eyes stared grimly at White. "It's…it's not that…" She wiped her wet nose, yet tears still trailed down her red rosy cheeks. "I made a promise to Munny's mother that I will protect Munny. Now look at me. I almost lost her today…"

All four were quite shocked to hear Bianca's statement. White bit her lower lip. Cheren stood beside White and let his hands rest on the blonde's head. "Bianca, it's not your fault-"

"That's not the point!" Her scream shook the room. But both friends kept a poker face. They knew – if Bianca is upset, she might use her 'high voice'. "I did a horrible job just like what that creepy man said. I can't protect my own Pokémon! I'm weak!" She bit her upper lip. Her body trembled in sorrow. Munny continued to calm her trainer – even though she herself was crying.

"B…" The lovely brunette patted Bianca's head. "People make mistakes. Don't beat yourself up just because of it." She growled mentally at the sight of the wicked man. His eyes were cold, icy, and all around evil. Definitely a person White would love to kick between the legs.

Bianca chuckled spitefully. "Come on White. Admit it. This will never happen to you and Cheren."

Both teens were stunned to hear her words. Both pursed their lips. Cheren and White gave short glances to each other; both having the same thoughts and answers.

After a few minutes of silence, White said, "Bianca, I broke a promise today too. You're not alone, you know."

Bianca looked at her friend, face filled with bafflement. "What do you mean?"

"Remember my promise? 10 years ago? I promise that I will protect you and Cheren from harm's way. But I didn't. Somebody hurt you and I wasn't there to prevent it. So it's kinda my fault too."

It was the southern belle's turn to show a face of shock.

"Same here Bianca." She looked at Cheren, who was smiling sincerely at her. "I should have known better when these Plasma idiots showed up. I'm supposed to protect you and White too."

"So B," White ruffled the girl's strawberry blonde hair. "It's not your fault at all. And besides, you gave your best when protecting Munny. So if you fall, that means it's a sign for you to get stronger. That's how you protect the ones you love." She pinched the girl's cheeks, making Bianca squeal in slight numbness. The two brunettes laughed enjoyably as Bianca grumbled childishly.

Bianca looked at White, then at Cheren, then at White again. Her eyes began to tear up again. But instead of sadness, it was filled with joy. She looked at Munny, who was flashing the cutest smile ever. "You…you believe in me?"

Munny nodded eagerly. She purred and flowed around her trainer's head, assuring her answer. White and Cheren laughed again. Finally, Bianca laughed along, forgetting all the unfortunate past behind.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you so much…" The blonde pounced on the two, giving them a big fat Beartic hug. The teenage brunettes wrapped their arms around each other, finally laughing together.

Iris and Burgh smiled at the beautiful scene. "I always love happy endings." The Castelia leader clapped happily. Iris giggled cheerfully. The Pokémon grinned at the joyful sight. How lucky of them to have each other.

"Alrighty then! Sorry to ruin the happy friendship moment but I think everything is good to go." Iris skipped towards the three. "You know, I'm impressed with how you face those bad guys. How about you face Burgh in a gym battle?"

They looked at each other. A few seconds later, smiles curved their youthful faces. "I am so ready." White huffed in triumph. Her Pokémon barked tenaciously, also having the same eagerness as their trainer.

Grinning cheekily, Iris looked at Bianca. "Say Bianca, how about you and I have a little sightseeing around the city? We've been busy having a search party here and there that we didn't get to look around."

The southern belle gasped in shock – which was slightly dramatic than needed. "Oh my Arceus! You're right! I saw a pretty yellow dress when I was searching around!" She twiddled her fingers sadly. "I wonder if it's still there…"

Iris giggled at the older teen's behaviour. She gripped the blonde's wrist. "Well then, how about we go and find out? I'll be your bodyguard today. So let's get shopping!" Before Bianca could say a word, she was hastily pulled out of the building, leaving the other three humans behind.

White covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. Cheren looked down and grinned. The brunette looked at her best friend. "So, ready to battle Burgh?"

"Actually," Cheren pushed the bridge of his specs up. "I've already battled Burgh. I just got out of the Pokémon Center when suddenly I saw Bianca looking extremely troubled. So that's how I ended up here."

"Oh," she murmured disappointingly. White should know better. Cheren was always one step ahead of her sometimes.

"So I'll be seeing you, Mademoiselle White, in my gym soon." Burgh winked fabulously and walked away.

White breathed slowly and looked at her Pokémon. "Come on guys. Let's rejuvenate at the Pokémon Center, then we can have some fun beating Burgh's ass." The four barked zealously before returning back to their respective balls. "So Cheren," White scratched the back of her neck and looked at the boy. "Guess I'll…see…you…" She stopped.

Cheren was confused as to why White was looking at him in a curious manner. "What?"

He was then shocked when White swiped his cheek with her finger. His eyes were round to see a tiny dot of yellow, gooey stuff on her index finger. Curiosity took over White as she licked the gooey thing, catching Cheren by surprise. "W-White?!"

"It's honey…?" She looked at her baffled friend. "Cheren, why was there honey on your cheek?"

The spectacled boy pursed his lips tightly. He had apparently missed a spot when he took a quick shower after the battle. His face was red in embarrassment. "I…err…"

White blinked dumbly. Cheren looked quite nervous – even for him.

And it sent a whole, wrong – nasty – meaning for White. She gasped loudly. "Eww! Cheren! I didn't know you were kinky!"

Unconsciously, they take turns in blinking dumbly. "What?"

"You and honey and looking all wet-haired." White waved her hand up and down in front of the blurred young man. "We just started our journey but you've already been doing this?" She flicked the recently honey smothered finger. "That's kinky, even for me, Cheren!"

He was like an idiot for trying to grasp what she meant.

A few minutes later, he grasped it.

"_Wait what?!_" The boy's voice was a bit higher than usual. Never in his life would he thought White would think of him _that way_. "White no! I just got this back at the gym-"

She gasped horrifyingly again. "And you did this at the gym?! Oh my Arceus Cheren! That's just weird! With who?"

Before Cheren could even open his mouth, White gasped again.

"Oh no, don't tell me with…" She stopped, her mind imagining on the fashionable Castelia leader. Aqua eyes gawked horrendously at her bewildered best friend. "_With Burgh?!_" White couldn't stand still any longer. She walked left and right, her hands fanning her face. "Dude that's just a whole different kind of weird!"

His face was hot as the sun. His left eye was twitching horribly. Cheren had had enough. "White!" He quickly gripped the girl's shoulder, stopping her. "I didn't do anything kinky! Hell, I didn't do anything stupid at all! The honey came from the gym. Yes. But it was from some barrier I had to get through to go to Burgh. Nothing. Kinky!"

White froze as Cheren panted in front of her face. His specs drooped down his nose. "Oh…" She could feel the heat rushing to her face. How can she even think of such a thing?

Cheren breathed a heavy sigh. He slid his hands down her arms and looked down. He bit the insides of his cheeks. His face, on the other hand, was already in a dark shade of hot red. "Seriously, White, what were you thinking?"

White opened her mouth, but closed again. "Uh…Period-induced thoughts?"

The boy chuckled sourly. "Very funny, White." He released his grip and turned around, backing her. "I have to go. Good luck with Burgh. You'll get what I mean with the honey."

But before White could say anything, Cheren shouted, "_Nothing kinky!_" He walked – rather fast than usual – towards the exit, leaving a dumbstricken White.

The brunette bit her fingernail. She was in a mix of complete embarrassment, tired, and curiosity.

"Maybe I should rest first before going to the gym…"


	6. 5

"So…much…sand…" White groaned tiredly, slumping her body against Dexter. The electrified Pokémon neighed softly, easing his trainer's nerves. White curved a small smile, happy to see her Pokémon was doing his best to cheer her up. "Thanks boy." She hugged Dexter's neck, earning more happy coos and purrs.

It was night time in Nimbasa City. White had finally reached her destination. She looked around. Amazement was the right word as she gazed at the blinking city lights and majestic buildings around her. "Wow. This place is awesome…"

"I mean it old man! Give us all the Pokémon at your day care!"

The sound shook White, making her head snap forward. She could not believe her eyes. Standing a few feet away from her was an old man and two of the most hateable people in White's life: Team Plasma. The brunette sighed bitterly again. Blitzle wasn't that happy to see them too as the Pokémon growled acidly. "Come on, Blitzle. Let's wipe these asses out before we can check in." The electric-type nodded tenaciously and stomped forward.

"Hey!" White shouted angrily, catching the three people's attention. She bent her torso forward, resting her arms on Dexter's head. "Seriously? Stealing from little kids, threatening innocent women, and now you're terrorizing old people? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Both grunts eyed the young trainer. The female grunt snorted in disgust. "Go away, you lil brat! This is none of your business!"

White's lips pursed in irritation. "On the contrary, it is." She hopped off Dexter's back. "You people are causing trouble here and there and it annoys me."

Seeing his chance, the old man rushed to White. He hid behind the girl's back. "H-help me, little miss. These people have been harassing and threatening me about releasing the Pokémon at my day care…" The man muttered in fear. White scoffed bitterly, eyes sharp on the Plasmas.

"You bunch of ugly people are really getting on my nerves." She flipped her hair in arrogance. Both grunts were stunned at her words. The female grunt was trembling in anger.

"_Ugly?!_" the female grunt screamed. "How dare you call me ugly!" She plunged towards White. But her comrade quickly gripped her waist, stopping her from causing any catfight. "Miku, calm down." The male grunt, Kaito muttered to her. Miku growled sourly behind her gritted teeth.

White laughed cockily. Her mind began to twist on a bitchy idea. She held her hips. "I mean, look at me. I'm sexy as hell. And you?" She led out a loud 'pfft'. "You're as fat as a Snorlax. Girl, at first I thought you were a Pokémon from afar."

Well, that snapped Miku. "_Come here so I can tear you apart you little bitch!_" She struggled and wiggled harshly, hands frantically trying to remove Kaito's grip on hers. Kaito fumbled in panic. His comrade has a hot temper. And dealing with the young trainer's mouth was just the right thing to tick her off.

"Let me kill her!" She snarled angrily as White laughed out loud. The ponytailed brunette held her stomach, her mouth cackling in glee. Her Blitzle snickered by her side. Miku had had enough. _Just who does she think she is?!_ She quickly gripped her Pokéball and threw it up in the air. Patrat jumped out of his ball and stood in battle position.

White grinned maliciously. Not a single fear was shown. She snapped her fingers, signalling Dexter to come forth. "Finish them."

* * *

Miku clenched her fist in anger and defeat. The urge to scrape White's eyes out was still an option, but seeing White's intimidating Herdier, she retreated.

Kaito was shocked at White's extremely strong and fast Pokémon. They were knocked out in minutes. "Gahh! Let's get out of here!" He quickly tugged his comrade and the two ran inside into the amusement park.

'That's right! Ya better run!' Marcus barked triumphantly. The brunette groaned heavily. They got away again.

"Thank you, miss." Hearing his voice, she turned around. White had almost forgotten that the man was still there. Smiling sweetly, she said, "It's okay mister. "I'm just fine you're okay."

The old man chuckled amusingly. He too was impressed with the young lady's powerful team. _Kids these days have powerful Pokémon._ Marcus placed his paw on the man's foot, barking in joy at the person's safety. The elder laughed a soft tone and petted the Pokémon's head. "Well, to express my gratitude, here." He took out a small parcel from his pocket and handed it to White. Surprised, she took it and eyed the containment curiously. The small box was pink, with a big red button on top.

The old man chuckled again. "Press it."

She looked at the smiling elder, but quickly pressed it. In seconds, the box unwrapped and flipped itself open; transforming into a pretty red bicycle!

White was speechless beyond words. Her mouth was hanged open. Aqua eyes stared shockingly at the joyful old man. "That, my dear is a bicycle. It is now compatible and pocket-sized so you can bring it anywhere you like."

White blinked her eyes in dumbstruck. Marcus hopped and barked in glee at the sparkly transportation. "B-but sir, what about you? Don't you need it to get back to the day care?"

The old man shook his head. "It's okay. I have my Tranquill to carry me home. Besides, I'm not one to ride bikes anyways."

She has never been so happy to receive a gift. "Thank you thank you thank you!" White gripped the man's hand and shook it vigorously. The elderly couldn't help but laugh at the teenager's behaviour. _What a cheerful girl._

"Well, I better go chase those idiot grunts before they cause any havoc." White winked playfully and rode her brand new bike. Marcus flashed a furry smile and skipped alongside his trainer. They dashed off into the amusement park, their minds determined on finding the culprits.

* * *

N stood in front of a huge Pikachu doll, eyes focusing on the blinking lights. He then looked around, only to see a juggler entertaining Pokémon and human alike. Ever since he reached Nimbasa, all he can see were lights, happiness, and entertainment. People were laughing enjoyably. And what's more surprising, even Pokémon were flashing cheerful smiles and showing joyous expressions.

It confused him each ticking second.

"Hello child."

N turned around, seeing an old lady sitting on the grass with a mat and items in front of her. Cautiously, he walked towards the elderly, eyes on her. "You…You were referring to me…?"

The woman nodded, her lips curved into a sweet smile. "What a handsome young lad. Are you waiting for someone? A girlfriend perhaps?" A Minccino hopped onto the old woman's head, chirping a happy welcome to their customer.

N was surprised and confused at the woman's words. "Girlfriend?" His head tilted slightly, trying to decipher the words. "What is that?"

The old lady and her Minccino were shocked to hear that from N. "Eh?" Her mouth gaped open. "Don't you have a girlfriend, my dear?"

Still confused about the term, N managed a single shook. Suddenly, the word 'friend' came to his mind, somehow trying to connect with the new word. "A…friend…?" he said unwarily. This time, the image of a certain brunette popped in his mind. _Do I consider White my friend?_ He thought. The two have been bumping into each other quite a lot. And White certainly gives him an odd feeling he never felt before. He tapped his lips, her face boggling in his thoughts. "I…guess…I do…" He finally answered subconsciously.

The old woman clapped her hands in joy. Minccino squealed in excitement and jumped off her trainer's head. "That's great then!" The elder picked up a silver bracelet from her mat. The bracelet was made out of faux leather and it almost looked like a collar. Hanging from it was a blue star-shaped pendant. N froze at the beautiful carving. The pendant glistened under the bright moonlight. It shined like the stars above, catching his only attention.

Just by the sight of it, it reminded N of _her_ eyes.

"It's…beautiful…" N bent down, hands wanting to touch the pretty bracelet. The old lady smiled a soft smile and handed the bracelet to Minccino. Understanding the situation, the chinchilla Pokémon took it in her mouth and scampered to N. The green-haired teen was surprised to see Minccino jumping into his arms and placing the bracelet in his hand. Emerald eyes stared at the carved beauty, then at the smiling elderly. "Err…"

"It's for you," she said in joy. Minccino scurried back to her trainer and plopped on the woman's shoulder. "Give this to your girlfriend. With this bracelet, the person you care about will be so happy."

N blinked dumbly. But the thought of White's smiling face immediately brought a smile to his face. He looked at the bracelet. _If I give this to White, she will be happy?_

"And because you're such an adorable boy, I will give you free of charge."

He looked at the lady, who was grinning cheekily. N didn't know much when she said "free of charge" but to him, it was a good thing. "Thank you, madam." He bowed down, his smile wide enough to reach his ears. The young man turned around and walked away, eyes fully on the shining bracelet.

For some reason, thinking about giving the bracelet to White was making him brim with excitement. His heart pounded each second. His mind envisioned White's face when she will receive the starry item. _Girlfriend…_His minds stopped, and so did he. N didn't know why, but the word 'girlfriend' seemed…fitting for White. "She is a girl. And she…is my friend," he mused quietly. "So, that makes her my girlfriend…right?"

'Bushy Hair Man!'

Before N could face upfront, something pounced on the teen, making him tumble to the ground. "Oof!" He snapped his eyes open, shocked to see a Herdier sticking his tongue out and panting in joy.

"Marcus!" He heard a voice – a very peculiar voice. "Did you find those Plasma- N?"

He cocked his head up, now even more surprised to see the girl in his mind was now right above him.

"N?" She said his name again, quite baffled too. "What are you doing here? And Marcus, get off."

Groaning in disappointment, the loyal dog Pokémon jumped off N and to White. The green-haired teen grunted in soreness and sat up straight. His hand rubbed the back of his head. Even so, his eyes were never away from the elegant brunette. The minute he just thought about her, the next she appeared.

Somehow, it made N flutter inside.

"Sorry about Marcus," White chuckled, unaware of N's rapid heartbeat. "He's a bit hyper when around people. You okay, N?"

It took him a few minutes to gather all the reality in him. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He mumbled, eyes down. N bit his lip, now annoyed by his unknown discomfort. The same discomfort the last time he met her.

"By the way, you haven't seen any Plasma grunts, have you?"

Well, that was unexpected.

N shot his head upwards, emeralds round in complete shock. His mouth opened wide, speechless as to what to say. White held her hips, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What?"

"You…" He muttered slowly. "Why are you looking for them?"

White led out a loud sigh. "Because they terrorized an innocent citizen and I'm planning to kick their butts before going to bed."

His eyes blinked in dumbstricken shock. White seemed irritated by stating the Plasma grunts. _They…terrorize innocent people…?_ His head downcast, his hands lay on the grass. "Do you…" His lips mumbled, barely an earshot to White. "Do you hate Team Plasma…?"

The girl stared at N. Now she was in a state of confusion. Never would she expect such a question from him. "Well…" She scratched the back of her head, eyes closed. An annoying feeling came to her as she imagined the people dressed as knights. "They steal from children, hurt innocent women, and practically harass old people. So yeah, they're pretty much in my list of people I hate." Another sour sigh escaped her mouth. "I swear, when I find them, I will make them pay. Heck, when I find out who's behind all this, I will definitely make sure he gets his ass kicked."

Even though N didn't know the term for it, but he can feel his heart getting a sharp pain; like a knife just stabbed him right on the core. His hands balled into fists, gripping the bits of grass – and the silver bracelet. "You hate their leader then…?"

Oblivious at N's spiteful rage, White nonchalantly answered, "Yes I hate their leader."

That heartache he felt just now – had multiplied into a hundred.

N gulped heavily, feeling like he was swallowing rocks rather than his own saliva. _She…hates me…_ The young man didn't know why he even cared. He didn't even know why the thought of White hating him bothered him so much. His teeth clenched inside his pressed lips. _She hates me…_

'Oooo, what's this?'

The sound of Marcus' voice snapped him back to reality. He looked at his hand, which held the bracelet. The loyal dog Pokémon sniffed it excitingly, his tail wagging in bliss. The starry pendant shined majestically under the full moon's light. 'This is pretty!' The Pokémon barked. He nuzzled his nose closer, trying to push N's hand so it opened. 'What a pretty pretty collar!'

N froze in stupor. White groaned in disbelief. "Marcus, how many times have I told you? Don't pester the poor man."

Marcus made a face and pushed N's hand harder. Finally, N gave up and opened his hand, revealing the shiny pendant. White stopped and gawked in awe at the elegant beauty. "Oh wow…"

'Yayy pretty collar!" Marcus let out an amused howl. He took the silver in his mouth and hopped up and down. 'Pretty collar pretty collar! It's so pretty!'

N had never seen such happiness from a Pokémon before. The Herdier was literally jumping for joy at the sight of the silver bracelet. The Pokémon's eyes shined like the pendant itself. N could see that Marcus was enjoying the littlest and simplest things in life.

And things like this, made him realize how much he loves Pokémon.

"Marcus baby," White said softly. "Give the man back his brace-"

"Keep it."

White quickly stared at N, who was smiling at the hopping Herdier. "What?"

The teen looked at White. Their eyes locked. Their heartbeats began beating in an uneven rhythm. "Keep it. Herdier loves it. So he can keep it."

"Really?" White asked.

'Really?!' Marcus barked in enthusiasm.

N looked at the joyous loyal dog. A soft smile curved his lips. "Yes, I insist."

'Oh wow yayy! Thank you thank you thank you Bushy Hair Man!' Marcus licked N's face, in which N responded with a funny, surprised expression. 'White! Look! Bushy Hair Man gave me a collar!' The Pokémon ran towards his beloved trainer. White looked at N, then at Marcus. The boy just gave her Pokémon a gift. Even though she didn't know the true intention of N having it, but deep down, she was touched by it.

'White! Look! Pretty collar!' Marcus placed his paws on White's knees, tail wagging in joy at his new gift. The girl giggled and crouched down, taking the collar in her hands. White wasn't going to lie. The bracelet-collar was breathtaking. Its silver colour was mesmerizing, but what took White's attention was its starry pendant. The blue gem sparkled under the stars and the brunette couldn't help but gawk in awe.

'I wanna wear it! I wanna wear it!' Marcus barked impatiently, still hopping like a Lopunny. White laughed, her sweet tone chimed in N's ears. Carefully, she unclasped the silver hook and wrapped the bracelet-collar around Marcus' neck.

"There," she said. The trainer smiled to see the blue star dangle on the Herdier's neck. White giggled amusingly. "D'aww baby, you look like a star."

Marcus huffed in pride. His tail was wagging nonstop. 'Yeah! I'm a star!' The loyal dog Pokémon marched in front of White and N, flashing his brand new collar. White couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so cute that she took Marcus in her arms and tickled the fluffy being.

N froze to see the beautiful trainer-Pokémon bonding moment. The scene was priceless in his eyes. If he were to see it the first time he set foot into the outside world, he will think twice about his mission. Other than that, his eyes were glued to White's laughing face. Her face shined elegantly under the moonlight. To him, she was the most beautiful human- no, the most beautiful creature ever. Each waking second. Each waking minute. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest. But this time, N didn't feel agitated about his discomfort. No. He was oblivious to it. His mind, his sight, his sound, him: All were focused on White Eve Monochroma.

But then, just as things were rainbows and sugar for him, he remembered her words.

_"Yes I hate their leader."_

That was the first time he felt like his heart just dropped.

"Thanks N. Me and Marcus love it!" White cheered, still hugging her cuddly loyal dog. But her smile slowly disappeared to see the boy's head was downcast. His body shivered slightly, and it wasn't because of the cold. "N…" She scooted her feet forward but cautiously. White had learned her fair share of personal space the last time they met.

Suddenly, N looked up. "Let me help you look for them."

She stopped her tracks, a few feet from N. "Huh?"

Without a word, N stood up and dusted his pants. "I'll help you look for Team Plasma. I just saw them went around the park a few minutes ago." His eyes were everywhere, but not on White. He couldn't dare to lock eyes with the girl, not when he was feeling angsty himself. His lips were pressed together to form a tight line, waiting for her answer.

Finally, a few minutes later, she happily answered, "Alright then."

N hid the disappointment in his face with the tip of his cap. His clenching fists were getting tighter, his nails digging in his palms. "Very well then."

White found it odd as to why N acted strange. But she then took it as his normal behaviour and put Marcus down. "Come on. If you help, we can save time and I can finally get some sleep," White sang in a singsong tune and skipped past N.

The green-haired teen took one deep breath and followed suit. He had made his choice. He had decided on what he will do next. Hands shoving roughly in his pockets, N stared down, trying to cool himself off.

_I have to tell her._


	7. 6

After almost an hour searching around the amusement park, they finally stopped near the Ferris wheel. A disappointing sigh escaped from White's mouth. She looked around. The area was dark. A few people were seen walking by. Well, she couldn't argue much. It was nearing midnight. The girl stared at her Herdier, who also seemed tired. A small frown was curved on his furry mouth.

His trainer crouched down. "I'm sorry, boy." She ruffled the loyal dog Pokémon's fur. Herdier purred a forgiven apology and licked White's hand. 'It's okay White. We'll catch them next time!'

Even though she didn't understand him, White smiled sweetly. Taking Herdier's Pokéball from her bag, she returned him. The petite brunette stood up, stretching her body out of fatigue. She turned around, looking at N.

Who was seemingly distracted by the sight of the Ferris wheel.

An amused chuckle wheezed from her lips. N looked like a 5 year old. The young man was utterly awed by the moving contraption. Never had she seen such anticipation from him. He looked innocent; so pure and childlike.

And knowing this, it made White's heart flutter.

She blinked a few times, stunned by her thoughts and reaction. Shaking her head and grumbling sourly, she walked towards him. "Hey N," she said, but N didn't respond a peep. To be honest, it irritated her a bit. White faked a cough to attract his attention. But to no avail, N ignored her.

It was as if he was challenging her ego. White sighed heavily. "Look dude, I guess they're not here. Maybe they already ran off." She cracked her knuckles. Her body was aching to the bone. Aqua eyes stared at the tall boy. _He sure is weird._ "Guess we'll call it a night. Thanks for helping me though." Hands folded behind her head, White walked past him.

"Wait."

She stopped. Her head turned to her side, finally meeting his gaze. "Yes?"

N stared at White, lips pursing in nervousness. "I…I want to ride the Ferris wheel."

White stared back, then chuckled. "It's almost midnight N." She looked at the ride's entrance. "But it's still open and there are no people lining up. So sure, have fun then." She winked playfully and spun around, ready to walk away again.

That is, until she felt a tug on her bag.

She quickly turned around. N stood in front of her. His head was moving around, blatantly nervous. A small frown appeared on her face. The young man was acting a bit off again.

Realizing he was gripping her bag, N quickly let go. His fingers touched his trembling lips. His head downcast, hiding his emerald eyes. "I…I want to ride the Ferris wheel…with you."

Air was like pressing down on her.

White gulped. Her aqua eyes were round as saucer plates. N fiddled with his fingers, never meeting her shocked gaze.

"What…?" she asked dumbfoundedly.

N took one deep breath. "Yes, let us ride the Ferris wheel." He tried to edge a smile. "We'll get the perfect view of the city."

White hesitated. She looked at the young man with curious eyes. Her heart began to race. Breathing seemed insufferable for her. "I…" Her mouth opened, but words were unable to slip right through.

N looked at White who was dumbstruck like a Psyduck. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression. But just as he was about to, the thought of his mission zoomed in his head. His smile disappeared. He looked at the Ferris wheel. With a heavy heart, he muttered, "It would be much easier to look for them from a higher position."

Her head was having a war between herself. True. They would get a better search if they were on top. But the thought of White being alone with _him…_

Her feminine, girlish side just screamed like a little fangirl she never knew she had.

She cringed at the discomfort. White shook her head and exhaled sourly. The brunette looked upwards, eyes on the fumbling N. _He really does look like a little kid…_ Which made it worst. If White were to reject his offer, it was as if she was breaking a poor kid's heart.

Finally, she sighed. "I guess it's okay then…"

And just like that, he beamed like the sun. "Yayy!" he cheered. Out of reflex, N tugged her sling bag and pulled White towards the Ferris wheel. White, taken aback by his happy response, was all kinds of blur. Next thing she knew, they stood at the ride's entrance.

The working lady smiled a cheerful smile at him. ""Welcome to the Nimbasa Ferris wheel. Cargo for two?"

N nodded happily. White only managed a single nod.

A few minutes later, they were inside the Ferris wheel. White sat quietly as N stood up, hands pressing against the glass window. His eyes shined in complete bliss and excitement as he watched the night sky and lights of the city. She bit back a giggle. He looked like more than a child. He looked like a Pokémon; like Herdier every time he got his lunch.

But she was in awe herself. White looked at the window across N. The view was definitely breathtaking and White couldn't help but stand up and suck in all its beauty. The dancing lights of Nimbasa made White laugh like a little girl.

Her laugh caught his attention. N peeked from behind. White was hopping up and down, excited as well with the scenery. She was different than the last time he met her. She looked…carefree. It made his heart race. It made him hard to breathe. It made him smile.

But his smile evaporated from his face once the thought came to his mind. _I have to tell her…_

"I like Ferris wheels…" She heard his voice; whispering and faint. White looked at N. He was facing his back against her, still looking out the glass window. "Their circular motion, the dynamics – a beautiful combination of formulas."

White sighed under her breath. _Here we go again. This dude is worse than Cheren._ She shook her head and stared at the twinkling stars. Their cargo stopped at the top peak. The full moon beamed majestically, giving off a radiant light inside the small capsule. Her aqua eyes widened in total awe. Her lips softly murmuring "Wow…"

She was admiring the moonlight. He was admiring her. "White…"

White felt her skin tingle at the sound of his voice. She groaned silently, cursing at her female hormones. She gulped heavily. "Yes?"

Complete silence. White was afraid to turn her back. She didn't want to face N. Her face was blushing so hard, it burns.

"There is…something I need to tell you." N kept quiet. He slumped his back against the window. He bit his lips, letting his teeth sink in the fragile skin. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to put it into words. During his journey, he had been contemplating on telling White his real duty; about who he is. It seemed ironic for N for his mission was a secret. No one must know. And he was fine with that. But the minute he saw White, it was as if he was bound to tell her; to know how she felt about it.

_"Yes I hate their leader."_

That sinking feeling in his heart, he felt it again. He clenched his fists madly. He was scared. He was afraid. Horror struck into him to know how she felt about it; about him.

And to make it worse, he didn't even know why he cared.

"I am the King of Team Plasma." Finally with one breath, he said in a very sure and noble tone.

Silence filled the cargo again. N could only hear breathing – both his and the girl. His head slouched downcast. The tip of his hat hid his dull eyes. _White is disappointed. White will back away and leave me. She hates me…Just like she hates Team Plasma._ N cringed as he realized he couldn't breathe right. _She hates-_

Suddenly, a loud burst of cackles echoed inside the cargo.

N quickly looked upfront, baffled to see White laughing out loud. Fear began to slip into him. But that fear was mainly focused if White had had gone mad or some sort. "White…?"

"Oh N," she chuckled. "That's funny. You're funny, you know that?" White held her stomach that was aching from the laughter. "That was epic, dude. 'I am the King of Team Plasma. Fear me'." She imitated his voice, even though it sounded nothing like N. "Bhahahaha! Damn you, N! You're hilarious!" White didn't know whether it was the fatigue or the fact that she was already used to the boy's strange behaviour, but she took N's news as a big fat joke. She faced the glass window, lips still curved into an amused grin. "King. Hah! Now that's a kill-"

_Slam!_

White froze as a pair of hands slammed onto the glass window; between her head. Her body snapped around her. Shock, bafflement, confusion and slight fear rushed into White to see N, standing very, very closely to her. His emerald eyes were sharp, narrow, and cold, giving White the most deadliest glare she had ever seen.

"Are you mocking me?" N snarled under his breath. Rage flared up inside him. When he saw and realized the girl was laughing at him, it enraged N. Never had he felt angry before in his life. Her laughter was like knives painfully stabbing his pride, mission, and ego. "Are you taking my objective as a joke…?" He inched his head closer to her. N could see the fear in her aqua eyes. Although mad, guilt began to sweep in him.

White gulped heavily. The greenette was moving closer and closer, closing their tiny distance. Her heart began to bang her ribcage. Her breathing began to feel heavy and hard. She scooted a few steps backward, which seemed hopeless since White was literally pinned behind the transparent wall.

"What…" She breathed slowly, eyes focused on him. "What are you talking about…?"

"I am the King of Team Plasma." N murmured huskily. "I was requested by Ghetsis. Our aim is to save the Pokémon together." He could feel her rapid breath brushing his lips as N talked. It gave him a weird – sensational tingle. N didn't inch back, nor did he move away. The two stayed in their position; close as ever like time had stopped for them.

"And my sole duty is _not_ a joke…" The young man gritted his teeth, feeling the rage again. But the rage he felt was odd. Almost…in a good way. He stared at White, who was clearly distressed and nervous. The sight gave him another cool chill down his spine.

And he liked it. "I wonder how many Pokémon there are in this world…" He muttered unwarily, emeralds still on the wide aquas.

White was getting angry herself. She was stuck. The young man was standing very closely to her. She gawked at his eyes, then trailed down to his lips. Even when she was supposed to feel angry, her hormones began to pent up as well. "Back. Off." Each word sounded like a growl; a threat.

And there it was: Hate. N could see hate in her eyes. The anger. The demise. All were for him and him only.

And although he wasn't supposed to care at all, every inch of his heart ached miserably.

_I hate this…_ He thought bitterly. The more he stared into her wicked gaze, the more he felt tortured. His hands between her head balled up into fists. His head cast downwards. His teeth clenched tightly, aching his jaw._She hates me…_

"I'm giving you five seconds, back off." Her voice began to grow deep and steady, banging his eardrums even more.

_Why…_ N asked himself. _Why do I feel like something is hurting inside of me…?_

Luckily, before N could receive a black eye, the ride finally ended. N quickly retreated backwards, head still down. He could feel White giving him a death glare. _Hate…_ The young man pursed his lips, teeth pressing on their insides. _Hate…_

The cargo door slid opened. N turned around and walked out, leaving a very dumbfounded White. She blinked in complete idiocy. _What just happened?_ The last thing she remembered, she was supposed to be in bed, sleeping right now.

She definitely didn't expect something like this.

"Wait!" The brunette yelled, feet dashing for the young man. She needed to set things straight. Everything was rushing inside her so fast. Sure the man was weird. But not this weird. "Wait just a moment you bas-"

"Lord N!"

White halted her steps, baffled at the words she heard. _Lord?!_

"Your highness! Are you okay?" The brunette saw the previous grunts heading for N. He had his back against her, hands in his pockets.

The greenette nodded calmly. "Yes, I am fine. Need not you worry about me."

Miku glared at the petite trainer behind their leader. "Did this brat hurt you?" she spat cynically. Hearing the grunt's voice, White clenched her fists in anger.

Before she could spat some comeback, N interrupted. "No no. She did not harm me." Although judging by how he was feeling now, it was like _she_ harmed _him._ N turned around, emerald eyes lazily staring at the brunette. His gaze was dead and cold; completely different than what White saw a few hours ago. "My followers, they collaborated with me to save the Pokémon." His voice was also stern and icy. All kinds of emotion had been erased from him. White could only see power and pride – like a king.

Without a glance, N commanded, "While I fight her, you get out of here."

Both the grunts were shocked at their king's order. "B-but your majesty, we can't-"

"This is an order!" N's voice grew even sharper and colder, making the grunts tremble in fear. A few seconds later, they ran off, leaving only N and White in the cold night. He stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were still gleaming with hate; something N was trying to get used to. He saw this coming. It wasn't estranged to him. N got what he deserved.

Still, he couldn't shake that uncomfortable, hurtful feeling.

White felt disgusted just by looking at him. She was a fool for actually thinking that they can be friends. When the brunette saw the grunts leaving in fear of their king, White was quite mad. All the reasons of her troubles. All the reasons of the extra burden during her journey; it was all because of the man in front of her.

"So, White. Do you understand my thoughts?" N asked after a few minutes of dead silence. He focused his attention on White, looking ever so calm.

The girl led out a loud 'tch'. She looked away and closed her eyes. But she then regretted it seconds later as the image of her being pinned inside the Ferris wheel danced in her mind. Growling bitterly, White shook her head, trying to remove the thought.

Sadly, N took it as a disagreement. "How unfortunate…" he mused disappointingly. Eyes on her, N picked a Pokéball from his belt and released Sandile. "This is the future I have seen. Even if I can't win against you here, I shall fight for the sake of Team Plasma!"

White shot a good glare at the greenette. He was a completely different man; nothing like she had met before this. Biting her lower lip, the trainer took Dewott's Pokéball and released him.

The water starter yawned lazily. He opened his eye, only to groan to see a familiar human in his sight. 'Oh hey, you again.' He scratched his cheek. Dewott was odd to see such tension in the greenette's face. 'What's going-'

"Dewott."

He jumped to hear White's voice; also filled with tense and slight rage. The discipline Pokémon was surprised to see his trainer in a furious state. Her teeth were clenched. Her fists were balled up. Her majestic aqua eyes stared intently at N.

"Destroy them." White growled acidly.

The Pokémon stared at White, then at N, then at White again. His confusion only seemed to deepened everytime he looked. Even so, Dewott sighed quietly and scooped up his scalchops, eyes on his opponent.

* * *

N could not believe what was happening. He had lost – again. His head hung in shame. The boy flinched to hear Herdier's joyful bark.

The loyal dog Pokémon hopped and barked in victory. 'Yayy I won again!'

White chuckled dryly and petted him. But her laugh disappeared like the wind once she glanced at her fallen opponent. No words of communication were given to N since the battle. She stayed silent, staring at N. Thanks to the battle, she felt a little bit calm. Her eyes shined in a dim matter, showing no sense of anger anymore.

"You are strong…" She heard him mutter. N looked upfront, gaze still dead and still. "But there is still a future I must change. And, for that future...I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other!" A low, but manic chuckle escaped from his lips. White grimaced in irk to see such insanity in him.

"I'll make the trainers free their Pokémon." N walked slowly towards her. Despite her fatigue and ego, White didn't move an inch.

N stopped a few feet from her. White looked down while he glared deeply into her soul. "If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League!" He said icily, but White didn't respond anything. She stood there, emotionless like a statue.

And deep inside his heart, N was worried.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." He snarled between his gritted teeth. Picking up all his courage, N closed the distance between them, like he did inside the Ferris wheel. He didn't know what got into him. Courage, ego, pride, and an unknown ache were all attacking him at once.

The soles of their shoes touched. Her head was downcast. N's heartbeat raced like an engine. Herdier stood beside his trainer, confused at the situation.

And – for the first time in his life – N sucked in one fistful of air and bent down until he stopped at her right ear. "Try and stop me there, if you dare…" He could smell the scent of berries on her hair. His lips could almost brush the tip of her earlobe.

And even though N didn't know this new, raw emotion, he wanted to stay like that forever.

To his dismay, he felt his body being violently pushed away.

N stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock. White finally looked up, their gazes fixed on each other.

"You better be ready coz _I will defeat you._" The brunette growled wickedly, voice loud enough to be heard.

As he heard her voice, and combined it with the gaze of her eyes, it gave him the painful invisible stab in his heart again. _She hates me…_ That thought haunted his mind, buzzing like an irritating Combee. N shook his head rapidly, almost making his hat fall. Gripping the black cap, the greenette spun around and ran away.

White stayed motionless for a good minute since N left. Herdier was getting worried and licked his trainer's leg to catch her attention. 'White, you can stop acting freaky now.'

But she ignored her Pokémon. All she could think of was the green-haired teen; the _leader_ of Team Plasma. The girl shut her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm her down.

As the two had already gone their separate ways, little did they know that their minds were so much alike, as both of them said: "I will not lose."


	8. 7

"That bastard!" White screamed scornfully. "That perverted, weird, fuckass bastard! How dare he came near me! How dare he goes around telling people he's the king of some shit out of the blue!" The girl stomped madly as they walked towards the Driftveil Bridge. All four of her Pokémon were out of their balls, tailing the brunette from behind.

All of them were worried for White. Ever since that incident last night, White told – or rather spat in fury – about what happened. They were shocked. Never did they guess N would be involved in such a predicament.

'Should we calm White down? She's attracting attention.' Dexter, the Zebstrika said to his friends, eyes on his stomping trainer.

'I'm too scared to even go near her.' Lillil, the Petilil muttered slowly. She stood on Herdier's back, sighing to see White was still flailing her arms frantically. When White gets mad, it is wise to not approach her.

'Who knew that green-haired dude was a bad guy…' Isaac grumbled sourly, remembering the first time he ever met him.

Marcus barked joyfully. 'Bushy Hair Man not a bad guy. He's fluffy.'

The three glared at the loyal dog Pokémon, who just grinned in fluffy silliness. His statement was totally irrelevant to the topic. They sighed under their breath. Out of all the four, Marcus seemed to be more attached to the human greenette.

White finally stopped, eyes on the blue sky. Ever since last night, she couldn't sleep a wink. All kinds of emotion were pouring right down on her. Since the first day she met him, the girl knew something about N was a bit off. But she ignored that feeling and took it as just her instinct.

Well, her instinct was damn straight.

Her heart pounded the second she remembered the Ferris wheel incident. She moved her hand to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. Her eyes blinked in dumbstruck as she let her mind wander to the misfortunate night.

He was so close, so tempting. Even though he didn't touch her, but White could vividly feel the heavy flowing of his breath. She could see his alluring emerald eyes, staring at her with such power and determination. That night, White saw a man in him. But at the same time, she saw a shine of confusion in his gleam; as if he didn't even know what was going on with him.

But sadly, White knew what was going on with her.

"I can't be falling for him…" she muttered woefully. _He's the enemy!_ White then remembered after they got off the ride. She saw the grunts. She saw them running away after N commanded them. The young woman then saw his gaze; cold and emotionless. He looked calm, strong, even arrogant.

And at that moment, White knew he was the real deal.

"Great…" The girl groaned silently. She rubbed her throbbing forehead. Yes. All kinds of emotion were pouring down on her. Just as she thought that they could be friends.

…And just as she thought that he could be more than that.

"Damn it!" Out of angry reflex, White kicked a stone. The stone flew towards the thick bushes.

"Oww!"

White froze. She looked at the rustling bushes. _I know that voice…_

* * *

She twiddled her fingers, eyes down in guilt. Cheren rubbed his swollen head and stood in front of his childhood friend. Servine dabbed some lotion on the bruise by using his Vine Whip. White's team of four sighed heavily, feeling pitiful for the boy.

"Seriously White," Cheren grunted sourly. "I know you're mad but must you kick rocks at people?!"

The girl exhaled grimly. "How am I supposed to know you were behind those bushes?" White stopped. She stared at her friend in an odd manner. "Why were you behind those bushes?"

"I was training my Pokémon." Servine finished his last dab and patted Cheren's leg. The dark brunette flashed a small smile. But his smile was slowly formed into a tight line as he locked eyes with White. "Everything was fine, as usual. Until a rock hit me flat on the head."

The petite trainer made a hurtful face, even though she knew it was her fault. "Well next time, watch where you're training. Sometimes rocks fly on special occasions."

"Yeah, like when you're mad." He blinked in realization. The boy looked at White. "By the way, why exactly are you mad?"

The brunette stayed motionless for a good minute. She looked left and right, avoiding his gaze. "I wasn't mad." White awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. Her voice and act was enough to show that she was lying.

"White," Cheren said blankly. "I could practically hear the words 'fuckass' and 'bastard' from a mile away. And people do not kick rocks or scream madly just for fun, especially for people like you. And to make things blunt, I can read you like a book."

His friend huffed bitterly. White crossed her arms and stared at Cheren with such intimidation. "I wasn't mad! And you don't know everything about me." She stuck out her tongue and looked away.

"White, when we were 6, you said you wanted to be a Pokémon. So you literally barked and walked on all fours for five days straight until your mom decided to bring you to therapy. Then when we were 7, you stole your mom's bra and said it was battle armor. And you wore it on your head when we played medieval. And let's not forget when we were 12-"

"Okay fine!" White yelled in complete abash. Her face was in a bright shade of red. She flinched to hear laughter from her Pokémon. Not only that, but she scowled to see the smirk on Cheren's face.

The spectacled boy chuckled amusingly. "So, speak. Why are you mad?"

"I am not mad." The petite trainer continued to ignore his question, face still red.

Cheren sighed sourly. "White…"

"My my, what a fun sight of friendship to see."

Both teens looked at the sound of the voice. Both were surprised to see a man standing a few feet away with a huge smile.

"Um, who are you?" White asked, her feet slowly reversing to Cheren's side.

Before the man could answer, Cheren said, "You're Alder, the champion of Unova, right?"

The brunette stared at her friend. Alder just laughed heartedly. "Why yes. I'm impressed you recognized me." The man walked a few steps further. He crossed his arms against his chest and grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, hi there Mr Alder," White flashed a sweet smile. Her Pokémon barked and neighed in a welcoming tone.

Cheren, on the other hand, just eyed the man in boredom. "Why are you, the champion, goofing off in a random place like this?" He raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but then gasped as he felt a short sharp stab on his waist.

White frowned at her friend's remark. "I'm sorry, Mr Alder. My best friend is a rude person."

"I am not," Cheren snarled bitterly, rubbing his sore waist.

The Unova Champion blinked a few times, then smiled. "It's okay. And call me Alder. For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova."

"I'm White." The brunette skipped a few steps forward and shook the man's hand. "I'm from Nuvema Town and the spectacled nerd is my best friend, Cheren."

"Very funny, White." The boy huffed sourly. He looked at the middle-aged man. "My goal is to become the Unova Champion."

Alder raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see. Well, travelling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the champion?"

Cheren winced to hear his question. A dumbfounded chuckle escaped from his lips. "What else is there other than striving to become stronger? I want to become stronger. And the strongest of them all – is none other than the champion."

Alder tapped his chin, his thoughts wandering on the boy's words. "Becoming stronger, you say. Tell me, is that alone enough of a goal?"

The dark brunette pursed his lips tightly. He wasn't into much thought about it. All he knew; all he could ever dream of, was to become strong and strive for the best. After minutes of thinking for a smart remark, Cheren huffed heavily and looked away. As much as he hated to admit it, he was at lost for words.

Chuckling in amusement, Alder glanced at the petite trainer next to him. "How about you, White?"

The brunette tilted her head in confusion. "What about me, sir?"

Alder looked at the team behind her. The four flashed a bright smile, teeth flashing under the sunlight. The man chuckled for a brief moment and stared at their trainer. "I can't help but seeing that there's only four Pokémon behind you. Where are your other two? You do know that trainers can keep at least six with them right?"

White was surprised to hear such a question from Alder. She looked at her team, who was still flashing a silly smile. Even so, all four of them anticipated for her answer. True. During their travels, they had met tons of different Pokémon. But for some unknown reason, White didn't catch them. She kept the four she had. In the end, Isaac, Marcus, Dexter and the traded Petilil, Lillil became close of friends.

Her mind pondered for a while. Cheren, standing a few feet away, also waited for her answer. Alder had a point. White only had four Pokémon with her. _She didn't have a hard time catching Pokémon, did she?_

Finally, a few minutes later, White stared at Alder. A small smile curved on her pretty pink lips. "Well, the truth is sir, I love the Pokémon that's with me now."

The champion raised his eyebrows in slight shock. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "I mean sure, I know there's still two spots left. And sure, it might be a slight disadvantage in the next battle." White turned her head and looked at her team, who seemed fairly shocked by her answer. The girl smiled sweetly. "But I don't care. I'm not into catching and collecting Pokémon much. And these guys…well, they're more than just Pokémon or pets to me. They're my family."

Cheren, Alder, Servine, and her team of four were completely stunned to hear her statement. White giggled musingly, smiling at her Pokémon.

But her smiled was soon erased as soon as she felt her body being pummelled to the ground.

'White!' The four pounced White, all cried in happy tears. Isaac hugged the girl's neck. Dexter nuzzled the brunette's head. Lillil cooed on the trainer's face. And Marcus purred on White's waist.

White laughed out loud, feeling ticklish as her Pokémon ambushed her. "Hahaha! Alright you guys! That tickles! I love you too!" She chimed in bliss as her Pokémon barked in unison.

Alder just gawked in disbelief. The girl cackled and rolled onto the ground. Her Pokémon cooed and purred and barked in joy, teasing their trainer with ticklish acts. He couldn't help but smile. It gave him a soft, warm feeling in his heart. Seeing the smile on her and the Pokémon's faces, it reminded him of his memory with his Pokémon. The one he loved the most; the one he had lost a long time ago.

The champion sighed ruefully. His eyes simmered in a dim glow. Never did he expect such an answer from her. Her words caught him off guard. The way her Pokémon acted was unexpected. "Family…" His mouth muttered faintly, lips still curved into a small, reminiscing smile.

Cheren just smiled at the sight of her laughing friend. Yes. White may seem harsh, hasty, and sometimes barbaric, but when it comes to the people she loves, White was honest and loving. He saw her radiant smile. Her face beamed in pure bliss as she was surrounded by her team. It made Cheren feel warm inside. It made him see the 'real' childhood friend in her; the girl he deeply cared for ever since they were babies.

Finally, her laughs subsided into giggles. Completely forgotten about the two men watching, White spread her arms and brought her Pokémon into one big fat hug. "I love you guys so much," she chirped lovingly.

Feeling as if nothing will ever tear them apart, her Pokémon beamed, 'We love you more, White!'


	9. 8

N sat quietly at the rail of the Driftveil Drawbridge. He hugged his knees, eyes on the clear water. His reflection was shining elegantly before him. His emerald eyes shined dully at the sparkling image.

_"You better be ready coz I will defeat you."_

"Yes, I hate their leader."

Her words were like a blast of echoes, banging his eardrums minute by minute. He sighed bitterly, slamming his forehead on his knees. She hated him. She wanted N to lose. She wanted N defeated.

She will snatch away all he had believed in since he was born.

"No." N hissed resentfully. He looked at the ocean again, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I will not lose to her. I will help my friends." All his life, he was raised with wounded Pokémon; Pokémon that were enslaved to the human race. N saw the pain in their eyes. The scars and bruises marked their body, staying there till they turn into rot.

And that's why his job, his mission, was to save the Pokémon; to change their fate. A paradise, or so he called it. He wanted the abuse to stop. He wanted the purgatory to end.

N sighed bitterly. But the more he continued on his journey, his perspective was slowly questioned. Humans and Pokémon were together everywhere. They help each other. They stick together. Even in a battle – in which N saw it as something barbaric – he could see the Pokémon's anticipation and excitement. Even if they were defeated, their trainers didn't harm them or even yell at them. Instead, the humans cheered their Pokémon with loving and motivational words; nothing like the punishment he always heard during his childhood.

And then there's White.

She was strong, he couldn't deny it. But strength wasn't the only thing she was good at. Her kindness and care for her Pokémon touched his heart. Even since the first time he saw her, N seemed strangely attracted. And as he heard Oshawott's voice, he was baffled. A Pokémon actually cried _not_ wanting to be freed! Her Pokémon loved her very dearly, and she loved them back. At first, N thought White was forcing her Pokémon to like her, which made him hate her at first. But as they kept colliding with each other, the boy could see honesty in each of her team's eyes. And Oshawott was a clear example that he bonded well with the ponytailed trainer.

N remembered how White looked at him before he left – pure hatred.

He probably had it coming. The young woman opposed his ideals, after all. But N couldn't help but feel his chest tighten in pain. He held his throbbing chest. A low, sour sigh escaped his mouth for the tenth time. "What is wrong with me…? I should not give even the slightest care for her."

Maybe that was the problem: N cared about White.

He held his temple, slowly massaging it. Each thought was slamming into his head, N felt like fainting.

'N, you okay?'

He looked to his left, only to see his childhood friend, Zoroark crouching beside him. A forced smile pursed his lips. "I am fine."

The illusion fox Pokémon could read him like a book. 'You're horrible at lying, N.'

Not giving his friend a glance, N muttered, "I am fine and I am not lying."

'Again, you're a horrible liar.'

N glared at the snickering Pokémon. "I am not-"

"My Lord."

The two shut their mouths completely. N's expression changed into a more stoic, serious expression. He focused his attention back at the ocean. In less than a minute, he felt a sharp wind wheezed behind him. Even so, didn't need to turn around to know who they were. "Yes," he calmly said.

The figures appeared behind the greenette. All three were in clad black. Their hairs were white as snow. Their mouths were covered in black cloths. The three figures kneeled on one knee, bowing before their king. "Our Lord, Master Ghetsis ordered us to find you. To see if your mission is progressing."

N huffed in annoyance. "Yes. Need not to worry. I still know my duty as the next hero. Tell him that the mission is smoothly preceding, and I do not need to be watched." He stood up, dusting off some dirt on his pants. Zoroark crouched beside N, eyes warily focused on the Shadow Triads. The illusion fox Pokémon always hated their presence. It gave him a 'deadly' feeling about it.

One of the ninjas, eyes so empty and soulless, humbly said, "Very well. Also, my Lord, it is assumed that you are distracted."

N cocked his head to his left, eyes peeking at the men behind him. An eyebrow raised, N asked, "What do you mean?"

The one in the middle spoke. "The female trainer, White Monochroma. It seems that she is a small barricade to your mission."

The greenette flinched to hear White's name. It scared him more to realize that Ghetsis and the Triad were seeing her as a threat. His hands placed by his side, slowly balling up into fists. N bit his lower lip, the tip of his black cap hiding his emerald eyes.

The farthest right finally spoke. "So it is our knowing that Master Ghetsis wants the girl to be exterminated-"

_Exterminated?!_ Blood rushed into his face and brain in nanoseconds. As if he had lost his mind, N turned around and shouted, "No!"

Even at the sound of N's loud voice, the ninjas didn't flinch once.

N felt his whole body shaking. His fists were trembling furiously. His heartbeat was drumming his ribcage at Deoxys speed. The thought of White being harmed by the Shadow Triad – or by anyone for that matter – it scarred him deeply. He looked at the Triad, who were calmer than he had ever been. Three pair of white eyes stared blankly at him, waiting for a response; an explanation to his odd behaviour.

Zoroark tilted his head in confusion at his friend. He was baffled and slightly curious. _Why is he reacting this way about a mere trainer?_

Taking one sharp breath, N stood straight. He gazed at the ninjas. "White is not a barricade. Nor is she slowing me down. As a matter of fact, she is the key point into what I am achieving. If you were to exterminate her-" N stopped, feeling the tingles of his skin at the thought of White disappearing – forever. "-then the mission to revive Zekrom will be impossible. I need her…to complete what is needed."

The area quieted down, making the sound of wind reachable in their ears. N managed a heavy gulp. His eyes were narrowed, waiting for the Triad's response.

Finally, after what seemed like decades of waiting, the middle ninja calmly said, "Very well." In seconds, they disappeared in a blink of an eye. Once they were gone, N let out a huge gasp of air. He leaned against the pole of the bridge and held his chest. _I can't believe I did that,_ he thought. _I actually…I actually defended White…_

'N.'

He looked to his side. Zoroark was looking at him in a disbelieving manner. 'Did you…You just defended a human.'

The young man flinched. His lips pursed into a tight line. Eye averting his gaze, N muttered, "No I didn't."

'N, you are a horrible liar," His friend sighed.

"I am not." The greenette protested.

* * *

"Haa, I'm so glad that's over." White stretched her arms up in the air. Cheren stood by her side, hands rubbing his cold arms. The two had finished tracking down, and defeated some Plasma grunts inside the Cold Storage. At times like this, he wished he had brought a sweater.

"This is really annoying." He shivered under his thin jacket.

White smiled sweetly. She tapped her friend's back. "Aww come on. Don't be such a party pooper. On the bright side, it made your Servine, and my Dewott and Herdier evolved." The brunette looked behind, seeing her evolved Pokémon, the Samurott and Stoutland grinning cheekily at her.

Cheren huffed quietly, letting flows of cold wind breezed though his mouth. He looked at White. "Aren't you cold? It's like you're practically wearing nothing in this storage."

White shot a good glare at him. True. She was _a bit_ cold, but the thought of Team Plasma took over her conscience. Every time she thought of the sneaky organization, it reminded her of _him._ And that wasn't a good thing. White sighed slowly and shrugged. "I'm not- aa…aaa…_achoo!_"

The room got quiet. Three pairs of eyes stared directly at the sneezing girl.

Her face began to flush. Her nose was itchy and clogging. Now she was able to feel the sharp cold. White began rubbing her arms rapidly. She shivered horribly, feeling another sneeze coming up. The girl looked at the three gawking males. "Wha- _achoo!_" Snot trickled down her nose.

Cheren blinked dumbly to see his friend was shivering like a flag pole, then sighed.

* * *

It was a quiet night. Two trainers set camp near the Driftveil Drawbridge. White shivered under the covers of her blue blanket. Thanks to the Cold Storage's icy temperature, she caught a cold.

Cheren sat across her. They had set up a campfire under a huge tree. All their Pokémon were out of their balls. Some were on the tree. Some were frolicking around. Some were sitting and sleeping. The dark brunette smirked cockily at his friend.

White sneered at the sight. "Stop shmiling you twit." She inhaled one huge breath of air, trying very hard to breathe right. The face she made gave Cheren a good laugh. White glared at him once again. "Shuk up…"

"You can't even speak right," he chuckled amusingly.

White looked away, giving up on arguing with Cheren. The spectacled boy smiled. The two kept quiet, eyes on the dancing flames. White hugged her knees. The warmth of the fire and the blanket heated her up a bit. She placed her chin on her knee, thoughts wandering about.

"So," Cheren broke the silence. "Mind telling me what's wrong with you?"

The young woman looked upfront, surprised at his question. Cheren was looking at her, waiting for an explanation. Pursing her lips and eyes down, White muttered, "Nothing's wrong with me."

A loud scoff rang in her ears. "White, can we stop joshin' around and tell me what's wrong? Am I not your best friend? I deserve to know what's wrong with you."

The brunette grunted out loud. "Fine!" She hugged her knees tightly, bringing it closer to her face. How would she start it? That the young, dashing, green-haired man she met – and actually liked – was a villain? Inhaling and exhaling slowly, White started. "Do you remember the green-haired dude we first met at Accumula Town?"

Cheren tilted his head, rewinding his memory. Finally, the image of N stayed in his mind. Cheren nodded. "Yes. The guy who speaks weirdly. What about him?"

The ponytailed brunette twiddled her fingers. "Well, me and him have been bumping into each other a couple of times. It came to a point where…I kinda got used to his strange self."

Narcus suddenly skipped towards White. The bighearted Pokémon sat comfortably behind his trainer, keeping her warm. The petite girl giggled and rested her back on Stoutland. "Then one night, I saw him again in Nimbasa. He helped me search around the park for some Plasma grunts after they terrorized an old man."

Eyes widened on the spectacled boy's face. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask about the Plasma incident, but White raised her hand, stopping him.

"Half an hour later, there were no traces of them and me and Marcus got tired." She scratched the back of her neck bashfully. She felt heat rushing into her rosy cheeks. "Well, one thing led to another. Next thing I knew, I was riding the Ferris wheel with N-"

"Wait." Cheren abruptly stopped her. The girl blinked in surprise, staring in disappointment that her conversation got cut off. The dark brunette pushed the bridge of his glasses. "If this is some sort of girl talk like you have with Bianca, I rather not hear it."

A small puffy frown was seen from the girl's face. "Aren't you my best friend?" She mocked him with the words he just said. "I thought you deserve to know what's wrong with me."

Marcus giggled to see the irritated scowl on Cheren's face. The young man sighed in defeat. "Fine."

White smirked arrogantly. But her smirk slowly receded as she remembered that night. Eyes on the fire, she mumbled, "Besides, I wish the topic was girl talk worthy."

Even with her words being faint, Cheren heard her perfectly. "What do you mean?"

Silence filled the first minute. White opened her mouth, but then shut it back. Her mind boggled. Her thoughts whirled around. "Well, while we were in the Ferris wheel, N told me something. Something that changed my mind completely about him."

"He's gay?"

Her head shot right up. Her eyes were round as they can be. Her face was red and flushed, due to the body heat and Cheren's words. "What the- No! He's not gay!"

The childhood friend shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "What? You said he told you something that changed your mind completely about him. So I thought him being gay was reasonable enough."

White growled under her breath. "He is not gay- choo!"

Cheren laughed again. He was enjoying too much of the girl's misery. "Okay okay. Fine. If he's not gay, what did he told you?"

White rolled her eyes. Her hand ruffled Marcus' furry fur. The Pokémon purred loudly, loving the pets he was receiving. His tail wagged and tapped the grassy ground. With one long exhale (and another sneeze), the brunette said, "Remember the time we met the Plasma grunts back in Wellspring Cave? And then we saw some more in Castelia City when they jacked Bianca's Munna?"

Cheren nodded, having his full attention on her now.

White stopped petting. She tapped her feet nervously. Her aqua eyes met the boy's gaze. With a stern, hoarse voice, she said, "N is their leader."

Once again, silence was all there is.

Cheren blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He shook his head. "Wait what?"

The petite girl slammed her back on Marcus, who was still purring like an engine. "N is the leader – or so he calls himself, 'King' – of Team Plasma." She sighed bitterly. Once she brought the topic up, the memory inside the cargo danced in her mind. It gave White a good shiver. She rubbed her trickling arms. The cold suddenly came back, making her shudder. "He is in charge for causing havoc around Unova now."

Cheren was baffled. His mouth was agape. Serperior, who just so happened to slither towards his trainer, closed the dark brunette's mouth with his tail. Cheren snapped back to reality. He shook his head and gawked at the covered girl. "Are you serious?"

White groaned boringly. "Oh no no. I'm just practicing for a dramatic act." She gave Cheren an obvious look. "Of course I'm seri- achoo!" Marcus rummaged his head into White's bag and took out a tissue for his trainer. "Thanks boy…"

A stupid, disbelieving grin curved at the edge of his lip. "Heh. That explains his odd behaviour." The young man tapped his chin. "Anything else he said?"

White bit the insides of her cheeks. She tugged the blanket closer, trying to remove the chills she felt on her spine. "Well, he did…tell me to go the gym, retrieve all the eight badges, and defeat the Elite Four in order to stop him."

Not only Cheren, but Serperior also raised his eyebrow in suspicion. The two looked so much alike, White couldn't help but giggle. She pushed a strand of hair and let it rest behind her ear. "I don't know about you. But when he said those words, it was as if…he wanted me to stop him."

The night was a beautiful night. Stars came out to play. The moon was in a form of a crescent. White opened her mouth and exhaled heavily, feeling relieved to have said all those things. Cheren scratched his head, still sucking in all the information. Serperior used his tail and fanned his trainer. "White…"

She looked at her friend. "Yes Cherry?"

"First, stop calling me that." He scoffed in vex. "And second, I know I don't ask this sort of question, but do you have feelings for him?"

White froze. The heat came speeding right back into her. "I…uh…" Her mouth swayed open, but no human words were present. She heard her Stoutland snicker in joy. The girl snorted ruefully and looked away. "No."

White was a horrible liar. "You do have feelings for him."

The petite woman bit her lower lip. "I do not." No matter how many times she said that; convincing herself that he was just an enemy, White couldn't shake the feeling off her. The thought of N made her stomach queasy. And she sometimes hated herself for having such an emotion.

Cheren chuckled amusingly. He looked at White, who was now sulking. "Well White, just remember this. When it's your problem, it's also mine and Bianca's problem. We stick together like glue, remember?"

Aqua eyes stared at the grassy ground, but her ears caught his words perfectly. It soothed White. True. All the problems. All the troubles. They handle it together, like real friends should. Chuckling dryly and ruefully, White mumbled, "Thanks Cheren…"

The air felt light after her confession. White felt free and relaxed. Even so, she could not remove the chilling cold that was stabbing her skin right now. White shivered under the blanket. Her lips quivered, wishing she had worn something thicker.

Suddenly, her thoughts went to a halt as she felt Marcus rising up and walking away. White looked at her Pokémon. "H-hey boy, where are you-"

She froze to feel someone placing a seat behind her. A pair of legs was bended between her. And as if things weren't any more surprising, White felt her body being pulled backwards. Finally, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her covered waist. The brunette gawked to her side, only to see her beloved best friend snickering closely to her face.

This time, her face was all out red. "Ch-Cheren…! What are you-"

"Good Arceus, White. You're cold like a Vanilite." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't want you sick. We have a big battle with Clay tomorrow, you know."

Her body was trembling madly, but not because of the flu anymore. "I…you…You'll get sick then!"

A cocky chuckle wheezed through his lips. "I have high immunity than you. So argument is invalid." He tightened his hug. The boy rested his back against the huge tree. "Besides, we've done this when we were little kids. Don't tell me now you want to act all shy and womanly."

She could practically feel the snarky tone in his words. Huffing angrily and wrapping her head with the blanket, she growled, "Damn you."

The spectacled boy laughed again. "Sweet dreams to you too, White."

* * *

'Who knew that N boy wasss a bad guy,' Serperior hissed quietly. The regal Pokémon sat with White's team. The others had reached their slumber land. Only five of them were wide awake, thinking about what White had told Cheren.

Isaac snorted in detest. 'Neither of us knew. But he was weird in the first place.' He vividly remembered the day he met the human greenette. N almost took him away from White, stating that he was 'miserable' – which he clearly wasn't.

'His organization did cause some trouble during our journey.' Dexter neighed to Serperior.

'N is not a bad guy!'

Three heads focused on Marcus. The bighearted Pokémon posed a small frown. 'He's not a bad guy.'

Isaac rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. 'Marcus, the reason you said that is because he gave you a gift. It's like bribing.'

The starry collar shined under the bright moonlight. Marcus shook his head in denial. 'No! That's not it, even though I love the collar he gave me.'

'Then what is?' Dexter asked lazily.

With a huge, furry smile, Marcus chimed, 'It's because he smells like twees. And twees aren't bad guys.'

If it weren't for the fact that he was their best friend and one of White's Pokémon, Isaac would have punched him in the face. The formidable Pokémon slammed his face with his paw and groaned out loud. Serperior grinned dumbly at the normal-type's remark. Dexter shook his head in disappointment. 'Sometimes I even wonder if your mother dropped you when you were an egg. What do you think, Lillil?'

As no reply was heard, the thunderbolt Pokémon looked down at the Petilil. 'Lillil?'

Lillil was trembling in fury. Her teeth were gritted. Her eyes were shining in rage.

Sensing the anger coming from the bulb Pokémon, all eyes were on Lillil. 'Lillil, you okay?' Isaac asked in worry.

Ignoring his question, Lillil shouted, '_WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO FUCKING HUGE?!_'

Even though she was small, her voice was very high-pitched. The three males cringed at the echo. 'Lillil! You'll wake White and Cheren!'

'I don't care!' The little one shouted. 'It's not fair! I mean look at you guys. You guys are ginourmous! And I'm just here, small as a seed!' Lillil hopped and flailed her leaf in despair. Isaac and Dexter sighed bitterly. True. Out of the four, Lillil hadn't evolved yet. But White had a reason. She wanted to train Lillil first so that she will be ready to become a Lilligant.

'You will evolve soon. Just be patient.' Isaac flashed an assuring smile.

But Lillil wasn't planning on being patient. 'I am practically living with giants!'

'I think you're cute.'

The bulb Pokémon stopped hopping. As she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Marcus crouching right in front of her.

The bighearted Pokémon flashed a wide smile. 'You're cute just the way you are. So White plans to evolve you a bit late? Big deal. You're still cute and kickass. And when you become a Lilligant, you'll be the most pwettiest and kickass Lilligant there is.'

The second she heard those words, the Petilil was practically red in colour. Lillil looked away, fidgeting at the rapid beating of her heart. 'S-shut up…'

Being oblivious as he always was, Marcus barked, 'Yayy Lillil's not mad anymore!'

* * *

N clenched his fists in anger. His emerald eyes widened in rage. His teeth were clenched together. Glancing from afar was none other than White who was sleeping comfortably.

…With someone locking her in a warm hug.

N could feel his heart burn. He could feel his stomach curl and tighten in utmost discomfort. At first, he thought the feeling he got when meeting with White was unbearable. Sadly, he was horribly mistaken.

'So that's White,' Zoroark mused verbally. _The girl who N actually defended. Interesting._ He looked at his human friend, his mouth curving into a happy smile.

But that smile was erased to see the scornful look N was giving.

'Uh…N, are you okay?' He asked in concern. Emerald eyes still on the sleeping couple, N growled, "Yes."

_What is wrong with me now?!_ The boy mentally shouted. _Why is that spectacled boy hugging White? Why does she look comfortable? Why am I feeling this way?_ N wiped his face frantically, trying to remove the disgusting image he saw. _Stop making me uncomfortable!_

'Uh, N. You're jumpy tonight.'

The young man stared at Zoroark. "I am not jumping."

'Jumpy, as in you look agitated.'

N snorted out loud and crossed his arms. Since the day N started his mission, Zoroark finally saw the child in the greenette; something that only he could see inside their playroom. The illusion fox looked at his friend, then at the sleeping friends, and then back at the sulking boy. Finally, realization came to his mind. A funny, cocky grin curved at the edge of his lips. 'You're jealous, are you?'

_Jealous?_ N looked at Zoroark, his eyebrow shot up in slight confusion at the word.

His friend snickered playfully. 'Yeah, jealous. It means that one is feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages. In this case, you're jealous that human boy is hugging White.'

N felt his skin prickle up to his neck. His cheeks began to form a light shade of red. "I…I am not jealous!"

Zoroark chuckled slowly, his paws raised up as N denied. 'N. Screaming "I'm not jealous" in my face is an obvious sign of jealousy.'

The greenette blinked in stupor. His eyes mouth was wide open. He glanced at White, who was still sleeping soundly in Cheren's arms. The more he looked at it, the more it brought pain and discomfort in his heart. To add salt to his wound, the thought of White hating him was silently shattering his heart. Scoffing resentfully, N shouted, "I am not jealous!" Before Zoroark could say a word, the young man quickly stormed off.

'H-hey! Wait up!'


	10. 9

"Dexter, get rid of this web!"

The thunderbolt Pokémon gnawed on the electrical web. In minutes, it dismantled and fell to the ground. White grinned proudly and petted Dexter. "Good boy." With a playful neigh, he returned back to his Pokéball. White placed the ball and took out Lillil's. "Come out girl!"

The bulb Pokémon jumped out of her ball. The Petilil hopped in joy, finally having the chance to train some more. The brunette tapped her shoulder, signalling Lillil to come to her. With a chirp, the grass type jumped and stood on her trainer's left shoulder. White giggled and patted Lillil. Slowly, she entered the Chargestone Cave.

The two females gasped in awe at the elegant beauty. There were floating, electrical rocks everywhere. White clasped her hands, her aqua eyes shined just like the stones. "This is the most beautiful place ever!"

Suddenly, her admiration was cut off as Lillil bounced off her shoulder and hopped a few feet forward. "H-hey! Lillil, where are you going?" White took chase of her friend. But five steps later, she halted; eyes wide in terror.

Standing before the two girls, was a huge Galvantula.

"What the…" The petite trainer scooted backwards. She looked at Lillil, who was growling madly at the EleSpider Pokémon. "Lillil! Get back! That thing is huge!"

The bulb Pokémon shook her head stubbornly. 'I can take it! Come at me you-'

Before she could even finish her sentence, Galvantula released Electroweb, entangling the small creature.

"Lillil!" White screamed in horror for her Pokémon. But just as she ran for the wrapped female, three shadows zoomed right in front of her. The sudden appearance startled White, making her stumble to the ground. "What the…!"

Standing before her, were three statuesque-like men. Their hairs were white as snow. Their eyes were soulless and black. The girl gulped heavily, quickly fumbling back to her feet. "Hey! Back off! My Petilil's in danger!"

The Shadow Triad didn't respond a peep. He stared at White; gaze ever so dead and emotionless.

The more White stared at it, the more she felt the chills. "I said back off!" The young lady fisted her hand and rocketed towards the middle ninja. She raised her arm, ready to land a good punch on his face.

Sadly, the Triad were much, much swifter than her.

Next thing she knew, the ninja avoided in a blink of an eye, and her body was being lifted and placed on one of the ninja's shoulder. "W-what the…Let me go!" She started to flail madly. Her arms pounded on the ninja's back. Her feet swayed up and down, threatening to kiss the man's nose. Even when emotions were never shown in the Triad's face, a slight glint of shock and bafflement shined in their dull eyes.

"Come." The ninja said. The three moved – or according to White, flew – in lightning speed. She felt her stomach hurl. Her sight was getting blurry due to the immense speed. _I think…I'm gonna…_ White held her mouth, holding back her breakfast.

Luckily, the Triad stopped. The ninja put – or more precisely, threw – White on the rocky ground. "Ow!" She yelped in pain. Aqua eyes glared at the ninja. His mouth and nose was covered, only showing his black eyes. Even so, White saw the joy in him to see her cringe in pain.

"Lord N, we have brought the girl you requested." The second ninja spoke calmly. Three set of eyes stared upfront, behind White. The minute that name came to her earshot, White felt her skin prickle. A low growl vibrated in her throat. But her angst was cut off as the Triad disappeared into thin air. Her eyes widened in both shock and awe. _Whoah! What the- Cool!_

"White."

At the sound of his voice, she froze. White hissed resentfully at his presence. She hopped back to her feet, dusting off some dirt on her shorts. White didn't turn around to meet his gaze. After the incident involving Ghetsis suddenly appearing before Clay's gym and commanding to release his comrades, she wasn't in the mood for some Plasma business. And she was definitely not in a better mood to be facing their leader.

N could feel the cold shoulder she was giving him. He posed a small frown, but quickly shook it off. _She hates me._ N flinched as his conscience slammed him with those hateful words. Hands in his pockets and exhaling quietly, N said, "Those men are the Shadow Triad, Ghetsis's loyal servants." The greenette looked at White, who was now looking at her nails. Her back was still facing him, and it began to irritate the boy. "They are a part of Team Plasma. And they also created the web at the Chargestone Cave entrance."

"Tch. Figures," White muttered sourly. Each time his voice rang in her ears, White had to resist the urge to punch him stupid. He sounded boastful and cold, intimidating her every second.

N stood still. White wasn't going to face him, let alone lock eyes with him. Her ignorant attitude was making N sad. His heart dropped to see such icy behaviour from her. For some unknown reason, he missed it when she faced him. He missed getting snarky comments from her. He missed hearing her say some words that baffled and confused N. He missed seeing her smile, even though those smiles were for her Pokémon.

He missed his…'girlfriend', as the old lady once put it.

Because even though White acted a bit harsh, haughty, and cold with him sometimes, he took it as that's how a 'friend' – something he never experienced with another human before – would behave.

N took one sharp breath and looked at the floating stones; averting his attention from White. "Electrical equations are put in practice, and it has connections to Pokémon. If it weren't for the occasional human visitors, this place would be an ideal place for me." A happy smile appeared on his face at the thought. The minute N knew about Chargestone Cave, he was utterly mesmerized. He loved everything about the place. Its countless Pokémon frolicking about, free from any human orders. That's what N wished for. That's what he wanted: The happiness and freedom of Pokémon. The thought of the most beautiful creatures of Arceus made his day.

Yes. Who needs to care about other humans; about White? Pokémon makes him happy. Pokémon never cease to amaze him. Pokémon never let him down or make him sad. All N needs are Pokémon, and his life is perfect.

Engulfed in his own thoughts, N placed his hand on one of the stones. The jolts and shocks zapped his hand, but the boy ignored it. To him, it was as if the cave was welcoming him; accepting him into their humble home.

After a few minutes of silence, White got curious. She slowly turned around, peeking at N. The greenette was touching one of the floating rocks. He looked mesmerized and entranced; the same look he gave when saw the Ferris wheel. The girl sighed bitterly. _Strange idiot._ She looked at the stone by her side. The need to touch it was nagging White. Seeing that N was doing fine with his hands on the electrical matter, the brunette copied the greenette and placed her palm on the stone.

Well, she then regretted it horribly a few seconds later.

The jolts of the stone zapped White's palm. "Wahh! Fuck!" She cursed out loud, kissing the swollen skin. _Stupid dumb rock stupid stupid!_

N jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked at White, who was constantly kissing her hand. "White, are you okay?"

If White didn't know better, it was as if the man sounded worried. She chuckled sourly. "Oh hell no. The skin on my hand just got ripped into two, and now it's oozing blood." She said sarcastically, waving her slightly burnt palm. The young woman rolled her eyes in irk, tone mocking at her enemy.

But apparently, N took it seriously. "What?!" Blood rushed to his head. Fear began to stab his mind. Out of reflex, he dashed towards White and gripped her wrist; completely unaware of what he was doing. Even so, his concern was blinding his conscience and reality. The thought of White being harmed made his blood boil in fear. N pulled her wrist and looked at her palm. Once seen, he exhaled in loud relief. Thankfully, all he saw was a red, swollen bruise.

White froze in complete stupor. The young man was tugging her wrist upwards, making her tiptoe to her feet. He was standing closely to White as his emerald eyes observed her burnt palm. Heat rushed to her face faster before she could say "Mew". "L-let me go!" The brunette harshly swiped her hand back to her chest. The girl scooted a few steps backwards, until her back slammed the rocky wall.

N stood in his position, eyes blinking like an idiot. _Her palm was burnt. It wasn't ripped into two. Why did she-_ Another second passed by and he finally realize what he just did: He just touched her. His emerald eyes were widened in aghast as he gawked at her. "I…I…Sorry…!"

White gritted her teeth. "Back off or I will kick you in the shin."

N stared at White. His eyes gleamed in sorrow at her remark. "I won't hurt you…"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, focusing on N. She saw the hurt in his gaze. Compared to before, his voice had gone soft and mellow; like a child. _Great. I hurt his feelings again._ He saw N moving closer. White braced for impact. Her good hand balled into fist, ready to launch an attack just in case N did something stupid like that night.

But N not just stopped a few feet from her, but he took out a piece of handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here." He said, giving the white cloth to White. "You should wrap that and go to the nearest Pokémon Center."

White gawked dumbly at his reaction. She looked at the wrap, and then back at him. She was cautious, but in the end, White took the handkerchief. "Thanks…" she muttered faintly. The cloth was soft and cotton. It felt good on her fingers. Without a word, White wrapped her swollen palm. She bit her lip at the ache, but continued nevertheless. Finally, with some help from her teeth, the brunette tied the end into a bow. N stood still, eyes on her handy craftsmanship. He was impressed the girl was able to handle herself.

And the second he saw her smile, his heartbeat raced like before.

N coughed awkwardly, removing the awkward feeling. "You have been chosen. Did you know that?" he asked; voice back to its stoic tone.

White stared at her bandaged hand. She gave N a lazy look. "Do I need to ask what?"

An amused chuckle wheezed through his lips. "Are you not curious?"

_Last time I got curious, my hand turned into barbeque._ But White just kept her mouth shut.

The boy took a few steps backwards, giving White some air. He had learned one thing as they kept bumping into each other; White prefers distance. "The Shadow Triad had been investigating about you and your friends."

That made her eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she shouted angrily. N, taken aback by her loud voice, took a few more steps backwards. "You…you were _spying_ on us?!" Her body trembled. Her teeth clenched inside her mouth. N was strange. Yes. But for him to send some ninjas to spy on her friends and family? N had just received a whole new level of creepiness.

The green-haired teen pouted slightly. "I did not spy."

White scoffed acidly. "Oh yes. So I guess you're just 'observing' then." She spat sarcastically, not caring about his feelings anymore.

Sadly, his obliviousness was blinding him. "Yes. I was merely observing." He curved a small but cocky smile. "Need not to worry. The Triad were merely observing. Or studying to be exact. There is no harm."

_Great. Now he makes me feel like some biology project._ The ponytailed brunette crossed her arms and looked away. She was still mad and irritated. She wanted to move, to walk away and leave him behind. But even if she could, her gut was telling her that those Shadow Triad might hunt her down.

Without waiting for her response, N flashed three fingers. "Apparently, you three have very different perspectives. One, there is that Cheren boy." He stopped. Unknown and unwanted rage gurgled inside him. N could vividly remember the night White was in the dark brunette's arms. Unwarily, his teeth gritted inside his closed lips. He took one sharp breath and exhaled slowly. _I am not jealous._ Once he was fine, N continued. "He pursues strength. His Pokémon are all striving hard; winning battles so that they can please their 'master'." Upon remembering back what the Triad had told them about the dark brunette, it made N mad.

Yes. N knew there was a _reasonable_ reason he hated that boy.

White crossed her arms and glared at the tall boy in front of her. He was practically badmouthing Cheren – even though what he just said was true. But her lips were pressed into thin line, wanting to hear what he had in mind.

"And then there's the blonde one…what's her name…?" N bit his lower lip; something he picked up from White.

"Bianca."

"Ah right!" N smiled happily. But his line of joy slowly receded as White didn't return his smile. He felt like a stone had just slammed his beating heart. Back to his intimidating state, N calmly said, "She is different. She sees the sad truth in her, believing that Pokémon and humans have no reasons to become strong. She only pursues happiness and a free life. And that is why her Pokémon do not prefer to battle." His reaction about Bianca was far different than Cheren's part. He actually agreed with the southern belle.

The brunette stayed quiet, pondering on his explanation. As much as it pains her to admit it, N was right. Cheren and Bianca had two different perspectives. Both were like Yin and Yang; like black and white.

As if N read her mind, he replied, "Yes. They are black and white."

White stared into the young man's eyes. His emerald pairs gleamed inside the electrical cave. It shined beautifully, giving his eyes a radiant glow. And to White, she hated it – because it was giving her a good shudder. She huffed annoyingly and looked away. "So? What's your point?"

N pursed a broken smile. "And then there's you."

She shot him another – this time threatening – glare. Even without words, it was her way of saying, "You better not say bad things about me unless you decided to not make babies."

Luckily, N didn't understand her mental threat. "I have battled you many times and yet, I always lose in the end. It shows that you pursue strength. But after every battle, your Pokémon cheered and looked very enthusiastic even when exhausted. It is as if they are happy to be in such a barbaric battle."

White snorted as N implied Pokémon battling as 'barbaric'.

"It means that you too pursue happiness. I could see and hear the joys of your Pokémon, even from something I extremely detest." N flashed a small smile, even if White didn't return it. "You resemble both strength and happiness."

What he just said; the way he just said it, it gave White a good flutter. The petite trainer bit the insides of her cheeks, her hands fisted in and out. "So what? I'm both?"

N nodded. "A neutral entity is more fitting."

"Ah," she mused, now a tiniest bit interested in the topic. A dry chuckle wheezed through her lips. "So we got Black Cheren and White Bianca. So since I'm both black and white, that makes me gray?" The girl sneered jokingly.

She soon realized the boy was oblivious as a dead rock. "Yes. You are like gray." She also realized that he was the worst smooth talker ever when N said, "Gray is the colour of depression."

"Hey!" She unwarily shouted, making N scoot a step backwards again. His emerald eyes widened to see the flare in her.

Before she could pounce on the young man, N muttered, "You are certainly not a depressed person."

_How nice. The enemy is cheering me up._ White laughed bitterly. "Oh really?"

The greenette nodded. "You are stubborn, loud, quite a hothead, likes to yell, hyperactive, brutal-"

"Hey!" White shouted again, voice slightly louder than before. Her face was tinted in light red. Her hands were now balled into small fists. "I am not those stuff! Just because you have some prying ninjas poofing about doesn't mean you know my entire existence-"

"-and beautiful…" N finished his last sentence before White could ramble some more.

White stopped completely, her mouth hanged open. N stood a few feet from her, blinking curiously. He seemed like he didn't say anything strange; just the truth.

But to White, the words left her completely astonished. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ Never in her life had she been called 'beautiful'. Sure Cheren, Bianca, and her mother had said it before but not by an actual, non-related man. She froze like a statue. The heat from her face was glowing into a lighter shade of meek pink.

Seeing her fluster – something very rare from her – it made N happy. He felt at ease to see such an adorable look on her face. White looked like a Pokémon. And it made N break a small chuckle.

All the hate, all the remorse from before, was clearly erased from her face. And N liked it very much.

"Being neutral," he chimed calmly, his voice beginning to sound like a happy little kid, "is a good thing." Now, even he could feel the heat in his cheeks. His heart began to race madly – something he was getting used to every time he met White.

The brunette closed her mouth shut. Her teeth dug the insides of her lips. She looked down, mentally yelling at herself for giving in. "Fuckin' airhead…"

Thanks to the silence and echoes of the cave, N heard her perfectly. He tilted his head slightly. "White."

"What." She replied coldly. She didn't meet his gaze, for she was still angry with herself and at the young man before her.

Looking at White, N asked loud and clear. "What is this 'fuck'?"

It was as if time stopped for White. Air was intensifying tenfold. Her legs almost gave in, wanting to stumble as if a great earthquake had just happened. She gawked at N. Her aqua eyes were round and wide as they can be.

An eyebrow shot upwards as he kept his stare on her. "White?"

And once again, just like the time in the Ferris wheel, White cackled out loud.

Worry slipped into his mind. "White…?"

The brunette fisted the rocky wall. She kept laughing, her voice echoing inside the cave. "Okay, okay, now I get it." White guffawed louder. She held her stomach as it churned in ticklish numbness. "You saw me being sarcastic and now you're trying to be sarcastic back? I gotta admit, that is stupidly cute." She leaned her back against the wall. Her laughs were slowly turning into amused giggles.

Compared to White, N wasn't a least bit amused. "I am not stupid!" he shouted like a little 5-year old. "And I am not being sarcastic. I mean it. What is 'fuck'?"

This time, any sounds of joy were cut off from her. She stared at N. "You're kidding right?" She was praying so hard that he was.

He wasn't. "I am not."

White couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe her eyes. Heck, she couldn't believe the man in front of her was even real.

Whether he was being oblivious or ignoring it, N continued. "I have heard you said it a few times. In fact, Dewott once said the same thing. This 'fuck', it sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it."

_Excuse me? Who in the right mind thinks 'fuck' has a_ nice ring _to it?!_ All her blood was certainly fuming up to her brain. She was at lost for human words. The sounds of Pokémon chirping were the only thing occupying her ears. Her eyes were – if possible – getting wider than it already was to see the innocence in his face. There was no spite. There was no cockiness. There were no obvious signs that he was joking.

He was dead serious.

"White?" N was getting slightly concerned about her blank state. "Did you not hear me? What is-"

"Don't!" White shouted before he could finish. Her voice came off as a harsh squeak.

N blinked in surprise. "But I want to kn-"

"No."

"But I-"

"D'ahh!"

"But it-"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"IT MEANS NOTHING OKAY!" Her voice was getting louder each time she denied. N finally stopped, giving up as he saw her shake viciously. He stared at White, who was now gasping heavily like she just ran a marathon.

The atmosphere was so silent, they can hear each other's heartbeat.

Finally, N posed a small frown and crossed his arms. "Fine." His tone wasn't cold and harsh like the usual, no. Unless White's ears were deceiving her, N sounded like he was…sulking?

The greenette spun his heels and walked away. "Team Plasma is down this cave. Ghetsis wishes to see if you have what it takes to be the next hero." And without a glance, N disappeared out of her sight.

White stayed there, frozen like a block of dumbstruck ice. Her heart began to ease down. Her breathing began to flow normally. The girl sighed loudly, as if she was releasing all her mixed up and jumbled emotions. First, N was cold towards her. Then, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and was filled with worry. Then, he was cold back. Then, he said some pretty nasty things about her and her friends.

Then, he called her 'beautiful'.

White couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Then, he wasn't that cold anymore and acted all innocent.

Then, turned out he _was_ innocent for asking such stupid questions.

And then, lastly, he walked away – behaving like a sulking 5 year old.

"Who the hell are you?" White asked by herself. She was definitely dumbfounded. N was the enemy and the leader of Team Plasma. But how he acted back then – innocent and clueless – it was as if they weren't related at all.

"Lil idiot…" A low hiss escaped her pink lips.

"Lillil." A sound tapped her eardrums in a tone of an "Ahem". White looked to her left, only to see Lillil was still strapped by the electrical webs. The bulb Pokémon looked horribly annoyed and her patience was about to burst any minute.

"Ah Lillil!" White gasped in shock. She quickly kneeled down and mouthed an apology. The Petilil rolled her eyes and struggled harder. 'Get me outta here!'

The brunette reached out to touch the web, but then cursed at her hasty attitude as another jolt hit her skin. "Ouch!" Her lips quickly kissed the tiny zap. "Oww…" Luckily it wasn't as bad as the first one.

Speaking of which, it made White look at her bandaged hand. It was wrapped neatly. It did feel soft in her grasp. By looking at the handkerchief, White couldn't help but remember its owner. N had totally switched from 'harsh and cruel' to 'worry and care' when she joked about her hand. Panic was written all over his face, worried about her wellbeing.

Thinking about it, it made White's stomach churn. "Idiot…" she breathed heavily. _Do not be attracted. He's just playing around._ A sour chuckle bounced off her lips. _That's right. He's playing around. And no way in hell will I be attracted to some idiot of an enemy._

Deep down inside of her, right below her very heart's core, a part of White was slowly hoping she will.

'White! I'm not getting any younger! Get me out!'

Lillil loud shriek snapped her back to reality. The high-pitching squeal shook White and she jumped to her feet. "Right, right!" She quickly took Dexter's Pokéball and released him. "Dex, help Lillil out."

The thunderbolt Pokémon neighed loudly as he zoomed out. But then stopped, baffled to see Lillil in a wrap of jolt. 'Lillil, what happened?'

'Oh, you know me. Just tryin' to slim my body by wrapping myself with deadly electrical webs that might, _might_ paralyze me for life.' Her sarcastic tone was swiftly dissolved once she locked eyes with Zebstrika. 'What do you think happened? I've been attacked NOW LET ME _OUT!_'

The thunderbolt Pokémon flinched to hear her banshee-like scream. 'Alright, alright. Sheesh. You don't need to be sarcastic about it.' With swift movements, Dexter gnawed the web off without harm.


	11. 10

White walked by Isaac's side. The Formidable Pokémon panted lightly, tired due to all the battles and walking. The girl stood by the huge water starter, petting his head to comfort him. "Don't worry boy. We're almost out of the cave, alright?"

Isaac purred lovingly, nudging his head on his trainer's palm. But sadly, as they reached the exit, they realized that freedom and Pokémon Centers would have to wait.

Because standing near the exit of the cave was none other than the man responsible for it all.

N looked upfront. His lips pursed a small smile to see the brunette. "You've made it."

White held her hips. "Yeah. No thanks to you." She looked at the smiling boy, returning his grin with sharp daggers of a glare.

N stood straight, arms crossed. "You seem mad."

"I _am_ mad, you dimwit." The petite girl growled bitterly as N took a few steps forward. "You're planning to weaken me and then wait at the exit of the cave just so you can fight me while I'm at my disadvantage. You're a sly, mean dude."

His tracks stopped. Her words were knives slowly stabbing his very bleeding heart. "I did not!" A stern tone rippled through his voice. He was being honest. True, Ghetsis did want to test White. The greenette was amused – and slightly relieved – to see that she had made it. But never in his mind had he wanted to beat her at a disadvantage. So for her to accuse him of such things, it offended N.

White scoffed bitterly. "Well, move out of the way. My Pokémon are hurt and they need treatment." This time, her mood was definitely off.

N looked at her, then at her Samurott. The Formidable Pokémon snorted annoyingly. A small wave of relief washed him to see Isaac was in fine condition. The young man stared at White, who didn't meet her gaze. He sighed ruefully. She was acting cold to him. _The gray perspective_, he thought. White was gray; a neutral being. A thin line formed his lips. "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray," he said blankly. "And that is unforgivable."

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned her side against Isaac. With a sarcastic tone and arms crossed, she blankly said, "I thought you said gray was a good thing."

N didn't catch her sarcastic demeanour. "Are you saying letting Pokémon and humans collide, with the humans' intention to harm these majestic creatures?" He growled acidly. "Are you saying that's a good thing?" His insides burned, mad at the thought. The brunette was ignorant and cold, as if she didn't mind the idea.

And he was starting to hate her for it. "You are ignorant and selfish, just like the other trainers!"

Well, that was a shocker to White. "What did you say?"

N walked toward her. "Being gray is _never_ a good thing. Only black and white are good. They are distinct, apart for good. That's what I intend to do – to separate Pokémon and people to two different wholes." He stopped, recollecting the calmness that slipped off his mind. The two stood at a few feet apart. Sensing the anger, Isaac crouched forward and growled at the tall boy to back off.

White blinked in stupor. Her teeth clenched together, aggravated by his words. "And you're calling me ignorant and selfish for that? Wow, what an idiot. I didn't know you have the power to read people's personality, you wacked nutjob!"

N did not know the meaning of 'wacked nutjob', but he took it as a bad thing. Plus, hearing White calling him an 'idiot' was starting to fume him a whole lot more. "Is helping the Pokémon becoming perfect beings selfish?" He spat icily, hands reaching for his Pokéball. "Is helping Pokémon to achieve such happiness selfish? White, White." The greenette shook his head in disappointment. "How naïve and foolish of you." N threw the ball up in the air, releasing Ferroseed.

Each word he was saying. Each word he was accusing. It ticked White off. Sensing the rage boiling in his trainer, Isaac walked forward, ready for battle. 'You know, you're the ignorant and foolish one, you brat.'

N flinched to hear such words from the water starter. He gawked at the growling Samurott, then at the clenching White. His eyes blinked twice, then a dry chuckle bounced off his lips. For a second there, the thought of White being his friend irked him to the max. _She is not my friend._ "This is my dream to achieve. My dream and my mission. A girl like you will never understand."

"Hey!" She shouted madly, voice echoing inside the rumbling cave. "I do so have a dream. And it's far more realistic than your demented one!" White stomped one foot forward. N obviously didn't know about her temper, and she surely hoped he wouldn't anytime soon.

Seeing her face red in rage, it amused N. To her see fume in her own beliefs. To see her spat a snarl that was almost the same as a Pokémon's. For some unknown reason, he liked seeing her mad. She looked…fairly easy in the eyes; in _his_ eyes. "You have a dream, eh?" N crossed his arms, eyebrow shot upwards. "I find that hard to believe from a person like you."

He heard a very deep growl – and it wasn't from the Samurott.

"But, if – and only if – you do, I'll just have to learn what kind of dream you have." N looked forward. His gaze was filled with arrogance and persistence. "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body!"

Ferroseed launched himself forward for the attack.

With White's sharp command, Isaac rocketed toward his opponent.

* * *

The two were down to their last Pokémon. N – looking ever so emotionless and calm – released Boldore.

White silently gulped at her opponent's Pokémon. Isaac, Marcus, and Dexter were drained to the max. They needed immediate care from the Pokémon Center stat. She looked at the Ore Pokémon, then at her green-haired enemy. N kept his head down, hands in his pockets. His eyes didn't meet hers; never did. Huffing grimly, she looked at her last Pokéball.

N kept his posture. But as each minute ticked by, he wanted to see her face; to see her expression. N wanted to see her emotions as they battle. A few seconds later, he shook his head. _No_, he thought. _Seeing the determination in her eyes would just make me spit back what I said. She is a liar! A fake! She only cares about battles and such! Do not be fooled by such foolishness!_

"Lillil! Go!"

Her voice slapped him back to reality. He looked at her Pokémon. Emerald eyes widened in shock to see his enemy's choice – a harmless little Petilil.

He stared at Boldore. The Pokémon was ten times her size. It could kill her! As much as N wanted this, he wouldn't dare hurt a Pokémon. The tall boy finally met White's gaze. His eyes narrowed. His eyebrows furrowed down in anger. "Are you crazy?! You obviously hate your Pokémon. Letting a poor, defenceless creature fight in a battle!" The edge of N's lips twitched upwards, snarling like a Pokémon. "You definitely are sel-"

'OI!'

N halted. He looked at White, but the girl didn't say a peep. Her aqua eyes lazily glanced at the last Pokémon of her choice. Following her gaze, he then looked at Lillil. The Bulb Pokémon shot a sharp glare at him, almost like she was trying to kill him with her eyes.

'Who are you calling 'poor and defenceless'?!' Lillil shouted nastily. The green-haired teen was judging her blindly, and Lillil would not tolerate that. 'Just because I'm small and tiny doesn't mean I'm weak! You better be ready coz you just opened a can of Lillil's Whoop-Ass!' The Petilil jumped at each word, manically screaming like a Loudred. It was so loud, Boldore had to take a few steps backwards. Now even _he_ was slightly scared at Lillil.

N was baffled beyond words. Never had he seen a Petilil act so…savage. Petilils were supposed to be sweet, ladylike, innocent and potent.

But this certain Petilil, she was nothing like her species. He looked at White, whose hand was covering her face and mouth sighing at the Bulb Pokémon's short temper. Rage took over him as N made a conclusion of his own: _White had forced Petilil to act so brutal._

With that conclusion made, N's hatred for her had increased tenfold. "Boldore! Power Gem!" N commanded, eyes glaring at the ponytailed brunette. The Ore Pokémon shot a bright ray of light, targeting on the tiny grass-type.

White grunted sourly. Her heart and mind prayed deeply that Lillil would be fine. "Lillil! Avoid now!"

And just like that, Lillil jumped up in the air with lightning speed.

The blasting light was only a foot away before Lillil disappeared. She jumped and bounced on each rocky wall. N's mouth was agape, flabbergasted at the Bulb Pokémon's immense speed. He looked at White – who also shared the same baffled expression. Apparently, he wasn't the only one caught in awe.

A sly smirk painted Lillil's face. She jumped and skipped. The little female looked at White, who had her jaw dropping to the ground. Lillil sighed quietly. _Of course, that's what you get when you rarely send an epic Pokémon out for battle._ 'White, I'm ready to attack any second now!'

Her voice snapped White back to reality. Head giving a light shake, she stared at her opponent's Pokémon. "Ah right!" The brunette pointed at the stunned Boldore. "Magical Leaf! Now!"

With a wink at Boldore, Lillil released her attack. The leaves hit the Ore Pokémon square on the head. Boldore crashed to a huge boulder, resulting with dust and dirt flying about. The Petilil bounced happily, celebrating her first hit.

'Ahaa! Go me! Go me! Who's bad? I'm bad. Fuck yeah!' Lillil cheered joyfully as she skipped and danced. N blinked in total dumbstruck. He looked at the wobbling Boldore. Finally, the Pokémon stumbled forward, marking his defeat. The grenette's trembling hands fisted into balls. "My friends getting hurt... That's what a Pokémon battle is." He muttered acidly. Emerald eyes pierced into a pair of elegant aquas. She stared at him with eyes showing one of disgust, nevertheless giving him a spark of anger to see such ignorance from her.

The thought of losing to such a trainer that cared nothing more but winning and strength. The thought of her Pokémon being blind by brute force. "Why?" he asked slowly, voice barely reachable into her ears. "Why is it that even I agonize over being a trainer, no matter how much I fight…I can't win?" His teeth clenched inside his closed mouth. N shook his head as he returned the fallen Boldore. He glared at the young woman in front of him.

She stood still, sight never leaving him. Her arms stayed by her sides, fists balling up till her nails dug inside her palm. Lillil was busy dancing around, oblivious by the intense atmosphere the humans were having.

_"I do so have a dream! And it's far more realistic than your demented one!"_

Her words jabbed his ears like invisible knives. His heart raced rapidly, pounding his chest. _A friend…_ For a brief moment, he despised himself at the idiotic thought his mind had made up. _A human that uses Pokémon and turn the Pokémon itself into such brutes… That is_ not _my friend._

Head now completely engulfed in hatred, N accused, "You are a not human. You are a monster!"

_Crack!_

White could feel the cold, sharp end of glass piercing straight into her heart. Aqua eyes gone wide and round, she incredulously gawked at the enemy before her. N had just called her the one thing she would never expect: A monster. Her fists clenched tight. Her teeth were even tighter, ignoring the strain in her jaw. One thing was for sure; right now she wanted to inflict pain on _him_. "Why you-"

_SLING!_

Both the teens reached utter silence. N was especially petrified as his body froze still. In just a blink of an eye, a single but sharp leaf had pierced its way and sliced right to a rocky wall; almost touching the side of N's cheek. His body felt a pang of jolt rising up to his spine. Only his green eyes were able to give motion, as they slowly wandered to a single Pokémon who was responsible for the deadly, abrupt attack.

A heavy growl could be heard. And the sound resonated from the only Pokémon present in the area. 'Don't. Ever-' Lillil spat angrily, teeth clenching and wide eyes glaring at the stunned boy. '-call my trainer a monster! White is not a monster! I am not some weak, defenceless Petilil. I may look small, but I got strength of ten Walruses!' She jumped and screamed manically, voice almost shrilling to a point where rocks shook off the ground. 'If anyone should be labelled as a monster here, it should be _YOU!_'

At that very moment, N swore his heart had exploded into a billion unfixable pieces.

"W-wha…" His mouth was left unspoken. A Pokémon. A real-life, legitimate Pokémon – creatures that he swore to protect and seek freedom for – had just called him a monster. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. N stayed frozen in his tracks as Lillil continued to disperse her rage.

Suddenly, a bright ray of red aimed towards Lillil. Seconds before the Petilil contemplated on unleashing another Razor Leaf, White returned her to avoid the bloody mess. She may be angry at N for stating such an atrocious name on her, but never in White's mind for him to be bruised and scarred physically – not yet at least.

Quietness became their conversation. Both unmoving. Both steady as statues. "For the record," Finally, White broke the silence, "I really wish Lillil did give you a scar or two, but then again, I'm not a _monster._" Her teeth clenched as the words spat like poison. Though Lillil did do her a favour in teaching him a lesson, a tiny part of her still felt sorry for him. She gazed at the still boy, whose head was down to the ground. A huff was bounced off her chest. A 'tch' sound followed suit. "Hey, are you listening?"

He gave no response. White couldn't tell if he was even listening to her. He was still caught in a state of shock, eyes wide on whatever her Pokémon had just yelled at him. His mouth gaped low. His emerald eyes were round as they could be. His body slumped against the wall, palms pressing against the rocks attached. He looked devastated. He looked horrified. He looked as if he had just witnessed the loss of someone he loved.

And it killed White to realize that her anger began to decrease once she saw the vulnerable pain on his face.

"Great…" She hissed lowly, hand removing her cap. The anger that was meant for him was now perfectly aiming toward her. Eyes steady on the shaken teen, White slowly took one step forward. "Hey, you okay?"

He didn't respond, eyes now hidden by the visor of his cap. Her heart began to race, though now caused by agitation rather than fury. "Yo N, I don't know what Lillil just said…" A hand went to the back of her neck, awkwardly rubbing it as she looked away. "But I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it. Besides," White released a heavy sigh as she stopped a few steps away from the crestfallen boy, "you have no right calling me a…that. Just because you don't agree with how I treat my Pokémon, doesn't mean you have the right to label me."

Each word slipped into his ears like curses. N heard her perfectly, but his mind was too busy wandering off to care. _She…called me a monster…_ His body began to give light shakes, fingers trembling on the walls. _A Pokémon…called me a monster… If that is how she truly sees me, how can I ever befriend the legendary Zekrom…?_ His breathing hitched as he tried to inhale. Never in his life had he been hated by a Pokémon. All trusted him. All believed in him. All loved him as if he belonged.

Never in his life had he been hated by creatures he held dearly.

"Why…" His words were sounds of mumbled nonsense. "I… Why…"

"N?"

Suddenly, he felt something tipping his visor upwards. Quickly N looked up, only to see a certain female eyeing him in full curiosity and…worry? "Seriously, stop sulking already." That familiar girl muttered, lips posing a frown. If N didn't know better, his enemy – one he just called a monster – was showing signs of concern.

And that immediately caused him to panic without reason.

Unwarily, N slapped her hand away. He swiftly stood up straight, his back pressed closer to the rocky wall. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me!" N shouted in reflex, eyes sharp on the stunned girl.

All White could do was stand in stupor, startled at his sudden reaction. The first minute, he seemed heartbroken. And now, he was shouting at her face just because she actually cared. "Well _excuuuse me_ for worrying!" The brunette retorted furiously, eyes giving the same glare as his. She felt like a fool for even bothering about his wellbeing. Why would she in the first place?

_Worrying?_ That single word snatched his attention. _Why would she…worry?_ Without his knowledge, he felt hot on his cheeks. Warmth sipped to his stomach, making him churn on the inside. However, instead of feeling nauseous, he felt…fuzzy. "I… I do not need such pity on you! And I demand you keep your distance if you know what's best!"

Eyebrows rose up to her forehead to hear such a command. A dumfounded chuckle whistled off her lips, expression showing one of utter disbelief. "Demanding me? Really? You think I'm one of your dumb grunts?" Stomping one foot forward, White pointed one finger at N and continued, "And for your information, I don't even _want_ to be anywhere near you, you jerk!"

Even though N had no idea what 'jerk' meant, he now implied that every alien word the brunette said to him was a bad one. "If a demand is what I must do to make you listen, then yes. And I assure you, fear will be the only emotion you will feel if you ever see me again!"

A loud, stern cackle burst from her mouth. "Oh now we're talking about who's the Magikarp here, huh? We'll suck it up, dude. Coz never in a million years will I be afraid of-"

"WHIIIIITE!"

Her words were instantly cut off as another voice echoed from a distance. Before White could even turn around, someone slammed her in a heartbeat. She felt arms hugging – or rather, locking – her neck, making her gasp for air. "Ack… B…"

"Oh my Arceus, White!" Bianca jumped and swayed frantically; completely oblivious at the fact that she was choking her best friend. "I knew I recognized that voice! Boy am I SUPER glad to see you!" The blonde continued to squeal in joy, feelings a bright ray of excitement that it could fuel the sun.

"B… Air…" White wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. It seemed ironic that even though Bianca was the pacifist out of the three, her strength could literally kill a living being.

Realizing that she was giving pain rather than pleasure, Bianca released White. Immediately the taller girl gasped out loud, body bent and hands pressed against her knees. "Oops…" Bianca muttered guiltily, though mouth still in a form of a smile. "Tee hee, sorry White."

"It's okay…" White shook her head slowly as she stood up straight, hand rubbing her numb neck.

A giggle hummed from Bianca's mouth, face radiating such a cheerful expression. With a spin of her heel, she happily waved at some figures from afar and shouted, "Professor Juniper! I found White!"

Seconds later, White and N could see a Pignite and another human walking toward them. "My, my, Bianca," Professor Juniper shook in amusement, hands hidden in the pockets of her lab coat, "I must say, I'm highly impressed that you can hear White this far in the cave."

Bianca giggled bashfully, clasped hands covering her mouth. "Well, when you're best friends since birth, you kinda have that gift." She winked at White, who still felt suffocated and gave a low sigh.

Professor Juniper chuckled to see the odd friends. Suddenly, her eyes fixated on an unfamiliar face behind the girls. The tall boy was staring – no, glaring – at her, making the professor pose a curious frown. "And who might this young man be?"

All eyes were focused on N. White, however, didn't take a peek and scoffed bitterly. She looked away in disgust, teeth lightly nibbling on the insides of her cheeks.

N realized this, and although it was highly unnecessary, he still felt a pang of hurt every time White ignored him. "You are Professor Juniper, I presume." He stated without answering her question, face masking one of seriousness and arrogance.

A hint of shock was seen on the professor's face, amused that the mysterious boy could sound so cold in addressing her. "Why, yes I am."

His tone became icy every time he opened his mouth. "The person who classifies Pokémon by arbitrary rules. How disgraceful."

A gasp escaped Bianca's mouth, obviously shocked that N would say such a thing to a person she idolized. "Hey! That's not very nice!" Cupcake, her Pignite growled in reaction of his trainer. The fire starter stood before Professor Juniper, protecting her from the possible assault from the strange man.

His dead gaze went to the Pignite. Hurt once again slammed his chest as he remembered the word from the obnoxious Petilil. _A monster…_ His eyes narrowed sadly just by an inch, but then was quickly shaken away and returned his stoic expression. "The idea of this 'Pokédex' you've invented. What a filthy, vile reason to keep Pokémon locked away in Pokéballs for all eternity." Emerald eyes shining in one out of hate, N hatefully accused, "You should be ashamed to create such an abomination."

"Hey!" Bianca responded again, leg stomping forward to charge at N. But before she could even think about commanding Cupcake, she felt a squeeze of her arm. Bianca glanced over her shoulder, seeing White giving her a slow shake. "It's not worth it…"

"Well, I do understand that not all disagree with how I seek my studies. But everyone has their own opinions." Professor Juniper's voice was calm and understanding, showing not a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Your opinion is just one way of looking at things. And my own wishes, too, are just one of the ways. How to get along with Pokémon… That's for everyone to decide for themselves now, doesn't it?"

N cringed to hear such a statement from the older lady. However, he kept his stoic mask perfectly intact, having no intent to show his true self like he showed to White. "So, it is people like you who hold such a belief that in the end torture a Pokémon." His head slowly shook in disappointment, as if what the professor had done all these years was a horrifying sin.

Hateful sharp eyes deadly locked on the calm professor, N vexingly criticized, "People like you only bring malice to this world, and you call yourself helpers to Pokémon. How shameful." His mouth breathing a mocked laugh, he exhaled sharply and declared, "I simply can't ignore such idiocy you humans have plunged into this world!"

The cave shook by the sound of his voice. All stayed in their positions. Only Cupcake's voice was heard, defending the older lady and baring a deep growl of a threat. Bianca stood beside White, whose back was facing the last person she wanted to see. Everything was set in stone. The air was thick with tension, with N spatting the pure sense of loathe he held deeply for them.

White wished so hard he would just leave. She closed her eyes, calming her heart that beat furious beats. Her teeth lightly chewed the insides of her cheeks, each minute hoping that this stressful moment would end.

Sadly, N didn't move.

Worst of all, Bianca was present with a big mouth and a very loud question. "White, is this mean man your boyfriend?"

Whit felt as if rocks had dropped on her head. She tripped on nothing, almost stumbling forward to hear such a preposterous assumption. "What?!" Her head snapped at her side, wide aqua eyes gawking at the woman she called 'best friend'. Bianca posed an innocent expression, hinting no sarcasm at her curiosity.

The situation got even horrible when N heard her too. "A what?" he asked coldly, yet inkling a tint of confusion. He stared at the two girls, with only one returning his gaze.

It was frustratingly odd enough that the person returning his gaze wasn't the one he wanted.

"A boyfriend," Bianca answered meekly, feeling quite scared of his icy attitude. "I mean, I thought you were White's boyfriend or something when I saw you two from afar." Tapping her fingers lightly, she blew a bashful cough and flashed a small smile. "But I guess I was wrong. Sorry."

Her apology wasn't heard. N's thought remained clouded on the topic. Slowly his eyes went to the tall brunette. Her back was still facing him. But her face gave a nice shade of red, somewhat embarrassed of the subject brought by her friend. "What is…a boyfriend?" He asked slowly, gaze soon back on the petite blonde.

Not only Bianca, but Professor Juniper and Cupcake were also quite surprised at his unexpected question. Suddenly, Bianca laughed, voice brimming back to her joyful tone. "You're funny!" She flapped her right hand in front of him, taking N's words and expression as a joke. "Not knowing what a boyfriend is. You sure can act."

White merely stood in silence, feeling her face getting redder and hotter by the second.

And she thought she might actually explode once N replied, "I am not performing an act for your entertainment."

Her childish laughter was cut off. Bianca gaped at N, mouth slightly dropping. "Are you serious?" she asked out loud, obviously shocked at his revelation. She saw him shake his head, mouth forming an irritated frown. The girl then cast a peek at her friend beside her. White was quiet as a Whismur, but her face glowed the most crimson colour she had ever seen.

And that gave Bianca a naughty idea. "Well N," She looked at N, feet rocking back and forth and hands cupping behind her back. "Do you wanna know what a boyfriend is?"

"B." She heard White hissed by her side, and she wasn't the least bit scared.

White cringed as she heard a perfectly clear, "Enlighten me."

The sunny blonde's smile was wider as ever. "Well," She tapped her lower lip, acting as if she was in deep thought. "A boyfriend is an important role to a girl. He has to care, love and show attention to her. Like giving her flowers, hugging her, helping her when she's hurt…" Her fingers flashed one by one as she stated, completely ignoring the fuelled anger by White.

N remained silent as he listened carefully. One that could be stated as awe glinted in his eyes. "I see…" he mused quietly, bent index finger placed on his lip. Unwarily, his vision wandered to White's bandaged hand. His heart skipped a beat, seeing his handkerchief being wrapped neatly on the bruised palm. _Helping her when she's hurt, huh…_

"Oh, Oh!" Bianca squealed out of the blue, hopping and clapping in sheer excitement. "And a boyfriend also gives gifts to girlfriends!" She giggled joyfully, mind off to an imagination of her own.

"B-" White growled again, voice heavier and shaken with exasperation.

Again, she didn't listen. "That's like the cutest moment ever!"

"Bianca-"

"And most of all, a boyfriend loves his girlfriend with all his true heart!" The last sentence echoed through the exit, silencing everyone around them. All were motionless. All displayed a variety of expressions and emotions. The professor stood a few feet away, mouth forming a smile that basked her amusement over the teenagers. White's eyes were closed, mind wishing so hard it was all just a nightmare. Bianca was happy as a Skitty, pleased with her teasing both N and her childhood friend.

As for N? He stood there in complete thought, pondering on what Bianca had explained to him. _Her friend is more likely in explaining things that I deem curious._ Suddenly, his memory halted him on the night of the Ferris wheel. He remembered receiving a bracelet from an old lady. If he could recall correctly, she too said the same thing; about the term 'girlfriend' and such.

_Of course. The bracelet. One that was supposedly meant for her._ His mouth formed a morose frown as he perfectly remembered that gloomy night. The corners of his eyes moved to White; still unmoving from her position, still refusing to meet his gaze.

N despised the fact that he could feel rather dejected at her cold behaviour.

He hated it so much. He hated every second of it.

_"And most of all, a boyfriend loves his girlfriend with all his true heart!"_

But most of all: He hated her.

N shook his head quickly, removing the ill-fated thoughts that poisoned his mind. "Such absurdity," he mumbled acidly, mentally yelling at himself for even thinking that he could love her just as he loved Pokémon. "I will not, _never_ bring my passion to a human- especially her."

He spat a low hiss, air rippling through gritted teeth. Bianca and the others – except White – watched as N denied whatever that were tainting his mind. For a minute there, the blonde actually found it funny and amusing. Tilting closer to White, she cheerfully giggled. "Your boyfriend is kinda funny though-"

"Bianca I swear to Arceus-"

Suddenly, N stopped. His eyes were open. His mouth parted as well. A sudden thought knocked his brain. Just before White could scream at Bianca, he voiced out first, "Bianca, if you may, could you please educate me on the word 'fu-"

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor. His back pressed against the cold ground and he felt breathless as slight pressure sat on his chest. N felt as something warm cupped his mouth, refusing him from speaking any further. Quickly he opened his eyes, only to see a certain someone glaring at him like a brutal Pokémon.

Only this one was scarier than every barbaric Pokémon combined.

"Don't-" White spat heavily, teeth grinding and baring, "-you dare." Her whole body began to tremble. Her arms shook as she cupped the boy's mouth. She saw his expression; stunned as hell. White didn't know how, but the moment she realized that N was about to ask the one word she _solely_ hoped he had forgotten, her body began reacting out of impulse and dashed and pounced on N.

Now, the two froze in their positions: N on the floor with White sitting on his chest.

He felt her touch, her skin. He felt her harsh breath slapping his face. He saw her face, bright red as flames. He saw her eyes, a pair or round sparkling aquas. His heart pounded his chest like it was about to burst any second. This was the first time that N was close and intimate with her. Heck, this was the first time N was close and intimate with anyone ever. He heard her heartbeat as well, jolting through her ribcage like a ticking bomb.

For a brief second – just a sharp slice of nanosecond there – an unknown part of N found the situation he was in to be quite…intriguing.

Suddenly, a loud sound of a laughter boomed in the cave. The sound entered their ears, slapping them from their hypnotic trance. He saw her pupils dilated, as if she had woken up from her slumber. White gawked down, seeing as her palms still covered his cold, trembling mouth.

Okay, scratch that. _This_ moment made White wished so hard that she was having a nightmare.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screaming in terror, she pushed N's chest and hopped back to her feet. Stumbling slightly, White ran backwards until she found solitude behind a huge boulder. N remained unmoving, still extremely astonished by what just happened.

He could still see her positioning closely to his face. He could still feel her warm breath caressing his face. He could still feel her palms pressing against his mouth, almost – if parting his lips a little bit wider – tasting the scent of her skin.

N didn't know why, but right now, he felt a certain jolt of strange rush zooming in every parts of his teenage body.

"Oh Arceus!" With quick reflexes, N raised his legs and hopped back to his feet. The boy gripped his chest, one that drummed a new beat that was frantic and uneven. N gasped out loud, trying to calm the rush in him. His whole face was red. His body felt hot. He looked forward, seeing the boulder that White was hiding behind.

Gulping heavily and without another word, he gave a twitchy flinch, turned his heels, and stormed toward the exit.

Finally, silence enraptured the area once more. Bianca laughed a sweet tune, hands giving small claps. "Well, that was cute."

Professor Juniper replied with a shake of her head, lips however posing a small grin. "Well, I wasn't expecting him to get it right away. It's alright for him to learn bit by bit so I hope he comes to understand how we all feel." She looked through the exit, arms crossed against her chest and blowing a low sigh.

"About what?" Bianca skipped toward the professor and gently patted Cupcake's head. "The word 'boyfriend' and how to be a good one?"

A wistful chuckle slipped the professor's tongue. "No, Bianca. I meant about the Pokédex."

"Oh right," Bianca giggled sweetly, half-formed fists cupping her mouth. "You know, he may be kinda mean and weird, but he and White do look adorable together. Isn't that right, Whi- AAA_AHHHHH!_"

"BIANCA I SWEAR TO ARCEUS ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU EVEN CHEREN CAN'T RECOGNIZE YOUR FACE!" White bellowed maniacally as she chased after her screaming best friend like a rapid Watchog.


	12. 11

A loud exhalation of both relief and fatigue slipped through her mouth. White stood on top of a small hill. A smile formed her face as she saw the city of Mistralton. "Well guys," she spoke as White looked from behind. Her team of four met her gaze, all beaming with smiles even with exhaustion lingering in their veins. "Good news is I can see Mistralton City." White held her hips, huffing proudly at their advance.

"Bad news is I can't take any more walking." Her huffs of tenacity soon turned into groans of fatigue. She let her body fall backwards, arms spread apart and back landing on the soft bed of grass. Her Pokémon stood above her head, eyeing White with dry, amused chuckles.

Blowing a short sigh, she looked up. "Mind if we camp out here tonight, guys? I swear I can't move another muscle and I'm too lazyyyy," she moaned childishly as White rolled left and right. Her arms were on her stomach. Her legs were bent as she swayed around. Sounds of their laughter echoed in her ears, making White flash a white, cheeky smile.

"That settles it then!" Quickly she sat up straight and turned around. Her smile staying on her face, White asked, "So who wants me to batch up some Sitrus soup for dinner?"

Needless to say her Pokémon tackled her to the ground with loud barks and huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

The stars glistened majestically on the vast carpet of night. A few nocturnal Pokémon were seen scurrying about, starting their daily routine before sunrise kisses the sky. White and her Pokémon sought shelter under the few trees present. A campfire danced before their visions; firewood courtesy of the male Pokémon.

White leaned against the tree comfortably. Her knees were bent and slightly spread. Her arms lay on her kneecaps. A long sigh blew off her mouth. She looked at the Pokémon. Dexter nibbled on some grass around them, hearing a few neighs of delight once in a while as he chewed. Lillil sat quietly beside Marcus, politely sipping her soup. Isaac was seen guarding his bowl from Marcus, who was apparently eyeing his food right after he finished his.

'Dammit Marcus. Stay away from my soup!' Isaac growled bitterly, sitting and arms locking around his bowl. A heavy snarl echoed from his chest, threatening the Big-Hearted Pokémon from moving any further.

'Are you sure you're gonna finish yours?' Marcus asked happily, tail wagging and tongue panting at the sight of the delicacy.

'Yes I'm gonna finish mine! I just like to savour every moment of it unlike you who gobble everything before chewing can be commenced!' Eyes glinting a shade of what could be recognized as malice, Isaac leaned down and growled louder. 'Besides, why can't you take Lillil's soup? She's practically sitting right next to you and Arceus knows how long she's able to finish hers.'

'Hey!' Lillil snapped and glared at Isaac. 'Don't you dare mock my ladylike ways you barbaric cretin!' Sticking her tongue out, the Petilil took hold of her bowl and turned around, sulking at the water starter.

Seeing her reaction, Marcus chuckled amusingly. 'Nah. I know Lillil can finish hers. Coz she's awesome!'

Thank Arceus she wasn't facing the boys because next thing Lillil knew, her face was bright red as an Emboar's flames.

Isaac rolled his eyes. 'Stay.' He ordered sharply, all the while tongue taking a few dips on his soup. White merely watched the scene, stifling a laugh at such a moment. "Here boy," she cooed Marcus' name, urging him to come to her. The soup-filled bowl by her side was taken and stretched forward. "You can have mine. I can't finish it."

Upon seeing the food offered, Marcus' tail began wagging faster. 'Yay!' he barked, legs quickly dashing toward White.

Isaac, however, when seeing what White was offering to the Stoutland, only groaned a loud, 'Aww no fair!'

White chuckled as Marcus stopped before her. Giving one swipe of a kiss on her cheek, he sat in front of his trainer and happily licked his second course. Mouth curving to a daydreaming smile, she patted Marcus. His warm fur slipped between her fingers, so soft and smooth. White saw her Pokémon's face, brimming with such joy over simpler things. The more she looked, she more she could feel the happiness and warmth dripping into her stomach.

Then, her aqua eyes wandered over the bracelet on his right wrist.

Her mindless patting suddenly stopped, eyes glued to the dangling star. Her smile slowly turned into an irritated twitch. The memory of a few hours ago knocked her mind, giving her a slight tick that shouldn't be tampered with.

_"You are a not human. You are a monster!"_

Those sentences knocked her memory box, sending a wave of fused anger into her heart. N irritated her, no less. At first she thought he was just a harmless weirdo, but as time passed by, White soon realized that N was – though fairly harmless – a completely jacked-up, first class weirdo who ticked her skin whether he notices it or not. "Piece of shit…" The words muttered like wind, whistling through gritted teeth.

Sensing that his trainer had said something, his ears twitched upwards and Marcus looked at White. 'Did you say something?'

She gave a slow shake, lips pursing to a forced smile. "Nothing sweetie." White scratched the back of Marcus' ear, earning her a soft whimper of bliss. Her smile slowly curved into one of honesty. No matter how hard her day was, the sight of her Pokémon actually erased all those troubles away. When life had been a pain in the neck, her Pokémon were there to ease her struggles.

Truly her Pokémon made her happy. Truly her Pokémon made her feel special. Truly her Pokémon made her feel loved.

So the thought of her being separated from her Pokémon actually scared White to the bone.

Unwarily, her fingers clenched slightly, muscles tensing in her wrist. If N thought that separating people from Pokémon would be a great thing, he thought horribly wrong. She needed them, and they needed her. _Why won't he see that through his thick head? Why can't he just accept the fact that some Pokémon are happy with humans and not all humans are bad guys?_ Thousands of questions boggled her mind. And those thousands caused an itching headache in her brain.

"Ugh…" A groan escaping her mouth, her head fell in her palms. Before she began her journey, White was looking forward for adventures and challenges that could change her life. She did expect meeting and making new friends along the way, as well as staying in touch with old friends. And yes, she may have anticipated some bad and strange people along the road. But never – ever – in her life had she anticipate a person that actually gave a new meaning to 'abnormal'.

N was an enigma. A trouble-making, headache-inducing enigma.

And like it or not, she was already caught in his web of profound mysteries.

Suddenly, something wet licked the back of her hand. Hands dropping on her lap, White looked forward. Marcus was seen with a worried frown, his furry muzzle wet with soup. She gave a single chuckle, erasing the Stoutland of his worries. "Hey, Marcus." She called out softly, staring into the pair of brown eyes. "You like N, right?"

It was enough to say that his silly smile and happy hopping answered her question.

'Yep, yep, yep!' Marcus jumped higher, even causing a tremor around them. White could feel her body being bounced off the ground. The other Pokémon eyed the two suspiciously, questioning what Marcus was being all excited about – rather than the usual of course.

White bit back a mix of sighs and giggles. She shouldn't have asked in the first place. The admiration Marcus held for N was highly obvious in her gaze. Ever since N gave him the collar – now-turned bracelet since his neck was too big to fit – Marcus was more than thrilled to meet him. She didn't know whether he was being ignorant, or that he was being utterly oblivious to what was happening around him.

Taking one long breath and slowly exhaling through her mouth, she looked at her Stoutland. "Marcus…" One hand slowly caressed the back of his ear, once more gaining another loving whimper. "As much as I hate to say this, but I think it's best you stay away from him."

His happy wagging stopped. His delightful panting halted.

He gaped at White as if she had asked the impossible. 'What?' he asked dumbly, tone proving obvious disappointment. 'But why? Bushy Hair Man's a nice guy! He never hurts me or you. And he's funny! Vewy funny!' Marcus barked and barked his reasons, even though his trainer had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Upon hearing the words from the Stoutland, curiosity began tweaking in the other Pokémon's mind. 'What is going on?' Dexter asked as he trotted to his teammates. Lillil hopped on the Zebstrika's back, concerned eyes staring at Marcus.

'Don't know.' Isaac answered as he stood up straight, stretching his front legs and head giving light shakes.

"But Marcus," They heard White, "that boy is bad news. I mean yeah he _looks_ harmless, but that N is causing all kinds of trouble and FYI, he has ninjas that stalk people as a job!"

'Those are ninjas. Bushy Hair Man is Bushy Hair Man!' Marcus continued rebutting, now on all fours in front of White. 'He'll never hurt me. He'll never hurt us. And he'll never ever gonna hurt you too.' His words were clearly heard by the others. All eyes were round on Marcus, surprised that he would state such a serious – though impossible to believe – statement.

White may not understand, but she had a good idea what he was talking about. "I'm just worried about you and the others. Not only me," Her hand was placed on her chest. "He's the leader of Team Plasma. And that organization is bad news too!"

'But I believe him!' He barked louder.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Out of reflex, White hopped to her feet and yelled. Her voice echoed up to the dark skies, even shaking a few Pidove's off their nests. Marcus reached a stunned silence, eyes wide on his trainer. Isaac, Dexter, and Lillil were shocked at her confession. Everything became quiet and still, the wind gently blowing amidst the intense surrounding.

Her body gave little shakes. Her hands trembled into fists. Her lips pursed, shaking and quivering on the edges. Finally, she dropped to the ground, hands roaming to her brown hair. "I love you guys so much like my own. The last thing I want is to lose either one of you…"

Marcus looked as his trainer mourned silently. Soon enough, the others crowd around White, comforting her from her woes. 'White…' Marcus whimpered slowly, head craning down to meet her gaze. 'You won't lose me. I always love you. I'm like, your bestest best fwiend.'

'Excuse me?' Feeling slightly offended, Isaac glared at Marcus. 'I'm White's best friend, you dope.'

'Do you seriously want to argue about that right now?' Dexter asked lazily as he and Lillil rolled their eyes at the jealous Samurott.

White looked at her team, eyes glowing a sullen glow. She took one deep breath, back leaning against the tree. "I'm sorry," she apologized, hands falling between her legs. "I'm just…thinking too much…"

Sounds of comforting purrs filled her ears. 'White,' Marcus placed his paw on White's hand. 'White, we will always be with you.'

She saw the bracelet on his wrist. She heard a tinkle of the bright yellow star. She felt a soft squeeze from the Stoutland, assuring her without doubt. White closed her eyes, feeling her eyes getting wet from such nonsense thoughts. "Alright then…" She returned his grip with a gentle pat. Looking up, White flashed a small smile at her team. "Thanks you guys…"

The Pokémon leaned closer for a big hug. She had her arms spread, welcoming her team of four. Her smile loosened wider, a bashful chuckle or two bursting from her mouth. "I love you guys so much."

They purred and barked with joy, drowning White with their warm hugs. Their nuzzling tickled White, causing her to burst into a laughing fit. "Okay, okay!" she shouted between laughs, "I'm not sad anymore! I'm not- AHAHAHA!" White laughed and snorted, legs kicking as Isaac poked her stomach. Finally, they stopped and backed away, watching as their trainer giggled cheerfully.

'So,' Isaac broke the silence, eyes looking at his friends, 'now that we know N's a bad guy. What are we gonna do about it?'

'I say we kill him.'

'LILLIL!' Marcus barked in panic, fear-stricken eyes sharp on the Petilil.

'It was only a joke, Marcus.' A sigh escaped her little mouth. Dry chuckles of amusement whistled from the others. A deep frown formed on the Stoutland's face. 'Well that wasn't a nice joke at all…'

Rolling his eyes, Isaac looked at White. 'What do you suggest, White?'

The brunette merely glanced in a blank manner. She tilted her head, an eyebrow raised in confusion. The Pokémon patiently waited for her response, wanting to hear her thoughts on how to defeat N.

A few minutes ticked by, and they soon felt like complete idiots.

'Right, you don't understand us…' Isaac slapped his forehead, mouth exhaling a low groan. Tapping his lower lip, he scanned the area. 'Let's see… Ah!' Snapping his fingers, he stared at White. The Formidable Pokémon showed one finger, head giving a single nod.

"Um…ok?" White replied, still in a state of confused curiosity. Her lips curved a dumbfounded grin, amused to see the actions of her starter.

He gave a cocky smile. The others were soon curious, intent eyes staring as Isaac scooped a handful of green grass. Without another word, he dropped the strands of grass on Marcus' head. 'What're you doing?' Quite surprised, the Stoutland quizzically stared at Isaac.

'Come here.' Not intending to answer his question, the water starter tugged Marcus' tail a few steps back. Now all were highly curious, eyes never leaving the pair.

'Ooo are we playing a game?' Excitement brewed over the giant Normal-type. His tail began wagging happily, tongue panting in joy. Rolling his eyes, Isaac stood up on his hind legs. 'On my signal, you lie on your back and play dead. Got it?'

'Yay! Got it!' Marcus beamed with excitement, eager to play the 'game'. He sat up straight, mouth showing the happiest smile he could form. 'I'm ready to play!'

White and the remaining Pokémon gaped at the males. Their mouths were parted. Their expression held so many questions to their actions. Finally, her heart missed a beat once she saw Isaac taking out his sword. "Isaac what are you-"

'Relax.' Isaac assured his trainer with a single wave of his palm. He assumed his position, both hands gripping his sword. Giving a quirky smirk and a wink, he lightly poked the tip of his sword on Marcus' chest.

Taking it as his signal, Marcus plopped on his back and stuck his tongue out.

It took her less than a second to figure everything out. "I don't want him dead!" she shouted out of reflex, body sitting up straight and palms pressed on the soft ground. Her eyes were round as they could be. A heavy frown fell on her lips.

'Wait who's dying?!' Being the blunt one, Marcus rolled back to his feet and alarmingly looked around. The bits of grass dropped from his head, softly landing on his big paws.

A slap occurred on Isaac's forehead. 'I wasn't intending on killing him. More like…hurting him,' he explained at White, whose gaze was still fixed with stricken horror. To his chagrin, he now knew that harming the annoying greenette was off-limits.

White continued to show her discontent. All eyes were on the girl, sharing their curious gazes upon her. The more they stared at her, the more it made White feel guilty. She bit the insides of her cheeks, retaining the reason of her judgment. Finally, White sighed heavily. "Look, as much as he's the bad guy, and as much as he wants to separate people and Pokémon, I…" Her teeth slowly gritted with eyes moving anywhere except on their faces.

He was a villain. He was a threat. He was dangerous by all means. If not careful, White could seriously get herself in a mix of deep trouble with the boy.

She saw how he acted every time he approached her. She saw how his stoic stance could be easily replaced by one of many rare emotions. White learned that after a few encounters, N rarely showed his anger – or any emotion – to anyone. In the eyes of strangers, he seemed calm and cold-hearted; distancing himself from anyone he found threatening. He spoke quite fast and formally, sometimes confusing White. His title gave her a new, intimidating perspective, making her realize that a young man like himself could have such control over an organization.

However, every time she looked into his eyes; every time she gazed into the pair of gleaming emeralds, she saw something that even she herself wouldn't believe: Vulnerability.

N may be the bad guy. He may pose a threat to the future. But every time White looked at N, she could feel a sense of longed innocence in him; like a child wandering around with unanswered inquisition stuck to his brain. Ever since the night of the Ferris wheel and the incident inside Chargestone Cave, N showed no sarcasm to his hundred questions. He panicked when she got closer. Even with him being the one closing the distance, White could feel the anxiety washing in his bones.

N was an enigma, masking his true form from the eyes of the world.

'White.'

Her shoulders flinch at the voice. White looked up, seeing as all eyes watched her. She pursed her lips, finding the right answer to her solution. "Just…we need to stop him. But the last thing I want is him being hurt.'

She bit back a laugh as White watched her team – except Marcus who was barking happily – groan. 'Fine.' Isaac grumbled in defeat, loyally accepting his trainer's decision.

'The Bushy Hair Man won't be hurt you can count on it!' Marcus' howled into the night sky, earning him another good groan and a small smile from Lillil.

* * *

White slept peacefully as she leaned against the big Stoutland. A warm blanket was snuggled close to her body, comforting her from the chilling night's breeze. She leaned to her side, legs bent and hands bringing the blanket closer to her chest. A soft purr slipped from her mouth, edges giving a little smile to the dreams that caressed her.

Marcus placed his chin on his paws, peacefully sleeping as well. His ears flapped now and then, reacting from the dreams he was having. Lillil snuggled next to Marcus' face, scooting closer as a blissful dream tampered her mind. Dexter sat near his trainer's legs, body still as stone as he napped. Finally, Isaac sat beside White, eyes shut yet mind still in a state of awareness.

And he was thankful for having such alert senses.

Immediately Isaac stood up, sharp eyes on the pair from afar. One was unfamiliar, dark fur with hints of red. The other one, however, was someone all of them knew in a heartbeat.

The last person they wanted to see right now.

'Guys, wake up.' He called out his teammates, voice steady so he wouldn't wake White. Three pairs of eyes fluttered open, feeling woozy and rather grumpy that their slumber was disturbed.

'What is it, Isaac?' Lillil yawned squeakily, mouth pouting at the giant water starter. He didn't return her glare. Instead, he pointed forward, allowing her eyes to follow the direction.

Needless to say the shock awakened her in an instant.

'Bushy Hair-!'

'SSHHH!' Three Pokémon shushed before Marcus had the chance to howl in excitement. Their eyes quickly went to White, heartbeat racing in fear. Luckily, she didn't move a muscle. The Pokémon released sighs of relief, three pairs of glares shooting at Marcus. Ears drooping backwards, he lowered down and shut his mouth with his soft paws. The Stoutland stared at them apologetically, big brown eyes shining in pity.

Isaac rolled his eyes and looked forward. The two had stopped walking, thankfully. But their eyes remained on the team, intent and patiently waiting for a response. 'What does he want now?' he grumbled sourly, teeth clenching in his mouth.

'I think they want us to confront him.' Dexter stood beside Isaac, careful eyes staring at the intruders. The corner of his eyes giving a peek at the starter's face, he added, 'Shall we amuse him? See what he wants?'

'Are you serious?' Another low, irritated grumble tapped the Zebstrika's ears. 'I hate dealing with his shit a few hours ago, what do you think I want to deal another with another right now?'

'Just go,' Dexter urged him, head cocking forward. 'I'll follow you. And so will Lillil.'

'Oh joy.' Groaning lightly, Lillil tentatively hopped on his back. A frown stayed on her face, eyes squinting in irk at N's presence.

'Ooh I wanna come too!' Marcus' whispered happily, tail starting to wag and tap the soft ground. Compared to the three, he was more than delighted to meet the tall human boy.

Unfortunately, his bundles of joy diminished like dust when Isaac ordered, 'No. You stay here. We don't want White awake. The last thing she wants is to see him so late at night.' Looking at Marcus with shoulders shivering in fear, he stated, 'Besides, you know all hell breaks loose when White wakes up.'

Shivers ran down their spine. An ugly snore echoed from their human friend. 'Fine,' Marcus mumbled, lips pulling to a pout. But before they could give two blinks, his smile was back on his face. 'Tell him I said "hi"!'

* * *

_So that is White_, Zoroark mused silently as he stared at the sleeping brunette. A silent chuckle wheezed through his mouth. _The human girl that has been causing N such silly nuisance._ His eyes soon moved to three different Pokémon, all walking toward him. He recognized their species; a Samurott, a Zebstrika, and the smallest of them all, a Petilil. However, as they approached, Zoroark soon realized that that tiny little Bulb Pokémon gave the deadliest glare of them all.

"Hello friends." He heard N spoke, making him turn to see his face. N didn't return his gaze, eyes instead staying at the incoming party. He flashed a sincere smile, welcoming the crowd that seemed more than vexed to see him.

'What do you want?' Isaac asked lazily as they stopped. He stood on all fours, proud and tall. His eyes wandered to the unknown Pokémon next to him. 'Who are you?'

'I'm N's childhood friend, Zoroark. It is a pleasure to meet you.' Zoroark beamed with such formality, head giving a light bow. 'We've been best friends ever since I was in an egg.' His bushy tail waged left and right, mouth forming such a childish grin.

N, however, only posed a simple smile. "Do not feel intimidated by my presence." He placed one hand on his chest. "I come here to you with negotiation in mind."

Stares of indifference flashed the Pokémon's faces. Mixes of glances were given, mainly to themselves. 'What negotiation?' Isaac asked, tone now hinting a dash of curiosity.

"Of obtaining your freedom."

Shock slapped their faces. Their jaws dropped to the ground, eyes wide as saucer plates. 'I'm sorry what?' Lillil gaped and blinked three times, legs standing on top of Dexter's head.

"I said, I wish to help you gain your freedom from the clutches of the trainer." N explained without irony. His tone was sharp and precise, perfectly clear to the ears of the fellow disbelievers. "Never will you need to listen to orders. Never will you fall to the demands of humans. I am here to help you, to set you free and let you be who you truly are." Emerald eyes wandered to the sleeping brunette. His mouth twitched to a minor scowl, yet bitten back by his teeth. "I will help you."

_She is a brute. She is barbaric. She is just like all the trainers. Nothing is special about her. Absolutely. Positively. Nothing-_

His bubbles of thoughts popped the second he heard vigorous laughter.

N looked forward, gaping as White's Pokémon laughed into the night sky. 'Very funny!' Dexter chortled, one hoof tapping the ground. 'You truly are a kidder!'

'Tell me about it!' Lillil snorted as she laid her back on his head.

Red of hurt and embarrassment rushed into the boy's face. Zoroark raised an eyebrow, confused as to why they would laugh at such a serious subject. "I-I am not kidding!" N shouted, tone sharper than before. "Why would I jest about something so serious?"

'Well then,' Immediately Isaac's laughter ceased and was replaced with a threatening growl, 'we're not kidding either. What makes you think we wanna listen to you and leave our White?'

Masks of disbelief were seen by Zoroark and N. "Do you not see what she has done to you?" His calm expression was slowly melting down, revealing determination and slight irritation. "Are you blind at the fact that she has used you every day just for the sake of her victory?"

'Used us?' Isaac spat a single, dry laugh. 'N, the only blind person right now is you. We never felt used. White never "used" us. When we're tired or when we don't want something, White fully respects us and our decision.'

For a brief second, N believed the Samurott. But as his eyes went to Lillil, that tiny fragment of faith was diminished like dust. 'She changed you! All of you! She turned you into some savage barbarian that sways far from the norm."

'Oh no.' Lillil clenched her teeth the moment she realized N was talking about her. 'You are _not_ bringing that topic back! Do you seriously want to get injured, stupid head?!'

N froze as Lillil snapped yet again. His heart dropped to witness her erratic behaviour. The memory of hours ago still haunted his mind, breaking his heart every time he thought of it. Now, as if the pain of it wasn't enough, N felt his body shiver as he watched Lillil spatting all her cruel derisions. Sensing the danger, Zoroark's lips pulled back to a snarl, stance ready to react and protect N. 'Hey! Don't you dare call him that!

'No! Fuck you!' The Petilil shot daggers at the Illusion Fox Pokémon, not even remotely scared of his presence.

Feeling Lillil madly hopping on his head, Dexter blew a sigh and slowly comforted, 'Lillil, calm down-'

'No! The last time I attacked, he got lucky that I missed and White returned me. But this time he's gonna get it! Ohoho he's gonna eat my leaves until they slice right into his big stupid-'

'LILS!' Isaac gave a stern, sharp shout. His voice echoed from the far and back, claws lightly scratching the soft soil.

* * *

His yell was heard from afar, making his flinch upwards. Marcus raised his head, watching as the crowd took place. 'What is going on over there…?' he mused breathily, mumbling so that White wouldn't hear him. He saw N frown in front of Isaac, looking ever so dejected and poignant. 'Bushy Hair Man…'

* * *

Lillil pursed her lips tightly, body still trembling. Closing her eyes, she looked away. She remained quiet – at last – but her anger continued to burn in her chest, leaving smoke of tension around them. N remained motionless in his place, eyes showing the pain the Petilil had given him.

'Look.' Isaac sighed heavily, getting quite impatient with the situation. 'N. Dude. You have _got_ to stop judging us. Just because how we act is slightly different from our species, doesn't mean you have the right to label us so casually.' The Samurott spoke with such severity, blowing a few growls between words.

The boy didn't respond immediately. All he did was stare, eyes round in complete anguish. Seconds whirled by, and he shook his head. "I am not labelling you. I am merely saying from observation."

'Well your observation is petty, dry, and moronic,' Isaac barked sourly, feeling his patience rapidly draining dry the more he argued with him.

No longer did N flash his emotionless mask. Shock and utter bafflement washed his face. No matter what he said, how he reflected it, the Pokémon stubbornly refused it without hesitation. Fingers shook as they twitched. A gulp slipped down his throat, dropping right to the bottom of his stomach. "I don't get this…"

'Of course you don't.' The water starter sighed in boredom and began turning away. 'Now if you excuse us, we have a battle tomorrow and the last thing I want is you distracting us and wearing us down.' Scoffing in apathy, he and the others walked away, leaving N in a dumbfounded state.

As they walked, N watched them. He watched as they turned their backs on him, walking away without a single care in the world._They…they rejected my offer and…accept her instead…?_ A pair of wide emerald eyes moved to the brunette. She slept peacefully, fully unaware from the grim reality around her. "No…" N hissed through clenched teeth as his glare drilled at her presence. "I will not accept this. I will not let her brainwash these innocent Pokémon into thinking that battling is sacred."

'N,' Zoroark called out carefully, one hand tugging the end of his shirt. 'N, we need to leave now before things get worse-'

"No!" N shouted, stunning the Illusion Fox Pokémon into silence. Isaac, Dexter, and Lillil however didn't even stop to turn and look at him. They kept moving, away from his sight. And away from his assistance. And honestly, that really infuriated him.

But N wasn't mad at them. Oh not the very least. "White is a fool for putting all of you in danger!"

Zoroark could feel the air intensifying as he saw Isaac finally halting in his tracks. 'What did you say?' He heard him growl, head slightly turned to see the corner of his right eye.

Although Zoroark knew N had crossed the line, apparently his human friend could not care less. "You heard me." The boy stomped one foot forward, fists clenching by his sides. "That human is a bloody, idiotic, obtuse FOOL!"

'THAT'S IT!' In a blink of an eye, the water starter stood on his hind legs, took out his swords, spun around, and dashed toward his stunned, vulnerable prey.

N didn't move a muscle. Zoroark felt blood rushing into his brain. 'N WATCH OUT!'


	13. 12

Heartbeats raced. Time ticked. All were set in stone. One dashed at the speed of light. One screamed in utmost terror. One had his feet glued to the ground, making no sudden movements as the sharp tip zoomed in his vision.

_Ba-dump…_

_What…_

_Ba-dump! Ba-dump…_

_No…_

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump BA-DUMP…!_

_NO!_

'STOP!'

_CLANG CLANG!_

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Before the sword could pierce between N's eyes, someone bumped into Isaac, causing him to crash and release his weapon. The Samurott landed and rolled a few paces to the left. Dizziness swept his mind, making him flinch as he hopped back to his feet. Anger sipped into his brain, lips pulling to a snarl at the attacker that stopped him.

However, all of it became pure shock to see the Pokémon that halted him. 'Marcus what the hell?!'

Marcus stood on all fours in front of N. He stooped his front half, ears lowered and mouth breathing a heavy growl. 'Don't. Hurt. Bushy Hair Man.'

All seemed like they were slapped by the hands of bafflement. Out of all people, out of all Pokémon, the one that stood in the boy's defence was one of their own. 'Why you-' Isaac gaped, realizing something that caused his whole fur to stand up straight. 'White!'

Wide eyes went to White. Fear washed over their faces. Gulps slipped down their throats, afraid that the worst had woken up.

Fortunately enough, all they could see was White sprawling on the floor with a gaping mouth – and very much asleep.

'Wow,' Dexter gaped in amazement. 'White really do can sleep through anything.'

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ." A really loud, really long, _really_ embarrassing snore burst from her mouth as a response.

Isaac blinked dumbly, for a moment erasing all the anger that was written on his face. He shook his head and glared forward. His vision wasn't fooling him. Truly it was Marcus that was now standing and guarding the stunned human being. 'Marcus! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I'm preventing you from stabbing Bushy Hair Man to his death!' Marcus barked loudly, one foot pressed to the soft soil.

Isaac gawked to hear such an obvious statement. 'What- Are you kidding me?!' Stomping his right foreleg madly, he crouched forward and emitted a deep snarl. 'Are you telling me that you're betraying your own _friends_ for the likes of him?'

N felt as if a sharp dagger had pierced right through his heart. Those words tasted like poison, injecting into his veins and flowing right through his dazed mind. Zoroark remained motionless by his side, bewildered and stunned that one of White's was actually standing to their aid.

'I'm not betraying,' Marcus murmured sulkily, lower lip pulling to a pout. 'I just don't want you to hurt him. That's all.' Compared to his friend, his muscles began to ease, claws no longer digging the ground.

Isaac was thrown back at such causality as the Stoutland spoke to him. He saw him pose a sad pout, ears pulled down in sorrow. If judged by strangers, it was as if what Isaac had almost done was a terrible, horrible thing.

Then again, slaughtering a man into pieces _was_ a terrible, horrible thing.

'Marcus,' Isaac growled sourly, eyes sharp on his comrade. 'This ass just mocked White. _Our_ White. If you have gone deaf for a moment there, he just called White an idiotic, moronic, obtuse fool!' As he barked, his eyes shifted to the person standing behind Marcus. Their eyes met, one in fear while one in total hate. The minutes their eyes interlocked, his tone reached a much more savage tune. 'Are you telling me you just want that to slip away?'

N slid one foot backwards, feeling as if something had twisted his heart like a ragged cloth. Guilt shot his chest, disabling him from breathing properly. _I shouldn't feel guilty,_ he stubbornly thought. _I should not be blamed for stating the obvious. I stand my ground. Samurott's foul behaviour is proof, and there is nothing that will change my state-_

'Okay, I'll admit. What he said back then was a really meanie thing.' Marcus broke his train of thought. A sigh blew from his furry muzzle as he glanced over his shoulder, big brown eyes casting a peek at his face. N gave a stern frown, hiding the pain and sorrow Isaac had caused in his heart. N looked away, fists clenched in and out by his sides.

_Nothing will change my logic._ N' s mind continued to be tainted with false accusations. _Nothing will ever sway what I highly see about her-_ Once again, Marcus' voice snapped his attention.

And this time, it was as if someone had splashed his face with cold water when he heard, 'But do you seriously want White to be sad when she realizes Bushy Hair Man is hurt?'

All eyes gawked at the Stoutland. Confusion might be written in Zoroark's face, but he definitely understood that last question. Dexter and Lillil remained quiet, blinking dumbly at the realization that hit them. Isaac's face had changed from anger to shock, his feral growl silencing to a breathy mutter.

And N? He froze in his feet, emerald eyes wide as saucer plates. All the words, all the assuring convictions that glued to his mind a few seconds ago were gone in a blink, replaced with the baffling words from the Stoutland. _She… What?_ Finally, his brain was able to produce human words, though mouth gaping like a Loudred. _Sad…? Why would she…?_

'And how do you think she'll feel when she finds out her beloved Pokémon harmed him?' Marcus asked again, slightly louder than before. He didn't realize N's state of pure astonishment, for his focus was solely on his friend for the time being.

As if his words were the key to a locked door, Isaac remembered what White had reminded them. He saw the fear in her eyes when he suggested harm on the greenette. He heard denial in her tone when she spoke of him. He sensed the confusion stirring in the young trainer's heart when she thought of him.

White didn't like N. But she didn't hate him as well.

'Great.' A heavy hiss spat from his gritted teeth. Once again, he looked at N, who now posed such a bewildered expression known to man. _So he's surprised as this. Figures._ Teeth slowly grinding inside his mouth, Isaac walked toward his swords and picked them up. 'I want him out of my sight in 5 minutes.' With a scoff, he walked away from the three males.

Though he gave such a grim reaction, Marcus knew that it was his way of acceptance. He flashed a radiant smile, little tail wagging in success.

"Why… Why would she be sad…?"

His ears stretched upwards to hear another voice. Marcus turned around, watching as N mouthed slowly. "Why would she even care about my wellbeing?" N looked at his feet, eyes still round and vision blurry.

The Big-Hearted Pokémon tilted his head. 'Because you're her fwiend. That's why.' He barked in glee, forelegs giving light hops.

However, his statement seemed like a slap on the face for N. "'Friend'…?" He looked at the Stoutland, who merely nodded in childish eager. 'Yep! Fwiend, fwiend, fwiend! You're White's fwiend. And she hates seeing her fwiends hurt.'

Arms dangled by his sides. Eyebrows raised on his forehead. _I… She sees me as her friend…_ For a brief moment, that thought made his heart clench in a fuzzy matter. It began to race in his chest, causing his breathing to hitch an uneven flow. _I'm…her friend…_

Suddenly, he shook his head rapidly, denying whatever painful emotion that swirled in his heart. "No." He hissed sharply, teeth clenching and baring. "I don't- Why would she see me as that? I never saw her as my fr-" He halted midsentence as he couldn't bring himself to lie. It was as if a great force had stopped him, hitting him on the head and making him see the false in his words.

"I…" He muttered again, eyes back on the ground. "She's a trainer. A bad trainer." His fists clenched by his side, nails digging in his palms. "She uses you for battles. She uses all of you for sheer entertainment of her own." N stared at Marcus, whose eyes gave slight confusion rather than irritation. He cast a glance at the girl from afar, who was now surrounded by her remaining Pokémon. "A human like that can never be my friend…" Hate spilled in his tone. However, compared to before, a hint of disappointment was heard as well.

'That's not true.' Marcus frowned, hind legs bent as he sat before N. 'I like battling.'

Quickly his head zoomed to his attention. As if N wasn't surprised enough, this almost caused him to gasp out loud. "_Why?_" He accidentally shouted at Marcus, who didn't even flinch from his seat. "How can you enjoy such a barbaric activity? Is this all because of her doing? She forced you, didn't she?" He pointed his finger at White, and N swore he heard a savage growl from afar.

Marcus lightly bit the edge of his mouth, biting back a chuckle. With a smile curving his adorable face, he shook his head. 'No. White didn't force me at all. In fact, she helped me.'

N almost tripped on nothing to hear such a thing. Emerald and red eyes blinked in stupor at the Stoutland. 'Helped you?' Finally, Zoroark opened his mouth, highly curious about this certain Pokémon's profile.

Marcus looked at the Illusion Fox Pokémon, showing a cheeky smile. 'Yep!' he barked joyfully, teeth flashing in his vision. 'You see, when I was a little pup, I was always so excited to see Pokémon spar against one another, whether it's wild or with a human. I wanted to try it once, but guess I got a little scared.' His smile loosened at the memory, but was then beaming like the sun once he added, 'Then I got hungry.'

Sheer silence whistled around them. The conversation had taken a 360 degree turn. 'Um…' Zoroark raised a claw, the edge of his mouth itching a grin. 'What does your being hungry has to do with anything?'

Marcus stared blankly at the Pokémon, and then nodded once with a short, 'Oh! That's when I met White. One day, I smelt something really delicious and followed the trail. She was cooking something really, really good and she even offered me some!' Happier and happier he felt as he spoke. And more and more baffled N felt as he intently listened.

'She even asked me if I wanted to be in her team,' he barked gleefully, excitement pushing him back to his feet. 'When I saw White, for the first time in my life, I didn't feel scared at all. Other than feeling full back then, I felt all happy and excited. I felt confident.' Marcus chuckled bashfully, cheeks tinting as he reminisced the day he met White and Isaac. 'White taught me lots of things. She taught me how to be brave and how to run really, really fast. Oh, Oh! Like last week, she taught me how to dig really big holes so I can play hide-and-seek!'

He laughed as he told his story, oblivious to the astonishment N was displaying. 'Though I think Isaac got a bit mad that I learned that move coz I kept digging holes and he fell into one and Lillil couldn't stop laughing or reminding him.' At this point, he was in a world of his own, head tilting slightly in thought.

N only watched the clear bliss in Marcus' expression. He couldn't believe what he had heard. _White… She cares for them…_ A quiet, whispering voice echoed at the back of his brain. _This Stoutland doesn't look forced. He looks so happy…_ And with that thought in check, he felt that fuzzy feeling again. His eyes narrowed in lines of hidden, unknown admiration. N cast a peek at White, witnessing as she slept peacefully around the conflict.

_A friend…_ He shook his head again before the words could set foot in his brain. "That can't be…" Stubbornness kicked the thought away, making him form a grim frown. Eyes looking into Marcus', N convinced, "Even so, how about the opposite team? Even if you do enjoy battling, your opponent doesn't. He or she will suffer as much especially if they lose."

Marcus shook his head, the smile never fading from his face. 'That's not true. Out of all the Pokémon I battled, all of them looked happy even when they lost. I never hurt them badly, and neither do they. In fact, their human fwiends cheered them up afterwards.'

N felt blood stopping in his veins. Mouth partially gaping, he blinked in stupor at the Stoutland.

Front paws happily tapping in one place, Marcus beamed, 'Besides, battling is like a game for us. It makes us stronger. When I battle, it's like I'm communicating and making new fwiends. And every time I battle, I feel like I understand my partner more. I feel like...' He pondered for a minute, jutting his lower lip as he tried to express his words. 'Oh, oh!' Marcus jumped happily; tail wagging as he found the words in his childish mind. 'Every time I get in battles, I feel like I can do anything! I can be like a superhero saving the world!'

His voice echoed from the front and back. One laughed in excitement as he explained. One blinked in shock with a half-smile twitching his face. One stood in silence, utterly baffled and bewildered at the unexpected twist of events.

'Marcus!' Another voice brought N down to reality. Three pairs of eyes turned to see the bearer of the voice, who was none other than Isaac. 'Get your furry butt right over here! White's starting to shiver and none of us are made out of extremely thick fur!'

'Coming!' Marcus barked back, head turned to meet the greenette's gaze. 'I gotta go now. White needs me.' Just before he could take two steps, he stopped and once again looked at the stunned N. 'Oh! How about you come see us battle at Mistralton gym tomorrow! It's gonna be fun! There's gonna be new fwiends!'

His hands flinched by his sides. He raised his right arm, then halted as uncertainty coloured his eyes. Blowing a short sigh, N posed a small, concerned frown. "I do not know…" he mumbled slowly, barely enough to reach Marcus' ears.

'It won't be that bad,' Marcus gave a light chuckle, not even affected by N's mirthless confusion.

'Marcus!' Once again Isaac's voice jolted in their ears, this time resonating a sound of irritation.

'Well, gotta go!' Lifting his forelegs for a little wave, Marcus spun around and trotted away.

But just as he took another four steps, "Stoutland."

Marcus paused in his tracks. Peeking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow as a response. 'Yes Bushy Hair Man?'

The boy seemed nervous, right hand now rubbing against his left arm. N looked away, hiding the embarrassment that shaded his cheeks. "I…I wanted to thank you, for saving me back there."

'Oh,' Marcus nodded happily, flashing a pair of bright white teeth. 'You're welcome, Bushy Hair Man! Oh and another thing, my name's not Stoutland. It's Marcus.' With a gleeful bark, he skipped toward his team, leaving the two males.

They watched as Marcus went to his team. The Big-Hearted Pokémon was seen sitting behind White, acting as a big cushion for the female trainer. They saw as she yawned and rolled by her side, hands lightly clutching Marcus' furry brown fur. The other Pokémon huddled around her, providing warmth and safety for their beloved human friend.

'Heh,' Zoroark chuckled in amusement at the sight. 'Apparently there's more than meets the eye with that human girl. Am I right, N?' He cast a glance at N, who didn't give a single respond. His eyes were aimed directly at the sleeping team – or to be precise, directly at the sleeping girl. 'N?'

The boy didn't hear him, for his thoughts were too enthralled on what vision had brought him. His frown stayed intact, though no longer curving the line of hate. Rather, it held such a doubtful expression, not knowing whether that doubt was for Marcus' perspective – or his own.

Though night enraptured the vast sky, stars twinkled majestically, providing clear vision for all. And especially to a lone boy named N, the stars enabled him to see the charming smile of a girl named White. And once again, like all the days since he met her, that unnerving, stomach-churning feeling attacked his gut again, making him breathe at such an irregular manner.

If he didn't know any better, N thought that he was getting used to that feeling.

"Come, Brother." Waiting for no response, N spun his heels and walked away, ignoring any response that he might have gotten. Hands rolled into fists. Visor hiding the variety of expression in his eyes. Lips pursed tightly that his teeth slowly sank inside its skin. Heart beating faster than ever before.

Doubt slowly planting roots in his barren heart.


	14. 13

"Well, that was easy as pie. Don't you think, Dex?" White stretched her arms as she walked out of the gym. Dexter happily trotted by her side, neighing in pride at his splendid victory. Though her back still ached from the numerous blasts of cannons she had to endure, the glistening Mistralton badge pinned inside her vest made her forget all the soreness. Radiating a proud smile, White patted Dexter's head, earning her a loving whine.

"Congratulations."

That voice. That stoic, cold voice that brought an unpleasant shiver down her spine. It whistled through hear ears; entering right and exiting left. Her patting stopped, fingers twitching to a half-clench. Her teeth lightly dug the insides of her lower lip, stifling a nasty growl of discontent.

She heard a low murmur, Dexter comforting her as he sensed White's fume. With eyes closed, she took one deep breath. As she turned her heel, her eyes were opened and a forced smile curved her lips, dripping with sarcasm as she acquainted with the sweetest tone possible, "What the hell are you doing here?"

N gave no immediate response, seemingly as he was getting used to her rude behaviour. A small smile pursed his lips, proving the same amount of irony to how she felt. "I am merely here to congratulate you on your battle. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

A low mumble emitted from Dexter, issuing N of the consequences if he ever pissed her off even more. Crossing her arms, White cast a frown and scoffed. "Wow. Somebody learned the meaning of 'sarcasm' today. Bravo." She gave three slow claps, posing a sly smile.

It was good to say that her impoliteness turned his smile upside-down. "I wasn't being sarcastic," he spoke through gritted teeth. N flinched to see White rolled her eyes in disregard, not even showing a hint of belief in his words. "Would you stop that?"

"Oh do _not_ tell me what to do." White pointed a finger at him, aqua eyes stabbing at a pair of emeralds. Dexter stood beside his trainer, blowing a heavy sigh at their encounter. It hadn't been 5 minutes and the two were already starting to bicker like Meowths and Growlithes. Taking one hoof forward, he snatched N's attention. 'What are you doing here?'

N returned the Zebstrika's gaze, somewhat cooling him off from the rage that slowly boiled inside of him. One fist close to his mouth, N let out a single cough. "Like I said, I am only here to congratulate you on your triumph. I bear no mockery in my words." Staring at White, his mouth was then back to a frowning state. "Unfortunately, your mind is just too stubborn to accept my sincere compliment."

A sour huff blew from her mouth. "Well _thank you_ for that sincere compliment in which I will cherish forever until my last damn breath- Oh wow did you feel that?" White stopped, mouth parting and hands held forward as if something had struck her mind.

Pushing the fact that he felt slightly hurt at her behaviour, N couldn't cease the curiosity that bit him. "Feel what?"

"I think I just felt some sort of religious epiphany thanks to your _sincere compliment_ oh wow I feel like I've been reborn!" White inhaled a loud gasp, hands pressed to her chest. With a smirk flashing for the boy that seemed confused and obviously annoyed, she lovingly cooed, "Thank you for saving me with your _sincere_ compliment."

Arceus helped N that he had never met someone so rude in his entire life.

"I-" He stopped, collecting the patience that slowly slipped from his mind. With eyes closing, he took one slow breath and shook his head. "See it as you wish. I do not have time for your childish ways."

"Good." Arms crossing yet again, White looked away in disgust. Dexter sighed quietly, in a mix of amusement and disappointment at his trainer.

N switched his glance over to the Zebstrika. Compared to how he felt when talking to White, N knew he would feel more than relaxed every time he conversed with a Pokémon. "Congratulations on your battle. You, Isaac, and Marcus all provided such amazement to your skills and strengths." Shoulders jumping at a carefree chuckle, his smile widened as N added, "I am delighted to see when you aided the fallen Swanna back on her feet after you won the battle. That is a far astounding success than any winning competition."

Upon hearing such nice words, a blush tinted Dexter's cheeks. 'Aww thank you,' he replied meekly, head tilting and hoof sheepishly digging the ground. 'I'm glad you enjoyed that- Wait.' Just as he halted, White also held the same shocked expression as him. Realization hit both trainer and Pokémon, making them snap their heads directly at the boy.

As if White read the Zebstrika's mind, she dully asked, "How did know Dexter helped Swanna back to her feet when we won?"

N blinked blankly at the slip of words. "Oh…" he muttered thoughtfully, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Averting their confused stares, N chewed the inside of his cheek. "I have my ways…"

* * *

_He stood before the proud gym of Mistralton. His hands tucked inside the pockets of his pants, fingers clutching the threads within._

'Battling is like a game for us. It makes us stronger. When I battle, it's like I'm communicating and making new fwiends. And every time I battle, I feel like I understand my partner more.'

_Marcus' words lingered in his brain since last night. It tugged the strings of his belief, slowly pulling them away from his strong heart and mind. His lips pursed and nibbled by his teeth, lost in thought as he stared at the gym._

_"Friend…" Unwarily, his mouth muttered that one single word. It tugged his heartstrings again, this time twisting annoying knots in his stomach. Before he could be lost in a daze, N shook his head, irritated at himself for being so clueless during the past few days._

_He came here to stand his point. He came here to correct Marcus' words. He came here to prove to them that White was nothing but a ruthless, selfish trainer._

_However, in order to do that, he would need to witness the actual battle._

_"Hmm…" Tapping his lower lip, N watched the closed doors. He wouldn't want to enter mindlessly. It might attract White's and her Pokémon's attention, thus being a distraction. Besides, if N remembered correctly, if one entered the gym, then that person was inclined and prepared for a gym battle._

_And that was something N solely hated._

_His eyes wandered on the top of the building. There, positioning at least 15 feet off the ground was a window. "Perfect," he mumbled with a smile, as if a bulb had lit on top of his head. N looked left and right, searching for possible trees or anything that could be used as ladders. To his dismay, none were present or at least leaning near the window._

_"Let's see…" He mused silently, fingers tapping his lips. Finally, as a minute swooped by, an idea had slapped N on the face. "That's it!" He snapped his fingers, face beaming a smile. "The Shadow Triad."_

_As if they heard him, three black figures appeared from behind. "Yes, my lord?" One of them voiced out, stoic and colder than N. All bent on one knee, head down in sign of utmost respect over their young king._

_N didn't turn nor look at the triad. His eyes remained glued on the single window. With a sure smile, he pointed one finger upward. "I wish to see the battle through that window."_

_Though the ninjas were famous for not showing any hint of emotion, that certain request certainly gave a miniscule glow of shock in their eyes. "Excuse us, my lord." The far right nodded once. "But would it be better if we snuck you in rather than putting you at harm's risk?"_

_They saw him shake his head in disagreement. "No. I do not wish to interfere with White's battle with the leader. In fact, it would be much more efficient if she didn't sense my presence."_

_Slowly doubt was seen in their empty eyes. The middle one responded with a quick short sigh. "My lord, please listen to our advice. It will fare better if we help you enter the gym-"_

_"I said-" They reached a sudden silence as N's voice spat in their ears. "I wish to see through that window. Did I not make myself clear?" With one turn of his heel, N glared at the kneeling triad. Gone was the passion in his eyes, replaced with icy stares of power. His presence contained such a regal presence, silently intimidating the three dark beings._

_All bowed their heads to the ground, not even meeting their king's gaze. "…Very well." Finally, the middle ninja break their silence, emotionless and calm as ever. The three stood up at the same time, their white bangs shielding their dead eyes. Without a single word, they walked toward the building. One bent on all fours, head emptily staring at the ground. Wasting not another minute, the second ninja climbed on his comrade and bent down as well. And lastly, the final member did the same; climbing on top and kneeling on all fours like a four-legged Pokémon._

_In a blink of an eye, the Shadow Triad became a Triad Ladder Deluxe._

_Upon seeing what the triad had given him, N posed a satisfied smile. "That's more like it." Carefully he walked and climbed the human ladder. The boy sat comfortably on the ninja's back, his tall weight providing him enough space for the sight of the battle. To his luck, White was about to start the battle with the respective leader; releasing her Samurott first as the opponent released her Swoobat._

_And as he sat there watching, his mind took a whole new perspective._

_He watched as Isaac dodged and zoomed toward his opponent. A long gust of water was formed on his tail as he spun, his Aqua Taill attack knocking the Swoobat down in a flash. He watched White quickly switched from the starter to Marcus, the Pokémon happily crouching before a Tranquill. He heard White shout a command. And with that, Marcus immediately jumped up in the air, teeth baring for the Wild Pigeon Pokémon's wing. The attack pulled the Tranquill down to the ground, resulting with a loud crash. As dust cleared from the air, N saw the second opponent; down and out._

_The more he looked, the painful it felt in his chest. There was nothing beneficial in the battle. There was only pain and suffering. Even if he saw smiles from the Pokémon, the other party would still lie fainted and weary._

There is nothing good in seeing this, _he grimly thought, a disapproving growl shaking his lips._ The Pokémon is suffered and fainted. There is nothing fun in this-

_He stopped as he saw Marcus happily nuzzling Tranquill's head, preferably comforting her from her loss. The Tranquill cawed in abash as she slowly stood up, clearly touched by his caring personality._

_And suddenly, he saw a bright red light flashing from White's belt. In less than a second, Lillil was seen standing between the two giant Pokémon, angrily growling at the stunned female._

_N saw White returned both her Pokémon, she herself covering her own face in embarrassment._

_Finally, all were down with their last Pokémon; White's Zebstrika and Skyla's Swanna. It was a clean victory, per say. He heard White command an attack to the Zebstrika. N saw the determination in her eyes. He saw the sparkling passion radiating in her presence. He saw the trust echoing in her commands._

_White defined strength and confidence. But at the same time, she grasped such love and care for her Pokémon._

_And for that, N felt his heart beat faster than ever._

_The Swanna fell in seconds. Like Marcus a few minutes back, Dexter aided to the fallen opponent, checking if she wasn't completely hurt. Unlike Marcus, however, Lillil didn't pop out and snarl between them._

_"Huh," was all N could muster. He himself was lost and baffled. Words from the Stoutland came knocking in his mind, making him rethink the whole thing completely. He didn't feel sad. He didn't feel intimidated. In fact, confusion wasn't even invading his mind. To be precise, a blank stupor enraptured him. He stared as White received a badge. He stared as she happily hugged Dexter's neck. Though he couldn't hear her, N knew White was showering the Zebstrika with congratulating words._

_Upon seeing such a scene, N's eyes softened to a longing glow. His lips unwarily formed a gentle smile, blissful to see such a relationship._

White…

_As N continued to watch the whole incident, another incident was happening below him. And as strong as they were, a man's strength could only do so much. The first ninja began to shake, head touching the soft grass._ Oh Arceus…

_"Oh!" They heard their leader snap his fingers. N looked down, hands on his crossed-legs. "Triad."_

_"Yes my lord…?" The third ninja replied. Though he himself was only carrying the weight of their king, N was proved to be quite heavier than he looked._

_As N watched the cheerful scene, his mind suddenly brought him to the memories of Chargestone Cave. For no reason, he was reminded of Bianca's words; about the term 'boyfriend' and how to be a proper one. Though that topic still perplexed N to this day, he had another topic that conquered all curiosity since he first heard it._

_"Triad," N spoke, voice showing a tone of inquisitive. "What does 'fuck' mean?"_

_Needless to say that N successfully broke the Shadow Triad of their cold appearance._

_Their shock got the best of them. All three men fell flat on the floor, hands slipping and face kissing the ground. Thankfully, N was still sitting safely on one of their backs, holding a confused stare at the ninjas._

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

* * *

"Hello. Earth to N."

He flinched as N heard a snap in front of him. With a few blinks, he gaped forward, only to see White impatiently tapping her foot. "Dude, space out any longer, and you'll lose all your hair."

Out of reflex, his hands jolted to his green locks. Fear washed over his face. N saw as the girl chuckled, amused that he was easily tricked. Lips giving an annoyed frown, N shook his head once. "Your humour is not the very least enjoyable."

"Not to you." White snorted as she held her waist. His annoyance slowly melted into puddle as he saw her smile. Though she was laughing at him, N couldn't fight the fact that he felt…warm at the sight.

His frown deepened. Sorrow glistened in his eyes. "Am I the only one? Am I the only one who sees how painful this is?" He mumbled by himself, though voice steadily heard by White and Dexter.

"What?" White gave an uninterested stare, eyebrow raised on her forehead.

"You reach an understanding with Pokémon through battles. That I could perfectly see. But even with the Pokémon smiling in endearment, not all Pokémon enjoy this savage activity." He stared into her eyes, filled with intensity and curiosity. "As much as I would like to believe that you care for them, I still cannot accept the fact that battling is a requirement to understand one another."

White huffed sourly, fingers massaging her temple. "Look, I already told you once, N. Just because you don't agree with how I treat them, doesn't mean you have the right to-"

"No matter." N held out his hand in front of White, stunning her to a silence. "I came here to seek information from your Pokémon. Not you."

Well, look who's rude enough to care. "Excuse me?" She felt as if her buttons were pushed yet again by the tall boy. Fists clenching by her sides, she aimed her finger at N and accused, "Are you calling me a liar?"

He shook his head, an expression of calm masking his face. "I did not state such a thing."

"It sounded like you did."

"Well I did not." He convinced the petite brunette, growing quite fond of their childish bickering. Before she could deny it altogether, N once again raised his hand in front of her face. "I am merely here to talk to your Pokémon. I am far more comfortable around them. And besides," The last sentence was quieter than before, "I know Pokémon can never lie."

"AHA!" White stomped one foot forward, infuriated that N would accuse her so blindly. "I am not a liar, you jerk!"

"I did not state that." N stubbornly denied, head looking away from her cold dead glare.

Luckily, before White could even think of sending a good roundhouse kick on N's crotch, Dexter immediately intervened. 'White, White, calm down,' Dexter comforted as he stood between the teens. The brunette let out a hefty scoff. With a sharp scowl, she spun around and took a few steps away.

Concern was shown on the Thunderbolt Pokémon's face. However, as he turned to face N, his emotion became one of utter discontent. 'What did I tell you about making White mad?'

He knew her Pokémon would be mad at him. And yet N couldn't stop the crestfallen feeling that stabbed his heart. "You did not."

'Well now I am. Stop pissing her off.' Dexter stomped one hoof down, standing his ground.

A childish frown curved his lips, removing the emotionless stance from minutes ago. "I only wish to seek knowledge from you."

'Like what?' Dexter asked indifferently, his white tail swishing impatiently.

"About White."

Eyes were round at the suggestion. 'Wait what?' Dexter cocked his head in surprise, shock obviously painted on his face.

"I wish to know more about your trainer." N explained through shaken breaths. Anxiety shook his skin as he spoke of her. Fists rolling in and out to prevent the unwanted trembles, N took one deep, short breath. "If you may, I wish to know more about White."

Dexter gawked as if N had asked for the impossible. Quickly he shook his head, disapproving of the request. 'No! Why would I wanna yap about my trainer's life to you?'

N had a feeling he might deny it. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to give up. "I am only curious. I just want to know what kind of trainer she is. If she's not as bad as you say, then I would like to know more about your reasons."

'N,' Dexter tapped his hoof restlessly. 'If you wanna know more about her, why don't you ask her yourself?'

The boy gulped as the words echoed in his ears. Without realization, his cheeks began to form light pinks. "I…I trust Pokémon more than any human!"

'Oh really?' Dexter flashed a sneaky smirk, amused to see the human fluster out of the blue.

From a few feet afar, White watched as N and Dexter spoke to each other. "What the hell are Dexter and N talking about?" she muttered to herself, arms crossed and foot tapping the hard ground. Suddenly, she felt her body shake. Her belt trembled on her waist, making her flinch forward. Quickly White looked at her belt, aqua eyes round in shock. "What the-"

'BUSHY HAIR MAAAAN!' Before White could finish her sentence, one of the Pokéballs snapped open. A bright red light zoomed forward – or rather, zooming toward the green-haired teen. A solid figure rapidly formed as he reached N, sending the boy thrown backwards and on the ground.

"Oof!" N gasped as he felt pressure on his front. He gawked upwards in fear, only to see none other than Marcus pinning happily on top of him.

'Bushy, Bushy, Bushy!' The Big-Hearted Pokémon cheered as he licked the boy's face. 'Bushy Hair Man you came yay you did come did you see me fight did ya did ya did ya?' He hopped as his paws rested between his head. N had his hands close to his chest, still recollecting from his shock that Marcus had given him.

White and Dexter stood in stupor, startled that Marcus had popped out without notice. She breathed a low sigh as White dropped her head backwards. "Marcus baby," she cooed softly, finger rubbing her forehead. "Get off N. You're scaring him."

Realizing that he had burst out without permission, Marcus mouth a low 'oops'. Quickly he hopped off N; wide, apologetic eyes staring at White. 'Sorry White.'

No matter how handful her Stoutland was, White could never stay angry at him for too long; if ever. "Say sorry to the strange tall dude." She bit back a snicker to see the priceless expression from N. Beaming his usual sunny smile, Marcus twirled around and faced N. 'Sorry for startling you, Mr Bushy Hair Man.'

N sat up slowly, hand rubbing his sore back. "It's okay." He responded calmly, hiding the ache that snapped in his muscle. He smiled at Marcus, assuring him from his guilt. Taking one short breath, N stood back to his feet, left hand now moving to his hip.

'Yayy!' Marcus gave a single hop, forelegs wagging as if he was cheering.

Suddenly, an idea struck N. He looked at Marcus, who merely flashed him a welcoming smile. "Stout- Marcus," he corrected with a cough, half-fist touching his lower lip. "Could you do me a favour?"

Marcus didn't need to answer for the excitement practically sparked in his eyes. 'Oh, oh, oh I would love to help!'

N laughed softly to see such enthusiasm on the Big-Hearted Pokémon. His hand reached for his head, fingers tenderly caressing the fluffy brown fur. His eyes quickly wandered to White, who gave nothing but a stare of indifference.

Even with one single glance, N felt his heart beat with rapid intensity.

Taking one sharp breath, he immediately averted his eyes toward Marcus. "Marcus, can you tell me what kind of trainer White is?"

His ears straightened upwards. His eyes were round in pure joy. 'Oh you wanna know about White?' Marcus jumped in one place, tail wagging excitingly at the question. His zealous reaction made N chuckle, amazed to see the completely different reaction compared to the Zebstrika.

Dexter, who was only observing the pair, posed a worried frown. 'Marcus, I don't think that's a good idea-'

Marcus didn't listen. 'Well, White lives in Nuvema Town. She lives with her mother. She has two best friends, Cheren-'

N swore he felt like growling once that name ticked in his ears.

'-and Bianca and they're really super duper nice! White got her Pokédex from that nice lady in white. She can cook too and they're super delicious! Oh, oh, and White is really ticklish and she laughs really loud, Pidoves get scared! And she may be scary sometimes, but she's actually really, really nice and loving and a really good cook! She always pets us and hugs us and makes us feel super special!' Marcus yapped and jabbered without stopping.

N merely listened without interruption. Word by word brought wonder to him. Every word, every sentence was crystal clear in his ears. The more he listened, the faster his heart raced. Everything. All the things that he thought of her were beginning to sound completely wrong. All the ideas N had of her were the complete opposite. His eyes wandered to White, who seemed to have a confused expression than before; preferably to the fact that she was highly curious at the conversation.

_White…_ That name brought a ring to his heart. He was relieved. He was at ease to see the happiness bursting from her Pokémon. The edges of his lips pulled to a small, gentle smile. N didn't know what he felt. He didn't know how he was able to feel such a thing. But one thing was for sure, the brunette standing before him was the cause. She was the cause that N could feel his heart pounding manically in his chest. She was the reason N felt knots twisting in his stomach.

And to be honest, N didn't mind feeling like that.

'Oh and she hates sleeping in the cold. She likes warmth and something to hug and cling to. Oh, oh! And she also likes sugary sweets!' Marcus continuously barked his explanation, unaware of the fondness N was wearing for the girl. Suddenly, Marcus stopped. Another answer came to his mind, and it only made his smile grow wider. 'Hey Bushy Hair Man!' He stared at N, whose shoulders gave a little jump at the voice.

"Yes Marcus?" N asked calmly, lips forming the most sincere smile he could ever muster for a Pokémon.

Marcus' eyes sparkled like the star of his bracelet. His mouth formed the widest smile known to Stoutlands. 'I know White doesn't say it, and I know she says you're annoying and stuff, but actually, White really cares for y-'

'MARCUS!'

Suddenly, another flash of bright red light burst from White's belt. She screamed at the unexpected jolt. In a blink of an eye, Isaac dashed and pounced on Marcus from behind, pushing him and shushing him before he could say any further.

N froze in his place, wide emerald eyes blinking dumbfoundedly. Three pairs of eyes went to the two giant Pokémon; Isaac glaring and snarling at a very confused Stoutland.

'Oh hi Isaac!' Marcus waved his head left and right in acknowledgement. The Samurott before him didn't seem amused, however. 'Don't "hi Isaac" me! You've slipped information for the enemy more than enough!'

'Bushy Hair Man's not an enemy,' Marcus chuckled as if he was joking. 'Bushy Hair Man's a nice man. And he smells like twees. And therefore twees aren't evil. Besides,' Sitting on his hind legs, he merrily blurted, 'he's White's fwiend. And White likes-'

'Don't say it!' Isaac silenced the Pokémon as he leaned closer and jabbed his finger at his nose.

From a few feet away, White only got more and more baffled. "What the-"

And just like that, another burst of light zoomed from her belt.

'Don't yell at him!' Out of nowhere, Lillil landed on Isaac's head, bumping him and causing him to retreat backwards. The Bulb Pokémon hopped to Marcus's head, giving a soft land compared to what she had done to the water starter.

'Ow!' Isaac yelped as he rubbed his head. His eyes sharply glared at Lillil, who merely stuck out her tongue like a child. 'Nobody asked you to come out, Lils!'

'Well next time don't hit and yell at him, you big dummy!' Lillil retaliated stubbornly. Her tongue remained jutting out of her mouth, simply intimidating the Samurott even more.

Marcus, being the simple-minded being that he was, only responded, 'Yay everyone's out!'

White gawked as she saw her team of four out of their Pokéballs. "Are you kidding me?" she said sourly. "Sure why not? I'm happy that all of us have no boundaries over our own balls." Hand covering her face, she mumbled and grumbled grouchily. Dexter stood beside his trainer, smiling a comforting smile as he cheered White up.

N, standing in between the ruckus, simply stared in amazement. He looked as Isaac and Lillil argued over something so minor, while Marcus flashed a cheeky smile as if what he was witnessing was a show. His eyes then strayed to his left, seeing as White hid her face and shook her head while her Zebstrika nudged his head on her shoulder as a sign of solace.

It was truly a rare spectacle. A human trainer who possessed such an honest and loving bond with her Pokémon. A human girl who loved her Pokémon unconditionally; letting them become the individual they wanted to be.

She was the true nature of trainers.

And just like that, his pupil shrunk. His smile gone, jaw hanging as he gaped.

White was the truth.

"You hold the belief of truth…" N muttered to himself, staring blankly without direction. Though the air was mostly surrounded by Isaac's and Lillil's bickering, White could hear his voice. Hands falling to her sides, she eyed the boy with a single raised eyebrow.

"Did you say something?" she asked, puzzled to see bewilderment staining N's face.

The boy didn't respond. Neither did he meet her gaze. N stared at nothing, freezing as if he had seen a ghost.

"N?" His name was spoken again, gentler with a hint of concern. Slowly N cocked his head up, looking straight into White's eyes. "You shall be the hero…" he whispered wisps of breath. "You shall be one of the heroes that will ensure this future."

"Wait what?" White stared as N babbled like a fool.

"I see." He shook his head, breathing a chuckle through his uncertain smile. "You shall be the bearer of the Light Stone. You shall awaken the mystical Pokémon that is now in deep slumber." His hand moved to his head, spurting a dumb laugh yet again. "Why did I not see this before?"

"N? You're being freaky again-"

"White!" His sharp tone not only silenced White, but also caught the attention of her Pokémon. White felt her skin prickle up to the back of her neck. Unlike a few minutes ago, N's eyes were now sharp as knives; cold as ice. He glared at her as if he was drilling into her soul. "I have a vision, White. I have a vision that will change the world without force. And though it might seem impossible at first, but I will change this world to a better future!"

Winds of awkward silence blew around them. White's mouth twitched slightly, unknown on whether to smile or frown. "Um…"

"I shall resurrect the dragon in order to achieve my ideals. I will prove to the world that I am the next hero." His sudden burst of dedication caused his legs to move automatically, sliding each step toward the brunette. "I will become its friend. And though you may have the traits of resurrecting its other half as well, I will not back down without a fight." He stopped a few steps away from White. Sensing the danger, all the Pokémon crouched and growled. Only Marcus stood in caution, showing a frown at both the human's safety.

White didn't feel fear for she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She felt annoyed, though. N was back to his enigmatic stance, a behaviour that was ticking her off. "What are you talking about now?" she hissed sharply, showing no alarm at the distance N was closing in.

He watched her. He eyed her thoroughly. There it was; the spark and dedication in her eyes. The passion that burned like two beautiful blue flames. The tone that proven her authority and stand.

N couldn't help but to smile.

"You hold such a strong belief; unlike other people. Not only do you seek strength, but you also provide love for your Pokémon. And for that..." He took one slow breath, her scent unwarily inviting itself into his nostrils. Oh how it sent a perplexed shiver down to his toes. Oh how it caused his heart to drum maniacally like never before. "I sort of respect you."

He saw her eyes widened in shock. N wanted to laugh, to picture such a rare moment. Hiding his eyes through the visor of his cap, he spun his heel. "Though it shall be a pleasure liberating Pokémon from humans, it does break my heart a little that I will be separating you from yours." His head tilted to the side, corner of his eye casting a hopeful peek at the stunned White. "If only there are more trainers like you."

Without waiting for a response, N walked away, leaving a group of much dumfounded creatures. As he disappeared from her range of vision, White shook her head, hands raised at eye-level. "Wait what?"

'Aww, he left.' Marcus mourned as he sadly tapped the ground. However, it wasn't even 6 seconds and his smile bounced back to his face as he cheered, 'Bye Bushy Hair Man!'

Isaac rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lillil giggled adorably, happy to see that the Stoutland was happy. Dexter switched glances from White to the others, completely speechless at the situation.

As for White? Her mind was all kinds of twisted tangles. _N what the hell are you up to…?_


	15. 14

White stood proudly before the Icirrus Gym. Her hands held her waist as she looked at the cave-like building. "This gym is uses ice Pokémon," she smirked happily, head turned to look at her Samurott. "Think you can handle a little brain freeze, Isaac?"

'You bet!' Isaac roared triumphantly, forelegs stomping in anticipation. His eagerness was fuel to his trainer. Fisting into her right palm, White raised her arms and cheered, "Let's get us that badge!"

With both screaming with such tenacity, they ran into the gym.

* * *

…Only to come out disappointed 3 minutes later.

"Aw man. I can't believe the leader is absent of all days…" White grumbled sourly as she slumped in defeat. Isaac walked by her side, mouth forming a silly smile and mumbling comforting words to White.

Huffing out loud, she stood up straight, one hand resting on her waist. An annoyed half-frown still lingered on her face. The brunette looked around, scanning the area. Her mind clicked as she noticed a few balloons and stalls from afar. People and Pokémon were scurrying about, face brightening up with joy at some upcoming event. "Huh, I wonder what's going on over there-"

"White!"

"What the- OOF!" Before she could turn around, someone pounced her from behind. Her body fell forward. Luckily, Isaac was present to cease her fall, pushing her stomach backwards with his right leg.

"Bianca, for the fifth time, you have to stop startling people like that. You could cause a heart attack." White heard another voice – one that she recognized all too well.

"Oh Cherry Berry," Bianca giggled as she let go of White, much to her gasping relief. "You're always such a sour plump. White doesn't complain." Twirling her heel with hands clasping behind her back, she looked at her female childhood friend. "Am I right, White?"

"Yeah…" White lightly fisted her chest. She returned the blonde's stare, mouth forming a lazy smirk. "No complaints about suffocation here."

Cheren slowly shook his head while Bianca laughed at the obvious sarcasm. The boy cast his gaze over the gym, then back at his two friends. "I'm guessing you're here to challenge Brycen."

Her smirk was replaced with an annoyed frown. "Yeah. Except the leader wasn't in." White scratched the back of her head, sighing in disappointment at the news. Isaac flashed an assured smile by her side, softly nudging her arm in comfort.

"Well duh, silly," Bianca chimed in, eyes twinkling in joy at the presence of her dear friends. "It's because he's coming back tonight for his birthday and his success at snatching an Oscar."

Three pairs of eyes blinked dumbly at Bianca. A dumbfounded expression flashed before White's face, merely expressing the confusion in her mind. "Excuse me what?"

"Brycen got an Oscar for 'Best Actor' in his movie, 'The Icecapade!'" Bianca gave little punches at the air as she explained. "It's something big for his acting career. So since he won it, the whole city is overjoyed!" She clapped her hands gleefully, excited at the thought of the man's presence.

Cheren and White stood as they listened in silence. Bianca was – as always – zealous about random something. White bit back a chuckle while Cheren shook his head. The tall brunette looked around, eyes meeting the balloons and stalls that were about. "So what's the deal with all this carny atmosphere?" She pointed toward the place, eyes back to the image of her friends.

"Oh that." The three looked at the preparations. "That's for tonight's event! It turns out Brycen's birthday is today so they wanted to make a little celebration in his success as well." Bianca burst a girlish giggle, cheeks hinting shades of pink.

"'Little' is an understatement though." Cheren complimented blankly as he saw a huge balloon of the city's leader.

White formed a lazy grin. Her eyes slid to Bianca's face. "And you know this how…?" She saw as the shorter girl rolled her eyes at the question.

"E-News. Duh." Bianca shook her head in disappointment and lightly tapped her Xtransceiver in front of her face. "It's in our Xtransceiver, White. Didn't you know?"

"It slipped my mind." White shrugged, hands holding her waist.

"Well now you know." Bianca rocked back and forth with the balls of her feet. A radiant smile painted her face in seconds, gentle green eyes sparkling in glee. "Well, since all three of us are here, let's say we join the celebration! It'll be fun!" Without another word, she tugged each of their arms, pulling them closer to her sides. "Just us three eating meatballs on a stick and watch fireworks and getting fat together!"

This time, White didn't hold back the laughter she so poorly kept. Even Cheren breathed a chuckle, feeling mirthful himself to see such a childish expression on the girl.

"So whaddya say?" Bianca turned to look at White, eyes pleading silently. "Can you stay for the night, White? Please. It's been awhile since we hanged out!" Releasing from her lock, she shook the brunette's arm. "Please, please, please!"

"Alright, alright," White replied as she continued to sway. Once she received her answer, Bianca let go of her and bounced in joy.

"Yay!" she cheered joyfully, left fist close to her chin. White rubbed her arm, smiling idly to see that her friend had never changed. She watched as Bianca giggled in glee, one hand politely cupping her mouth while the other hand…

It made White flash a sinister smile. "So, you decided to cling onto Cheren, huh?"

The shorter girl froze. The spectacled boy flinched. Immediately both heads turned at the realization. Red painted their faces as soon as they realized that Bianca was still wrapping her arm around Cheren's. "Oh!" Bianca quickly released her grip, almost tripping a few steps at the shock. Her hands flew to her mouth, fingers feeling the heat rushing to her rosy cheeks.

Cheren, on the other hand, stayed in complete silence, eyes averting away from either of their faces. He felt hot from top to bottom, mentally slapping himself for not realizing it earlier. He cursed silently as he heard a faint snicker; one that was obviously coming from White.

White bit her lower lip, the edges forming a wide smirk. Isaac wheezed a light chuckle behind his trainer, quite amused of the humans' relationship.

"W-well then!" Bianca suddenly chimed, giving one loud clap, "I better go and get ready! See you at Professor Juniper's house!"

A pair of gentle aquatic eyes widened at the words. "B, the prof stays in Nuvema Town – like us?"

"Oh!" she peeped, green eyes fully focused on her friend; trying her very best to ignore the flushed boy beside her. "I meant Professor Juniper's dad's house! She's visiting him and staying over during the festival and she even invited us to stay over as well!" Bianca burst a meek giggle, quite bashful yet overjoyed at the welcome. Taking a few steps backwards, she waved at White. "I'll note you about her address later, alright. Bye- W-whoah!"

Her foot accidentally tripped on a rock, yet thankfully able to steady herself before any embarrassment could be ensued.

"Are you okay?" Cheren asked out of reflex, his heart skipping a beat to see her almost fall on her butt. He cringed as he met her eyes, both cheeks still hinting a shade of pretty pink. "I-I'm fine!" Bianca waved her hands frantically, hiccupping out the words like a squeak. Before any of the two had a chance to say, she turned her heels and swiftly paced away.

Cheren blinked dumbly to see such a reaction, his glasses almost slipping off his face. His teeth gritted to hear a maniacal burst of chortles right behind his back. "White, act your age. We are 16 for Arceus sake."

"A great age to date, I hear." White held back another cackle as Cheren turned to glare at her. "What? Sooner or later, you gotta make a move." She shrugged nonchalantly, hands raised below her chin.

The more he stood there, the redder his face had become. "I'm going to check up on Bianca. Just in case she doesn't do anything rash." A single scoff breathed from his nose to see a devilish smirk from his devious friend. "This conversation is over." And with that, Cheren gracefully turned his heel and walked away. Before he could disappear from her vision, White merely grinned at the random grumbling that entered her ears.

"Well then," Once Cheren was gone from her range of sight, she focused her attention at Isaac, "what do you think we should do before the festival starts tonight?"

'I don't know,' replied Isaac, showing his trainer a simple shrug of his shoulders. It would be quite inane to go back to the Pokémon Center, considering he and the others were fully recovered and fresh of health. The two looked around the area, wondering on what to do to fill their time.

Finally, White spotted large puddles positioning on her far right. "Hey Isaac," she called out. An idea struck her mind, making her curve a broad grin. "Guess who's gonna evolve soon."

* * *

He watched.

He watched as dawn turned to dusk. He watched as moon took over sun. He watched as blue turned to black. Yes. The rotation of the world was something that fascinated him. Since the day he was allowed to be present into the outside domain, his eyes couldn't stop observing. Many interested him. Many awed him. He found out the variety of both humans and Pokémon. He saw their relationship in different forms, some that even baffled him since he first laid his eyes upon.

And then there was White.

He remembered the conversation he had with his father. How calm the man's expressions were of his news; one that both amazed and frightened N even now. Ghetsis spoke with such assurance, questioning whether what he saw in her was right or a mere play of mind.

"_She is the Hero of Truth. And in order to resurrect the legendary Zekrom, I need her in assuring what I seek is right. With her, she will only bring me closer to change this dreadful future."_

That's what he said. And that's what he meant. Once N realized the true potential in White, he was more than exhilarated to tell Ghetsis. To be duelled in a final battle of beliefs. To be given the chance to proof who is right. Thinking of it only sparked N's dedication for the Pokémon's future.

_That is the reason why I took quite an interest in her,_ he assured mentally. _That is why I have the dire need of curiosity concerning her. She is the Hero of Truth, whereas I am the Hero of Ideals. She will represent what the world is now. And I will represent what the world will become. _A smile unwarily formed N's lips. _Upon this, it will be a glorious battle for us both. It is not for her. It is not for us. But it is for the Pokémon…_

His heart skipped a beat as her name knocked his door of mind. His smile only curved wider, growing a line of unknown fondness at the thought. Shaking his head slowly, N looked around, keeping note of his surroundings in Icirrus City; the land that guarded the Dragonspiral Tower.

However, unlike normal nights, people were getting about, walking and laughing as if they lived a nocturnal life. An eyebrow raised on his forehead, perplexed about the events that was going on. He saw Pokémon prancing and walking about, all laughing and smiling in glee around the bizarre commotion.

"Huh," was all he could muster. The sight reminded him of White's Pokémon. Their beaming smiles still plastered in his brain, reminding N that such a trainer exist. His heart skipped a beat. Once again breathing proved impossible for a slight second. Pursing his lips together, N took one slow breath and walked toward the colourful festival.

* * *

"Well, Bianca. You absolutely look stunning."

Bianca giggled bashfully at the young professor's comment. She twirled around, showing her dress of light green. It sleeves were long just like its length, closing an inch below her knees. Blue flowers were printed on its edges, with the colour's darker shades being vines that constricted up to her waist. A pair of green heels tapped on the carpeted floor. Two green hairclips were clipped on the right side of her hair, acting like cherries on top to her perfect dress.

Professor Juniper and her father, Mr Juniper chuckled at her enthusiastic personality. Both were in their respective attires; the professor sporting her own sundress while her father wore a collared shirt and black pants. Lips forming a fatherly smile, Mr Juniper looked as Cheren entered the living room. He saw as the young boy froze to see the giggling blonde.

"Whoah…" Cheren awed in silence, mouth parted at the sight. The single sound drew their attention to his face. Bianca blushed yet again to see the amazement in his eyes. The dark-haired child wore a plain blue shirt with black khaki pants. The collar of his shirt was stitched in green, thus somehow unwarily matching the attire of his dear friend.

And that, could be perfectly noticed by the two.

Cheren swore the room was getting hot. Bianca swore her heart was about to flip out on her. She coughed a sheepish giggle, one fist close to her mouth. "Thanks Cherry... You look great, by the way."

The spectacled boy chuckled back, hinting the exact amount of embarrassment as hers. "Thank you Bianca." Immediately finding ways to distract himself, Cheren focused his attention at the Juniper family. "And thank you for letting us stay the night. It is a privilege to be staying under one roof with a famous world-renowned professor." He gave one single bow, hearing such relaxed chuckles as their responses.

"Oh it's nothing," Mr Juniper waved his hand casually, mouth still curving a smile. "It's always a treat to see my daughter whenever I'm back home. And like they say: 'The more the merrier'."

All three gave a light laughs at his comment. Professor Juniper looked around, mentally counting the amount of people in the room. "Wait a minute," she wondered, one finger on her chin, "where is White?"

Both teens blinked in realization. Both met each other's gazes as if they were asking the same question through telepathy. "White!" Bianca called as she stared at the stairs. "White, come on! The festival's about to start!"

All flinched when the only reply they received was, "I'm not going."

"Aw," was all Bianca said. Holding her waist and puffing her cheeks, she walked toward the stairs. "Why not? I even bought you the perfect dress for the occasion."

"That's the reason why." They heard her growl, both confusing the Junipers and earning a slap on the forehead by Cheren.

"Oh you," Bianca giggled as if what she had said was a joke. "Stop clowning around and let's go."

Silence was all they heard upstairs.

Lips twitching to an annoyed pout, Bianca dug her hand into her purse. "You asked for this." Pressing the Pokéballs button to its original size, she released Cupcake. The Pignite blankly stared at his trainer's face, curious as to why he was let out. Bianca gave a motherly smile, one hand softly petting his head. "Be a dear and fetch White, please."

Upon hearing the request, Cupcake nodded in tenacity. 'Alrighty then.' Fisting his chest, he paraded up the stairs until he reached the guest room.

"H-hey! What the hell?! Cupcake!" They heard White shout and squirm. Though the scene couldn't be seen, they could perfectly imagine it by the sounds of frantic footsteps and yells by the brunette. "Damn it Bianca!"

Five minutes later, the four watched as Cupcake casually held a struggling White over his right shoulder. Once he reached the bottom, the Pignite sighed heavily and placed a now very pissed off teenager.

"B." White hissed acidly through gritted teeth, arms crossed and eyes throwing daggers at the smiling girl.

If not for the fact that she was so used to it since birth, Bianca would be petrified of her right now. "See, that wasn't so bad." Clapping once, she observed the dress that clung onto her body. "And the dress I picked for you fits perfectly!"

To be precise, it was a shirt dress. The attire was a gentle cream colour with black beads studded on its collar. It was sleeveless as well, perfectly showing off her bare arms. The length stopped an inch above her kneecaps, giving a dash of flair of her legs and the black medium-heel pumps that she wore. Her hair was free from her typical cap, tied to a high ponytail with a single strand of curls dangling on the right side of her face.

If Cheren and Bianca didn't know any better, they actually believed that the girl standing before them was barely White.

White's fuming growl lowered to a defeated frown. Blowing a heavy sigh, she moved one hand up her forehead, only to slide down right to her chin. "I could wear my usual clothes, you know."

"It's a _spring festival_." Bianca explained as she stuck her tongue out. "You're supposed to wear something nice for the occasion. Not your usual combat boots and ripped shorts." Honestly, Bianca was sometimes appalled at the choice of clothing on White's body. Looking straight into a pair of aqua eyes, her pout only grew bigger. "Please White… Pretty please…"

White groaned out loud, though lips pressed tightly together. She always hated it when Bianca begged. Body slumping forward, she dropped her head and sighed again. "Fine. You win. Just this one night."

"Yay!" Having to hear her friend's defeat, Bianca gave her a quick hug on the neck. "Thank you, White! You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have!" She received another groan, in which was White's way of saying 'you too'. Face beaming with excitement, she returned her Pignite and skipped to Mr Juniper's laboratory; off to fetch her remaining, fully-healed Pokémon. The Junipers followed suit, off to retrieve their partners as well. White could vividly see the smiles and chuckles from both, thus darkening the shade in her face.

Finally, she was left alone with Cheren. White heard a poorly held back snicker. Clenching her left fist, she glared at her spectacled friend, one who showed no guilt in his amusement. "Say one word-" White spat sourly, "-and I will rip your mouth off."

* * *

"Alright, come out you guys!" The second they arrived at the festival, Bianca threw her Pokéballs up in the air. Out came her team of four, happily standing before their beloved trainer. Cheren did the same as well, releasing his own Pokémon much, to their enjoyment.

"Now remember," Bianca wiggled a finger as she explained to her team, "Don't split up. And if anyone wants anything, ask politely." A radiant smile touched her lips, making her team grin with happiness. "But most of all: Have fun!"

Her team cheered and waved at the announcement. Cheren and White chuckled to see such a scene. Apparently, Bianca's Pokémon were just as chirpy as their trainer. Shaking his head slowly, Cheren placed his attention on his own team. "Just as Bianca stated. Also, remember to behave and watch your manners."

They nodded in a mix of anticipation and excitement. All stood in a straight line with their heads held high, showing utmost respect to the dark brunette. White merely grinned to see such a difference on her best friends' Pokémon. Either way, no matter how she looked at it, both teams held such care and respect for Bianca and Cheren; showing no fear or pain in their eyes.

Thinking about it somehow brought her mind to N.

Her grin turned to a frown. Shaking her head from the ghastly reminder, she quickly took hold of her four Pokéballs. "Out you go." White released Isaac, Marcus, and Dexter. The three males yawned and stretched from their freedom, all beaming with smiles to see colourful lights and smell the succulent delicacies.

Then the second they laid their eyes upon White, their jaws almost fell to the ground.

'Um…' Dexter gawked like a fool, eyes dumbly blinking at the grumbling human before them. 'This is White, right?'

'I…' Isaac bit back a rude snort as he stared at her from top to bottom. 'I think so…'

'She looks…' Dexter cringed as he too gulped a laugh. 'She looks nice.'

'What a pretty dress!' Marcus barked in glee, quickly accepting the fact that White might have undergone a total makeover.

White, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit amused. "Hardy har har," she sneered mockingly. Blowing a short sigh, she casually threw Lillil's Pokéball. "Well, time to let them see your new look, huh Lils?"

The ball popped open. Bright red light zoomed upwards, then flying down to the ground. A figure quickly shaped as it reached the floor. The empty ball dropped back to her palm. All eyes watched as the light began to fade, showing the Pokémon that lived in it.

What shock it brought them – especially to White's team – to see their newly-evolved teammate.

'Sup?' Lillil cocked her head once, her leafy hands holding her waist. Oh how proud she was to be finally evolved after so long. Oh how magnificent she felt to be stared and awed at by many people and Pokémon. Showing a smug smirk, Lillil flipped one of her leaves and boasted, 'Like my new look, boys?'

None of her teammates said a word. Their mouths were parted, eyes round as they gawked at the Lilligant. 'Well then,' Dexter broke the silence as he neighed in amusement, lips forming a silly grin, 'I guess a 'congratulations' is in order for gaining a few inches tall.'

Lillil choked on her own spit to hear such a thing. Stomping one foot to the ground, she glared at the snickering Zebstrika. 'Say that again, you butthead-'

'Lillil, you're beautiful.'

That one single word ceased her argument. Quickly she looked at Marcus, who was staring at her in complete and utter mesmerisation. 'You're really, really, really tall and beautiful and cool now! Wow!' The Stoutland hopped a few steps and crouched in front of Lillil's face, meeting her stricken gaze.

Her face was flushed in deep red to receive such a sudden compliment. Her hands cupped her parted mouth. Her eyes widened in front of his. Suddenly, Lillil wished that all the attention would just go away, given by the situation. 'T-thanks…' Her lips pursed a nervous smile, head tilting down to avoid his glance.

Laughter and giggles resonated in her ears. Cheren and Bianca congratulated White on the evolution of her Pokémon. The other Pokémon congratulated as well; all feeling amused to see the interaction between the Lilligant and the Stoutland.

While for a certain water starter, he only stood there in silence, gaping at the beauty that was her. He watched as Marcus smiled. He watched as Lillil blushed. He heard the sounds of joy and glee, adding to the festival's wonder.

Finally, his lips pursed a soft smile. His eyes narrowed to a gentle glow. 'Congrats Lils…'

* * *

The three friends enjoyed their time like they did back then when they were kids. They played exciting games. They watched entertaining shows. They even participated in little contests like a pie-eating competition – in which Cheren called it as an opportunity to eat free pie. Yes. All was swell and fun for the three. And as for their Pokémon, all had fun of their own, playing games that was also provided for their kind.

"I can't believe Mr Brycen didn't smile at his surprise cake." Bianca nagged as she ate her cotton candy. They were able to witness the presence of the city's leader. The man gave a speech; simple yet heartfelt to the citizens – mainly because he rarely talks much. After the speech, the city surprised him with a huge cake. It was all tall as him. It was even shaped like him.

Heck, it was him.

"Well, I'll be not smiling to if I was cutting my own shoulder," White blatantly responded as she ate her own piece of cotton candy. Cheren nodded in agreement as he walked beside Bianca, secretly enjoying the minor distance between them.

"Still," Bianca gave a childish pout as she finished her bite. The girl gave a little burp, cheeks immediately shaded in pink and hand cupping her mouth. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Cheren replied, flashing a small smile at the girl. She returned his smile with one of her own, feeling her heart drum in adoration. The three laughed joyfully. Suddenly, White felt a tug at the back of her dress. She turned around, only to see Isaac pouting and pointing at a nearby stall. She looked at the given direction, eyes spotting a booth that sold a variety of seaweed dishes.

The brunette sometimes giggled at the fact that her Pokémon enjoyed being pampered by her. "Want some seaweed-on-a-stick, boy?" She looked at the Samurott, seeing his head nod vigorously. Finally breaking into a laugh, White petted Isaac's head. "Alright then." She spun her heel to face Cheren and Bianca. "Hey guys. You go on without me first."

"Aw." Bianca sulked yet again, "But there's gonna be another cool contest in the next hour. I was hoping that you, me, and Cheren could enter that as well."

White laughed softly, shaking her head. "It's okay. You guys go on first. I think I'm gonna spend some time with my Pokémon." Isaac, Dexter, Marcus, and Lillil responded with gleeful agreement as they stood behind her.

Just before Cheren could barge into the argument as well, he froze once he heard a faint whisper of, "Besides, I'm sure you don't mind each other's company."

Oh how he felt stupid over feeling so flustered at such words.

Thankfully, White's little tease wasn't heard by Bianca.

Bianca didn't frown. Neither did she pout. Her lips formed a straight line, then quickly to be replaced by a cheerful smile. "Alrighty then." Clapping happily, she waved at her friend. "You guys take care of White, okay?"

'Okay!' White's team beamed in tenacity, merely bringing to White's amusement. With another wave goodbye, Bianca wrapped her arm around Cheren's and dragged him forward. "Come on, Cherry!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Cheren spoke calmly, shades collecting steam at the abrupt temperature in his face.

To see her friends being so happy together, White felt so overjoyed for them.

Shaking her head and chuckling breaths of air, she focused her attention at her team. "Alright, let's go get some seaweed!" White raised her arms up in the air, shouting happily as if she was about to collect gold. Her team rejoiced with her, replying excitingly at their trainer's enthusiasm.

"White?"

The second that voice entered her ears, White swore she felt her heart stop completely.

Quickly she turned around, almost tripping on her own foot. Just before she could wish that it wasn't who she thought it would be, her eyes glued to the person that seemed baffled himself.

After feeling like her whole world had stopped around her, the only appropriate sentence that her brain could properly function was, "…Shit."

**0.0.0**

**wow this has been a late update brought to you by failure**

**theres a festival theres a festival thEEEEREEESSS A FESTIIIIVAAAALLL coz yea Brycen is a bigshot movie star so bigshot bday perty is it ohohoho sarah my dear if you haven't notice this lil festival bits is actually an inspiration from you wow coz wow you inspire me so yea**

**1. N made big mistake by telling gaycheese about White nO BAD N NO STOP bEING GOSSIP GIRL XOXO**  
**3. dualrival moment squeEEEE**  
**4. i just checked on serebii and i just realized that bianca's starter is supposedly female and i made Cupcake male idc too lazy to fix the Pignite is maloe or so help me**  
**5. "Nah free pie son"- A story by Cheren**  
**6. Lillil evolved thank u lake puddles JYEAH**  
**7. and Marcus/Lillil moment i shall call them Fluffpuffshipping coz their love is fluffy n marcus is puffy /SHOT**  
**8. a smitten Isaac perhaps idk**  
**9. wow im actually updating author comment pat on back for me**  
**10. white and N stumbled and white said romantic words bbygurl im proud of u**  
**10.1. god im always motivated to do other things when im supposed to have uni stuff to do ha haha**

**will there be ferriswheel fluff in the next chapter or will white say more romantic words or will i ever sleep idk**


	16. 15

The air around them seemed to intensify. The sounds around them seemed to mute off completely. Only heartbeats were heard; one that boomed stronger than the other. White could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. _What is he doing here?! _Her mind screamed as loud as sirens. _Of all times, of all places, why is he here?!_

N, on the other hand, stayed glued in his position. For the first time, his mind went blank. His mouth felt dry. There, standing before his very emerald eyes, was the girl that invaded his analytical thoughts and stirred his sturdy doubts. What's more, she was sporting anything but the usual. Never had N seen her wear such a thing. She was still White; that N couldn't deny. But the White tonight seemed…elegant in his eyes.

If N didn't know any better, he was actually mesmerized by the sight of her.

Their stillness lingered for minutes. Until finally, 'BUSHYYYY!' their silent reunion cracked into two as another voice crashed between them.

In a matter of seconds, N was thrown on his back. Marcus landed on top of him, paws pressed against the side of his head in making sure that he wouldn't squish his human friend. 'Bushy, you're actually here!' he barked gleefully, tongue lapping at the boy's face. 'You're here, you're here, you're here this is so cool!'

N blinked more than necessary as Marcus showered him with sloppy kisses. "Good evening, Marcus." He laughed, quite getting used to how the Stoutland greeted him. Marcus stopped and beamed an excited smile. His tail wagged joyfully, front paws tapping in sheer bliss.

The others, however, weren't that ecstatic. 'Well look who decided to drop by.' Isaac grumbled sourly as he walked forward. He stopped beside his trainer, eyes glued on the green-haired teen. Dexter and Lillil scoffed as a response, both unhappy as well with his presence.

Compared to her team, White was more perturbed than annoyed. "Marcus sweetie, get off the man before you squish him."

Being the loyal Pokémon that he was, Marcus happily skipped off N and sat by his side. Blowing a heavy sigh, N sat up properly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Marcus." He gave a single nod, in which the Stoutland replied with a cheerful bark.

She watched as N stood up. Half of her wanted to laugh to see such an expression from him. The other half yelled at her for wanting to laugh. "What are you doing here?" she asked out of reflex, one that came out as 'stupid' once that word was out. White bit the insides of her lips over asking the obvious. _Duh. He's here coz of the festival, dufus! What are you? Stupid?_

"I should ask you the same thing." White flinched once N gave her his answer. The girl gawked at N, blinking idiotically to see such an honest reaction.

Well, it was safe to say that she didn't feel stupid after that.

"Heh," she chuckled dryly, the edge of her right mouth pulling to a dumbfounded grin. "This is a festival, N. What else would I be doing here?" Cockiness stained her tone. She took the advantage of his obliviousness to mask her embarrassment. White held her waist, head tipped slightly in pride.

However, that pillar of pride she built so strongly immediately crumbled once N said, "That might explain the bizarre attire you are sporting now."

White cringed to hear the words. Once again her face was coated in bright red, fuming almost to her forehead. "I did not pick this! Bianca did!" The snickers of her Pokémon were clearly heard, only brightening the shade of her cheeks. Her bare arms felt cold, as so was her legs. Never in her life had White feel so humiliated at such a thing.

And if she thought she was about to die in hormones now, she sould have been when N slowly added, "It does make you look rather radiant…"

Her mouth went completely silent. The tiny hairs behind her bare neck sprung up. She saw no sarcasm in his face. She heard no mockery in his tone. It was pure honesty. His eyes softened to see her face, the corner of his lips almost pulling to a sincere smile.

Never in her life had White feel so flustered over such a person.

Lips shaking to a snarl, White looked away and stomped toward the stall. The pumps gave little taps, echoing in her ears as reminders of what N had said. "Damn frickin' stupid…" She kept on muttering until nothing could be heard. The Pokémon and N watched as she walked away. A little frown touched N's mouth to see such a rude reaction.

"Did I say something wrong…?" He looked at Marcus. The Stoutland tilted his head to the right, big brown eyes blinking at his face. He cast a peek at White, who was too busy buying snacks at the stall. Meeting his eyes back to N's, Marcus barked a chirpy, 'Nope.'

'Seriously though,' Isaac butted in as he slid one foot forward, 'why exactly are you here? Have you been stalking us?'

N cast a heartbroken glance at the water starter. "I did not. I merely came here for…" He stopped for a second, pondering on his choice of words, "something else."

'Sure you did.' Lillil scoffed as she had one hand held on her waist. Her voice took N's attention, making him turn to face the newly evolved Pokémon.

The sight of the Lilligant automatically formed a wide smile on N's mouth. What joy he felt to see her in her final form. "I see you have evolved. Congratulations." His head gave a single nod, filled with such formality and poise.

The simple act immediately stunned Lillil to a silence. Cheeks shading in pink, she scoffed again and looked away. 'D-don't change the subject!'

The males couldn't help but snicker at her bashful behaviour. Their chuckles were heard, earning them a good deadly glare from the only female in the team.

Once again, to see such a friendly and warm situation melted N's heart. Lips still lowering to a smile, he looked at Marcus. "It's been a while since we last met. How are you, Marcus?"

The Stoutland flashed the widest of grins. 'I'm fine! I'm having fun with my best fwiends and other fwiends!' His tail wagged in excitement as he told him. 'We even met White's fwiends, and their fwiends' fwiends. It was fun!'

N laughed softly to hear his story. One hand gently patting Marcus' head, he calmly said, "I am happy to hear that." A ticklish whimper purred from Marcus' mouth. His eyes were closed, quietly enjoying the pampering that N bestowed.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, instantly causing Marcus to blink his eyes opened. 'Oh, oh!' In seconds he jumped out of sheer excitement. The act not only surprised N, but also snatched the attention of his teammates. 'I have an idea!' Marcus stopped jumping, yet big brown eyes still fully focused on the confused man.

'Why don't you join us? It's gonna be fun when you're around!'

Silence enraptured the area. All were in complete shock and bafflement. Only Marcus gave a colourful emotion, hopping and smiling as if the idea he gave was the best one yet. 'It's gonna be great! There's loads of games to play and food to eat and it's gonna be awesome with another fwiend around!'

N was at lost for words. He didn't expect an invitation, no doubt. He blinked at the happy Pokémon, mouth slightly falling in agape. "I…" He muttered, mind baffled on what to respond. "I don't know…"

'Aw,' Marcus moaned like a baby Pokémon. His ears dropped a tad inch, yet sprung back up with determined eyes. 'Come on, Bushy. It'll be fun! Pretty please.' His lower lip was jutted out, giving a little pout in the human's eyes. 'Pretty pretty please with berries on top?'

N's heart shook to see such a glum expression. Truly he couldn't deny such a request from such an innocent Pokémon – or any Pokémon for that matter. He turned to look at the other three. All were quiet, yet all of them posed such doubtful expressions. And that, honestly caused a hurt in his human heart. "I believe…" He blew a woeful sigh, frustrated but slowly accepting the fact that they weren't as keen at his presence as the Stoutland. N looked at Marcus, who was patiently and happily waiting for his response, "I shouldn't intrude on your joyful night."

No matter what denial N gave him, Marcus was persistent. 'You're not intruding.' His smile marked perfectly upon his lips, teeth flashing in a pair of greens. 'Besides, I know White's gonna like your company.'

Well, was Marcus filled with such surprises tonight.

His eyes were wide as little plates. Shock painted N's face, baffled to hear the girl's name about him. "I… Why would she?" He asked tentatively, an eyebrow rose up to his forehead. White enjoying his presence? Now that was preposterous. The girl irked his appearance, as much as N was sad to acknowledge it. Though the thought of spending time with the newly-dressed girl made him feel…somewhat fuzzy inside, N knew White was anything but pleased to be near him.

And N knew better than to have her mess up his plans, considering that she was now more than involved in it.

Marcus chuckled lightly. 'Of course she would like it! She doesn't show much, but I know she's gonna enjoy having you arou- Oomph!' Suddenly, vines constricted and clamped his mouth shut. His body was immediately dragged closer to the team by Lillil's strong vines.

'Marcus my dear,' Lillil spoke softly. 'I think N is too busy doing other things and White isn't going to like him being around.' Isaac and Dexter nodded eagerly, eyes sharply glaring at the normal-type.

Marcus effortlessly shook the vines away. His pout was back again, easily melting the Lilligant's heart. 'Of course she will.' He protested with such tenacity, voice barking a higher tone for N to hear.

And it didn't help once Marcus added, 'Besides, Bushy Hair Man is White's fwiend too.'

The night was filled with such wonderment courtesy of Marcus.

The Pokémon froze in utmost horror. Their gasps were silent. N ceased to move a single inch. "I…am?" he asked like a fool, barely a whisper to the creatures' ears. His heart raced like a thousand Ninjasks, pounding into his ribcage like it was about to bust out. His mouth parted slightly, letting air in and out from the bafflement.

To know that she acknowledges him as her friend, to realize that she sees him as a companion, it stirred something in N that he had never felt before to a human being: Fondness.

For some reason, N felt like jumping, smiling, dancing even. Because for once in his life, he felt so oddly overjoyed at the thought of her seeing him as a friend.

"Why is everyone all dead silent?"

Four heads snapped to look at White, the girl holding some seaweed that were attached to their respective sticks. Mindlessly chewing her piece, she looked at her team, seeing that she was still flustered over what N had complimented about her. "Here you go, Isaac, Dex." She walked a few steps and gave the snacks to the Pokémon. Diverting their attention from the greenette, they took their treats and chewed in grumbling silence.

A smile crept White's mouth. However, that smile faltered to a straight line once she set her eyes on the still boy. Teeth lightly chewing the insides of her lips, she stretched her arm and flailed a stick at N. "Want some?"

A pair of mesmerizing green eyes blinked in quaint shock. "Are you not offering to Marcus and Lillil?" He heard a chuckle as her response, adding to the frantic beats of his heart.

"Those two don't eat seaweed. Lillil thinks it's yucky and Marcus hates eating vegetables." White shook her head as she casually explained about her Pokémon's illogical reason. Lillil stuck out her tongue in disgust, merely proving her point. Whereas Marcus happily grinned like a child, showing no guilt on his topic of not eating healthy.

N blew a gentle laugh at her remark. His smile was growing honest, sincere even the more he spent the minute with her. _I am her friend…_ A fuzzy feeling circled N's stomach, the warmth sliding up to his chest. Trying his best from staying glued to her face, he averted his vision to the food. "Well, I guess that is fine. You know what they say, 'Waste not, want not'- Whoah!" Suddenly, his body was pushed forward. Fondness immediately replaced with immediate fear, N quickly looked over his shoulder.

Only to see Marcus flashing a silly grin at his face. 'Come on.' He nudged the boy's back with his head, urging N to move forward.

N blinked in stupor, yet legs inching a few steps forward by the budge. "When did you get behind me?"

Marcus didn't answer. 'Go, go, go!' With a sharp grunt, he gave one last push. Taken aback by the Stoutland's strength, N almost tripped forward. Luckily, he was able to balance himself before he could crash on White. His body shot up straight, a pair of emerald eyes closely welcoming a pair of aquas.

That fear not only grew, but it also spread all over his body from head to toe. "I'm sorry!" He had one foot backwards, hands quickly raised up to his chest. He didn't know why he was apologizing. He didn't even know what he was apologizing about. The jitters and panic were back, haunting and baffling his mind to this very night. N was always a calm and collected child. He knew how to mask his emotions with eyes dead as night. He knew how to coat his voice with still, icy tones.

But tonight, as he panicked over the simple, close distance with White, N soon realized that the girl has the ability to strip him bare. She was able to pull him from his comfort zone. She was able to stir him into a mix of emotions – some that even he was still clueless about.

He saw a smile carving her face, somehow removing the nervous state that he was thrown into. "It's okay." He saw a blush tinting her flawless cheeks, somehow dragging him into a new state of nervousness.

She handed him the snack, and he slowly retrieved. When he did hold the thin stick, it was as if N was snapped from a trance. He gawked at the dry, green algae. His nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed, a hint of disgust tainting his face. "Are you sure this is edible?" he asked innocently as he twisted and turned the snack. Another chuckle knocked N's eardrums, turning his attention toward the snickering teenager.

"Of course it is." Whether or not N was joking around, it still brought a giggle to her mouth. "If it isn't, Dexter and Isaac would be choking by now."

Hearing this, N switched to panic mode. "They are choking?!" He screamed out of reflex, startling White to a single jump. Mind ringing in terror, he immediately looked over shoulder. His legs acted out of his own will, ready to race toward the two males.

However, that sudden act of horror and concern was washed away in a blink once he saw Isaac and Dexter rolling their eyes at him, all the while chewing on their snacks.

He froze in his steps. He blinked like an idiot. A few ticking seconds later, N heard another laugh, this one louder than before. The greenette slowly set his eyes on the girl in front of him. White was cackling and laughing in glee, arms wrapped around her stomach that was soon numbing in ticklish pain.

Once again, an act like that was a reminder for N that White could easily strip him to his original state.

This time, blush invaded his cheeks, burning to the tip of his nose. "That was not very humorous!" He tried to keep his voice stern, hiding the embarrassment that was strongly heard in his tone.

"Sure it is," she snorted until it slowed to a single chuckle. "You should have seen the look on your face." Her lips were sucked as White saw the faint pout pulled by his lower lip. "Oh come on. It's a festival. I'm just joshin' with ya."

"Who is this 'Josh'?" Gone was his sulk as it was then replaced with confusion.

White swore she heard three pitiful groans and a gleeful bark. "It was an expression, N. It means I'm kidding." The more minutes she spent with him were the minutes she'd forgotten that N was the enemy. The boy standing before her seemed harmless – if not clueless. He didn't look threatening. He didn't look menacing. It was just like the moment before the Ferris wheel ride. She saw innocence. She saw curiosity. Though sometimes White wished so hard N was just joking about his naivety, she was still amused at how different the boy acted around her.

"Oh…" N replied, abash now taking over every fibre of his being. He cast a hesitant glance at the seaweed. It held no scent, which seemed like good news to N's nostrils. Flinching for a slight bit, he slowly bit the piece with his front teeth and chewed it.

Only to enjoy it.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed with such awe. With three more bites, N finished his piece. It was as if his taste buds had obtained heaven. A smile grew wider on his lips, the edges curling even if White didn't know better.

White laughed yet again. _Is this seriously the man that I've met the last time?_ Suddenly, an idea welcomed itself into her brain. It caused her heart to race. It caused her cheeks to collect heat. One hand rubbing the back of her head, she looked away. "Say N," White slowly muttered, yet enough to grasp the boy's attention.

"Yes?" he responded, voice still coated in the mirth of the new treat.

"You wanna join me and the others around the festival?" Her words were sharp and quick, yet perfectly verbalized to any human's understanding.

And upon reaching that understanding, N felt his heart skip a beat. He gawked at the short girl, seeing as White was trying her very best to hide her red face. "I… You wouldn't mind?" Excitement at the thought of having company now aroused his joy. Now that he had a good taste of the seaweed, N was more than eager to know more about the festival. His hands began to form little shakes. His toes were curling in his shoes. N could feel the heat radiating from her body.

She shrugged nonchalantly, a small pull of grin happening on her mouth. "Not much, actually. Besides," her eyes cast on Marcus who was hopping like a Buneary, "I'm sure Marcus would love your company. So why not?"

Marcus barked with such explicit amount of glee. Though Isaac, Dexter, and Lillil weren't as excited as him, they only breathed content sounds of sighs.

His pondering mind took over his need to speak. N blinked a few times, irises falling at the sight of the brunette. He was baffled onto how he was caught in this bizarre situation. But no matter how baffled he was, N also felt…delighted over such an offer. Never had he been invited over such thing. Breathing hitched inside his throat as he gulped a breath.

N felt overjoyed. Because for the first time in his life, he had found himself a human friend.

With a white, joyous smile slowly pulling his lips, N calmly – yet cheerfully – said, "I would love that."

**0-0-0**

**friendly reminder i'm still on hiatus i wrote this out of stress and wow look at the results of my stress like wow go stress u deserve medals of pushing my lazy butt this far**  
**now if only i can finish my assignment in time come on stress twerk werk with me**

**short (?) chappie is short so yea**  
**N being shortly mesmerized by White's dress wow u go hormoens**  
**oh Marcus u sly dog so yippy yappy n no secrets intended **  
**seaweed is actually yummy if u believed**  
**Marcus just loves the lil dork YAY FWIEND **  
**White does sees N as her friend and this makes the lil greenette haPPY AND IM HA PPY N HAS FRI WNE SDS **  
**oh Marcus good job being wingman**  
**I TRIED DESCRIBING A HAPPY N WHO HAS HUMAN FRIEND NWO OK DID IT WOEKR**  
**White inviting N along during the festival aWW WGAR CUTIES**

**i wanna write more but nope its 1:10am here and i have priorities like staring at nothing**


	17. 16

And so the night marked the memories of the certain two. For the first time in his life, N was presented with nothing but awe and amazement. Foods that he ate, games that he played; all opened his eyes like open doors, making him see the joys and wonders of the outside world.

And for a girl named White, all she could do was smile and laugh at the pleasant shock his true self gave her.

"Oh wow! This seems entertaining!" The pair stopped in front of a booth. The Pokémon stopped behind them, looking curious as well at the stall that attracted N's attention. The green-haired boy stared at the worker; a middle-aged man with fade wrinkles under his eyes and a cheerful smile curving his lips.

"Step right up!" The man spoke, one hand toward before five cans that were stacked like pyramids. "Throw a ball to knock these cans down. And if you do, you get a chance to win these lovely dolls!" His arms were raised at a shelf on his right, showing a line of cute marionettes stacking nicely. The dolls consisted of many; from the Unova starters to the one that was unknown to the region.

And for a boy named N, he was more than delighted to see the rows of beauties. "It's amazing!" he exclaimed blissfully, eyes seemed to sparkle in complete adoration.

White bit her lower lip, stifling a laugh to see the beaming expression on his face. The boy was like a child that spotted a new toy. If White tried screaming at his ear, she wouldn't be sure that N would hear her, considering that all his attention was at the Pokédolls. A giggle blowing from her mouth, she stared at the worker. "I wanna try then."

The man's smile grew larger, posing a thumbs-up. "You got it, miss!" After paying her fee of one Pokédollar, three balls were given. "You have three chances to knock it down. Good luck!" With one foot striding backwards, the man gave way for White to throw.

A pair of aqua eyes scanned the cans, the edge of her mouth pulling a sly grin. _You can do this,_ she pumped herself up. _You can knock them easy-peasy. _With one eyes closed and her tongue slightly sticking out, White threw her first ball.

Only to miss miserably.

White froze in horrid aghast. Her fingers flinched, one eye giving a single twitch. "Shoot." A single word hissed from her mouth, teeth began grinding in detest. Ironically, that single word caught N's attention, making him turn to face the petite brunette. "Are you well?"

White felt her skin prickle up to the back of her neck. She gave her attention to N, immediately bursting an awkward laugh. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just missed my shot there." Her eyes were back on the cans, scowling in loathe at her first failure. Without a word, she took the second ball.

Curious at the act she was giving, N drew his gaze toward the empty cans. "Oh," was all he said. "Are you trying to knock down that stack of empty canisters?"

"Shush shush shut it!" White hissed unwarily, scowling at her tall disturbance. Her mind was set on the tins. Her focus was solely on the stack. Upon seeing such a wrathful and serious expression, N formed his lips to a straight line; ceased into silence. He looked at the triangle-shaped pile, the corner of his eyes sometimes sliding to see the stern look on her face.

And to be honest, N wanted to laugh to see White be heavily indulged in such a game.

With one sharp breath rolling in her lungs, White prayed mentally and threw the ball.

…Only to miss it – again.

"Aw what!" she snapped a loud scream, fingers bent like claws. Her teeth ground to a screech. Her eyes burned at the sight of the cans as if they were mocking White for her foolish aims. A ball of fire rolled in her chest, threatening to burst out of her mouth if she missed for the third time. She took the last ball, nails digging into the soft cotton.

Just when White decided to bring hell into the last throw, she felt the ball being taken away.

"What the…" Her eyes moved to the direction of the ball, right into the hands of N. She gawked dumbly as she stared at the greenette, seeing an amused chuckle bouncing off his chest.

"Do you mind if I help you with the final blow?" N asked politely, giving the most honest and boyish smile White had ever seen. The sight stunned White to a silence, halting back the need to avenge her scarred ego.

Her lips shook, baffled on the words she wanted to grant. Finally, a long sigh became its victor, blowing through her parted mouth like hazy wind. "Fine," she gave in, one hand flapping mindlessly. Arms crossed against her chest, she glared at the tins. "Stupid cans and their stupid ability to balance nicely."

The man held back a laugh to see such an adorable couple.

N didn't laugh, but his chuckle was vivid in her ears. Emerald eyes casting upon the given target, N let his attention flow to it. He squinted his eyes. His upper teeth lightly dug in his lower lip. Without a word, he took two steps backwards. The act obviously confused White and the worker. They both watched as N bent one leg forward. His free hand was raised and his right hand – the one gripping the ball – was levelled slightly above his left palm. His left eye closing, the boy let his full attention zoom to his opened right eye.

White was at the lines of wanting to laugh or wanting to worry at his strange stance. "Um…N…?"

He gave no response. With his right hand pulled a few inches backwards, N pushed the ball forward like a spring. The ball zoomed in a straight line, passing in front of White's and the man's eyes – and directly at the middle of the stacked cans.

And, believe it or not, with a single hit, the cans were down for the count; all falling and rolling on the floor.

White swore her jaw dropped like she had bricks in her mouth. The table was now tin-free. Everything was empty, the sounds of metals tinkling on hard floor echoing as proof of his success. The worker himself was shocked as well, yet mentally proud considering the weird act he just posed.

Standing up straight, N flashed a triumphant smile. He walked a few paces to the booth, stopping and standing beside a bewildered White.

Head turning like a robot, she gawked at the boy. "How…?" She dumbly pointed her index fingers at the empty table, swishing up and down continuously. "How is what?"

N blinked innocently to see her wide gape. He then laughed ever so softly, cheeks tinting the shade of red. "Well, it is all simple physics, actually." N explained, "The distance between the ball and the canister must be equal to the velocity of the ball. Its weight is in the ball's center, but if I add enough momentum by my accurate throw, the main weight will be focused on its front, thus enabling enough pressure to hit the center of the canister, which is the most fragile spot."

His educational explanation earned him the gentle sound of the wind.

That, and the fact that it only hurt White's brain.

"What." She gaped as if N had spoken French to her. A dumbfounded expression was written on every inch of her face, showing no understanding to his elucidation. To be blunt, N lost her at the word 'physics'.

To have her stare at him, it somehow brought heat into his cheeks. "Please avert your eyes. Your intent staring is rather embarrassing." Looking away, N timidly rubbed the back of his neck. His heart began to race in his chest; something that he grew quite used to every time he was near her. His cheeks burned a warm colour, glowing under the starry night.

When realizing the embarrassment she was causing for herself, White immediately tore her eyes away from him. Her face was coated in red, even reaching to her bare ears for everyone to see.

The two stood in silence, side by side with the sound of others as their noise. Both were flushed to the bone. Both emitted little shakes of nervousness. Both didn't look at each other, for both were too flustered to even move an inch.

Thankfully, the man handling the booth broke the silence.

Unthankfully, he broke it with the lines of, "Congratulations on winning! So, which doll would you want so you can give to your beloved girlfriend?"

Shivers rattled up to the tip of White's hair to hear such a sentence. She wished so hard that Marcus would dig a deep hole for her right now so she can fall in it. The man, unaware of the psychotic mental screaming that was happening in her head, flashed a guiltless grin. "So, young man," He raised his hand at the shelf, "which doll would you prefer?"

Back was his smile that was filled with childish glee. N looked at the shelf, eyes carefully staring at each doll. If he were to follow his heart, he wanted all of them. But he respected the man's game rules. One finger tapping his pursed lips, N gave a slow concentrated hum.

Until finally, he found his choice. "That one, please." He pointed his finger to the doll at the farthest right. Nodding once, the man took hold of the Luvdisc doll. It was pink in colour, two pouches of its lighter shade as cheeks and mouth. Its eyes were black buttons, sewn on each side of its head. The size was a tad bigger than the real Pokémon, covering almost the man's palm.

To see what N had chosen, White _really_ wished that huge hole would exist and swallow her right now.

"Here you go, young man." The man gave the Luvdisc doll to N. The balls of his feet almost tapping in joy, N happily took his prize.

"Thank you, sir." He gave a single bow, the doll soft and snug in his hands. With a smile more adorable than any child, the greenette spun his heel and walked away. Pulling herself back to reality, White turned around and followed suit.

"Hey wait up- Oof!" White huffed when she hit N's back. The pumps weren't making it any easier for the footwork, almost bringing her to a trip and fall. _Man I hate pumps!_ Grunting in irk, she rubbed her nose and glared at his company for the night. "N, you should really signal a person before you stop."

N didn't respond, his back still facing hers. "N?"

She saw him took one long breath. Then, the boy turned his heel, facing the brunette. The visor of his cap hid his glowing eyes. His lips formed a straight line, giving no clue as to what he was feeling. "N?" she called again, voice lower in slight concern. The doll was still in his hands. Yet White could see it tremble, fingers giving light scratches to the fabric. "N, are you okay-?"

"Here." With that single word, N gave the doll to White.

The sudden change of act nevertheless startled White. Her eyes grew wide, irises gleaming in confusion. "Wait what?" Out of reflex, she pushed the doll closer to him. If that wasn't bad enough, she soon realized that the doll was a Luvdisc – _a Luvdisc_ – doll. The water-type was basically one of the most popular Pokémon used for sappy days like Valentines.

Plus, its data from the Pokédex didn't help White in removing her nerves any faster.

Clearly, shock was written on his face. "I am giving this to you." He spoke with such precision and assurance, tone reaching a fixed level. "Is that not what my duty is?"

Okay. So the more he spoke, the more confused she was. "Your duty being…?"

"Your boyfriend."

White swore she wanted to choke and wheeze at fresh air.

"W-what?!" Her voice once again reached a shriek, attracting a few glances nearby. Her face was either flushed from any colour or was invaded with dark hues of crimson red. Never did that thought occur in her mind. Not once. Not especially from a person whom she thought as a stranger and enemy.

N didn't flinch nor fidget at her scream. However, he did seem confused. "Is that not what Bianca had said before? 'A boyfriend should present gifts to his girlfriend'. Is that not what she had explained?"

Silence stabbed deep into her throat. She forced a gulp, eyes glued on the eyes that provided such innocence, she could cry. "I…" The word halted, turning into gasp of air instead. She was truly at lost for words. Her mind practically screamed in terror. Her mouth was pulled to a stupid grin, a single faint chuckle breaking off her croaking throat.

She then saw a frown, easily dropping an ounce of guilt on her head. _Shit. Why am I feeling guilty for?!_

"I am mistaken then…" he muttered in woe, head down to face his shoes. The Luvdisc doll was brought closer to his chest, fingers digging into the soft material. White only stared in disbelief as N silently grieved. "To be honest, I…am starting to see you as a friend, if it does not bother you. Since you are clearly a girl, and judging by your companion's statement, I believe this sort of act is a sign of…friendship…"

After hearing such a thing, all White's brain could muster was a big fat, _OH._ Her grin still plastered on her face, growing stupider by the second. "I thought you meant something else…" she sighed quietly, heart began slowing down in quick relief.

However, that relief was instantly washed away by a tidal wave when N heard her. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing!" Quickly her hands were waved hastily. The heat was fading, but her cheeks still kept a few for N to see. His frown was gone, but was then replaced with a pull of an annoyed glower.

"May I ask you a question?" he suddenly asked, voice husking an icy tone. Her flailing stopped, but her hands remained positioned near her face.

Apparently, White had a long way to go if she were to understand the boy. "What is it?"

"Do you…" He took a breath of air, stopping him from saying any further. The little scowl was gone, now replaced with a line of such agitation. "Am I… Am I your friend?"

Well, that was unexpected.

All kinds of bafflement painted her face like a grand masterpiece. "Is that a trick question or…?"

"No." He shook his head. "I am not being rhetorical."

"Ah," White nodded once. "Right." She chuckled in quiet amusement, teeth holding back the insides of her lips so that she wouldn't burst a cackle. "Well, you're a nice guy. And technically, you didn't steal or hurt anybody so…" She gave a single shrug, head slightly tilted to the left in recognition. As White placed her sight on a pair of glinting emeralds, her lips curved a soft smile. "Yeah, you're my bud."

Though the word 'bud' meant something else for N, he knew it meant 'friend' for White. His smile grew wider. Teeth flashed before the eyes of aqua. Though he never doubted Marcus when he told him that White saw him as a friend, N felt a whole variety of mirth to hear it from the lady herself. Bubbles of bliss boiled in his stomach, making it churn in such bizarre loving and warmth.

White returned the smile, feeling her own brand of bubbles bursting in her stomach. "Oh and another thing," Her eyes fell on the doll, once again reminding her of the facts of the Rendezvous Pokémon. "You can keep the Luvdisc doll."

She didn't see his face, but she knew his eyes were wide. "Why?"

Her lips were pursed yet again. Taking one short breath, White looked up with a confident smile on her face. "Because you won it fair and square. So I think it's legit that you keep it. Besides, it looks 'happy' with you." She chuckled light-heartedly, fighting back the blush that wanted to taint her cheeks.

To hear such a thing, to know that he was able to keep the beautiful doll, N was ecstatic. "Are you serious on letting me keeping it?"

"Dead serious," she smirked.

He cringed. "'Dead'?"

Becoming aware of what she had said, White bit the right edge of her lip. "It was an expression, N. It means that I'm serious." She saw fear piercing into the boy's eyes. Oh how horrible it would be if White laughed to see such naivety.

A pout was pulled by N, though one that didn't seem serious to be offended for. "Your words sometimes baffle me."

"That makes both of us." A lazy smile was given to the tall boy.

To hear her voice, to see such a laidback expression, it shook off his hurt. He chuckled as well, the doll pressed close to his chest. "Marcus, look." Spinning his heel, N happily raised his new toy forward. "I have made yet another friend-"

He shushed when N realized he was talking to empty air.

"Marcus?" Head turned left and right, eyes scanning for his furry friend. However, all was at vain. There were many humans and Pokémon alike, but the happy-go-lucky Stoutland was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, none of the Pokémon was present around them. "Lils? Isaac? Dex?" White looked around the festival, searching for her team. Her body moved right and left, her ponytail swishing from the turn. "Where the hell are they?"

"We need to find them." Concern thickened N's voice. He looked at White with such worry, mouth lowered down to a frown.

It amused White how much N cared for her Pokémon. "It's okay. They're probably off scampering somewhere," she sighed as her hands were placed on her waist. "We'll find them. Don't worry." A wide smile touched her pretty pink lips, easing off the nerves that attacked N.

To see such a smile, it truly did bring such unknown warmth to his heart.

Her hands began to shake to see such an adorable smile on his face. Slipping a gulp down her throat, White bit the insides of her cheek and walked past him. "Come on." She grumbled sourly, avoiding any eye contact at the green-haired teen.

N, being oblivious to her hormonal torture, followed behind her, arms snuggly hugging his new toy.

* * *

'Are you sure it's safe to leave them behind?'

'It'll be fine!' Marcus chirped happily as he skipped around the festival. Right after N and White had stopped by the game booth, he decided to sneak away and give the two their moment alone.

And to realize that Marcus was slipping away, the others pursued. 'You know White's gonna be annoyed at us going away like this?' Isaac asked again, looking rather irritated to leave his trainer with the boy.

'It's okay. Bushy is there to keep White company.' He joked happily as he looked around. Another sigh was heard by the Samurott, followed by one of Dexter's.

As for Lillil, she remained quiet with a smile on her face. If Marcus was happy, so was she.

'How can you even fall for this Pokémon…?' She flinched as that question popped into her ears. Her head snapped to face Isaac, her mouth tugging a scorn at her fellow teammate.

'I didn't say I like him.' She denied miserably, earning a good chuckle from the Zebstrika by her right side. 'Stop laughing.' Lillil then focused her wrathful attention at Dexter.

Isaac rolled her eyes. The female was as stubborn as their trainer. 'Yeah. And I'm a fire-type.' He blatantly mocked, mind sighing at his friend's absolutely happy behaviour.

'Don't make me shut your mouth with my vines.' Lillil threatened him as she heard the jeer. Her frond rolled into fist, she waved it at Isaac. 'I'm perfectly capable of summoning big vines now and I'm not afraid to use it.'

Her skin prickled up to her spine to see another roll on the eye courtesy of Isaac. 'Ooh, I'm so scared.' Head lazily turned and lowered to meet her gaze, he flashed a sneaky grin. The act brought a slight startle to Lillil, but she masked that reaction perfectly; only giving a sharp scoff.

Her ego being scratched, Lillil clenched her teeth tightly inside her mouth. 'Why you little…'

'Oh cool!'

Luckily, the bickering was cut off before it could happen once Marcus' voice cracked between them. Three heads looked at the Stoutland, who was busy wagging his tail and stopping at a certain booth. 'Hey guys look at this!' he cheered excitingly, big brown eyes meeting the others for a second.

Growing quite curious over what had made Marcus ever so bouncy and jolly, they moved toward their teammate.

* * *

'White!'

White quickly turned as she heard the bark. In seconds, Isaac pounced on her, giving the human a big hug. "There you are!" White mentally sighed in relief. She laughed as she felt the Formidable Pokémon's nose on her cheek. "Where have you been?"

Isaac released his hug, showing a cheeky grin that showed no guilt for running off. White saw as Dexter, Lillil, and Marcus walked toward her; all faces showing happy smiles. A chuckle bounced off her mouth. She knew her Pokémon was capable of taking care of themselves. Although said, that never ceased the worry that rooted in her heart.

"There you are!" N beamed in huge relief to see the team. He stopped beside White, hand stretched to pat Dexter's neck. "Where have you lot been? We have looked everywhere."

'Why do you care?' Lillil blatantly retorted with an uninterested expression. She saw the hurt in his emerald eyes, yet perfectly hidden with a wide smile.

'Lil, tha' wahn't hehy hice.' Marcus – while his teeth were holding some sort of paper – commented.

Curious as to what he was gripping on, White took the flyer. "What are you holding there, buddy?" Marcus happily negotiated and gave White the paper. Her lips were pulled with a questionable twitch as her eyes scanned the content.

"What is that?" N asked her, head tilted slightly to see the words written on it.

"It's…a…dancing competition?" White stared at her Pokémon. All four were flashing bright white smiles, further baffling her even more. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" She slowly flailed the paper in front of them, her left hand holding her waist.

Dexter bit back a snicker. Lillil only smiled a coy smile. Isaac gently nudged Marcus by the shoulder, urging him to explain what they had done. Without a second to spare, the Stoutland cheerfully barked.

At times like this, White really wished she understood Pokémon.

Thankfully, she remembered that N did. "Marcus said that there is a dancing competition happening in about 15 minutes."

She blinked at the greenette. "Oh." She replied shortly, giving a single nod. White then looked at the paper once again, mind still figuring as to why her Pokémon gave her this sort of information.

Marcus proceeded to bark again, and N continued to translate. "He says that the competition will be, and I quote, 'coolio and super-duper'." N chuckled softly to learn such strange words. Apparently, White wasn't the only one with a wondrous vocabulary.

"Ah," was all she said after that. _Maybe Bianca and Cheren are competing and they're informing me to go watch them._ A giggle knocked her throat. _Oh Bianca._

But Marcus kept on barking, this time looking ever so exuberant than seconds ago.

And this time, she heard as N gave a faint, "Oh."

She turned her head at N, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "What did he say?" she asked, though the boy didn't give an immediate answer. He seemed rather stunned, merely intensifying her need to know. "N, what did Marcus say?"

The boy returned her gaze. His mouth formed a hesitant line, showing even a hint of curious confusion. "Marcus said that they had signed us up for the competition. And that we should be ready so we wouldn't be late."

"Oh." White responded blankly, giving yet another single nod. She resumed looking at the flyer, mouth pursing in thought.

_Tick. Tock. _

_Tick._

"Wait _WHAT?!_"

**0-0-0**

**reward my free time with some updates coz fuck yea**

**1. no u dont understand how much i hate knock-a-can i want to burn a booth once**  
**2. "N is a famous baseball player." Oh Sarah yes he is **  
**3. _It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love_. clOSE ENOUGH**  
**4. aww N giving it to White coz it's the 'boyfriend' job doki doki _eventho he misinterprets it but yea_**  
**6. aww Marcus giving some private time and the others followed aww awww**  
**7. i love writing about Lillil's n Isaac's bickering**  
**8. guess what the pokemon did **  
**9. guess who's gonna be dancing with the stars tonight **  
**10. i laughed too loud at my own joke w aiT**


	18. 17

_Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus oh frickin' damn Arceus! _

Those were the only words that occupied White's frantic mind. Her hands ruffled her hair for the eleventh time, threatening to mess up her do that Bianca combed oh so nicely. Right after she realized what her Pokémon had done, White felt like she had been punched in the uterus. Never would she think that her Pokémon would betray her like this. They were better than this. They should know better.

But nope. It turned out her Pokémon were just as slick and sly as oil on ice.

"When I get my hands on them…" she grumbled with teeth clenched against one another. Though she wasn't honestly thinking on actually punishing them through violence, White was still quite infuriated over them. Finally, her feet reached a single stop, arms falling to her sides. Her rants turned into groans. Her grunts turned into sighs. Her mind calmed as well, trying to arrange simple, understandable, polite words so that she wouldn't burst verbally.

Finally, she thought of N.

Her head turned to the left, eyes meeting a figure of a certain green-haired teen. He was sitting on a bench, his hands holding the flyer. His head was down, looking at the writings on the single piece of paper. N had been quiet as soon as they realized what the Pokémon had done. Before White could do anything, they ran away – not before barking a few sounds of 'support'.

Thinking about it, White only breathed another groan.

She looked at the boy again. N had been quiet, stoic as stone. It worried her for a moment. _Is he regretting this?_ She thought, and quite woefully she might add was the tone. White cringed at her own feelings, head shaking to throw off the foolish question. Exhaling heavily, she continued her gaze on N, waiting for any reaction.

There was.

His hands gave the lightest shake. Fingers were seen quivering as he held the piece of paper. Though a few locks of hair shielded the side of his face, White was perfectly able to see the expression drawn on his eyes. His lips had been pursed for a few seconds, his teeth holding back the urge to open his mouth. A single sweat trickled down the side of his face. His right foot tapped impatiently, giving an uneven rhythm to the sturdy ground.

White then soon realized that he looked horribly nervous.

Her heart shook to see such fear in his emerald eyes. He looked scared, terrified even. If White was mad about what her Pokémon had done, N looked like he was forced to jump down a cliff.

Worry turned into concerned curiosity, she slowly walked toward him. "Hey…N?" she called out softly, left hand awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. The boy showed no response, body still unmoving from the bench. A sigh blew through her clenched teeth. "Look, N. You don't need to do this, you know. The Pokémon were just toying with us." She held back a bitter growl in her words. Her eyes remained at the sight of the silent teenager, White took one sharp breath and added, "We can just go to the judges and say that we want out before the competition starts." She tried to form an assuring smile. "Simple as that-"

"No."

She froze. "What?"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, N looked up to her stunned face. "It is better that we proceed with this idea."

She flinched. "Wait what?"

N stood up. He then looked at the flyer, eyes clearly filled with hesitance and fear. "It is the Pokémon's request. It would be cruel to disappoint their wishes." He said this, but his voice faltered to a slow, tentative tone. An image of the happy Stoutland danced in his vision, more or less thickened his guilt if N were to deny the admission.

His thoughts popped like bubble once White's voice tapped his eardrums. "Wait, wait." N turned to look at White, who was busy shaking her head and flailing her hands in disbelief. "So lemme get this straight. You _want_ to enter this?" The girl asked like a fool, face baring the most dumbfounded look he had ever seen.

And honestly, that actually calmed his beating heart a little bit. "Yes." He answered, tone growing more sure than minutes before.

She continued blinking in stupor at his suddenly determined demeanour. Eyes shut, White shook her head twice. "Um…" Lost was the exact word for her lack of vocabulary. She didn't know what to say or do. If N agreed to go along with what her Pokémon wanted, then there was actually no other reason not to do it.

Her heart began to race maniacally. Her breathing grew heavier each breath. White avoided his gaze as he continued to stay his sight on her. She cast a peek at the flyer in his hands, mind confusingly contemplating at the idea of entering the stupid contest – and with N, no less.

Finally, after a horrible mental debate with herself, White released a low sigh and replied, "Fine. If you're in, then I'm in." She saw N form a gentle smile, somewhat easing the nerves that was haunting her every skin.

To see his smile, a smile of her own curved her pretty pink lips.

_Damn it._ Once again cursing at her own idiotic emotions, White turned her heel and walked forward. "Come on. I'm sure the Pokémon are waiting for us…" she mumbled sourly, momentarily ignoring N's presence.

As the two walked toward the assigned destination, all White could think was, _Maybe it won't be that bad._

* * *

It was that bad.

Terrible bad.

Horrible bad.

Throat-ripping, eye-bulging, heart-clenching, award-winning-for-reasons-of-death bad.

The second White and N arrived at the place and – to her chagrin – signed in, she soon learned the type of 'dancing' that they would soon be performing for others to see.

It wasn't just a dancing competition.

It was a _ballroom_ dancing competition.

White cringed in horror at the sight of the people present. Three tables were placed on the far right of the circular flat stage, knowing very well it was for the judges. Audiences began to sit and stand on the benches given, leaving a much needed round space for the participants to dance. It was minutes before the contest could start. The competitors were bustling about as they prepared their last finishing touches, all filled with sounds of nervousness and excitement.

And, to add insult to injury, it was being held in an open space. Where she would dance. With N. Out in the open. For people and Pokémon to see. For _hundreds_ of people and Pokémon to see.

_Oh Arceus… _Her stomach churned and coiled around her intestines. Taking one deep breath, White averted her attention from the stage to N. Her eyes wandered for his tall figure, wondering where he could be.

Then, she found him; standing under a tree, looking ever so nervous yet again.

_Oh boy_. If White didn't know any better, she thought she was actually sorry for the poor boy.

Fists clenching in and out by her sides, she walked toward him. "Hey," she called out like last time; voice soft and gentle in caution. "N, you ready?"

To her surprise, unlike before, N responded with a slow shake of his head. "I…do not know."

She blinked in slight shock, not expecting the clear hesitation that bit his lips. "What don't you know?" White asked responsively, then mentally slapping at herself over such a direct, stupid question.

She saw as he fidgeted, one hand rubbing his other arm. "I…" N stopped, mouth forming a woeful frown. His fingers began to tap his arm, creating a jittery beat to his shaken tone. He avoided her gaze, poorly hiding the embarrassment that coated his two cheeks.

"N…?" She said his name again, bringing the tingly feeling that rooted inside his beating heart.

He released a breath, exhaling loud and long. "I'm just…quite apprehensive about this…"

White remained silent as a response, honestly confused on what to say next. "Meaning…?"

"It means…" He halted once again, taking another fresh breath of night air, "I…have never done this…before…" Teeth lightly nibbling the inside of his lower lip, N looked at White. "I do not know if…I can…" Another pursed silence. "I'm…quite nervous, actually."

The more he explained, the more she couldn't believe it. If she compared the boy now to him a few days ago, White wouldn't believe that it was coming from the same person. She heard his doubt. She saw his anxiety. The more White spent time with him, the more she could see his true self; something that growing more and more exposed in her naked eye. The petite brunette watched as N shuffled his feet in one place, arms down and fingers sadly twiddling with one another.

Finally, a single chuckle wheezed from her lips without her knowing it. "You're nervous, huh?"

To N, it sounded like mockery staining his ears. "I see that my downfall amuses you."

Aqua eyes were round like plates at the accusation. "I didn't laugh coz I ridiculed you!" she screamed out of reflex, then immediately slapping her mouth shut as it brought some attention from the contestants. A tiny flame of irritation scorching her heart, White let out a dry sigh. "Look, I didn't make fun of you. I just, it seems kinda funny for a serious man like you to be so scared of some silly dancing contest."

"I did not say that I was afraid…" he mumbled, and she bit back another chuckle. "I am just nervous." N looked at the crowd forming around the dancing floor. "I've…" Once again, silence took over his voice. His eyebrows furrowed in hesitation. His lips formed a curve of a frown, though now no longer shaking like before.

Taking one short breath, N looked at White. "I've…never been close to a human. And…I'm not very keen on…any physical contact with anyone…"

Well, that was an odd and surprising information. "N, you know I won't hurt you." _Unless you threaten me._ But White knew better than to say _that_ out loud to him now.

He shook his head, expression still baring one of distrust. "I am not talking about you harming me. I'm just…" Echoes of silence lingered. N looked away in sorrow, left hand slowly rubbing his cold right arm.

It took her a few minutes, but White soon realized what he meant. "You've…" She bit her lower lip, pondering on her words for a few seconds. "You…don't trust…humans…Do you…"

It wasn't a question, but N nodded nevertheless.

If life was a cartoon, White would have a giant, sturdy 'OH' dropping on her head right about now. It was no wonder that N acted cold around other humans. It was no wonder N preferred the presence of Pokémon than anything else. It was no wonder that he could act so emotionless and calm around a person, but become the exact opposite when he was surrounded by Pokémon.

Under all the justice he wanted to serve for Pokémon, N had kept a solid reason of his own.

In a way, it sort of offended White; considering she was human herself. But then again, if she recalled the times they had met, including today, N had shown her more than enough of his personality. From stoic to silly, from calm to chirpy, from serious to stupid; it was safe to say that she had seen a fair amount of N's multiple, confusing selves.

To her surprise, a smile touched her lips. "Hey N…"

He didn't say a word. But shock sparkled in his eyes to see White holding out her right hand toward him. N stared at her, his cheeks feeling hot as fire to see such a sincere, radiant smile on her face.

He then felt as if all air was expelled from his lungs as White asked, "I'm your friend, right?"

N froze, unable to form even the simplest of words. "I…Yes!" he answered, and quite loudly too. "Did we not settle that issue hours ago?" Sorrow dripped his tone as false thoughts tampered his brain.

But before any negativity could soil his innocent mind, White calmly and blissfully chimed, "Well, friends trust each other. And, as much as I don't know about you, I…kinda trust you." Her smile softened to a beautiful curve, eyes narrowing to such a caring gaze. "So, if it's cool with you, you can trust me too."

Roles were switched. Air intensified. N was stunned to the bone. He didn't blink for a few seconds, forgetting even since he was too baffled at her words. _I'm…her friend…_ That brought a nice ring to his heart, soothing the anxious parts of his mind. The thought that he was her friend, the thought of her as his first human friend, the thought that she truly saw him as her friend…

_My friend…_ The thought alone brought tears in his eyes.

Luckily, N fought back before one could trickle. Lips sucked with corners pulled to a smile, he slowly reached for her hand.

But just as they did, "Alright contestant! Please get to the arena for the competition is about to begin!" The sound of the host dragged them down to reality. Both heads turned toward the sound. Participants began to walk toward the circle; all in pairs and some even hand-in-hand.

To see such a thing, it brought heat to her cheeks. "C-come on!" she stuttered, voice stripped from all the calmness and softness from before. Giving an awkward chuckle, White gave two thumbs up. "Let's get this over with!" Without waiting for an answer, she spun around and walked – quite fast, N might add – toward the crowd.

N stood in his place for a few moments, injecting all that had happened to him. He gawked as White dashed away from him; almost tripping due to her black pumps. Luckily for N that he was far from her because he burst a meek laugh at the funny sight. Blush tinted his cheeks, and the signs of it wearing off were thin as wind. However, N didn't mind, for he felt comfortably warm at the touch and feel.

_I'm her friend…_ No matter how many times N thought of it, it still brought a huge wave of bliss into his heart.

* * *

'You know, once all of this is over, she's gonna kill us.' Isaac grumbled as they sat on the grassy ground. Luckily, the four sat at the front, right in front of the round, hard floor that was the dancing ring.

'Nah, White's not gonna kill us.' Marcus barked in glee, tail happily wagging in excitement for the presence of White and N.

'Well, not literally kill. But she will not let this go.' Dexter sighed as he sat next to the Stoutland. He looked around, seeing as many people were crowding around each minute, excited and joyous to see the contest as well.

'Please. By the time it's over, she'll be thankful.' Lillil scoffed as she fanned her face. Her free hand hugged the Luvdisc doll closer to her chest. She sat between Isaac and Marcus, though her position was much closer to Marcus' side.

'I thought you hated that green-haired dude.' Isaac rolled his eyes at the female. He heard a snooty scoff, one that he was accustomed to so well.

'I do.' Lillil scoffed, throwing a brief glare at the Samurott. 'But come on. You know White's horrible at making friends. She has to have other human friends other than Bianca and that Cheren boy.' She spoke with such nonchalance, showing no guilt in criticizing her own beloved trainer.

To hear such a thing, it only made Isaac groan louder. _No wonder you're traded._ He threw a short peek at his friends, mostly at the pink mannequin that was held closely to Lillil's body.

To see such a thing, it only gave Isaac an idea. 'So, I see you're clinging to that doll.' A smirk widened as his next words were, 'Already thinking about being a mama already, huh?'

It was clear in his eyes to see her skin prickle up like she had been electrocuted. 'I-I didn't say anything, you dolt!' she yelled, eyes deadly drilled into the irises of blue.

And if that wasn't bad enough, 'Don't worry, Lillil. You'll become a great mama!' Marcus complimented in joy, one paw softly nudging the female. She didn't say a word. Neither did she glance at his face. Red splashed all over her face, feeling ever so embarrassed to face her mate.

Well, it was just that compliment, right?

Wrong. 'And, if you believe in me, I'll try to be a great papa too.' Marcus sheepishly chuckled, voice now pitching to a bashful tone.

Oh how Lillil wanted to hide in a deep hole right now.

'S-shut up…you…' Lillil was at lost for rational words. Her mind twisted and turned. Her brain was quickly turned into mush. Though she couldn't see, Lillil knew Isaac and Dexter were forming the widest of grins. _Why you lil-_

"Ladies and gentleman!"

All heads turned to the round arena, eyes spotting a dashing young man in a suit. Lillil breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell._

The man stood in the middle of the arena, his teeth flashing a white, charming smile. "Hello and good evening to you all. I'm Aaron and I will be your host for tonight's competition." He gave a single bow, his right hand placed on his chest in a gentlemanly manner while his left gripped the microphone. "Tonight, we will have 10 couples ballroom dance their way around the stage. So, as a reminder, please do give way for our contestants so they can dance to their hearts' content." He looked around the audience, giving a wink or two to the ladies in the crowd. "The winner will be decided by our three judges, in whom they will opt out one by one until the last couple stands." With his right arm raised in the air, Aaron excitingly declared, "Let the dancing competition begin!"

All clapped and cheered. In seconds, 10 couples stood around the spacious arena. Isaac, Lillil, Marcus, and Dexter looked at each pair. 'I see them!' Dexter neighed as he saw his trainer. His voice was enough to snatch the others' attention, intent eyes straight at a certain boy and a certain girl that was standing in the middle of the stage.

* * *

They faced one another. The tips of their shoes almost touched. People crowded around them, yet they felt as if they were the only two present. Their distances were close, so close that she could feel his shaken breath. Her height enabled her to face his chest, heavy and beating a frantic melody. To see his reaction, to know that he was far nervous than her, it gave her a surprising sense of concern. She wanted to calm him down. She wanted to tell him to not feel scared. She wanted him to know that it would be okay, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She wanted him to enjoy this moment. Because – to her genuine surprise – if she saw a glint of happiness in his eyes, she would be happy as well.

The music began to play. The beautiful sound of Mozart was lullabied by the small orchestra. One by one a pair began to dance, their fingers entwined with one another and their feet gracefully shuffling on the hard floor. Only White and N stayed in their place, both growing nervous at the close distance against each other.

Finally, with a sharp breath, White looked up. "Well?" she breathed slowly, posing a smile to hide away the silly fear. "Shall we?" Her hand was stretched in front of his chest, signalling him to connect it with his.

N stared for a few moments, confused and silently panicking on what to do. His heart began to boom as loud as drums. If he thought the moments with White before were nerve-wrecking, he thought horribly wrong. Never has he been this close to her before.

Well, not intentionally, of course.

The unknown warmth was back, seeping into every pore of his skin. That alienated feeling clouded his mind and emotion once again, bringing unquestionable confusion to his brain. _What is this feeling…?_ That question tampered without a single answer, frustrating him to this very night. His hands clenched and unclenched; fingers scratching the thin skin of his palms. He wanted the answer so badly. He wanted to know this torturous feeling that kept interfering with his emotions. Oh how horrible it felt, yet a part of him didn't want it to go away.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle tug on his left wrist.

The faint touch startled N back to reality. Though his eyes were opened this whole time, the look N gave was as if he had shut them all along. His body jerked, almost pulling a few steps back. Luckily, his feet glued him into place, as well with the grip of her hand.

He saw her curve a sweet smile, cheeks hinting the lightest of pink. Without a single word, White placed N's hand on her waist. Although she was wearing her dress, White could still feel the touch of his cold fingers, perfectly bringing the ticklish jolts to her skin. Teeth lightly biting the inside of her lower lip, she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

N watched as the whole ordeal took place. Her action threw him into a pit of awed silenced. He felt her touch. He felt her cold, soft touch. He could see that she was nervous as well, but White masked it perfectly with a warm smile. Finally, she took his other hand and cupped it with her left palm, her small fingers bending and entwining with his.

She took one step closer, finally shutting the minimal distance that they had.

White looked up once again. "Trust me, alright?" she said gently, soft like little chiming bells. Gone was the loud tone that she always used for him. Vanished was the harsh demeanour that she always threw at him. The White standing before him now was a new person; one that N had never encountered.

And to be honest, he loved it very much.

To see her face, to hear her voice, to feel this wonderful new feeling, it made N feel like he was in a trance.

She moved, and so did he. Left and right were the steps that she took, and so left and right were the steps that he copied. He followed her every step, sliding and turning with such accuracy and precision. His eyes were glued to a pair of mesmerizing aqua irises. An expression of pure awe shined his face. His body acted on its own, moving and swaying like feathers as his brain engulfed in her looks.

She slid her feet to the left, her hands gently tugging him along. Though her face basked one of pure calm and serenity, her mind was screaming the loudest of screams. Who would have thought that she would be caught in this sort of predicament, and with him – her supposed-enemy – nonetheless? Had she ever danced a dance this grandeur? No. Had she ever dreamed of doing something like this? Hell no.

Okay, maybe a little, but that was because she had watched a whole marathon of Disney princess movies with Bianca and Cheren when they were toddlers.

But it surprised White that her footwork wasn't as clumsy as she thought. She carefully lead N, teaching him the amateur moves she knew by memory. She swished and swayed her hips, eyes trying her best not to meet his emerald gaze. She felt his fingers move against her skin, still shaking with hints of tiny taps. His breath once again slapped the top of her head, blowing a few strands. White bit her lower lip, biting back a smile to see such a silly behaviour.

"White…"

Her heart stopped. Her breath hitched. Quickly her lips were sucked in, choking back a gasp to hear his voice. It was a whisper, one that only she could hear. Her right palm was squeezed softly, further bringing her attention to him. _Shit…_ Her mind was able to produce that one single word; a word enough to describe what she truly felt.

So, with a sharp breath through her nose, she looked up.

Only to be utterly stunned.

White saw his face; filled with emotions that couldn't be defined by mere mortals. His lips were slightly parted, taking in air that his nose had forgotten to steal. His cheeks had been taken over by the colours of abash, shade lighting right to the corners of his eyes.

And then White saw his eyes.

Confusion? Naivety? Amazement? All those emotions seemed to swirl and mix like a tornado in his irises. White couldn't tear away from his sight, instead remained frozen as he unwarily captured her attention.

And as for N; he felt as if all air had been kicked out of his lungs.

What was this feeling? What was this aching, yet amazing internal state of being? He couldn't breathe, yet his lungs didn't mind at all at the lack of oxygen. His brain could only see her, could only interpret her. It then went blank, malfunctioned even that his whole body jerked to a stop.

That feeling grew warmer and warmer, soothing in his heart and seeping all over his body.

That feeling also gave him a new sense of longing – one that N had never felt before ever in his 19-year old life.

His doubt for her waning. His respect for her growing. His amazement for her lingering.

His heart for her beating.

Everything was still as stone. Until suddenly…

"Congratulations couple number 9!"

The voice of a man and sudden burst of claps dragged them back to the real world, making them realize that they weren't alone.

Quickly their heads turned and looked around, also to ghastly realize that they were the only couple that were still standing in the middle of the ring. Claps and whistles and maybe a few woohoo's were heard from the crowd. White then spotted her Pokémon, which were all cheering and hopping in glee.

To know that everyone was giving their undivided attention at him, it gave White the case of the blush attack.

And if she thought she had it worse, N felt like the apocalypse.

"I-I need to go…!" N stuttered in panic, heels ready to spin and run away from the audience. He was hot from head to toe. His heart that was once still as time was now maniacally beating like a Druddigon gone wild. The fact that everyone was staring at him made him remember that N hated being noticed in public.

But, before he could even move an inch, he felt a tug.

N looked to his side, seeing a petite brunette flashing a sweet smile at him. "It's okay," she mouthed the words, her smile widening as she finished. He blinked for a second, again stunned at the glorious sight.

His lips were pursed, and finally, he retreated.

For some odd reason – and he could call himself crazy to create such a theory – but when White was near him, N felt like that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Congratulations, you two!" Aaron cheered in enthusiasm, one hand lightly clapping his wrist. "Because the two of you were the only ones standing in the arena, that means you two had won!" Another round of applause echoed the area, bringing a wave of blushes to the two.

However, just when White thought it was over, Aaron playfully winked and added, "I have to say. You two were so enthralled in your dancing that you didn't realize anything until I called you." He winked again, mouth blowing a chuckle. "Let me be the first to say that the judges had made the right decision. You two are just the perfect couple!"

Seriously, White would really want that big hole right now.

More claps and whistles and an added "Atta boy!" and "You go girl!" filled the audience. White wanted to slap her forehead, but instead looked down in complete embarrassment. Her hand that gripped N's sleeve was quickly released, hands now forming little fists to calm herself down.

N, embarrassed as well, only looked away and responsively scratched the back of his neck. "T-Thank you. I guess…" Though he didn't quite fully understand the term 'perfect couple', it brought a nice ring to his ears. The corner of his eye slid a peek at the girl beside him, who wasn't staring at his face anytime soon.

Even so, under all the horrifying attention and sudden emotions that just invaded his heart, N still felt…amazingly happy. _I have her as my friend…_

* * *

Anger. Wrath. Demise. Hatred. Manic. Disgust. Despicable.

Murder.

All those accurately depicted how he felt right now. Since N had had told him of his new motive and plan, even though the expressions he showed was calm and sure, Ghetsis had never felt so infuriated in all his life. The moment N had told him about the girl and about her prophecy to revive the Dragon of Truth, he felt like choking some senses into the little green-haired brat's foolish mind.

"_She is the Hero of Truth. And in order to resurrect the legendary Zekrom, I need her in assuring what I seek is right. With her, she will only bring me closer to change this dreadful future."_

"To hell it will," Ghetsis spat with such thick abhorrence. The man knew that if the child spent more time with the girl, it would only do the exact opposite. When he first met her at Castelia City, Ghetsis knew she would be a huge obstacle to his glorious dreams. When he saw her again in Driftveil City – how she snapped and called him many names without a single fear – he knew she would affect N in many ways he wouldn't want. He knew he was in deep trouble if the brown-haired bitch kept messing with his plans.

And then he saw them dance.

Oh how Ghetsis hated the sight. He absolutely loathed the image to bits. How he wished he could tear that image from his head – or better, tear that girl from limb to limb. He would be the happiest man alive to see the girl dead in his cold, bloody hands.

However, he wouldn't want N to see his true side, now would he?

Ghetsis looked around the parade, eyes filled with hate and blood. The man stood from afar, hidden behind a few trees to avoid attention. After that offensive sight, he walked away in pure wrath.

He needed to get N away from her. He needed drag N as far away from her influence. He needed N to see the worst in her.

But how could he even do that when all she ever is was a bundle of fucking nice?

Suddenly, a happy purr entered his ears. Ghetsis stared to his left, eyeing a little girl hugging her beloved Rufflet. The two were cheering and laughing together, the sound of the Pokémon's caw echoing in his ears.

Oh how disgusting he felt to hear such a revolting sound.

"You're the best, Hiccup!" The girl cooed in joy, nuzzling her nose on the Pokémon's head.

Hiccup blushed in abash, wrapping his wings around the girl's arm. 'No you're the best, Amariah!'

The more he looked, the more he wanted to stab his ears.

However, it also gave him an idea.

A horrible, psychopathic idea.

A wide, ugly smirk curved his mouth. "Hydreigon," he called once, tone sharp and stern. In less than a second, a big shadow loomed from behind him. Only its eyes were seen; colours blood-red as his trainer's right eye. A heavy growl echoed in his ears, replacing the happy giggles and purrs from the child and Pokémon.

As his smirk widened to a deranged smile and his eyes glared to the sight of the young pair, Ghetsis evilly ordered, "I have a job for you."

_**0-0-0**_

**IM SLEEPY I TIRED TO SUBMIT ONCE BUT THEN DA TURNED BITVH MODE AND FINALLY UPLOAD YA Y  
i fisniehd this like in the car this evejuing inm proud i cant tyoe  
actually i was thinking of posting both 17 n 18 but nope 18 still wip eventho just two scen es oh well**

**and then i listened to Iron and Wine - Flightless Bird, American Mouth (wedding verse) when writing dance scen YAY ok im gon sleep now before iu kill soemone bai**


	19. 18

The festival was about to end. People were seen closing their stalls. Pokémon were seen going home either alone or with companions. As darkness loomed from below, stars acted as lights, guiding the living with their breath-taking twinkle.

"I think you look kinda cute." White complimented as they looked at the photo. Right after their surprising victory, a picture was taken – much to her silent dismay. She literally had to hold her breath so she wouldn't scream in embarrassment.

Thankfully and surprisingly, the picture turned out well. White was seen flashing a white smile. Although the smile was actually forced by her, it seemed natural in the photo – thankfully. While for N, he only posed a meek, simple smile. It was bad enough they had to stand really close to each other for the photo, but it irritated White that the boy had to bend a little, making her feel shorter than she already knew. However, both were even as she saw that his blush was more vivid in the picture, perfectly showing that he was embarrassed with the whole experience as well.

Red haunted his face for Arceus knows how many times. "Well, you look rather extravagant yourself." N flattered the girl as he held the picture. The boy sat next to her. The two found a nice place on top of a small cliff. Her Pokémon sat a few steps behind, giving the two some privacy and at the same time enjoying their own moments.

"'Extravagant'? Really?" White snorted out loud, fighting back a chuckle and a blush at his words.

"What's so funny?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion at the things she found humorous.

"Now I know you're over-exaggerating." Her head shook. Her palms were pressed by her sides as she stretched her legs.

"I am not." N frowned. "I am merely stating the truth."

"Yeah- Not that I agree with what you just said about m-me!" she stuttered, finally a hint of red kissing her cheeks. "I mean that, well, 'extravagant' is kinda over the top. Don't you know any simple words?"

Luckily, he was too absorbed in his confusion to realize her stammer. "Extravagant is a simple word."

"Yeah." Another snort. "For poets."

"I am not a poet."

"My point exactly." Her head lazily turned to his side, giving him a blatant look. She saw him pose a frown, mostly at the fact that he was still at lost with her point. White bit the insides of her cheeks, feeling extremely amused to see his expression. She looked up to the dark skies, beautiful blue eyes staring at the stars above. A smile crept up her face. Apparently, the night went surprisingly well. True, she did wear a stupid dress and difficult shoes and she did bump to N while being in it – and they did dance in front of a live audience – but in the end, they won and the most important thing of all: they enjoyed it.

"Thank you…"

His voice and those words brought a jump to her shoulders. Quickly White looked to her left, seeing as N stared at the bright stars in such a calm, musing manner. "Excuse me what?" she asked carefully, head tilting an inch to receive better confirmation.

She saw him chuckle. "I said, thank you…for showing me around." He looked down. "To be honest, I was fairly hesitating about whether or not I should spend time with you and your Pokémon…" He twiddled his fingers as his hands rested on his crossed legs.

Her eyes widened a bit to hear his confession. "You doubted me and my babies?" Although she wouldn't be surprised if he felt that way, White still felt slightly hurt that the boy doubted her Pokémon – especially Marcus.

He nodded once, then shook the next. "I…wouldn't be lying if I said 'no'." He chuckled bitterly, heart beating in brief glee that she would see her Pokémon that way. "It's just…well, in spite of Marcus being the one ever so excited in my presence, the others are just…" A frown pulled his lips. "They aren't exactly as keen as the cheerful one when they see me." The memory of nights ago whirled in his mind. N silently cringed as he remembered seeing Isaac furiously lunging after him with swords in his hands. He then remembered Marcus knocking him out of the way, thus saving N from being sliced into meaty pieces.

A heavy sigh slipped his mouth. "It's just…it pains me to know that not all Pokémon like me." Glum thickened his tone. N's eyes remained down, frown growing bigger.

White was at lost for words. She blinked and stared as N lamented. Never would she think that N would be ever so heartbroken about a Pokémon's rejection of him. She might be a little bummed as well if a Pokémon hated her, but what N felt right now was as if he got rejected by the person he loved the most. She was rendered in silence, continued staring at the sad teenager.

"So, when I was invited by Marcus and you…and when they didn't deny about the dancing competition, I felt like it was some sort of sign of them accepting me." The faintest of smiles touched the corner of his mouth. "I was quite thrilled actually. Although they weren't as excited as Marcus, they also weren't showing faces of disapproval, which made me all the eager to go on with this contest."

Silence was the sound of White's tone. The sounds of Pokémon filled their ears, replacing the quiet atmosphere that surrounded them. "And then there's you…" He cast his emerald eyes on White, startling her in realization.

"I…wish to thank you for believing in me." His smile grew wider, more sincere. "I never thought that you – a human – would see me as a friend." His hand moved to the back of his neck, bashfully scratching even though he wasn't itchy at all. "I've never had human friends…"

The more he spoke, the more it baffled White. "You…don't have even one?" The question popped without thinking; a bad trait that White couldn't stop even if she wanted too. She clenched her teeth, sucking a cringe to know that she might have hurt his feelings.

Surprisingly, he only shook his head. "No…I only have Anthea and Concordia. And even they aren't considered as friends to me…" His heart sank as he remembered his guardians. "The Pokémon were my companions. They helped me so much that it made me who I am now. I grew up with them; the old and young. My trust holds deep when it comes to Pokémon." His voice was so sure, so confident as he spoke of Pokémon. Neither doubt nor hesitance tainted each word. N gave a short puff, eyes burning with determination. "They are all very dear to me. And that is why I am willing to sacrifice everything to save each and every one of them."

Again, silence held them still. White wanted to ask about the names that were blurted from N's mouth, but she remained quiet. The girl bit the insides of her lips, mentally arranging her words so that it wouldn't be verbalized as nonsense.

Finally, her words were perfectly arranged.

And it was in the lines of, "And by saving, you mean breaking them apart from humans?"

The silence just intensified.

His eyes were dead sharp, glaring at White as if what she had said was mutiny. "Is that not for the best?"

She didn't flinch at the sudden change in behaviour. "But dude, some Pokémon don't _want_ to be apart from humans. I mean, you've seen Pokémon with their trainers. They look happy as hell."

"Hell is nothing to be happy about," he spat blatantly, again missing the expression of her sentence.

A heavy sigh burst from her mouth, head dropping until it face the grassy ground. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Even so, this case wouldn't exist if there were humans like you."

Shock halted her. White quickly stared at N, quizzical eyes gawking at N. "What?"

His serious demeanour was immediately replaced with one of woe. "You're a great human. A great friend. And most of all, even though I am still against all this horrific battling, I know that you are a great trainer."

Each word, each sentence deepened the red on her face. "W-wait!" White quickly flailed her hands, almost falling on her back as she raised them. "I-I didn't say I was any of that-"

"I know…" His tone grew sadder, mournful even. "And that is why…it will absolutely pain me to see you being separated from your beloved Pokémon…"

She ceased flailing, instead being held in mid-air in front of her face. A breath was stuck inside her throat to hear such a thing. Her eyes were glued to his face, now looking sullen and heartbroken. She could see wetness circling around his eyes, threatening to trail down any minute. "N…" White breathed carefully, her heart feeling as if it was about to drop to see such a crestfallen expression.

He didn't utter a word, instead remained in complete, dejected silence.

"Dude," she called again, body leaning a bit closer. "N, come on. Don't be sad. I don't like seeing my friends being sad." Her last sentence was brought in a slightly cheery manner as she tried to cheer him up.

To hear her calling him as a friend, N felt the soothing ache again.

However, only this time, it was mixed with the consequences of his mission, thus twisting that ache into unbearable pain.

He looked away, eyes now gloomily down on his bare palms. N tried to breathe, but he held back a cough and a sob. _I hate this feeling…_ His mind grieved the pain. _I want this weird feeling to go away. I hate it so much…_ N closed his eyes, face cringing once again as he fought hard to breathe right. _What is the matter with me-_

He froze when he felt something wrapping around his body.

Quickly N snapped his eyes open – only to feel his blood cease from any movement.

It was an act out of reflex. To see him being so sad, to see him being in such a depressing state, White quickly stood on her knees and hugged him. Her arms were quickly but gently wrapped around his head, bringing him closer to her chest. His arms were raised slightly, frozen by his sides as the hugging commenced.

"Come on," He heard her whisper softly, the same tone she used during their dancing competition. "Don't be sad, N. If you're bummed, then I'm bummed." She bit her lip, mind brainstorming on ways to make him smile. "I mean, you don't _have_ to separate Pokémon, you know. Just give people a chance. And maybe, maybe you can see just how cool it is to have people and Pokémon side by side." Word by word she spoke with precision, careful not to slip the wrong and hurt his feelings.

It was now N's turn to be stupefied into silence. His body was still as stone. He didn't move. He didn't flinch. Her act was far more shocking than him. His left ear was pressed against her chest, perfectly hearing the rapid sounds of her heartbeat.

"Pokémon are just as happy to be with whoever they want. We need them. And they need us. I know it sounds stupid," she chuckled dryly, "but if you just…I don't know open your eyes a bit wider, maybe you can see that this world is just as perfect as it is." She unwarily placed her chin on top of his head, eyes showing a sullen glow at the grim thought of never being close to Pokémon ever again.

"Besides," she muttered woefully, voice barely reachable if White hadn't hugged him, "I really meant it when I say I trust you. So…I'm just hoping that you could trust me when I say…that…everything's gonna be alright…"

Although her heartbeat was clearly heard, N also heard her explanation. Although his mind was too baffled by the hug, N tried to calculate the right in her wrong. Although his ability to blink seemed to malfunction for the time being, at least they were now dried from incoming tears. His arms fell to his hands, fingers clutching the bits of grass. His own heart began to race, thumping madly inside his heavily breathing chest.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, both not moving a muscle.

Until finally, a loud bark from afar shattered their moment.

And most of all, it made White realize the horrifying, terrifying thing that she had done. "Oh my Arceus!" she screamed, at the same time breaking the hug. Her body was thrown aback, legs quickly pushing herself backwards. _W-what the hell did I just do?_ That question bonked her head like a hammer. Her heart was pounding maniacally, crushing every single bone of her ribcage. Her hand flew to her beating chest, clutching it like she was reaching for her heart.

As for N, he was unmoving since she hugged him. His hands felt like noodles. His posture was slouched forward, almost in a position of a doll. His eyes were round as golf balls, unblinking and wide. His mouth were apart, not as wide as his eyes jaw feeling as if it was about to drop.

_What…_ He gasped mentally, _What was that…?_ Slowly his head craned upwards to meet her gaze. N saw as she gasped and panted in panic. He saw her hand gripping her chest; the exact position that his head was laid upon. "I…" he mumbled, brain still not ready to produce human words.

White, however, was quicker this time. "I'm sorry!" she screamed, body quickly sitting up straight. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you out of the blue!" White flailed faster this time; left, right, up, down her hands moved. She shook her head until she felt like her neck was about to snap. _Why am I such a stupid shit shit shit! _"Dammit I'm sorry N don't freak out on me shit I'm-"

"It's okay."

Instantly her actions stopped. Again her hands froze in mid-air. "What?" she asked dumbly, eyes only giving two blinks.

His face was red as hers. But she also saw a small, bashful smile. "I-it's okay." N repeated without looking at her face. "I…Thank you…for that." He then looked at her, giving her the most sincere smile she had ever seen.

White didn't know how to respond. The last time she gave a response, she almost died out of embarrassment and hormones. "Y-you're wel…come…?"

She heard a chuckle, one that echoed livelier than before. Not another word, N slowly stood up. He brushed off the dust from his pants; a reason so that he wouldn't face White for a few seconds. "It is late," he said, tone as if he was talking to himself. "I…should go."

"Where are you goi- Shoot!" White quickly slapped her mouth shut, stopping her before asking any unnecessary, idiotic questions.

Too bad N heard her. "Somewhere," he chuckled lightly, mouth forming a comforting smile. "Do not fret. I…I'll be fine if that is what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything…" White grumbled behind her palms, all the while looking away from his face.

To see her reactions, it truly made N feel so alive.

His smile wasn't arrogant or jeering. Nor was it smug. It was a simple, pure smile; one that was naturally born by her presence alone. "I better bid Marcus and the others farewell." He slid one foot forward, legs ready to walk toward the Pokémon. But before he did, N peeked at White. "And about what you've said…" he spoke quietly, tone now reaching a much more serious, calmer sound, "I'll…try to consider it in my mind."

There was not a hint of sarcasm heard. Instead, she could hear a glint of hope. And that actually shocked White.

He gave another smile before he turned; off to her Pokémon, then off to another place.

* * *

_She…hugged me…_

That thought had been dancing around N's mind ever since he left her and her team. His smile didn't falter at all. Instead, it just bloomed and evolved into gleeful laughter every once in a while. _She…touched me…and I feel…great…_ His hand slid to his chest, feeling as his heart raced once or twice. _I didn't feel scared…_ His eyes softened to a loving glow, thinking back of how he could perfectly hear her beating heart. _She…makes me feel…happy…_

N looked at the doll and picture in his arms. Since they were so enraptured about the shocking embrace, the boy had completely forgotten about whether or not White wanted the photo – considering that he was already keeping the Luvdisc marionette. _Maybe I'll ask her if she wanted it the next time we meet, _he thought, eyes staring at the lovely picture.

He stared at White, seeing her huge and radiant smile. She looked so happy, so cheerful and genuine. Her smile was carefree as she stood next to him, the one who had the reddest cheeks. Thinking back, it made N laugh yet again. There he was, standing before the eyes of many people, and he didn't feel scared at all. Although he was highly awkward about the photo-taking, N felt comfortable just by standing beside White.

As time ticked by, all he could ever feel was joy. _White…_

"There you are, child."

N instantly froze. He didn't know why, but the back of his mind immediately told him to hide the photo. Quickly his hand slipped the picture in the back of his pants. Forcing a gulp, N looked forward, posing the calmest, stoic expression he could muster in less than seconds.

Ghetsis stood in front of N, his face already brimmed with such calm and serenity. "I see you have enjoyed your day?" His eyes leered to the Luvdisc doll. Oh how he wanted to rip it off his hands and tear it into shreds.

N gave no immediate response. The smile that had stretched his lips was now in a straight line. The eyes that shined like a million green stars were now dull as dark. However, his arms reacted out of reflex, bringing the doll closer to his chest. "I…was merely observing." He bit the inside of his right cheek. "And I found this whilst walking. I thought it would be ghastly to leave it be."

The greenette gasped loudly in his mind that he could pull off a lie so bravely.

Ghetsis gave no reaction, face still baring one of patience. "I see…" he said, voice emitting a faint growl. Giving a single nod, he closed his eyes. "Have you sought information about this White?"

Oh how Ghetsis loathed speaking that foul girl's name.

"Yes!" N suddenly burst, voice echoing with glee over her name. In less than a second, his face changed, now filled with horror over how he had said it. "I mean, yes. I have met her." Back was the tone of apathy, eyes void of feeling.

The man remained calm, sharp eye now on the boy. "And what have you found out?"

N didn't give an answer immediately. Instead he paused, hesitating on his words. "I…have learned that she is a key essential." He nodded once, then slowly. "Yes. She is definitely the key to our success; to a better future." Without him noticing, a smile crept N's face.

A snarl crept Ghetsis'.

"I was thinking," N's heart beat, growing quite excited at what she had said tonight, "Maybe…instead of opposing her, I can work with her." His eyes softened to one of endearment. "She is the Hero of Truth. And I am the Hero of Ideal. Though our beliefs may differ, there are still some similarities between it; between us. We both care deeply for Pokémon. And that is the root of this mission. Our dreams can be achieved. The dragon can be achieved. She can help us." The doll in his arms was brought closer, fingers gently caressing the soft pink material.

"_I really meant it when I say I trust you. So…I'm just hoping that you could trust me when I say…that…everything's gonna be alright…"_

Her words rang in his ear like little bells. Upon remembering what she had said, what she had promised, it only widened his smile. "She can help me…"

Suddenly, a loud – almost too maniacal – laughter echoed out in the dark open skies.

N jumped at the sudden cackle. His head lifted to look at Ghetsis, seeing as the green-haired man laughed as if he had told a hilarious joke.

"Oh child," Laughter toned into jeering chuckles, Ghetsis shook his head, "How your mind is corrupted with lies."

Beautiful emerald eyes were round in shock. "She is not lying-"

"She has tainted your brain with useless, pointless wishes." Ghetsis cut in, voice now sharp and stern that it scared N into silence. "She has intoxicated your mind, shaken your beliefs until it rattles like thin string." He shook his head in utter disappointment, hands cupping behind his back. Ghetsis added a few 'tsk, tsk' sounds, adding to the unpleasantness of N's news.

The teenager remained quiet, a mix of fear and agitation biting his throat. "But…" He flinched as Ghetsis focused his eye at him. "She will help create a better future for the Pokémon." The doll in his clutches was hugged tighter, holding near to his frantically beating heart. "I trust her…" The last sentence was lowered to a whisper, more to convincing himself that the man in front of him.

Again, no sudden reaction was given from Ghetsis.

Finally, "Very well." he replied, cold and uninterested. Although the sky was dark as nothing, N could see the disappointment in his face.

However, before he could say a word, Ghetsis continued. "If a better future means a future that doesn't involve the liberation of Pokémon, then you wouldn't mind if this happens." As he said this, the man moved to the side.

And as he did, N felt like someone had punched him directly in the gut.

Lying, limping motionlessly before his very eyes was a terribly bruised Rufflet.

"NO!" N screamed in pure fright. Automatically he threw the doll to the side, legs sprinting for the poor living creature. "No, no, no!" He fell to his knees, hands quickly scooping up the frail Rufflet. Its feathers were plucked and pulled, revealing his skin and flesh. Blood dripped from his left – twisted – wing. His chest revealed a long jagged scar, its ends from neck to below the stomach. It tore open his torso, causing bits of pink flesh to gunk out like a stuffed piñata.

His upper beak was gone, showing white bones of his skull. "N-no…" N whimpered in sorrow, head slowly shaking left and right. Tears were quickly formed, trailing like a stream and dripping like raindrops. It fell on the corner of Rufflet's eye – one that was that sliced open until the back of his head.

"W-w-wha…" N chocked back a sob. "W-what…h-happened…?"

"Humans happened." Ghetsis replied with voice cold as ice. "I found him being ruthlessly mauled and abused by a man while I was walking through the city." He shook his head, eyes showing the act of sympathy. "The words the man used; the foul language he spat as he tortured the Rufflet. It was all because the man had lost battle. The poor thing tried his best, but all was in bloody vain." He heard the whimpers and cries of the child, and Ghetsis did all his best not to smirk in maniacal glee.

"I was able to stop the barbaric menace before it got worse. But sadly," He took turned his heel, "the poor Pokémon died on the spot. I was utterly devastated and terribly sorry that I couldn't save him."

No matter what he said, N heard nothing. All he could hear was his tears. All he could see was death. All he could smell was rancid flesh. His arms shook horribly, fingers caressing the torn, wet wound. "N-n-n…" He choked on his words, teeth clenching madly as he closed his tearful eyes.

As for Ghetsis, the darkness coated the smile he so joyously wore. "Is this the future you wished to achieve if you were to cooperate with that girl?" he asked, stern and sharp without an ounce of sympathy for the boy. "Do you think that girl can be trusted?" A despicable scoff burst from his mouth as he held his head high. "She lied to you; manipulated you until all you could see is futile fantasy. She may be a Hero of Truth, as you shall call it, but she is nothing but a vile, selfish human who knows nothing of Pokémon. If she were to get into your mind any longer," His tone tainted with vicious threat, "then _this_ shall be the future that you will bear."

With that, he walked away, right foot purposely stepping on the Luvdisc doll. "The world is cruel, N. Don't ever forget that." Into the shadows he disappeared, leaving a dead creature and a heartbroken, devastated, despondent human being.

As time ticked by, all he could ever feel was grief. _I'm sorry…_

**0-0-0**

**fun fact: this was actually 95% done but then this week was damn hectic i didnt even touch my lAPTOP HAHAHAHAHA GOOD FOR U FAFAR**  
**so here chapter 18 and closing the festival chappie c:**

**1. N and White took a picture for their victory and aww awww kAWAII**  
**2. N u better learn how to compliment better like use simple words man White isnt Shakespeare**  
**3. N confessing that he did dance to earn her pokemon's trust n acceptance aWWW**  
**4. then N confessed White's an awesome friend sO MANY AWWWWS**  
**5. then N got sad sad aww**  
**6. then White hUGGED HIM YAY AWWW AWWWW**  
**7. White cheered him up by saying that nothing needs to be changed and everythings gonna be gud c:**  
**8. THEY HUGGED**  
**9. yA Y**  
**10. then N met gaycheese dam**  
**11. N tried to convince gaycheese that White is a good person n shes right n they should work together fer pokemon**  
**12. but ghetsis all like 'lol nope look ded pokemanz'**  
**13. ghetsis u fucker lying like a little fuck**  
**14. i miss writing miserable pokeboys**  
**15. n gore. i miss writing gore.**  
**16. i miss writing gory miserable pokeboys yea thats about it**  
**17. after this chapter, let the pain be gin **  
**18. dam so many numebrs**


	20. 19

Sun brightened lively as it stood proudly above the blue skies. Pokémon chirped and squeaked in joy as they ran around the city and nearby forests. Humans laughed and talked peacefully with one another. The event of last night didn't stop them from pursuing their everyday lives. Some were still cleaning up their stalls. A few children and baby Pokémon were seen playing around with the festival's games that still lingered around.

A girl came out of the Icirrus gym. A full, wide smile painted her rosy, sunny face. "Well that was fun," she commented to herself, right hand holding the city's badge as proof of their victor. Chuckling once, White pinned the badge under her vest, smile growing wider to see the row of trinkets that resembled her one step closer to victory.

"White!"

Like their previous encounters, before she had any time to turn or think, White felt her neck being wrapped around by a pair of arms. "Ack- Air…!"

A giggle followed suit, showing no sense of guilt over strangling her 'victim'. "Oh silly billy. You and your jokes." Giggling like a little girl, Bianca released her hug. She hopped and stopped in front of White, watching happily as the taller brunette coughed lightly.

"Hey B…" White gave a small, sympathetic smile. Feeling that she was able to breathe right once again, the girl looked at her dear friend. Her eyes soon caught yet another figure behind Bianca. And when she did, her smile turned into one of coy. "Hey there, Cheren."

Sensing the teasing sound that coated her voice, Cheren showed the faintest of scowls. "Drop it, White." Coughing once, he shook his head and eyed the badge under her vest. "I'm guessing you have defeated Brycen?"

His answer was given with her hands holding her waist and her mouth exhaling pride puffs of air. "Heck yeah I did!" Giving a wink, White blew a few more huffs of air at her right fist and playfully rubbed her chest. "It wasn't easy, but me and my team got through the simple cold."

Cheren rolled his eyes. Bianca giggled joyfully.

"Congrats, White!" The blonde chirped happily, hands giving fast little claps. "I'm just so happy that all of us three get to pursue our dreams. It makes me so happy!" Another burst of cheers popped her pretty pink lips. Both her friends were quite amused by her reaction; never bored with Bianca's optimistically enthusiastic personality. "You and Cheren are striving for the 'Pokémon Champion' title. And well, since I'm not that strong like both of you…"

"Bianca…" Cheren broke the almost sad atmosphere, little frowns now curved on his and White's lips.

"Shush, shush I'm not done!" Before any comfort could happen from any of them, Bianca quickly flapped her right hand at Cheren, surprising him into silence. Taking one deep breath, she exhaled through her mouth and flashed a beaming smile. "But, I now know what I want to do: Become a Pokémon Professor!" She laughed with such joy, cheeks growing rosy tints. "I mean, when I hang around with Professor Juniper as her bodyguard, I realized how fun it is to learn about Pokémon! All the fun facts and the joy of meeting new Pokémon, I realized that this is my call, my dream all along!" The more she explained, the wider her smile, showing sincerity and excitement in her every word.

"I wanna help Pokémon, too. I love seeing them healthy and happy." Index fingers on the edges of her lips, she formed a cute smile as if her fingers were stretching them. "So I wanna learn more about them so I can make sure their precious little smiles stay on their faces!"

White and Cheren were in silence, both quite shocked at their dear friend's declaration. They watched as Bianca giggled merrily, the girl bouncing lightly by the balls of her feet. The two exchanged glances, eyes blinking at one another as a form of communication. Finally, they broke a smile, shock replaced with proud and happiness for their friend.

"That's great Bianca!" White cheered gleefully, hands giving one big clap.

"If that's what makes you happy, then it makes me happy as well." Cheren supported with a much slower tone, poorly trying his very best to hide the abash that splashed his cheeks.

The support Bianca gained merely strengthened her resolve. Her smile grew wider. Even her eyes brought faint tears of joy, knowing that her friends always have her back. "Thanks you guys. You guys are the best-"

"Who are you?!"

Suddenly, their joyful news was interrupted by someone – Brycen to be exact. Before any of them could notice, the gym leader had barged out of him gym and stood right next to White. His presence, nevertheless, startled White, causing her to jump and squeal in shock.

Cheren and Bianca, whose distances weren't as close to the man, blinked in surprise at the leader's presence. "Hello Mr Brycen! It's nice to see you!" It was Bianca that cracked the awkward silence. Flashing her shiny white teeth, she introduced herself. "I'm Bianca and this is Cheren-"

"Reveal yourselves!"

Again, that silence increased tenfold.

Brycen's loud, sharp voice stunned Bianca, her instinct immediately telling her to be quiet. To see such a reaction, to hear such a strain tone, Cheren and White were now confused.

White stared at the older person. His eyes were round and wide, pupils dilating as he scanned left and right. His mouth was pulled to a menacing scowl; teeth were seen grinding against one another out of force.

The girl saw rage fuming from his face, and it only thickened her confusion. "Um…Mr Brycen, are you oka-"

Before she could say anything, red light zoomed from her belt. "Whoah!" In less than two seconds, Isaac barged out of his ball. The water starter quickly stood on his hind legs with swords out and gripped tightly in his hands. He positioned himself in front of White, body crouching slightly as he guarded his baffled trainer.

And as one came out, so did another.

Cheren flinched as Serperior zoomed out of his Pokéball. Bianca squeaked out loud as Cupcake burst out of his.

"Serperior, what is the meaning of this?!" The spectacled boy gawked as Serperior swiftly coiled his body around him, protecting Cheren from whatever that was bothering him. The Regal Pokémon lifted his upper body and hissed acidly, sharp eyes glaring at an empty space.

"Cupcake, what's wrong?" Worry entered Bianca's mind as her Pignite stood in front of her. His arms were stretched and spread by his sides, fingers clenching into fists. Heavy growls could be heard from Cupcake. Black puffs of smoke were exhaled from his nostrils, air growing thicker as he breathed.

The sudden change of environment now startled the three teens. Their Pokémon guarded them from nothing, yet their growls and hisses shook in their ears. Worry prickling into fear, the three eyed at each other, wanting the answers none of them could give. White then looked at Isaac, then back at the man that started the thick atmosphere. "Mr Brycen, what's-"

"For a Pokémon to notice our presence, it would be quite expected especially with one's keen as sharp as ours. But for you, Brycen, a mere man whose age has taken your tool, it brings us a surprise that you were able to sense us even from inside your gym."

A voice rang out of nowhere. And it stunned White that she realized the bearer of the voice.

"You live to your name, Ice Master."

Before anyone could react, three black shadows appeared around them, forming a triangle. One stood near White, one near Brycen, while the last one emptily stared behind Bianca and Cheren. Bianca's shocked scream filled the area, while heavier growls and sharper hisses occupied her petrified tone.

"You!" White spat, face immediately changed into one of hate. Upon seeing the three figures, she scooted one foot forward. Her fists clenched, one hand opted to take another Pokéball.

The ninja standing on her right saw her intention. "Before you could condemn any bloodshed, need we remind you that we are not here for a battle."

Her hand flinched a stop. Aqua eyes blinked in confusion, yet teeth clenched tightly inside her mouth. "What are you idiots doing here…?" Breaths of rotten detestation wavered as she asked. Although the triad were surrounding them, White knew their presence was only meant for her and her alone.

And she was right. "Lord N."

That name. That one single letter. Her nerves loosened. Her teeth relaxed. Her eyes were wide at the sound of his name being slurred from his minions. "W-what did you say?"

The farthest ninja, one that stood behind Bianca and Cheren, spoke next. "He has requested your presence."

"Cherry…White…what's going on…?" Bianca shivered in fear, hands cupping each other. To feel her fright, it only infuriated Cupcake. The Pokémon barked at one of the ninjas, a ball of fire swirling and ready to be exhaled from his mouth.

They ignored the threat, and soon the one near Brycen continued the message. "A new era shall be awakened in the tower. Come to the peak, and your future shall be revealed there." And just like that, they disappeared.

All were stunned. All were baffled.

"What…?" The brunette gawked incredulously, confused about the message given by the triad.

"What just happened?" Cheren finished her sentence as he quietly ordered Serperior to release him. While Bianca, still holding the shock from their unpleasant guests, gently patted Cupcake to calm herself down.

"…No…"

Another voice – one that was heavy and shaking – reverberated around them. Six heads turned to look, only to see the gym leader himself shaking in stricken horror. "No… This can't be…"

"Mr Brycen," White called out softly, "Sir… Are you okay?"

The man didn't answer. And that didn't make her feel any better.

"The tower…" he mumbled with gasping breath. "The tower. It can't be…"

"Mr Brycen, can you hear-"

_**KACHAUUUWWWW!**_

Suddenly, her voice was rudely interrupted by ruthless thunder. All heads looked up, eyes round in shock to see dark clouds enrapturing the once clear sky. "W-wait a minute, where did those black clouds come from?!" Bianca gasped, one mouth covering her parted mouth. Without their notice, the sky had taken its dark toll. Black swirls danced above their heads, painting the blue field a gloomy colour. Thunder and lightning burst maniacally, roaring their anger and demise.

To see such a sudden and drastic change in weather, White felt cold to the bone. "Shit…" Shivers ran down her bare arms. Quickly she rubbed the cool air off, only to feel the cold crawling to her legs. The clouds grew darker, soon preventing the sun from giving its natural warmth and light.

It was then that she remembered what the triad had spoken. _N…What…_

"Wait! Mr Brycen!"

Her thoughts popped like a bubble once Cheren's voice rang out. Her eyes went to Brycen, only to see him frantically running off in a distance. "Wait! Where is he goi-"

_**KACHAAAAUUUWWW!**_

"Eek!" Bianca frighteningly yelped as another thunder cracked to the ground. Quickly she clung to Cheren's arm, head hiding behind his shoulder. Although no rain dropped to the ground, the thunder and lightning alone alarmed the citizens below.

White hissed breathlessly. Wind began to pick up, rushing and pushing whatever it could grasp on. "Come on!" she ordered, voice a sharp shout. Wasting no time at all, Isaac and the others – even Bianca – nodded and dashed after Brycen; after the source of their manic problem.

* * *

Just as they arrived, it was worse than what anyone had expected.

Clouds were darker. Thunder and lightning were harsher. But most of all: an ancient, yet grand tower stood before them. A huge hole gaped in front of the entrance, its rubble threatening to fall and drop to the ground.

"What the…" The words hanged in White's mouth. The single tower was gigantic and bulky; the enormous structure itself seemed like it could pierce the sky. As soon as they caught up to Brycen and arrived at the needed destination, all six froze in awe.

"The Dragonspiral Tower…" A mumble was heard albeit the strong and loud weather, "No… This can't be happening…"

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at Brycen, whose face was drained from all colour. "Mr Brycen," Whiten called out, softly yet loud enough to be heard, "Sir, seriously, as much as this is shocking to you, please tell us what is going on?"

He shook his head, but it wasn't because he denied answering. "Something – something horrible is happening at the peak. If we don't stop it now, it might mean the end for all of us."

To hear such a cruel, blood-curling premonition, White couldn't stop the gulp that slipped through her throat. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Brycen!"

The explanation stopped as another voice joined in. All turned around, only to see the Junipers rushing toward them. "Professor Junipers!" Bianca beamed at their sight. Despite the heavy weather, a sense of relief washed over her to see and know that the two were unharmed.

Unharmed; yes. Relieved; no. "What is going on?" Mr Juniper stared at the fragile tower. Clouds were zooming toward the peak like it was magnet. Wind was getting faster, even tampering with his sight.

Professor Juniper was quiet, but she wasn't happy with the surroundings either. The woman stared at the teenagers and leader, hoping to find the answer of their horrid situation.

"The dragon…" Finally, Brycen answered her mental question. "The dragon is about to be awakened." The man – famous for its stoic personality and icy tone – actually showed fright in his words. Gone was the mask of apathy; flashed were the flesh of emotions.

"'Dragon'?" Cheren asked, eyes on the gym leader. "What do you mean by 'dragon'?"

"It can't be…" It was now Mr Juniper's turn to verbalize his thoughts. "Don't tell me…" He looked at Brycen, "You mean to tell me that someone is reviving the dragon?"

Although White didn't fully understand the whole story, she somehow hoped that Brycen would say 'no'.

To her dismay, "It seems so…"

_**KACHAUWW! KACHAAAUUUWWW!**_

Another thunder cracked open the dark sky. Another squeal burst from Bianca's mouth.

"I need to stop this!" Brycen turned around, legs ready to sprint inside the tower. But before he could give another step, "Wait!" another voice stopped him. Hesitating, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing a female brunette looking ever so determined with her Pokémon by her side.

"I'm coming with you." White declared, eyes sharp on the man.

The words surprised Brycen, shock drawn all over his face. "The peak up ahead might be fatal-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm still following you." Persistence strained her tone. "Besides, you heard what those ninjas said. 'Lord' N-" Her breathing hitched as that name slurred from her mouth, "-wanted to see me. So that just gives more than enough reasons to go to the peak."

"I'm coming with you, as well." Cheren said next as he stood beside White. "If it's true that you say the journey to the top is fatal, then I cannot let my friend or you at risk getting hurt."

"We will stay here, then." Finally, as minutes passed by, Professor Juniper was heard. "I and my father will alert the citizens and guard the outside perimeter. I've already contacted Alder. He will be here as soon as possible."

Cheren and White gave a single nod at her explanation. To hear that the champion would be here any moment soon, it somehow eased them even the slightest bit. At least when the champion's here, hopefully he would know how to solve this mess.

"I-I'll stay with the Junipers, then…" A timid voice entered their ears. All eyes looked at Bianca, who flashed a guilty look with fingers twiddling one another. "I will stay and guard them if anything dangerous comes and attacks us!" Although afraid, that last sentence was filled with confidence. Bianca fisted her palm, bright green irises shining in tenacity. And as she did that, Cupcake mimicked her move with a positive grunt.

Even at crucial times like this, Cheren and White couldn't fight back the smiles to see their dear friend's courage.

"Very well, then." Brycen nodded once, a hint of a relieved smile finally appearing on his face. "Follow me." And just like that, the three humans and two Pokémon ran inside the tower; off to the peak, off to the supposedly awakened mystery dragon.

And for White – heart-clenching as each step took her – off meet N.

* * *

White wouldn't lie. If it wasn't for the eerie weather outside and the horrible feeling that twisted in her gut, she would groan like a baby at the amount of stairs present inside the tower.

"There," Brycen pointed forward as they reached into another room, "There is our next roo-"

Another small quake shook at their feet, cutting off Brycen's sentence. Serperior and Isaac hissed at the tremor, both standing close to their trainers to protect them. The shaking didn't last, and everything seemed fairly normal like minutes ago. An annoyed scoff slipping from her mouth, White stood properly and looked around the area. The room – a hall – was quite bigger than the last one they entered. It was mostly empty, except for a few tables and chairs scattered due to the quake. Two giant pillars stood tall and proud at each side. Rubbles were seen on the floor with dust and soot collected at every corner.

After their brief scan around the room, White then saw the door to their next entrance. "Come on!" Shouting in triumph, she and Isaac ran forward. When suddenly…

_**KACHAUUUWWW!**_

Another thunder. Another tremor.

Only this time, it was far more powerful than before.

The reaction took White off guard. Her legs giving away, she dropped on her bum, inflicting a short pain on her hips. "Ow!"

Upon hearing his trainer's cry, Isaac halted immediately and turned around. 'White!' He quickly dashed toward his trainer, mouth whimpering in panic over her safety. 'White! White, are you okay?'

"I-I'm fine, Isaac… It's just my butt's a little bit numb…" She grumbled sourly, one hand rubbing her aching hip. As she spoke, the floor continued to shake wildly, longer than it usually did. And because of this, it caused the tables and chairs to jump and flop madly, bouncing even as if the floor was made out of rubber.

_Creak…_

Something caught White's and Isaac's ears, and they immediately shot their heads up.

Only to freeze completely to see two giant pillars zooming and falling right above their heads.

Both fear-stricken eyes were wide as plates. Both pupils shrunk until it became the tiniest of dots. Both were stunned to their farthest bone. Both didn't move, for both couldn't feel any blood flowing inside their veins.

They gaped as strong gravity pulled the crumbling pillars to the ground – right above their heads – right toward their impending doom.

"_WHITE!_"

_**0.0.0**_

**im still on hiatus shuuusshhs  
so here while i go do student stuff i give u this youre welcome *flying kisses n runs away with jimmy choo shoes***


	21. 20

Darkness.

Sheer, cold, darkness.

No sound was heard. No voice echoed. Everything felt cold as ice. Not a single wind brushed one's skin. Not a single peep caressed one's ear.

Darkness was all that could be seen. And while light might be the source of all that is good, darkness is eternal, for darkness is a cold truth that all must face upon death.

'…Wh…ite…'

But for some good fortune of the people, darkness holds a longer expiration date, allowing them to obtain the light they hungrily want before their time runs out.

'…White…'

A voice, a grumble shook her ears.

'White…Wake up…'

A nudge, one soft and gentle bumped her head.

'White…Come on, wake up...'

Another whimper whistled in her ears, finally earning a flutter from her eyelids.

White groaned as she tried to stand up. The pain shot in her elbows as she propped against the cold, dusty floor. Finally, with the help of Isaac, the girl sat on her knees. "Ow…" A faint gasp breathed through her mouth. One hand moved to her head, fingers feeling the slight bump that occupied near her right ear. The other went to her back, feeling another lump right above her bum.

It took her a few seconds, but White then remembered the whole ordeal.

"Cheren." That name caused her heart to stop. Immediately she jumped back to her feet, only to regret it as agonizing pain jolted her legs. "C-Cheren!" Ignoring the strain, White screamed loudly, body turning around as she called the boy.

Her body felt cold as ice when all she could see were the fallen pillars.

"Ch…" Her voice got stuck in her throat. Her eyes widening again, she gawked in total and fearful disbelief. "Ch-Cheren!" Finally, a shriek cracked open her mouth. Horror thickened her frantic reaction, her legs about to dash and mind deeply wishing it wasn't what she thought it would.

But just before her feet could reach another step, just before her hands could brutally pound the sturdy hard concrete, and just before her mind could be tainted by any bloody negativity, White froze to hear another voice. "White! Are you okay behind there?!"

The girl felt as if her brain had ceased functioning from the impossible sound. "Cheren…?" It felt like a dream; a ruse the moment she heard his voice. Quickly shaking her head, White stared at the broken pillars. "Cheren, is that you?!" Although she didn't know why, White burst a dumb chortle or two as she placed her hands on the dusty piles.

She heard a huge sigh of relief, and the next words from the other side actually made her want to cry: "Yes, it's me!"

* * *

"I'm fine! Don't worry about us!" Cheren sighed in the utmost of reliefs that his friend was alright. "Thankfully, Serperior was able to push both of you out of the way with his vines." He looked at his grass starter, who was busy kissing his vines repeatedly and loudly hissing that they weren't squished by the impact as well. Posing a small smile, Cheren then looked at the giant rubble. "Thank Arceus too you both are okay. To not hear a sound from you for a few minutes after that terrifying incident scared me to death."

* * *

Okay, so 'death' wasn't the appropriate word to use right now.

White felt her fingers shake in terror. Her saliva felt thicker, making it harder for her to gulp or even breathe properly. "D-dude…" Forcing back a choke, White closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "How are you going to get through…?"

* * *

To hear this, Cheren cast a small frown. He looked upwards, only to see the ceiling being completed clogged up by the two ginormous pillars. "It seems going through is out of the question," he mused, one finger tapping his chin. "And I'm pretty sure it would be highly dangerous to shatter these things. It might cause another tremor." A small sigh of defeat slipped from his mouth. He then proceeded to look at Brycen, hoping to find a solution to their minor problem.

"Maybe there is another way to get through," The Icirrus leader spoke calmly, eyes back and forth between the posts and their previous entrance. The man then stopped his vision at Cheren, who was patiently waiting for an answer. "Tell your friend that she should go forth first. We will follow suit. The other route might take some more time than needed, but we have no other choice."

The boy firmly nodded, fists clenching together. With a sharp puff of air, he looked forward. "White! You and Isaac go on first! We'll catch up to you!"

* * *

As soon as she heard their orders, White gave a single nod. "Okay then!" And with that, she heard their footsteps fading away, leaving the girl and her Pokémon to continue forward.

But she didn't. All she did was stand there, looking utterly appalled and blank with total horror.

"Shit…" Her hand moved to her eyes, forcing them from expelling any tears. To learn that not only her life, but her Pokémon's life was also on the line; to learn that she had almost faced a future where her friend would have been forever gone, White felt like throwing up. Her whole body gave light shakes, legs almost giving away from the terrors of her overwhelmed thoughts.

'White…'

She froze. Immediately White looked to her right, eyes spotting none other than Isaac with a terribly concerned expression on him. "Thank Arceus you're okay…" Teeth grinding together, she wrapped her arms around the Samurott's neck.

The act nevertheless shocked Isaac, eyes blinking twice in sheer confusion. 'I-I'm fine…' he grumbled and soothed his trainer down, one paw gently patting her back. The starter could feel her shivering in their hug. To know that his trainer – strong, hot-headed, bold, and cheerful – was actually petrified until she could be shaken this way, Isaac couldn't help but to feel sad and mad at the same time.

Sad that his trainer had to go through such a painful experience.

Mad at the person responsible for hurting his trainer.

She heard a growl, finally drawing her attention from her woe. Breaking the hug, White looked at Isaac. "Are you sure you're okay?" Her hand patted his cheeks, head, and neck, checking for any possible injuries.

To see how concerned she was of his condition, it brought a smile on his face. 'I'm fine.' Isaac took her hands, halting her from the constant petting. Placing her arms by her side, he gave two thumbs-up and flashed a wide grin on his face.

To see how cheerful he looked, it actually washed her worries away. "Good…" One hand on her chest, White breathed a huge sigh of relief. Upon realizing how she felt a few minutes back, she felt embarrassed. White stared at Isaac, her cheeks soon painted a nice shade of red. "Sorry about that…" She awkwardly waved her arms around, "whole thing, by the way…"

He chuckled, his long whiskers swishing up and down as he nodded. 'Nah it's okay.'

White returned his smile with one of her own. "Thanks," she mouthed, one hand gently caressing the top of his head. Taking another deep breath, she looked at the next exit. Thankfully, it wasn't blocked, enabling her and Isaac to move ahead; closer to the peak.

Closer to N.

Her heart missed a beat. Her fingers clenched to an almost fist. "Right then." Words sharply puffing through her mouth, White took hold of her three remaining Pokéballs and threw them up in the air.

Three lights danced from its buttons. Three solid figures formed rapidly as they touched the ground. In a matter of seconds, Dexter, Marcus, and Lillil stood before their friends, each baring emotions of their own.

But, as soon as they saw the whole place, only one emotion was shared between the three; Confusion.

'What's going on?' Dexter asked, eyes quizzically staring at his trainer.

'Ew. Dirt.' Lillil cringed in disgust at the sight of the filth. Without waiting for an invitation, she hopped onto Dexter's back, earning a good gasp of surprise from the Zebstrika at the sudden weight.

'Lillil, need I remind you that you're not a Petilil anymore.' Dexter grumbled as he glared over his shoulder. However, instead of seeing or hearing an apology, Lillil only gave him a shrug of her shoulders as she sat by the side. 'Shut up.'

Of course there wouldn't be an apology. It was Lillil he was talking about. Blowing a defeated neigh, he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Marcus, who was more interested about the scene they were in, intently focused on White and Isaac. 'Oooo, where are we?'

'Dragonspiral Tower,' Isaac explained, 'We have a situation right now and we need to get to the peak of this building as soon as possible.'

'And why is that?' Lillil asked, tone not even bothering on hiding how uninterested she was.

However, all that changed when Isaac continued, 'Because the world might be in danger. And N is involved in all this.'

Three pairs of eyes were round at the name. The Pokémon then moved their heads to White, who only stayed quiet with eyes shrouded in disturbance.

'N? What do you mean he's involved in all this?' Dexter broke the silence with a question of his own.

'Ooo Bushy Hair Man's here!' Regardless of the heavy atmosphere, Marcus was still excited about his other human friend. 'Where is he? Are we having a party at the top?' He jumped and skipped, eyes shining with exact glee.

Although it was obvious that Marcus would feel that way, White still felt a twinge of pain if he ever knew the truth about what he was causing. "Marcus, sweetie, I think this situation isn't something to be cheering about."

Her voice was quiet, but since the area was silent as death, everyone could perfectly hear her. And Marcus, especially, was taken aback at her words. 'Eh?' He stopped jumping, confusion once again written on his furry little face. 'Why not?'

'Because right now, the outside world is having one hell of a shitstorm.' Isaac answered his question, now sounding sterner with growls slipping in between. 'And like it or not, something tells us N is causing all this.'

The more Marcus heard, the more he couldn't believe it. 'Are you serious?' He gaped, big brown eyes now focusing on White. 'White, what's going on? What did Bushy do?'

The girl didn't give an answer, and that honestly worried Marcus. 'White…?'

Finally, she shook her head, then flinched to feel the swell on her head. "I just…" she breathed and looked away. She heard whimpers of woe from the Stoutland, further breaking her heart that was beating so heavily.

At that very moment, for Marcus' sake, White wished so hard that whatever was happening up there, it wouldn't be N's fault.

"Come on." She said. After recollecting her patience and removing her anxiety, White looked at her team. "To be honest, I don't know what's happening up there. But one thing's for sure," Her eyes dropped to Marcus, her mouth pulling to a soft, comforting smile, "everything is gonna be okay."

Although her words seemed convincing, although a smile was given to her team, her Pokémon knew; White was pulling an act just to cheer them up.

Wasting no time, White walked toward the only exit. "Come on, guys." Averting her eyes from meeting any of their glances, she ran forward, all the while fighting back the urge to punch a wall or drop to her knees.

_Everything's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay._

_Everything is okay._

* * *

After minutes of navigating through the tough maze, White and the others finally reached the final floor. Pants and huffs were heard from them, but determination and slight anger washed their fatigues away, enabling them to reach toward their needed destination.

Yes. White was almost there. She was almost close to meeting N. Each step she took only strengthened her courage. Each door she entered only sparked the rage that began fuming inside her.

Yes. They were so close, until…

"Starting to his very day, the day that we shall soon call it a miracle, all of our hopes and dreams will come true!"

Her tracks immediately screeched to a halt. White almost fell forward, but was immediately lifted through the back of her shirt by Marcus. Quickly they stopped and hid behind a wall. Pants broke through their chest, but their mouths were pressed shut, preventing them from being heard and noticed by the nearby enemies.

"There are lesser doubts that King N will be our hero; our saviour!" She heard his voice; an old, deep tone as it echoed around the walls. "For years, our dedication has brought us to this! From this day onwards, the world shall soon realize the strength of our clan and the intelligence of our wise king!"

Her hands rolled into fists as he spoke. Her whole body began to shake, but now, it was anger that took control of her motion. White quickly closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

Triumphant cheers were heard. The man, Sage Bronius bared a huge smile. He raised his arms in a form of a prayer. "Let this day be cherished into your minds! Because as of today, our king has fulfilled his promise! He has fulfilled his duty to protect and give the Pokémon their desired freedom! No longer will there be spilled blood! No longer will there be torture amongst others!" His eyes brightened as if he had witnessed a miracle. "Yes, from this day onward, our beautiful future will reach its glorious reality!"

"Like hell it will!"

He jumped to hear an unfamiliar voice. All heads turned and all eyes stared at the person responsible for interrupting his speech. There, standing before his very eyes was a girl, looking ever so infuriated.

The second he cast his eyes on her, the sage recognized her instantly. "W-what are you doing here?!"

She didn't answer, for she was too busy casting a deathly glare on him. Realizing that their cover had been blown, the Pokémon rushed over to her side, each posing their respective battle stances.

After a few heavy breaths or two, White finally snapped. "No blood? No torture?" She mocked the words spoken by the man. "Are you fucking kidding me? For the past months since I bumped into you guys, all you ever caused is the exact opposite!" Her screams reverberated and banged against the walls. White could literally feel the anger boiling inside her heart. If life was a cartoon, she could actually spat fire right from her very pink lips.

To see such a wrathful reaction, it caused shivers in the man's body. "G-guards, protect your sage!"

In a heartbeat, grunts began standing in front of the sage. Their swords were out. Their Pokémon crouched defensively around them. Feeling that he was heavily secured, a small smile crept up Sage Bronius' face.

However, to see that the girl gave no reaction whatsoever, that smile lessened to a scared frown.

"You…" White growled, one foot stomping forward. "You're all fakes. Saying that you're strong and nice while instead, you're all the exact opposite…" Her rage reached its critical limit, seething into her every nerve. Bright aqua eyes were round in fury. Lips were pulled back to a scowl, baring a pair of white, tightly clenched teeth. "You people…"

The more he looked, the faster Sage Bronius shivered. "G-guards-"

"…are complete-"

"-For the s-sake of our king-"

"-FAKES!"

"-ATTACK HER!"

With a mighty shout of "PLASMA!" shocking the room, the grunts and their Pokémon plunged forward.

With feral barks and savage snarls, her Pokémon boldly clawed toward their enemies.

Three grunts and their Krokoroks dashed for their speediest target. The grunts' swords were raised, tips pointing directly at the fast approaching Samurott. But, instead of halting and running away from the threat, Isaac only ran faster. Quickly as he hopped on his hind legs, he drew out his swords and gripped them by his sides. As they reached a step closer, his pupils shrunk.

In a blink of an eye, his whole body was coated in water and his speed maniacally increased. A powerful roar escaped from his mouth. Without hesitation, Isaac used Aqua Jet and rapidly zoomed for his enemies. Seeing that they were no match for his speed and were completely caught off guard by his move, the Formidable Pokémon crashed onto them like they were pins to a bowling ball. His body twisted and turned like a tornado, crashing each and every one of his opponents. The humans took the attack more viciously; their bodies thrown against the wall and sharp painful shrieks bursting from their chests.

Finally, Isaac reached a single halt. He bent on one knee, head down and eyes emptily looking at the ground.

And as one battle ended, another erupted.

Watchogs and Liepards darted toward the calm Lilligant. Their fangs and teeth were viciously bared, ready to bite and chew the Pokémon like a simple leaf. However, as each step they took only looked like it was dragging her closer to her doom, Lillil only stood still, eyes closed and nose calmly breathing in and out.

And, before any of them could even touch her, a blinding bright yellow light brutally tackled some of the attackers.

A few Liepards and Watchogs crashed to their left, bodies painfully sliding against the cold hard floor, while some who were able to evade the sudden attack only froze in aghast, utterly dumbfounded by the assault that easily knocked their comrades down.

And, taking advantage of their stupor, Lillil opened her eyes and gave an intimidating smirk.

Immediately, vines sprouted from her back. Twenty or so moved and slithered on her body, acting like extra arms. The vines thickened and elongated, eerily creeping its ways toward the baffled Pokémon. Giving them no time to adjust and make a run for it, Lillil effortlessly grabbed them by their necks and waists.

Chokes and gasps were heard next. A little, almost sadistic giggle skipped from her mouth.

Gracefully lifting her arms, Lillil threw them at the grunts. The brute force not only pushed them backwards, but also caused them to be flung like dolls and knocked them cold.

As for Sage Bronius, all he could do was gawk in complete numbness.

His grunts were down. Their Pokémon were out cold. Even with them outnumbering the single girl and her team of four, he couldn't believe his eyes that all were perfectly beaten down like ragdolls.

He then slowly looked to his right, only to have astonishment stuck in his throat to see a happy looking Stoutland standing beside a pile of his fainted army.

"N-no…" Sage Bronius shook his head, the speed of his shake increasing as he looked around. "No…T-this can't…b-be…" Everyone – every single person and Pokémon – all sprawled on the floor, motionless and weakened. His arms began to quiver. Sweat began trickling by the sides of his face. Finally, without reflex, his head turned and stopped to a certain girl who had been standing quietly ever since she intruded.

And this time, her head was up and her eyes were directly at him.

His trembling only maximized to see the sheer madness flaming in her eyes.

Legs almost giving away from the intense fear, Sage Bronius clumsily spun around and made a run for it.

Unfortunately, for that certain girl, her eyes watched him leave and her mouth calmly commanded, "Marcus, sic 'em."

As if someone had triggered a switch on his body, Marcus removed all joy from his face – and gave a look that only a wild, savage beast could bestow.

His big brown eyes were fuelled with anger. His smile that was once so well-lined on his lips was quickly pulled back to a ferocious, demented snarl. Crouching on the floor, Marcus spotted his escaping target. With claws deeply digging and even cracking the tiled floor, the Stoutland sprung at the speed of light.

Sage Bronius heard the ruthless bark, and he felt like his soul had left his sweating body.

In a flash, just as he glanced over his shoulder, Marcus pounced on the man. The heavy impact caused him to fall backwards, back giving a good slam on the thick, hard floor. "Argh!" he wailed painfully as a sprain cracked his bones. Sage Bronius opened his eyes, only to quiver in utmost fear at the ferocious sight of a Stoutland on top of him. A deadly growl emitted from Marcus, the sound perfectly squeezing its way through his sharp fangs. His front paws pressed the human's chest, tightly holding him in place.

For a moment there, the wise sage actually thought that Death was already knocking on his door.

Footsteps – silent and slow – echoed inside the silent hall. The growls of the Pokémon mixed with the tapping sound, intensifying his fear that had been balling inside his heart and mind. Finally, the eerie noise stopped, but that didn't mean his fright had already ended. As the Stoutland released his grip, another replaced its role and took hold of the collars of his robe.

Furious, White clutched his robe and brought him closer. "Talk," she spat coldly, teeth still tautly clenched and bared.

Sage Bronius squinted his eyes. Their distances were terrifyingly close, with his face being able to feel the harsh air that was her breath. "You wouldn't hurt an old man." His words were slurred carefully, yet slipped in a form of a threat. He saw her eyes widen in disbelief, as if what he had just said was a mere joke.

"Are you kidding me?" White retorted angrily, the grip on his collars tightening. "Oh, I would never, in my life, hurt old people, children, or just anyone in general." She shook him at each word, voice even rising to an even higher pitch. "But, when it comes to old people who threaten the world and bring chaos like a bullshit thunderstorm _and_ even dream of creating an apocalyptic world, then I'll give my morals a fucking exception!" Anger now seethed in her veins. Anger now took control of her heart and mind. Fury: that would be the perfect description of her face. Yes, White was a bit stubborn and hot-headed on certain occasions. And she did have a temper to match. But she had morals as well, one that was fairly educated from her mother and father since birth.

But now, judging that she, her beloved friend, and Pokémon had almost face near-death, White was ready to drop some morals and draw an exception.

"Now…" Her voice reached a quieter tone, yet still filled with stern irk, "you better tell me what's going on," She brought him closer, her nose almost touching the tip of his, "and most of all, tell me where the hell is-"

"ZEKR_**ROOOAAAAARRRRR!**_"

Her heart stopped for a nanosecond.

Gone was the expression of wrath, replaced with the look of bafflement. Quickly, White looked in front, eyes spotting a single room with stairs connecting to the peak. Her mouth parted slightly, collecting the air that her nose had forgotten to breathe. _What… What was that?_ The question danced in her mind without an answer. Eyes still wide as plates, White looked at her Pokémon.

Her ears didn't fool her. They were shocked by the sound as well. Four pairs of eyes stared back at their trainer, hoping to find the answer of the sudden, frightful intrusion.

White then dropped her sight on Sage Bronius, and it wasn't a surprise that he was the only one that looked exceptionally happy.

"Our king will rise…" He slowly muttered; a small, smug smile forming his mouth. "And you…will lose."

To hear such a mocking provocation, White felt like landing a good fist on the man's face.

However, like it or not, she still had her morals.

"Come on!" With her order being held, White dropped the sage and ran toward the final room. Nodding once, Isaac, Marcus, Dexter, and Lillil followed their trainer, off to the top and finally meet what they were facing against.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the top.

And – oddly enough that it brought an assured feeling in her heart – White saw N.

But, apparently, the boy wasn't alone.

"Oh-" White gasped out loud, body almost falling over due to the clear amazement, "-my Arceus!"

* * *

Her Pokémon caught up behind her. And as they proceeded upwards, a sense of imminent distress hustled over their minds the second they heard White's shriek. 'White!' Isaac shouted, growing more and more agitated for his trainer. 'White, are you ok…ay…?' Just as he and the others entered the last room, all they could do was stop and gawk in total bewilderment.

The final room was absent of a roof. Its ceiling was completely demolished, showing darker skies and violent thunders. Pillars, giant and were once sturdy, had crumbled into halves, giving piles of dust and rubble. The wind danced its vicious dance, blowing and punching on anything it could grasp. Tiles were cracked to long lines, even showing little holes that could break apart in any second.

But, what terrified them the most of all wasn't the scenery, but the large Pokémon standing in the midst of it.

Its body was pure black, darker than the shades that haunted the skies. The size itself was ginormous than any of the pillars stacked together. Its legs were bulky. Its arms and claws were heavily built as well. The dragon spread his black, robust wings, showing its power and magnificence. Despite the loud and crackling weather, its brutal growls could perfectly be heard, further alarming the Pokémon present.

And, as if its figure wasn't terrifying enough, they saw its eyes.

It was red; blood red and piercingly sharp. Irises and pupils were absent from its bearer, only flashing a pair of crimson, almost demonic eyes. The dark Pokémon looked at nothing, yet they knew it was alive and breathing. It gave no lucid expression; a look that was completely blank compared to its red, howling eyes.

"W-what…"

A sound, fainter if they hadn't stood near her, entered their ears and snapping them from their fearful trance. Four heads looked at White, who did nothing but stand and flabbergast with a wide mouth.

What was standing before her? What kind of creature was it? How did a Pokémon like _this_ could even exist in the real world? All those questions twisted her mind, only causing another headache if not for her complete astonishment. After what seemed like forever, White shook her head. Hissing a low curse, she looked forward, only to see a certain green-haired teenager standing with his back facing her.

"N…" To see him, to finally being able to witness his presence, it shouldn't give her such bliss; it shouldn't make her feel at ease. But it did. When her eyes met his body, White felt a smile slowly pulling the corners of her opened mouth. "N- Dude!" She called his name, voice tuning a tone of light happiness. "N! Hey!"

However, her joy that was starting to fuel began to dissolve once N didn't move a muscle.

"N…?" Confusion and slight irritation bit her tone. The boy didn't budge from his stance. His arms remained by his sides, fingers seen clenching and twitching. His head was tipped slightly down, though eyes unknown as to where he was staring. His legs were apart and firm, giving perfect balance from the intense wind.

"Hey…N?" she called him again, but like before, it was to no avail.

The Pokémon soon saw the teenager as well. 'Bushy!' Marcus barked in glee, brown eyes sparkling at the sight of his friend. 'Bushy! Hey, hey! Bushyyyyy!' He jumped in one place, a smile growing wider at each hop.

However, like White, the Big-Hearted Pokémon received no response.

'Bushy…?' Realizing that his call of mirth wasn't returned, Marcus ceased hopping. 'Bushy? Are you okay?' A frown of concern replaced his smile. 'Hey Bushy! Can you hear us?!' He barked and barked out loud, legs bending as he was about to dash over to N.

But, before any of that could happen,

_**KACHAAAAUUWWW!**_

Another thunder erupted from above, stopping Marcus from reaching any further.

The wind intensified. Cringing, White and the others crouched down and shielded their faces. A curse breathed from her mouth as she felt her hat about to be blown away from the invisible impact. The faster the wind, the quicker her irritation began to fill inside her brain. Hands balling together, she looked forward, squinted aqua eyes right on N. "N! What's going on?" she screamed a question, hoping to snatch his attention from the uproar. "N!"

N didn't listen. But that didn't mean he didn't hear her.

"Yo N! Can you even hear me?!" White shouted louder, one hand on her cap while the other gripped her vest. "N!"

The more he heard her, the more he felt furious.

"N!" Again, her shouting occurred, increasing louder than before. "N! Oh my Arceus, what is going on?!"

His arms began to shake. His teeth began to clench. "…Si…lence…"

"N! I know you can hear me!"

"Silence…"

"N!" Patience was wearing thin for White.

And for N, his patience was rapidly draining.

"N! Dude answer m-"

"I SAID _SILENCE!_"

Nothing.

His tone that was finally heard was sharp and stern to an angry scream. At the same time, the wind faded in a blink. Although the storm was present, no thunder or lightning erupted the moment N's voice cracked open. Everything was falling to an eerie silence. Everything stayed perfectly still. Upon hearing his reaction, White did nothing but to freeze in utter aghast.

Nothing. That was the perfect description to their surroundings. And that was the perfect description to his feelings.

Breaths echoed inside the open hall. A deep, savage growl vibrated from the black dragon's chest.

"What a nuisance…" A voice was heard. And, although faint, the others knew it was coming from the boy in front of them. "What utter…complete…nuisance…"

Bafflement brought her back to reality. "Wait what-"

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" N shouted, again stunning the brunette to a shut. He turned his head slightly, enabling the corner of right eye to see her dumbfounded face. "Or does my vocabulary bring you to a stupefaction state?"

White knew her ears weren't deceiving her. Believe it or not; like it or not, N was actually taunting her. "What did you just say?" Her mouth broke into words, shaking and fuming to hear such mockery.

He looked forward again. And, like a cold-hearted person, he completely ignored her. "For years, I dream a wonderful dream. I dream of a world where humans ceased to exist."

Silent gasp echoed inside their minds. 'What?' Isaac chimed in, also growing quite angry at N's odd behaviour. He slowly walked and stood beside White, claws giving small jerks as if he was ready to pull out his swords. 'What are you talking about?'

N didn't answer. "It is quite ironic, I must say." A dark, jeering chuckle coughed between words, "Considering I was born as one of this accursed beast. Every day, every night, I question my life. I question as to why I walked into this world as someone I hate." They saw his hands clench into fists, nails hidden and digging inside his palms. "Humans are cruel. Humans are monsters. Humans brought nothing but death and demise as they took their step into this once beautiful world."

As he spoke, as she listened, White couldn't feel her heartbeat. _W-what…_

"Humans are nothing but soulless, heartless, _lying monsters!_"

The wind may have ceased, but White felt like it was impossible to breath. His words echoed wickedly. His scream – one that she had never heard of him before – banged into her eardrums like a sadistic bell. The Pokémon were stunned as well, completely taken aback at N's behaviour and statement. Not even anger or sorrow could fit through the full shock that conquered their minds.

Another chuckle; empty and in pain. "But that never stopped me. That never faltered my dreams of living in a perfect world." N looked up. "I've met Pokémon, my true friends. They are honest. They are true. They never lie. Nor do they harm without reason. They are gifted with such amazing powers, each with their own special traits." His lips fidgeted to a sad smile. "But, these poor creatures are manipulated by monsters. They are being used. They are being tortured." His breathing hitched as a vision of the Rufflet meddled his mind. "And even with their merciful cries piercing through the skies, no one can help them, for no one can even care about how they actually feel."

Their hearts dropped to hear such a statement. Marcus, especially, felt crestfallen like he had never before. 'Bushy…that's not-'

"And that is where I seek a vision," N continued, unaware of Marcus' plea. "A vision where Pokémon can lively freely and happily without suffering. A vision where Pokémon can roam the land without any fear of these monsters. Yes…" His eyes felt wet. His heart felt heavy. "A vision where my friends can be forever happy…"

N knew he shouldn't feel this way, but no matter how he endured it, the pain still lingered. "Friends who love me. Friends who truly care for me. Friends who trust me. Friends who take me as I am." He stopped, lips shaking that he had to use his teeth to hold still. "Friends who never use me."

White didn't know why, but his last sentence felt like a knife to the chest. "N…what are you talking ab-"

"And that is where, in order to fulfil my dream, I must seek help from another friend." Blank, emerald eyes gazed upon the giant dragon. "Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals. He shall assist me to achieve my dream. At long last, he has approved of my ideal world and revived in order to change this manic present." The smile was back on his face, the line only stupider and sadder than before. "Yes. With the help of Zekrom, this formula that I have created will be solved. This world that is complicated with its bloody matrix shall soon be erased!"

N didn't know why, but the more he spoke, the more he stood, the more he knew White was standing behind him – looking ever so confused and hurt – his heart wanted to snap and drop into the bottom pit of his stomach.

"And soon, there will be no more traitors. There will be no more humans that can harm my innocent friends." Taking one sharp breath, he turned his head again, eyes glancing over his shoulder, meeting White's stricken vision.

"And rest assured: there will be no more monsters."

_Crack!_

She felt as if reality had shattered right before her very eyes.

White hoped that it was a lie. She hoped that it was a ruse. But the way he looked at her, the way his sight dropped to her, she could only see one thing: Hate.

And that seriously pissed her off.

"Why…you…" Trembles happened around her body. Confused anger gurgled inside her every nerve. Her eyes seethed in rage as it met the boy's hateful gaze. "What-" Her foot stomped one step forward. Time ticked its clock, and soon enough, "-is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Her body began acting on its own. Completely ignoring the panic screams of her Pokémon, White ran straight to N.

But as she did, pupils suddenly appeared from Zekrom's eyes – and they quickly dilated the second he saw White.

And when he did,

"ZEKRR_**OOOAAAARRR!**_"

'WHITE WATCH OUT!' Horror painting their every faces, Lillil immediately summoned her vines and rapidly zoomed to White. The thick vines caught hold and tightly wrapped around the human's waist. And, without a moment to spare, Lillil quickly tugged her body.

…Right before a giant, monstrous thunder boomed and violently smashed the floor – almost hitting White.

The brunette crashed to the ground a few feet away from the disaster. A sharp, agonizing scream broke through her clenched teeth. "ARGH!" Her hat flew off her head, landing a few plops away from its wearer. The ache that still lingered from her previous accident only made it worse as White held her shoulder and slowly rolled to the side.

Although N didn't see her, he perfectly heard her. And, even if he didn't want it, the sound only brought horrible pain to himself.

The Pokémon immediately rushed to their trainer's aid. 'White! Oh shoot, can you get up?' Dexter neighed in panic, head softly nudging on her back. However, he flinched and immediately retreated once another groan burst from her mouth.

To see her in this condition, it only enraged the other two. 'HEY!' Isaac belted as he glared at Zekrom and N. 'What the fuck is your problem?!'

'HOW DARE YOU!' Lillil, being the most short-tempered of them all, didn't think twice and released Magical Leaf at Zekrom.

_**KACHAAAUUUWWW!**_

…Only to be perfectly demolished like dust right before it could even reach him.

Her bright orange eyes were widened in horror. Her attack was absolutely pointless. Her mouth dropped to a silence, body almost falling backwards at the simple counterattack Zekrom had fallen.

The wind grew harsher again. Thunders ruthlessly echoed as the Deep Black Pokémon bellowed the haunting roar.

N stood still, body unmoving ever since they reached him. He only stayed quiet. He only stayed in silence as Zekrom protected his hero. _There is nothing I can do,_ he selfishly thought, betraying his heart that was threatening to break, _She deserves this – every single moment of this. She has brought this treachery to herself. She has tainted and strayed me far enough from what I truly want._ His eyes closed, trying to fend off the roar of his dragon. _I will not succumb to her lies. I will not yield to someone who knows nothing about friendship and Pokemon. I will not-_

'Bushy…'

His eyes snapped open. His heart halted for a second.

As if an invisible force was pulling him, N finally turned around, fully facing the team that cast deadly glares at him. However, only one didn't look at him in sheer hate.

On the contrary, the look he gave him was even worse: Sorrow.

'Bushy…' Marcus wept slowly, eyes forming wet circles. 'Bushy, why did you hurt White…?' He woefully whimpered, 'Why did you hurt our fwiends? Isn't White your fwiend? Aren't I your fwiend? Aren't we your fwiends?'

'Marcus…' To hear such a pitiful plea, it truly broke Lillil's heart. 'Marcus sweetie, stop…'

'Why are you hurting our fwiends?' Marcus ignored the Lillilgant and continued casting his crestfallen eyes at N. 'We care for you. We love you. We would never use or hurt you…' The more he spoke, the more it sounded shaken and croaked. 'We accepted you, Bushy. Coz you are our fwiend. You're my fwiend. You're White's fwiend. So why…' His lips shook, and a single tear trickled down his cheek.

'Why did you hurt White…?'

_Crack!_

If N didn't know the true meaning of heartbroken, he definitely knew it now.

To see that he had brought devastation to the Pokémon; one that he held dear as a friend. To see that he had given hate upon himself from the Pokémon. To see that he had harmed the person who accepted him as a friend.

N couldn't breathe. And he felt like someone had ripped his heart out.

Quickly he looked away, unable to meet the Stoutland's gaze. Breathing seemed impossible, even with his mouth's assistance. His hands formed into fist, arms and legs wobbling like limp noodles.

"_I really meant it when I say I trust you. So…I'm just hoping that you could trust me when I say…that…everything's gonna be alright…"_

It was impossible. It was utterly impossible for a human to feel and endure such tragic, unbearable pain inside his chest.

"If…" He choked on his words. "If…you wish to put a stop to me…" He tipped his cap closer to his eyes, visor hiding his grief. "Seek out the Light Stone. Seek Zekrom's other half in order to challenge me and obtain what is right." His fingers that gripped the visor shook like a rattle. A gulp was stuck in his throat. "If you wish to preserve your bonds between humans and Pokémon," Zekrom lowered his right hand behind N, "then I highly suggest-" With one turn of his heel, N calmly walked toward the dragon's huge hand, "-you find it."

And with that, Zekrom slowly lifted his arm, bringing N closer to him.

But just as he did, Marcus had a plan of his own.

'BUSHY WAIT!' Fearing that N was about to leave, he quickly picked up speed and dashed toward him.

To realize where Marcus was going, the others – especially White – felt cold as ice. "MARCUS NO!"

However, it was too late.

Sensing his presence, Zekrom's pupils dilated once more. Looking at the upcoming opponent, he unleashed another manic roar.

And just like that, three thunders boomed toward its victim.

Their eyes were about to pop out in sheer horror. 'MARCUS _STOP!_' Lillil shrieked in stricken fear, arms ready to summon another branch of vines.

But, as one was about to hit Marcus, the Stoutland nimbly moved to the side.

The first thunder cracked the ground, causing a mini quake. But the tremor didn't falter his swift steps. Marcus only ran faster, teeth baring a determined scowl.

The second one targeted its victim, but like before, Marcus easily shifted its direction and avoided the second blow.

And lastly, the third one – faster than the two – aimed a perfect target just as Marcus reached closer to the dragon and N.

Time seemed to move slowly. White and her Pokémon were seen screaming as they saw the last lightning about to brutally kiss their friend's body.

But, as time then reverted back to its original pace, Marcus' pupils shrunk and his hind legs gave one strong push, enabling his body to rocket directly at N – and perfectly dodging the final blow.

His eyes were sharp on N's back. Although the wind was tampering with his vision, Marcus could see something sticking from the back pocket of N's trousers. With a heavy growl, he opened his mouth, ready to take hold of the mysterious item.

Luckily, he was able to grab it.

Unluckily, the very close distance left him unguarded – enabling Zekrom to easily slap the Stoutland away with the back of his left hand.

And then, _RIP!_

The item ripped into two; one in Marcus' teeth while the other still placed inside N's pocket.

A pair of emerald eyes widened in shock at the sound. A yell burst from afar, making him flinch slightly. Quickly he turned his body, eyes dropping to his behind.

How stunned he was the moment he realized what had just happened.

_No!_ Like a robot, his hand dug inside the pocket and took its ripped half. It was torn to a clean line, now showing only one person that brimmed the brightest of smile.

To see such a radiant smile, N finally dropped to his knees.

He gasped hollowly. His eyes formed tears, the amount more than before. With shaken breaths, N moved his eyes to Marcus. The poor Stoutland was seen lying on the floor and close to a newly cracked wall. He saw as White and the others rushed to Marcus' aid, the girl then screaming another painful gasp and fell to her Pokémon's side.

His heart thanked a thousand prayers once he saw that Marcus' legs were twitching and kicking.

_No…_ That single words interrupted his mind. _No…_ That single sight was able to break him from the cold, cruel mask. _No…_ That single photo was able to drag him into a black abyss of guilt. _N-no…_

"ZE_KR__**OOAARRR!**_"

With a tremendous roar, Zekrom spread his black wings and rocketed up into the black sky, piercing through the thick clouds.

And as for N, all he could do was kneel in utmost devastation.

* * *

"What was that?" Cheren almost tripped as the sound got louder. Bending his legs, he gazed up the stairs.

"We are almost there." Brycen spoke calmly, yet tone still hinted with panic of his own. Eyes meeting with the boy's and his Regal Pokémon's, the three males rushed to the peak, reaching closer to the solution of their problem.

And as they did, all they could do was gasp for all they saw was a wide, open space.

"W-what happened?" Cheren dumbly asked as his round spectacled eyes scanned the area. The place was a complete mess, filled with rubble and dirt. He looked up the sky. Thankfully, the dark clouds were fading into absence, revealing the sun that was hidden from the grim weather.

'Massster! You need to come quick!'

Serperior's frantic hisses caught his attention. The boy then looked to the left – only to exclaim a loud, "White!"

There, sitting near the walls and surrounded by her Pokémon was White. Without a second thought, Cheren frantically run toward his friend. "White!"

* * *

The moment she heard his voice, the moment she heard her name, White felt as if someone had dragged her from a nightmare.

Her head snapped upwards, meeting a certain boy's face. Her vision was still blurry, hazy and disturbed by the images she had just witnessed. Her mind that was so dishevelled a few minutes ago started to function and grind. She watched as the boy moved closer, pushing over her Pokémon and stooping to her eye level.

"White!" the boy called out, "Are you-"

Cheren was silenced once White threw her arms around his neck.

Taken aback by the hug, he fell on his bum. "W-White?" Panic thickened his tone to feel the cold shudders on her body. One hand pressed against the floor for support, his free hand carefully caressed the frightened girl's back.

He froze once Cheren felt a huge swell on her shoulder.

"White…!" Petrified, he pushed the girl from her hug and fully focused on her face. His fear only increased to see little red lines on her left cheek and dusts all over her face and neck. "White, what happened?"

But what startled him the most were the sorrow that coated in her eyes.

"White…?" Cheren called again, softer and slowly this time. Never would he think that he would see the girl looking so heartbroken. Never had Cheren imagined seeing White in such an alarmingly faint state. "White, hey…" Lifting himself up until he was on his knees, he carefully held her shoulders. "White…what happened here?"

She didn't answer, but her eyes told him everything.

A whimper entered his ears. But it wasn't coming from White, oh no. With a concerned frown tugging his lips, he looked behind her. The spectacled trainer only breathed another "Oh Arceus" to see Marcus lying weakly against the wall. Its condition was slightly bad than White, with dry blood seen behind his left ear and a purple bruise resting on his left foreleg. Lillil sat closer to the Stoutland, hands carefully wiping off the blood and aiding to his wounds. Her face gave no emotion. Or rather, it was quite unclear seeing that the female was avoiding any eye contact.

Cheren then focused his gaze back at the crestfallen girl. "White, say something. You're worrying me…"

Once again, she didn't answer.

And once again, he could see it all in her eyes: Sorrow. Crushed. Dejection. Lost. Grief.

All of it cruelly gleamed inside her empty eyes.

A frown stayed on his lips. Concern remained in his heart to see her condition. "Come on…" Mentally counting to three, Cheren placed her left arm behind his neck and slowly lifted her body. Thankfully, White was able to stand on her own, although her legs were still shaking from the swell. "I got you…" He gave a supportive smile to her, hoping to see a ray of sunshine in her eyes.

White didn't utter a word, but the faintest of smiles did touch the corner of her lips, and for the time being, Cheren was fine with it.

With the help of Serperior, he returned all of White's Pokémon and placed it inside her satchel. With careful moves so he wouldn't harm the human girl, Serperior took her bag and held it by his tail. 'All ssset to leave,' he hissed beside Cheren and flashed a small smile. Even though his trainer didn't actually understand him, Cheren still gave a single nod. The boy's eyes then spotted Brycen, who was done scanning the area with an unnerving expression. Lastly, he cast a little peek at White, who – to his dismay – was still mute as a Whismur.

With one last look of the now clear sky, Cheren breathed a short sigh and slowly walked out of the shattered tower. _What happened here…?_

**0-0-0**

**WOOOHOOOOOO UPDATE god this is quite longer than i expected but what thE HECK**

**1. white lives to see the dAY THANK U LONG SERPERIOR VINES YAY**  
**2. no cheren u dont use word death rn cheren pls have respect ppl almost died**  
**3. poor bbygurl a bit traumatized about being turned into delicious pancake**  
**4. mmm boi pancakes 3**  
**5. sage bro u just shat yourself whites gon kick yo ass**  
**6. white kicked his ass**  
**7. marcus being all badass n savage yay good doggie 3**  
**7. zekrOM APPEARANCE YAY**  
**8. white all worried n calling for N but he do: he shOUTS BACK GASP**  
**9. then N giving a mean speech no boi bad bOI humans arenT MONSTERS ;A;**  
**10. white go mad n tried to punch N but them POW thunder**  
**11. lillil saved before white become bbq**  
**12. then marcus tho**  
**13. trust me i wanted to cry when marcus is sad i hope i made u sad too**  
**14. then N not knowing what to reply just say 'beat me lol' and left**  
**15. then marcus chASED NO BBY BAD LOOK WHAT HE DID TO WHITE**  
**16. HE AVOIDED THO PEW PEW**  
**17. then he held something **not N's butt** n the thing goes _rrrrrip!_**  
**18. N sad u know what the thing is**  
**19. marcus got bitch slapped nO BABY ;A;**  
**20. then more sad N**  
**21. cheren u a-hole u late**  
**22. now white sad**  
**23. all sad**  
**24. sad**

**this has been a recap from yours truly stay tune for more sad**


	22. 21

_Why…?_

That single word haunted his mind ever since they'd left. That single word enraptured his brain, tangling it with memories that shouldn't exist. The torn photo was gripped in his hand, fingers unwarily clutching the piece as if he was clutching his own, tattered heart.

He saw her face, her smile. He saw her hope that brimmed inside the picture. Her smile was so beautiful, that he would never lie – not even to himself. Her cheeks were rosy red in the picture, giving a natural shade due to the event. She looked as if she was glowing, her expression radiant to an extent where joy could actually be defined by her.

But sadly, he knew: that joy was now no longer for him. No. The smile on her face would never be seen to ease his irrational nerves. The sound of her laugh would never be heard to soothe his isolated heart. The sweetness of her voice would never be tasted to calm his unwanted anxiety.

He had lost a friend. And as a replacement, he had made an enemy.

He shouldn't care. He mustn't care.

But, to his utmost dismay, he did – terribly.

The pain stabbed his heart once again, making him flinch with fingers clenching into fists. "Why…" Those words were slurred as harsh breaths. The photo was lightly crumpled in his strained grip, fingers pressing against the thin, frail material. One hand moved to his forehead, two fingers rubbing between his eyebrows.

It didn't help that he felt tears infiltrating his eyes.

It also didn't help that his heart, body, and soul were now shared by a certain dragon.

'You are disturbed, Sir N_._' Zekrom declared plainly, eyes still on the clear sky. Ever since they left the tower, he felt the human's bitter sorrow. He felt an unnerving pain in his heart, something that the legendary was surprised to feel short after his awakening.

He didn't see, but Zekrom knew N was shaking his head. "I am fine, Zekrom." A small smile was forced from N's lips. "I am just…exhausted."

N knew it was pointless lying to Zekrom, for his next words were, 'You do realize that I can feel your emotions? Ever since you revived me, our hearts and minds are connected into one.' He nimbly dodged a few clouds. 'So, if you were to lie to me, Sir N, it would be utterly, and pitifully pointless.'

His smile stayed, but Zekrom's statement left a bitter taste in his tongue. "I apologize, then." A chuckle sighed through his mouth. "And please, do call me by name. I do not need a 'Sir' or any form of honorifics for that matter."

Zekrom stifled a laugh at the casual change in topic. 'That I cannot fulfil, Sir N. For you see, it has been an unspoken rule for us to state our heroes with a title. Even if you wish for me to not say it, it would be quite impossible.'

His heart felt at ease at the light conversation. N pursed his mouth, not intending to draw an argument. "Very well then," he replied slowly, voice faint and barely listenable. He looked forward, eyes clear on the white clouds and blue sky. A breath wheezed through his mouth and nose, the flow of air feeling more like a heavy sigh to him.

Just when N thought he had averted the much avoided topic, he silently cringed when Zekrom asked, 'The lady in the picture… Is that not the same woman we have encountered in the tower?'

N didn't answer, because he knew, even if he lied, his new friend would still find a way to seek the truth.

_Friend..._ Somehow, that word now brought a huge sting to his eyes.

"She is..." He stopped, actually lost on what to say. His eyes were back on the picture; back on the beautiful smile that seemed to lift his spirits.

That smile was now gone, no longer present for him to obtain.

Again, his eyes felt damp. His throat clogged as words seemed impossible to slur out. N took one long breath, holding it before exhaling a much longer sigh.

Zekrom's eyes rolled to meet the human's presence. He saw sorrow, even though it was hidden through the visor of his cap. Finally, 'Very well then,' he gave in, not intending to ask him about the mysterious human girl.

N's lips thinned, the corners trying to pull a sad smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

She stood there, feet on cold, black ground. Her eyes blinked at the grim surrounding. Left, right, up, down; everything was darker than moonless night. She stood there, quiet without a sound or peep. She felt her mouth pursed by her teeth, holding the insides of her skin to prevent a scream or a yell.

_**KACHAUUWW!**_

That sound. That roaring, reverberating sound. It echoed out of nowhere. She looked up, seeing only more darkness accompanying her vision.

_**KACHAUWW! KACHAAUWW!**_

That sound – thunder – raged in her ears again. She shook her head, shaking away the manic screams of the violent sky. Eyes were shut, twitching a bit from the fear of another shrill. Her hands zoomed to her ears, slapping them shut from the wrath. Suddenly, her skin felt cold. Wind. Wind came out of nowhere and scratched her bare arms and legs. Wind began storming out of the darkness and slapped her rosy cheeks, its velocity enabling a cruel slap to her face.

_Grrr…_

She opened her eyes. Her head shot straight forward, dilated pupils looking at the faint growl that slipped between the manic roars.

It was then that she saw a pair of eyes; red, iris-less, and lusted for blood.

She didn't move. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

_**KACHAUWWW!**_

_Grr…!_

The thunder, the growl, the eyes; everything was directed right at her. It glared at the tiny human before it. Its eyes bared no emotion, gleaming like a pair of crimson moons. Thunder and wind intensified. It boomed louder. It grew harsher. The petrified human stayed in her place, unable to move from the utmost shock she retrieved.

The eyes then formed a huge mouth, opened until bloody fangs were all that could be seen under the darkness.

It plunged for the girl. And her screams were immediately drowned by another flash of thunder.

_**KACHAUWWW!**_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. A scream burst from her pale, dry mouth.

She immediately sat up straight, left hand zooming for her heaving chest. In and out were her deep breaths. Sweat dropped into the corner of her lips, tasting the salty tears that reminded her of the nightmare. Finally, after a minute of harsh breathing, her shaking slowed down. The clutch on her chest loosened, yet fingers were stayed put on her damped shirt. Her right hand moved to her forehead, wiping away the sweat that occupied the space. It then slid down to her eyes, covering her vision with nothing but blank blur.

_What…happened…?_ She thought emptily, teeth clenching, holding back another scream.

"White!"

The voice made her jump. Her right hand sliding further down until her eye rested between her fingers, White turned her head to look at the owner of the voice.

Only to be hugged by a pair of warm, strong arms.

"Oh White! You're okay!" Bianca squealed in delight, yet tone still bursting with panicked concern. Before White was given a chance to choke for mercy, she released her hug, this time a quicker embrace seeing that her friend had suffered minor injuries. "How are you feeling?" she asked her, beautiful green eyes watching as White coughed lightly.

"I'm fine," Another cough mixed between White's words. "I guess…" Her teeth slowly dug the inside of her left cheek to feel sharp numbness on her right shoulder. Her head shifted to look at the cause, eyes then widened to see some bandages wrapped on her bare skin.

White then looked at Bianca, confusion obviously written on her face.

"You got hurt," Bianca murmured sadly. "Don't you remember? When Cheren brought you out of the tower, you passed out." Her heart clenched at the memory of seeing her dear friend unconscious and wounded. "You scared me to death. We thought we almost lost you…"

A flinch pulled a scowl on her face. A frown then replacing it, White slowly shook her head. "Oh Arceus, my head…" she grumbled breathlessly. Both hands now rubbed the sides of her temple, untangling the knot that was stuck in her brain.

Upon seeing that White was giving some positive feedback, minus her headache, it gave Bianca a huge relief. "Here," Sitting by the bedside, she offered her a bottle of water. "You must be really thirsty from all that fainting."

White shot a lazy glare at her quietly giggling friend. Obviously, she wanted to lighten the mood, although eyes were still clouded in fear and concern. Taking the bottle, she slowly removed the cap and gulped the contents down. To feel the cool water streaming down her dry throat, it truly was a sensational feeling. A few seconds passed, and White chugged down to the last drop. "Thanks…" A faint sigh breathed through her lips as she gave Bianca the empty bottle.

Retrieving the item, Bianca held it in her hands, thumb squeezing the hollow plastic. Silence filled the room. Both didn't say a word, for both were in a state of dizziness and worry. She watched as White hid her face with her palms. The frown was back on her face, the corners of her mouth being pulled downwards.

"Please stop staring at me," White broke her silence, groaning in embarrassment of being constantly watched. She heard a soft scoff, one that sounded too adorable to be rude.

"How can I not stare?" Bianca retorted, a pout replacing the frown she had worn. "I'm super-duper worried at you here, White. You have no idea how scared I was to see you passed out yesterday! It didn't help me that Cheren said that you were super quiet and all bruised up as well." She stood up, her breath holding back a sob that was threatening to tear through her nags. Bianca watched as White didn't remove her palms away, thus avoiding any form of eye contact with her. The pout stayed on her lips, one hand firmly pressed on the bed. "Besides, not only you, but your Pokémon-"

"My Pokémon." Those words were like gunshots vehemently drawn out and aiming toward her head. Quickly her hands fell to her lap, eyes wide and mouth dropping to an 'O'. White immediately looked at Bianca, who was stunned at her sudden change in behaviour. "Where are they?"

Bianca froze as a pair of bright aqua eyes were staring straight at her. "Um…" One foot slipped backwards, growing quite fearful at the horror-stricken look White was giving. "They're…um…"

"Where?!" White screamed, one fist roughly slamming against the soft mattress. Her heart began to race. She ignored the numb pain that bit her right shoulder. Her hair glided to the side of her head, looking ruffled and a complete, thick mess.

Her blonde friend emitted a scared squeak. Palms close to her chest, Bianca took a few more steps away, mind already thinking twice about calling her Pignite for help. "They're…in the other room next door- White!" Just as she finished her sentence, Bianca jumped when White hopped off the bed and, without a second thought, ran past her. "Wait where are you going?"

But White ignored her. Or to be precise, she didn't hear her at all. Her heart and mind were fixated on her Pokémon. All she could think, all she could see were her beloved, dearest team. Legs jerking at the instant turn of her heel, she slammed the door open until a loud 'bang' vibrated against the walls.

She froze once her eyes set upon the many figures that sat quietly inside it.

Not only hers, but Bianca's and Cheren's Pokémon were present as well. All raised their heads to look at White. Their eyes – especially Isaac's, Dexter's, and Lillil's – indicated slight shock at her entrance, then mellowed down to one of dejection. 'White…' Barking softly, Isaac slowly walked out of the group, legs one by one moving toward his trainer. 'Thank Arceus you're-'

He was dragged to stunned silence once White ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck.

Cracked sobs harmonized in his ears like a broken eulogy. Gleaming orange eyes were wide at the embrace. Luckily, his weight was much heavier than hers, enabling him to stand perfectly still as if a little cotton doll was thrown at him. 'White…' His head tilted to look at her, Isaac frowned to hear her crestfallen tone. 'White, stop crying. We're okay.'

As if she understood him, White held back a wail. Although said, her hug didn't loosen. She stayed perfectly still; face hidden on his neck and eyes tightly shut with lids coated in clear crystals.

One paw went to her back, gently rubbing her in forms of comfort. 'We're all okay…' he muttered, though tone weren't as convincing as his words. He quietly shushed her, their roles now switched as the Samurott calmly consoled his human friend.

Taking the heavy atmosphere as a sign, Cupcake, Serperior, and their respective teammates nodded once and silently walked out of the room, giving White and her Pokémon some space. In less than seconds, the room began to clear out, leaving a shaking human and four, heartbroken Pokémon.

The clock on the wall ticked its setting time. After the seventh tick, White finally released her hug, though hands still placed on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized breathlessly, tearful eyes woefully staring at her starter. "I didn't… If I knew what was going on, I would have been more careful. But I…" One deep breath was taken from her nostrils, held inside her mouth and preventing another sob to crack free.

Isaac remained quiet; mouth frowned to see the sorrow that highlighted her face. 'It's not your fault. None of us saw it coming.' He watched as White slowly wiped her eyes with the back of her palm. 'Please stop crying… It's never your fault…'

Again, as if Pokémon was a second language to her, White looked at him and shook her head. "I put you in harm's way." Her head inclined to the left, eyes meeting Lillil and Dexter. "I put all of you in harm's way. Even Marc-" She froze, mouth hanging at the realization. Quickly White brought her attention to a certain Pokémon who sat the farthest; close to a wall.

"Marcus." That one word was a brutal waking slap to her face. Pushing her legs forward, White ran toward Marcus.

Her heavy heart snapped and fell the second she saw him.

His head was laid on his front paws. His big brown eyes that were once bustling with joy were now glistening with tears. His mouth quivered, emitting little whimpers of sorrow. A faint scar was seen behind his left ear, the size almost as big as her index finger. His fur – although neatly combed by Lillil – revealed two tiny patches on his right shoulder. And lastly, his left leg was wrapped in white, no longer drenched by filthy red. A sniffle was heard by the Stoutland, merely clawing the heart that threatened to explode inside her chest.

The more she looked, the more she wanted to scream.

"Marcus…" White fell to her knees. Her whole body trembled as if she was being jolted by a thousand thunders. "Marcus…no…" Hands slapped her mouth, poorly holding back a horrifying scream.

Marcus didn't move his head, but his eyes looked up, straight into the eyes of a heartbroken girl. 'White…' he whimpered woefully, not even hiding the sadness that loomed in his heart. 'White…'

Without another word, White hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face hid behind the back of his head. "Oh my Arceus what have I done…" Her pitiful words were felt by the strands of his black and brown fur. "Oh Marcus I'm so so sorry…"

Tears streamed down their cheeks. Tears drenched their flesh and fur. 'Bushy…' he wept, hiccupped even at the sound of his name. 'Bushy…he…' Marcus stopped, lips quivering and face falling on the back of his paws. 'Bushy…'

Although she didn't understand him, she had a clear idea on what he was talking about.

And she was praying so hard that it wasn't about him. "Marcus…" Releasing the hug, she watched as Marcus sobbed quietly. His ears were pressed downwards. His little tail didn't wag, not even a twitch. "Marcus please…Don't cry…"

The three Pokémon watched them, their minds mourning on the terrible situation that they had been thrown into. Lillil, especially, held back the need to run and hug Marcus in making sure that he would never cry ever again. She bit the insides of her mouth, flinching as she swallowed a raging scream. The Flowering Pokémon then closed her eyes and counted to ten, head turned away as she tried her very best to ignore her desperate need.

White kept petting and petting Marcus's head, comforting the silently sobbing creature. "Marcus, I swear, if I knew that sort of thing could happen, if I…" Her eyes saw the flashing images of yesterday. A cringe cut off her breath. She saw the giant, black Pokémon. She saw the dark clouds. She saw N, a completely different man than she'd meet during that festival.

She saw something shattering right before her eyes; its distance inches away after she was being dragged away by vines. She saw more thunders aiming at her Stoutland. She saw the creepy dragon swatting away Marcus like he was a dried berry.

She saw blood. She saw bruises. She saw everything that she had feared for her Pokémon.

"If I…" she choked on her words, coughing lightly as more tears streamed like rivers. "If I knew what he was doing, then I…You should be…" Her hands flew to her face, fingers pressing her forehead and thumbs rubbing the corners of her eyes. She thought she was strong. She thought she was capable enough to hide the despair and fear that clouded her mind and heart. But at the thought of losing her Pokémon forever…that ripped her into two.

White was scared. She was utterly, irrevocably terrified to the bone.

Suddenly, she felt a lick at the back of her palm. Body giving a light jump at the wet touch, she dropped her hands and gawked at what was in front of her. Marcus eyed White, his own pair of big browns shining in both sorrow and worry.

The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to cry.

But, before she could even think of punching herself on the head, Marcus nudged her knee with his paw. With a soft whimper, he slightly dipped his head downwards, signalling her to look down. White, having no desire to question him or even react correctly, merely followed his lead.

It was then that White knew her heart was still present, because it stopped beating the second she saw what was lying in Marcus' grasp.

"T-this…" she stuttered, shock now flashing in her tearful eyes. "This is…"

Marcus nodded once, eyes away from glancing at the torn photo. Without a peep, he slowly pushed it forward, the single thin piece touching the bare flesh of her skin.

Breathing grew heavier. Heart beat faster.

Hands shaking as if it was bitten by frostbite, she took the photo. There, in her eyes, was a picture of N. Unlike hours ago, the photo showed him of a face with many wonders. His cheeks were red as the calm sun. His green eyes glistened under the light, showing the elegance in his simple expression.

A gulp slipped down her dry throat. One hand cupped to her parted mouth. White then looked at Marcus, whose eyes were filled with despair and longing.

She then looked back at the photo, only to earn a good cringe at the sight of his mirth.

Hands once again fell to her lap, the photo tightly gripped in her grasps. Her head was tilted down, brown hair cascaded to the sides of her face. Her shoulders hitched up and down. Her torso slumped forward, position good enough to threaten the fragility of her spine.

Her Pokémon watched, concern thickening in their hearts. 'White…' Isaac called out quietly, one leg forward, ready to reach out to his trainer.

"…I promise you."

He stopped. The voice that was once echoed with such remorse and grief now reverberated with such a sterner tone. The team of four stayed in place, all eyes on the girl that had ceased shaking. They saw her took a deep breath, the air unreleased and locked inside her lungs.

White then looked up, eyes closed with a loud exhale bursting through her mouth. She laid her eyes at Marcus, this time a smile less painful and forceful as she gave it to him. "I promise you, I will find out what's happening." Palms pressing the cold tile, White hoisted herself up and carefully stood on her feet. "I know what we endured yesterday was…" She stopped, controlling herself from breaking another tear, "…dreadful, but that doesn't mean we should give up." White turned sideways, eyes then meeting her stunned trio. "We were caught off guard, and we didn't know what we were dealing with."

"But now, now that we know what we're facing, that doesn't mean it is a sign for us to lose hope." Her bravado wasn't as sturdy, but she wasn't intending on breaking it either. "Something is definitely going on, and we are going to find out."

To hear her words, to feel her dedication slowly rising up in her eyes, it brought a wave of assurance in the Pokémon. Dexter, Lillil, and Isaac looked at each other. Then, finally, as three pairs of eyes met their human friend's, they gave a firm nod, showing no hesitance just like her.

To see such anticipation, it lifted her spirits even if it was a small amount.

With one breath inhaled and exhaled slowly, White gave her attention to Marcus. "And Marcus," she spoke softly, tone mellower than seconds ago. "I know he…" White clenched her teeth at even the sound of his name – even if it was just a letter, "had done questionable things. But, I do hope you know that whatever happens, I love you." A smile was given, wide enough to assure her dear Pokémon's heart. "We all love you. And I will fix this." The picture was gripped tightly, fingers pressed against the thin item. "I promise you, everything will be fine…"

Marcus blinked and stared at White, emotions only baring one of shock and confusion. He saw her smile, not even faltering as she remained silent.

Her hand gently scratched the back of his right ear, eyes casting a peek at his left scar. The little line alone was too much for her to bear, enabling an uncomfortable twitch of a frown on her dry lips. She then saw the bracelet that was worn on his right paw, the bright star twinkling under the room's dim light. White ceased her petting, fingers still resting on his soft fur. She met the Big-Hearted Pokémon's gaze, providing a half-smile as she promised, "I will find out what the heck is wrong with him, even if I have to bonk that stupid bushy head of his."

Her small grin evolved to a wide smile once Marcus finally barked a sound of happiness.

'Thank you, White.' Lifting himself off the ground, he gave a good lick on White's face, finally emitting a surprised laugh from the girl.

"Silly boy." Blowing a hazy chuckle, White playfully ruffled the fur on his cheeks. In a blink of an eye, the thick sorrow that gloomed all over the room was dissipated by laughter and smiles. The guilt and sorrow that rooted around the stricken girl's heart was slowly torn away, revealing a meadow of nothing but sheer determination and growing optimism. The grief that once darkened the Stoutland's eyes was now beamed by blissful rays.

Finally, they were back to their normal selves. And to witness such a beautiful sight, it truly made Isaac, Lillil, and Dexter feel utterly grateful.

"White."

Their laughing stopped. Their smiles faltered.

All heads turned to the door, seeing none other than Cheren and Bianca. The two teenagers watched as White rekindled with her team, giving them more than relief to see her back to her old self.

"Do you have a minute?" Cheren asked, tone just and calm. Bianca remained quiet beside him, one hand lightly tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and round eyes cautiously looking at her dearest friend.

White knew the tone and look that they bestowed. She knew them very well to know that something terrible was up – and that something terrible was revolved around the traumatic incident that was yesterday.

However, this time, even if it was for now shaken and frail, her courage was present, giving her enough zest for her to face the hard truth.

Fully facing them with a smile, White held her head high and responded, "What's up?"

**0.0.0**

**this has been a veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryve ryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryve ryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryve ryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryve ryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery veryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery late update by yours truly**

**tbh idk how to react to this update im hungry**


	23. 22

"Mr Alder?" White expressed her shock once she entered the living room. The man she saw was not alone, as Brycen and the Junipers were also present, waiting for the arrival of the surprised brunette.

Looking up to meet her gaze, Alder stood from his seat. "How are you feeling?" he asked, a small smile forming his lips. All eyes stared at White, giving her an unnerving feeling while she looked for an assuring answer.

"I'm fine," she replied, cheeks glowing in red at the constant staring. "Um…you wanted to see me-?" White hitched a squeak once she felt Bianca's and Cheren's hand gently squeezing her arms. She turned to look; aqua eyes seeing nothing but a comforting smile on their faces.

At times like this, she was truly lucky to have friends like them.

She forced an upward line of her own, dry lips thinned and weary. Without a word, White brought her legs to the nearest sofa. Cheren calmly took a seat on her right while Bianca gave a little bounce as she sat on her left side.

To see such a friendship, Professor Juniper knew she didn't make a mistake by choosing them.

The room was quiet, silent as breaths hummed their songs. White stared at her palms, fingers clenching and caressing her ticklish skin. Her head was down, strands of gentle brown hair shielding parts of her face. _What should I tell them?_ Her mind questioned her own conscious, finding no answers on how to explain the dire situation.

Everyone waited patiently, all expectant eyes on the silent girl. Alder sat up straight, hands pressed on his lap. Lips pursing, he opened his mouth, ready to gently ask on whether or not she was actually able to-

"Zekrom."

He stopped, eyes round at the voice that broke through the silence. "Excuse me?"

"His name, the dragon is called Zekrom." White took one breath, and then exhaled through parted lips. Meeting the eyes of the adults in front of her, she continued, "It's what-" she stopped, words suddenly too heavy to slip off her tongue. Quickly regaining her composure, White rolled her left fist and slowly muttered, "It's what he called the Pokémon."

Alder and the Junipers exposed their shock; wide eyes and mouth in shapes of gaping lines. "Pardon my intrusion," Mr Juniper interrupted, one hand raised slightly. "But what you are implying is that you've truly seen the legendary Zekrom?"

White didn't return his gaze, but she nodded. "Unless that Pokémon has another name, I distinctively remember him calling him that." Quiet gasp filled the room, with Bianca's a bit louder than the others.

White went back to look at her palms. "He- N-" Arceus, she felt like someone had pierced a sharp stone in her throat. "-said that…in order to fulfil his dream, he would need Zekrom's help." She saw how his eyes provided hate for her. She saw how distasteful his tone was when spoken of humans – and her. "Something about a vision, where Pokémon can be free without any humans around."

This time, Bianca's gasp was louder. "What?" She gaped, full green eyes on the girl. "White, are you serious?"

Compared to her enthusiastic friend, White merely gave a lazy shrug. "I don't know. Ask him. He's the crazy one."

"White…" Cheren butted in, a frown finally revealing an emotion on his face.

To realize that she had been cornered, White lightly bit the inside of her lower lip and looked at neither of them. "Okay, okay…" A few breaths were taken to ease her, eyes closed to prevent any connection of sight. "It's just…well, what he said really was crazy stuff." Memories of yesterday lingered, slowly draining her of her faint spirit. "But after what I've seen yesterday, I guess his crazy just evolved into a lunatic."

Everyone was completely quiet, completely focused on White. "The way he talked about how horrible humans were. About how he hated being a human, about how he wished not only for Pokémon to be free, but for humans to…be…gone…"

The atmosphere maximised its density, making the others cringe at the sound of the news. To their confusion, a dry chuckle was heard from the last person they expected to hear. "It's funny, actually…" White murmured, fingers intertwined together, "He once said some pretty stupid things, but usually me and my Pokémon would just mistook it as him being…I don't know, him."

"But, after what I've faced, after what I've put my Pokémon through…" A heavy, guilty sigh slithered through White's words. Regret haunted her thoughts, bringing her of the images of her hurt team.

"White…" Reaching for White's hand, Bianca gently squeezed it.

"Stop blaming yourself…" With her other free hand, Cheren lightly patted it.

To see her friends comforting her, it made her breathe a single chuckle. Usually, it was her 'job' to comfort or save her friends from distraught or danger. Now, it seemed that the tables have turned.

"So the legends were true."

Upon hearing the voice that none of them had heard ever since the trio entered the room, everyone was shocked. Now, all eyes – even White's – turned to one person: Brycen. The man sat on a single sofa located in the farthest corner of the room. He looked away, face baring not a single emotion.

"What legend?" Cheren asked, one finger adjusting the position of his spectacles.

Alder looked at the wise leader. "It seems that the worse is yet to come."

Bianca blinked in confusion, head slightly tilting to the right. "What's yet to come?"

"I can't believe the legend has been brought back to life." It was Mr Juniper's turn to speak, and none of it revolved around answering either of their questions. He looked at his daughter, concern written all over her young eyes.

And as for White, her patience was wearing thin. "Wait what's going on?!" she shouted, bringing the hushed monologues to a silence. Her cheeks reddened once she realized what she did. "S-sorry…"

Alder and the others stared at White, Professor Juniper stifling a giggle at how rash the girl could sometimes be. Finally, a small, meek smile curved the man's lips. "I'm sorry. Judging by your faces, it seems you don't have a clue on what we're saying, do you?"

"Why do you think we asked…?" White mumbled sourly and quietly, a pout accidentally pulled as she looked away. Bianca giggled while she playfully nudged her waist. Cheren just sighed at her behaviour and shook his head.

"Would you mind telling us about what you are discussing about?" The black-haired child requested; blue eyes mostly on the Icirrus leader.

All eyes once again fell on Brycen. The elder didn't even flinch at their exact stares. "It is a myth, actually. A history that was dulled to one of mere legends. It is a story about two young kings and how their only dragon split into two."

"A fairy tale?" Bianca piped in, curiosity and joy now filling her heart.

"A myth?" Cheren cut off, he on the hand sounded rather uninterested than his fellow friend.

White then irritatingly – and softly – elbowed them, signalling them to stay quiet and listen to the whole story before any questions could be bombarded.

"Sorry…" Bianca pouted.

"Ow…" Cheren muttered, one hand rubbing his arm and mind mentally scolding her at why her hit on him was rougher than Bianca's.

Once their attentions were back on and no unneeded voices were heard, Brycen nodded. "Yes. It is a fairy tale and a myth. All of it exists in storybooks, one that you read to you little children just for the sake of it." He looked downwards, a frown slowly pulling the corners of his lips. "It seems that fairy tales like this are better left in books than in real life…"

To see such a worrisome expression, it rooted seeds of fear in their hearts.

Brycen let go of a long sigh, eyes still casting on the floor. "Centuries ago, Unova was ruled under the monarchy of a king. The king was a wise man. He led the region with such peace and serenity. His laws were entirely judicious. The people of Unova were very loyal to him, and all of them loved and respected him like he was one of them." Brycen told them the story, his composure calm and stoic as ever. "The king owned a mighty dragon. It was said that his Majesty and the Pokémon were friends since birth. And since the bond they built was so connected, their hearts, minds, and souls were intertwined as well."

"The king also had a son – two to be exact. Twin brothers: Prince Fax and Prince Nox. Prince Fax was the eldest of the identical pair. He was wise as his father, and was always enraptured by rules the kingdom had laid upon. He never disobeys, and never questioned the laws that were written in ink. Needless to say, Prince Fax was a truthful, obedient man."

"However, his younger twin, Prince Nox was quiet different. The prince was just as well-behaved, but he was also known to be quite exuberant. His wisdom was sturdy, but on a different branch, and his dedication for the region's wellbeing exceeded even his father. He was a determined man, always seeing the future in many possible ways. The plans and strategies he made were always out of the norm. But nevertheless, it always worked like a miracle, despite his brother's hesitance."

They listened in persistence, growing more and more interested in the story. White watched as Brycen hunched on his seat. "Everything was fine. The kingdom was in peace. The king saw the brothers' potential, thus agreeing that when the time has come, the two will reign together. The king's dragon would still live, seeing that he would be able to connect his powerful bond with the king's children. With one whose calm demeanour strengthens his wisdom, and with one whose confidence exceeds even the impossible, the brothers were a powerful pair, ready to bring the kingdom into a hopeful future."

"However, when the time for the king did come, all it brought was a grief nightmare."

Brycen looked at the fireplace mantel. A painting of black and white was elegantly hanged on top of it. The shape formed a single circle, resembling a symbol of Yin and Yang. He closed his eyes, another breath calmly slipping through his nostrils. "Both princes became kings. But, after the ceremony of their enthroning, both kings faced a terrible decision."

"King Fax wanted to rule under his father's orders. He wished to seek nothing but the truth, to follow the ways his father had done since his reign. He didn't want any changes, drastic or not. He wished to rule in a calm, straight manner, proving that changes would only bring despair and catastrophe." Brycen then laid his eyes at the people in the room – at White, who would soon to be more than involved in the said myth.

"King Nox wanted change. He wanted to rebuild a world of his own, one that suited the dreams that he dreamt as a child. His vision was clear. His future was set. A world where rules were bent; shifted into ones that brings endearment to not only him, but to his loyal citizens as well." The leader shook his head slowly like how a grandfather would look like if he was disappointed at his grandchildren. "The clash of truths and ideals clearly caused a strain in the relatives. And, as time flew by, it caused a clash of the kingdom."

"And the dragon, clearly loyal to the brothers after the old king's departure, faced a grim choice. He was forced to choose a path of truth, or turn to a world of ideals." Head cocking upwards, Brycen kept his vision straight at White. "And because of this, it started the apocalypse that once ruined the fate of Unova."

Shivers ran down Bianca's spine, even Cheren's. White remained quiet, not even tearing her eyes away from Brycen. She felt a tug on her sleeve. However the girl didn't need to turn to look, for she knew it was just her female friend acting out of reflex.

"Acting out of sheer pressure from the brothers' violent quarrel, the dragon split into two: Reshiram, the white Dragon of Truth and Zekrom, the black Dragon of Ideals. The separation was a surprise for the twins, but that didn't fade their argument. Without any sign of hesitance, Reshiram sided with King Fax. And as you may guess, Zekrom went to King Nox's aid. Soon, what was supposed to be a petty fight turned to a ruthless battle." He stopped for a moment, recollecting his tranquillity that hummed inside of him. "And what was supposed to be a ruthless battle, turned to a raging, apocalyptic war."

Once again, stillness occupied every inch of the room. Only breaths were heard; some slow while some were fast due to the adrenaline of the story. As Brycen talked, White was quiet as a Whismur. Her facial expression didn't falter like Bianca, nor did she give minimal reactions like Cheren. No, she sat still, body unmoving and ears listening to the tale as if it was a grave tip for survival.

"The war lasted for almost a year." Brycen continued, eyes finally moving away from White. "It was enough to demolish the entire region in a blink of an eye. Land that was once so blessed with crops and life turned into barren death. Laughter was replaced with screams. Humans and Pokémon who once worked together clawed each other's throats, just for the sake of any shelter and food that they could find." He shook his head again, this time a cringe wrinkling between his eyebrows at the fate of their history. "Unova was long dead. And all the brothers could ever think about was their throne; a throne that was long destroyed the second the war began."

Brycen's voice was thick with grief, bringing further impact on the story alone. "Soon, the twin kings found out about what their actions had done, and they were utterly devastated. They were too late to reflect on their foolish attempts to save or change the course of their future. Their land was gone. Their people were dead. Everything was gone right under their noses." His wistful eyes gazed back to the painting. "Out of broken hearts, the brothers took their own lives with their own swords, thus ending the gruesome war."

"While for the dragons," He looked at the teenagers. "Since they had lost their heroes, their bodies became orbs: the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. Survivors from the higher hierarchy took the stones and hid them in their respective places, never to be seen again, praying that the deadly history would never be repeated." A frown was seen, even if it was the faintest. "But to our dismay, it seems that history will soon be rewritten anew."

Feelings of worry and fear flashed before their faces. Professor Juniper held her father's hand, a childhood instinct she had picked up every time she was afraid. Bianca was now wrapping her arms around White, lips shaking and blowing small whimpers of astonishment. Cheren didn't hold either of them, but his face glowed a grim expression, not even bothering on wearing a calm mask. Alder, who sat before the three teenage trainers, stayed quiet; concern and doubt swirling in each of his aged eyes.

While for White, she needed to find a new word to express her reaction.

Her eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular. It wasn't fear, nor was it bafflement. She was like a bedazzled porcelain doll, sitting there perfectly still until someone could come and pick her up. Sweat trickled behind her heavy hair, drops dangling and dripping from her chin. Her hands ceased trembling, but were now cold as ice. However, compared to the stoic shell that she wore, her heart was moving the fastest. It beat and drummed and pounded and hammered. Its motion was quick at each pace, reminding her empty mind that this was reality.

White closed her eyes, only to see a smile of the man that had brought chaos.

"Tsk," A hiss blew through clenched teeth. With a shake of her head, she opened her eyes and calmly stared at Brycen. "And he has awakened one stone. So that leaves…"

"The Light Stone," he finished her sentence; tone as if assuring her that her nightmares had come to life.

"Oh…" To her chagrin, her reaction wasn't as exuberant as she hoped.

Cheren eyed his friend, then blew a light cough to wipe away his anxiety. "You don't suppose Team Plasma has the Light Stone, do you?" In the dire situation, it was a huge wave of relief to see Alder shaking his head.

"I doubt it. N has already revived Zekrom, so the presence of Reshiram is unneeded. If Zekrom approved of the boy, then that means his other half wouldn't. Besides, even if they do have it-"

White did her very best to hide a cringe.

"-they couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't revive it unless the next hero opposed of N's idealistic dreams. In other words, they could only hide it without the Hero of Truth knowing, because the legendary stone is completely unbreakable." The moment he finished his sentence, Alder turned his attention toward White, much to her discomfort.

And if that wasn't enough, now everyone's eyes were on her.

It didn't help that she knew exactly what was on their mind. "What…"

"White," Bianca said, hands gripping her arm, "you're the next hero."

Even though she knew that would be their answer, White still couldn't help flinching. "W-what no-" She snapped her head at Bianca, head shaking left and right at quick speed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Cheren added, a tiny hint of jealousy tainting the boy's tone.

"Guys I don't-"

"If there is one thing I know about White, is that she treats her Pokémon with love and care, and at the same time providing the same amount of sheer willpower in her team." Professor Juniper butted in, finally opening her mouth. "If N's dream is to liberate Pokémon, then it is clear that White is the proof of a strong bond between humans and Pokémon."

And she thought hearing such a compliment from N was bad enough. "N-no wait-" White immediately flailed her hands, face now hot red from top to bottom. "I think you're over-exaggerating Prof-"

"White."

She halted, fingers bent and hands lowered. With worried eyes, she looked at Alder and Brycen. Both men held hopeful stares, and that was never a good sight for White. "It seems your friends and Juniper is right." Alder spoke, a glint of joy slipping between the lines. "N has revived Zekrom, and has agreed to assist him of a world filled with despair."

"B-but Mr Alder I-"

"But you," He stood up, hands giving a single clap. "You are the Hero of Truth! You are the hope that we need to vanquish this despair!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Not being able to handle it much longer, White shouted. Out of reflex, her legs jolted her up straight, one foot stomping on the carpeted floor. Her act was proven effective as it silenced everyone in the room. The girl stared at each and every one of them, all baring faces of shock.

_Great, now I feel guilty._ "I-" she stuttered, unknowing on what to say. "I… This is all too fast." She held her head, wishing that another headache wouldn't come anytime soon. "I just faced something that I don't usually see in my everyday life, and I've seen many weird jizz lately ever since I've started my journey. Plus, how are we supposed to know I'm the next hero?" She placed her right palm on her chest. "How do you know that I'm actually fit and ready to do what N did? I mean, that Zekrom was huge!" Funnily enough, she wasn't exaggerating when White stretched the arms so wide that the back of her hands almost hit Bianca's and Cheren's face. "Honestly, I'm still baffled that thing could even fit inside that tower."

"And most of all-" White spat, her panic disabling her from calming down. "-what makes you think Reshiram will accept me?"

Everyone froze. Her doubt was like a huge metal ball for everyone, crashing and demolishing every hope that was frailly built around their hearts.

Finally, White began to cool down, however quickly regretting the words that she had thrown. She gasped quietly, arms falling and swaying by her sides. Her eyes stared at everyone in the room; guilt growing bigger and bigger the more she stared into hopes she shattered. "I'm…" she took one long breath, mouth shaking as a frown took its place. "I'm sorry… I just… Everything is moving too fast and…as much as I _want_ to believe that I can stop him," An image of him popped up, and that caused another hiss to be spat out. "I'm also scared that…I'm…doubting…myself…"

Once she finished her sentence, White looked at her feet. The room became silent once again, now eyes dulling to grim shade.

Guilt tangled around her heart, its thorny vines stabbing and piercing away the courage that was left in her. White released a heavy sigh, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she apologized, "I'm sor-"

'White.'

A soft bark quickly snatched her attention. Like a robot, White looked forward and turned for the stairs. There, standing near the living room's entrance was Isaac, silently staring at his trainer in concern.

"Isaac." Legs seemed to move on their own, because next thing White knew: she was now standing in front of the water starter. "Isaac, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Horror suddenly rushed inside her, making her think of the irrational. "I-is Marcus okay? Is everyone okay oh my Arceus-"

'White,' Isaac couldn't help but to chuckle at her silly but touching caring personality. 'Everyone's fine.' He gave a thumbs-up, his mouth breaking to a silly grin.

White gaped for a moment, but she then slowly laughed like a dumbstruck fool. "Thank Arceus…" She sighed in relief, one hand on her chest. But, just before she thought everything was alright, realization hit her in the face. Looking at Isaac, she posed a small frown. "How long have you been standing here…?"

Isaac pondered for a moment, one claw tapping his chin. 'Um…long enough I guess.' He shrugged, an irritated line forming his lips to know that White didn't understand him.

"You heard the Zekrom and Reshiram tale?" White slowly asked, trying to understand and communicate with her Pokémon. The brunette silently flinched when Isaac gave a single nod.

"So…" she pursed her lips, "that means you heard about my stupid rant then…"

Her lips tightened when Isaac nodded again.

"I'm sorry…" White muttered woefully, head on the ground. "I said some things I know you're not proud of…" She fiddled with her fingers. "I know I said we shouldn't give up. And we're not!" She stared at Isaac, who gave nothing but a simple, calm expression. "But…the thought of the world hanging in my shoulders, the thought of me bringing hope to people, that's kinda scary. I mean, everyone is so sure about me being a hero and here I am…" She exhaled slowly, breath shaken and stopped halfway.

"Here I am, doubting myself about whether or not a Pokémon would be able to accept me." Another stupid chuckle bounced off her mouth. For a second, that feeling and those words seemed familiar.

Suddenly, before White could bring her thoughts any further, she felt a soft pat on her head. The girl looked at her Samurott, his smile surprisingly flashing in her eyes.

'I believe in you,' he said, tone so sure and carefree. 'White, you're a human, remember? Like a Pokémon, humans have doubts and are scared too. There's no need to apologize for something natural like that. Just because you feel scared and unsure, doesn't make you hopeless and a liar.' His smile softened, providing warmth for his dear friend. 'It only makes you braver, because you know when to take a step back and know your limits rather than blindly doing something that will only bring the worse.'

White only blinked in stupor as Isaac explained. She saw his smile. She heard his calm barks that sounded like an advice for her. Finally, when he stopped, White pondered on whether to nod or shake on his confusing language. At times like this, she wished she had a Pokémon translator.

Or N by her side to translate it for her.

Okay, maybe the second option was completely and utterly stupid. Too stupid. She wished she didn't wish for that.

Upon realizing that White was at lost in his words, Isaac gave a short sigh. Suddenly, an idea popped in his brain. Giving a smile, he looked at White and flashed one claw.

"Um…" White nodded slowly, a dumb grin shown on her face. She watched as Isaac pointed his claw to his chest, to where his heart beat. Then, without a single word from the two, he pulled his paw away and lightly placed his claw on her chest, now to her own heart. White looked at Isaac, the Formidable Pokémon giving a white, cheerful smile.

It took her a while, but soon she seemed to grasp what her Pokémon wanted to say.

And that actually gave her a boost of her own spirit.

A wide smile pulled her lips, shining in the eyes of her starter. "Thanks boy…" she whispered softly, her hand gently patting and ruffling the thick whiskers on Isaac's cheek.

"White?" She heard Alder's voice, his tone cautious and careful. All expectant eyes were on the girl and her Pokémon. Every thought and every possibility came to their minds, wondering and hoping for White's decision that could actually change the very promises of the future.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they saw White spun her heel, facing everyone in the room.

And only Arceus knew how thankful they were when they saw White flashing a confident smile and casually saying, "So, where can I find this Light Stone?"

**0.0.0**

**aww yis updated chapter  
fun fact i was like 95% done with it like 2 days ago but then busy  
and by busy i meant i was busy watching n reading shingeki no kyojin  
and lemme tell ya: that anime/manga is _FUCKING BADASS_  
A++ recommend watch and read**

**soooooo...lotsa dialogue coz storytime by barney the dinosaur i mean brycen the ice man**  
**i anmed the princes coz why not**  
**hesitant white is hesitant**  
**then got supported by your very own samurott y ay**  
**i ate cough medixciens n now sleep**


	24. 23

_I regret asking._

White loudly groaned in her mind as she stood in the middle of the Desert Resort. The wind was just as harsh since the last time she reached the horrific place. Sands were thrown everywhere by the wind, the tiny particles landing and hitting her face and skin.

_Out of all places._ Her mind continued to nag what her mouth couldn't. With her cap pulled closer to her face, White squinted her eyes until she could see the Relic Castle. Without any haste, she stomped her feet toward the ruin, not even considering on waiting for Cheren or Alder.

She let out a relieved gasp once she entered inside the ancient place. Head tilting to the left, White gave her temple a soft pat until she felt tiny bits of sand sliding off her ear. "Stupid place…" Her mumbling continued, this time verbalized now that she was able to open her mouth without the fear of sand on her tongue. A tired frown curling her lips, White gently rubbed the back of her neck and stared at her surroundings. Everything was just as normal since she last came here. The place had a few people looking around. Some Pokémon who inherited the place as their habitat were floating and walking around, whether it was on air or under the sand.

"Well, I prefer to have sand in my shoes than in my ears anyways," White grumbled as Cheren and Alder entered the Relic Castle. Both men looked around the area just as she did. Alder took a few steps forward, walking past the teenagers as he tried to quietly remember the direction.

"Over there." He pointed far out to the west, right toward the second turn. Alder looked at White and Cheren, both posing faces that defined either irritation or indifference. The need to smile tugged the edges of his lips. Even under a strained situation like this, they could still show such amusing expressions.

Then again, they were teenagers.

Teenagers that could actually change the very threatening course of the future.

To have such a reminder, it made him flinch mentally. "Come on. If we pick up the pace, hopefully we can find the Light Stone." With a firm nod, Alder spun his heel and walked forward. White and Cheren exchanged glances. One had her arms crossed in discomfort of her surroundings. One hand his hands hidden inside his pockets.

"Alright then," Huffing lightly through clenched teeth, White moved forward; Cheren following right beside her. The three walked in complete silence, letting the sounds of Pokémon and other people fill in their noiseless conversation.

It was after the third turn of the ruin that White finally shattered the silence. "You're probably wondering about what happened in that tower, huh?"

Cheren cast a sideways glance at his friend, a grin pulling the corner of his mouth. "I didn't say anything." He saw her sigh in discontent at his blatant answer.

"I know that." She lazily tilted her head toward him. "And I also know you're so damn curious when it comes to things like this."

Cheren chuckled lightly as he slowly shook his head. His eyes darted forward, seeing Alder navigating his way through the maze-like ruin. "I know the topic is difficult for you, so that's why I didn't bring a word." He looked at White, mouth posing a small smile that brought comfort in her eyes.

A sigh bounced off her lips. "I'm sorry…" she apologized quietly, eyes averting away from his. "I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble." Her hand went to the back of her neck, scratching the parts that weren't even itchy.

A scoff coughed out of his mouth. "White, there is nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. Besides," He pursed his lips, obviously holding an amused chuckle, "since when are you so apologetic? That's quite a surprise."

Cheren knew it was worth it when White punched him in the arm.

"Ha ha," She mocked a laugh. "Congrats on getting yourself a sense of humour." Gently caressing her fist that clocked her friend, White pulled a small pout and looked away.

Rubbing his slightly numb arm, Cheren posed a grin. "I do have one question that's been bothering me." His voice took a much more serious tone. Confused at the sudden seriousness and formality, White raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

She froze when he asked, "Did anything happened between you and that N guy?"

White felt her blood freezing inside her veins. She felt her toes curl inside her shoes. Her eyes widened out of reflex, pupils shaking inside its irises. A flinch occurred in her steps, but she kept moving nevertheless.

Although said, she knew she was busted when Cheren added, "You met him at the festival, didn't you?"

Her head snapped to face him. "I-I…" Her mouth parted open, yet words seemed impossible to slur out. Cheren watched her patiently, waiting for an explanation that was stuck in her throat. "No I didn't!" She pitched a scream, red tainting her rosy cheeks. But then she quickly regained her composure, coughing a bit before continuing, "I was with you and Bianca."

White swore she had never seen Cheren rolled his eyes so sassily. "White, you perfectly know what I mean. After I left with Bianca," It was then his turn to blush once the memory of the night served his mind, "you were obviously left alone with your Pokémon. But then again, you weren't truly alone, were you?"

Her silence was enough answers for him. She cringed mentally as images of that night danced in her brain. A twitch pinched the corner of her right eye. A gulp slid through her suddenly dry throat. "Of course I wasn't alone." A stupid laugh burst from her mouth. "I was with my Pokémon. So technically, I wasn't alone." She saw Cheren gave a loud groan of disappointment.

"Besides," White huffed, "I thought you said you were curious about what happened _in the tower_." Her cheeks reddened as the memories infiltrated her mind. "What happened _at the festival_ has nothing to do with this!" She then stopped and faced Cheren, who in the end halted as well.

"True." Cheren spoke calmly, one hand fixing the proportion of his glasses. "And I do know that in order to find out what happened in the tower, we must also inspect whatever happened the day before." He looked at White, who seemed more and more nervous by the second. "And judging by your panic composure, it's clear enough that you meeting him two days ago had something to do with what happened yesterday." She didn't respond a word, that he wasn't very surprised. Cheren knew he caught her red-handed. He knew she was hiding something that could possibly be the cause of Zekrom's revival.

As deductions occurred in Cheren's mind, haunting memories clawed inside White's.

N's hateful eyes. His demeaning tone when spoken to her. His total change in attitude that seemed impossible for not only White, but her Pokémon to imagine. Every time she remembered, White felt like the boy standing in the peak wasn't even him. She felt as if that wasn't N. She felt as if it was a different man standing while in the mask of his face. She felt as if it was all a terrifying nightmare. She felt as if she had done a grave sin, causing him to act so coldly and harshly toward her and her team.

"_And that is why…it will absolutely pain me to see you being separated from your beloved Pokémon…"_ She remembered the sorrow that thickened his tone.

"_And rest assured: there will be no more monsters."_ She remembered the grim gaze he dropped on her.

Her heart clenched tightly inside her chest. Her hands balled to fists, nails pressing against the thin skins that were her palms. Panic reduced to one of woe, White looked down, a frown forming her pressed lips.

"To be honest…" She spoke slowly, voice soft and faint, "I don't even know what happened to him two days ago. Let alone yesterday…" Her head shook in denial, also removing the painful images that tugged the strings of her beating heart. Just as she closed her eyes, she saw her Pokémon – especially Marcus. A breath hitched in her throat to remember how happy he was every time he saw N. Teeth dug into the insides of her mouth to remember how much Marcus adored N as if he belonged in the group.

"I just…" Finally, a heavy sigh dropped out of her mouth. "I just want things to be okay again, okay?" Her head shook for the second time, anger now riling up out of sheer determination.

Cheren carefully watched White, mind ready to calm her down if her anger took over. "White," he softly called her, torso slightly bent to meet her gaze. "You know, we can drop the subject if it's too sensitive for you." Her head was down, hiding her eyes that cried of grief. A concerned frown curved on Cheren's mouth. Oh if only Bianca was here. She was skilled at handling any form of emotion, especially when it came to White's emotions. He would just sit quietly and try his very best to help and give any word of advice when needed, even though sometimes his 'advices' would just made it worse.

He saw her fists, shaking and clenching by her sides. "White…" Guilt bit the tip of his tongue. With a heavy sigh breathed from his mouth, he slowly reached out with his right hand. "White-"

Cheren jumped when White suddenly cocked her head upwards, flashed a bright smile, and confidently exclaimed, "I'm fine!"

Now it was his turn to drop in a stupor state. "What?"

"I'm fine." White convinced her baffled friend. "I just wish this will all be over so we can finally get back to our normal lives." A wide smile beamed on her suddenly radiant face. The more Cheren looked, the more he felt in shock at her sudden change in behaviour.

"Let's just follow Alder and find that Light Stone, alright?" Giving no chance for Cheren to adjust his words or recollect his composure, White quickly turned to her side and walked – marched – at a fast pace toward Alder.

A few stunned blinks later, Cheren finally shook his head and looked at her. "White!"

* * *

Alder suddenly stopped in his tracks. _Something's off._ His eyes darted to the left and right, scanning the walls that were positioned between him. Compared to the bricked structure from the previous mazes, the walls in this area were brighter in colour. They looked new even, as if someone had just built them a few days back. He then looked at the sand below his shoes. With mind boggling with expectations, Alder slowly slid his right foot left and right, as if trying to find something that was hidden under the deep brown pit. _This is-_

"White!"

His thoughts were cut off once a voice broke in his ears. Before Alder had the time to turn, he saw as White swiftly walked past him, not even intending to stop or slow down.

And just as he saw her, fear rushed into Alder the second he knew what was going to befall on her. "Wait stop-!"

_Click!_

* * *

The second her foot took one step forward, she felt and heard a loud clicking sound. _What the-_ Before White could bring her thoughts any further, the ground began to shake violently. "W-whoah!" Stability wobbled just like her legs. Her arms flailed up and down, feet quickly apart to prevent herself from falling.

And just when the rumbling had stopped, another loud sound echoed in her ears.

White turned her head to her right, only to widen her eyes in complete fear at what she was witnessing.

A line of sharp arrows were aimed right at her.

Just before a scream could crack, the arrows were released, zooming right toward the stunned girl.

"_WHITE!_"

* * *

Time seemed to move faster than light. And before a second could split, everything turned still as stone.

She remembered seeing the arrows plummeting to her blind and bloody doom. She remembered her legs feeling heavy and completely unmoving. She remembered hearing a panicked shriek. She remembered being pushed in a rather rough manner, causing her to trip and fall a few steps forward. She remembered a hiss being blown at her face, then replaced by heavy, uneven breaths.

A groan slipped between parted lips. Her back ached as it hit the hard sand. Her shoulder received the worse, however; the bruised part thumped in swollen pain. White wanted to move her left hand to her shoulder, to ease off the swell that took place under the dirty white bandage.

She froze when her palm felt soft skin – and it wasn't hers.

Her eyes snapped open like broken levers. If not for her drained fatigue, White could have screamed out loud in total shock. However, her mouth was gaped open, giving out wordless bafflement that conquered her still body.

Cheren lay on top of her, both his arms shaking but carefully propped between her head. His left leg was pinned between her legs, careful not to squish the girl under him. Slow, faint pants slipped through clenched teeth. His eyes were on her, seeing the bewilderment that became her main expression. Their faces were mere inches apart, brushed by each other's shaken breaths.

"Could you please-" Cheren silently growled, another sharp breath taken through his mouth. "-stop being so accident-prone…"

White blinked dumfoundedly, mouth tightly pursed to a straight line. She watched as Cheren took a few seconds to calm himself down. Her heart began to race at the extremely close distance. Her arms dropped to her sides, the back of her hands feeling the bits of sand. "Um…" A small, faintest of whisper finally expelled from her mouth, the warm air gently caressing the tip of his nose, "Sorry…?"

She saw as he shot her an unfriendly glare. "You do realize that you could almost lose at eye – or your own heart. Literally?" A scream was tightly kept in his jaw. Another cringe broke through his teeth. White remained silent and watched patiently with thinned lips. Guilt snaked around her heart and mind. With a shake of his head, Cheren sighed heavily and stared at the girl under him. "You could just say no when you don't want to answer, you know."

Two blinks occurred, and then a frown appeared. "I know that." White wriggled her body slightly, one hand raised and tapping his shoulder. "Now get off me. You're heavy."

Cheren knew she didn't know that. And he knew she was merely avoiding the topic again. However, under all the horror that happened a minute ago, he was just glad his dear friend was fine. A dry chuckle heard from him, Cheren gave a single push to the ground and lifted himself up. "I didn't even squish you." Words became panted breaths, disabling White from hearing him any clearer. One hand rubbing the back of his neck, Cheren reached out his other hand to her.

Her mouth still held the pout, but White took hold of his hand nevertheless. His tug and her push abled her to stand up straight, but that didn't mean her dizziness could be avoided. Pain still banged the back of her head. Her left eye closed out of impulse, trying to remove the soreness that took root in her brain.

"Are you two okay?!" Both teens heard Alder's panicked tone. Cheren and White turned to face the man, who was standing a few feet away from them.

"We're fine, sir!" Cheren nodded once, one hand raised to assure their safety to him. White tried to say a word, but her headache only got worse, ceasing her from any ability to form words. Her vision began to blur out, eyes seeing more than one Cheren when she blinked for the third time.

"Ooh…my head…" A grumbled groan was heard from White. Quickly she placed her right palm on her forehead, fingers giving little presses in hopes that it would ease off the pain. Eyes closed shut, White slowly shook her head, only to feel even more dizzy. _Damn it…_ Her feet began to feel wobbly. Her throat felt clogged and nauseous. Due to the lack of stability, she took an accidental step backwards…

Only to have her foot stuck in something.

"What the…" Her body turned and her head down, White blinked in shock to see her right foot inside the sand. Immediately she jerked forward, but it was proven worthless.

And to make matters worse, her act instead sped up the sinking process.

"Um…!" Her eyes zoomed to Cheren, who still had his back on her. "Cheren…!" She called him, one hand quickly stretched and fingers reaching for his attire. "Dude, I think we have a situation!"

To hear her stricken tone, to feel the rough pull on his jacket, Cheren looked over his shoulder. "What are- White!" His body did a perfect spin once he saw White, whose head was now actually the same level as his chest. "Oh my Arceus what have you gotten yourself into now?!" His hands quickly held hers, fingers tightly clutching between one another as Cheren pulled White.

"I didn't even do anything!" She yelled back, obviously irritated that he would seriously find the time to lecture her at this moment. Sand had swallowed her thighs, now reaching to her waist at an alarming speed. Panic rushed to her brain like lightning, causing her to struggle and shake even faster. "HELP!"

"I'm trying!" Cheren grunted as he tried to pull harder. His fingers slid to her wrists. His feet pressed on the sandy ground. However, no matter how hard he tried, it only made White sink faster and faster. _Damn it!_

Alder watched in horror at their sticky situation. He watched as White sunk like a rock. He watched as Cheren tried his very best to save his struggling friend. "Cheren, no stop!" he shouted the moment he saw the boy picking up the pace at his rescue mission. Giving a quick glance at the walls and making sure that there were no more traps, Alder stepped one foot forward and soon began making a dash for it. "If you struggle yourself, you're also going to be-"

Too late.

"What…the…" Cheren looked down once he realized he couldn't feel his feet.

His eye widened behind hazy glasses. His jaw dropped and hanged, almost forming a circle. Sand began devouring his body, swiftly grasping up to his waist. He ceased tugging, instead frozen in fear at the doom that was swallowing them. "W-what…"

"Cheren!"

He slowly looked forward, cheeks now faded from colour. A silent gasp choked his throat as his eyes stared at White – who was now lifting her head up as sand wrapped around her neck, grasping up to her chin. "Cher-" Before words could escape her mouth, White was swallowed to a whole, leaving Cheren stricken with utmost shock and fear.

But, before he could panic and scream for his friend's safety, he must first panic and scream for his own. "S-shoot!" His right hand went for his belt. But to his dismay, his waist was fully covered in the soft, sticky ground, disabling him from reaching for his team. "Shoot, shoot, shit!" Cheren cussed through grinded teeth. He shook and wiggled faster, palms harshly pressed against the sand. Reason slowly slipped from his mind. Survival harshly kicked in at the back of his brain. But his actions only worsened the situation, for his hands were now pulled and sank inside, trapping him in a defenceless position.

"Sh-" Before Cheren could finish, he quickly shut his eyes and mouth and let his body be drowned in the sand, mind praying that their life would be spared by nature's cruel claws.

* * *

Her screams pitched inside the hollow halls. Her body was swiftly pulled by gravity. Her arms reached up in the air, grasping at nothing that could save her from the fall. Her eyes were wide as plates. She then shut them tight, her heart wishing that her misery could be cut short and that her fall could be forever.

Finally, she fell to the ground. And thankfully, it was soft ground.

However, that didn't stop her from feeling numb and in pain. "Ow!" A pained yelp broke from her mouth once her butt kissed the sandy ground. One palm pressed onto her strained hip, White bit back a flinch and tried to sit up straight. "Ow…" _I hate this place! I hate this place!_ Though her mouth couldn't bear to form proper words, her mind was just as functional to express her discontent. With an angry scoff, she opened her eyes.

Only to emit a shocked gasp.

A flight of stairs were present right in front of her. Its steps were 10, 12 when she counted properly. Her eyes blinked in stupor at the presence of such abnormality in such a barren area. White looked left and right, seeing nothing but sand and dust. Neither a human nor a Pokémon was there, leaving her the only person present in the huge, empty space. She then looked back at the stairs, head moving upwards until she saw a pedestal positioning at the top floor.

Her eyes blinked twice, and then her mind clicked. "Ah!" It was as if a light bulb had appeared on top of her head. A smile formed her lips without her noticing. Pain that shot through her hips and shoulder seemed to disappear the second she realized where she was. Quickly her legs were like springs, immediately hopping back to her feet. Without waiting for an invitation, White dashed for the stairway, even hopping a few steps to achieve swifter approach. _I found it._ Her brain cheered in glee as she took the twelfth step, _I finally found the Light Stone. Yes! Finally I can take it and get out of this horrible pl-_

White froze once she reached the top – and realized that the pedestal held nothing but wind and sand.

"What the…" Stupefied confusion slapped her right on the face. Taking a few more steps forward, she placed her hands on the empty base. "Where's the Light Stone?" Her palms rubbed the rough exterior as if the item would magically appear. "I don't get it." She slowly shook her head, then quickened her pace as her hands moved faster. "It's supposed to be here. I mean, it's gotta be here. It has stairs and a clean-looking stone place. That's like the most important signs for important things to be placed!" Her eyes moved left, right, up, and down, looking for any possible signs or clues. "It's the only thing here too dammit!"

"AHH!"

She jumped once that recognizable voice wheezed in her ears. A loud bump echoed inside the hollow hall. White turned around, eyes meeting a certain spectacled boy sitting, groaning, and loudly grumbling about the faults of the resort. "Cheren!" Her instincts as a worried friend kicking in, White hopped down the stairs and dashed for him. "Are you okay?"

It shouldn't surprise White that all she received from him was a sharp glare.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Cheren threw the question as he slowly rubbed his sore back.

"Sorry…" White mumbled sourly, a pout pulled from her lower lip. "It was a standard question. I'm glad to see you're fine enough to lecture me."

He didn't say a word, but that didn't mean his annoyance of her faded. With a quiet 'harrumph', Cheren held her reached out hand and White pulled him up. "Where are we anyway?" he asked without looking at her, instead focusing on dusting off the sand on his butt.

"A secret room in the Relic Castle, I guess." White shrugged, one hand softly squeezing her aching shoulder and mouth blowing a disappointed sigh. "I thought this room will lead us to the Light Stone. But sadly, there's nothing here but more sand and-"

"Well, well, well. It seems that the hero has arrived."

Both teenagers felt blood freezing in their veins.

White, especially, felt her skin prickling up to the tip of her head. Her eyes widened. Her breath was trapped in her throat. Her hands automatically clenched whether it was on her shoulder or on nothing. Like a robot being given a signal, her head turned to her right, only proving what her brain was hopefully denying.

Ghetsis stood before them, standing proud and tall. He showed no fear whatsoever, instead emitting an aura of power and boastful confidence. His hands were behind his back, fingers intertwining together to a firm lock. "So you are the Hero of Truth that N so _adoringly_ spoke of." A growl of sheer disgust dripped from his last three words. "How nice of you to finally drop by and make an appearance."

Anger sipped into the two, especially to a girl who had less patience than the other. "You…" She fumed quietly, her rage slowly boiling inside her to see the ugly man's face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Oh how White wanted to run and kick the man's crotch when she saw him laugh. "How disappointing," Ghetsis shook his head as he spoke, blatantly ignoring her question. "And here I am, patiently waiting and ready to tear off the Light Stone off your fragile grasps."

"What did you say you little-?"

"Wait." Before White had the chance to take one harsh step forward, Cheren quickly held her left arm. "What do you mean tearing off the Light Stone off her grasps?" Realization hit him as Cheren gave the calm man a sharp look. He watched as Ghetsis shook his head once again, only boiling the anger that gurgled inside White.

"N was not exaggerating. You are the clever one, I see."

They felt shivers running down their spines to hear such a casual tone. Cheren felt his heart stop to know that Ghetsis knew something about him. White felt her heart crumple like paper to know that N had told Ghetsis about her friends.

A mix of woe and betrayal stirred in her to know that N, the boy she sought as a friend, would go so low as to leak information to the most hatred person in the world.

"Dammit…" A low hiss slipped between tightly clenched teeth. Anger quickly took over and wiped the unneeded sadness. Now was not the time to lament about the loss of someone who was never a friend to start with. Now was not the time to reminisce about the memories that shouldn't even be present. Hands rolled into fists, White inhaled sharply and glared at Ghetsis. "Where's the Light Stone?"

Oh hell she really wanted to kick him good when Ghetsis merely shrugged.

"Well then, congratulations are in order!" Completely ignoring her anger and her question, he clapped his hands in an ironic matter; three slow strikes of his palms echoing in the hall and booming in her ears. Ghetsis looked at White, who seemed more than ready to tear him apart. "You are chosen by our king. Are you not proud, White?" A smile formed his lips, widening each second to see the rage that fumed on her face.

"Proud?" White thundered, one foot hardly pressed against the sand. "You expect me to be proud over something so stupid?!" Her arms jerked as she bellowed at him, even causing Cheren to be tugged forward since his grip on her was still intact.

"Of course you should be." Ghetsis replied, voice still as calm as the night river. "Why, you have given the opportunity to save the Pokémon world, is it not? Any man will _kill_ to have that sort of heavy responsibility."

Another shiver ran down their spines as the man emphasized on the word 'kill'. Cheren posed a calm manner, though his teeth were tightly clenched inside his pursed mouth. "You do realize that the action your beloved 'king' is doing is merely making matters worse?" He obtained Ghetsis' attention, and he could perfectly see the pure disgust in his one good eye.

"Make matters worse, you say?" The sage boasted a single laugh, one loud and quite manic than they expected. "Are you telling me that helping Pokémon by giving them their much needed freedom from the clutches of violent, heartless trainers 'makes matter worse'?" Another laugh dripped from his mouth, further melting what little patience White had left in her. "What a foolish young boy. No wonder our king does not see the hero in you."

To hear such a thing, it felt like Cheren's reality was breaking into clear crystal glass.

White felt his grip loosened, and – even though at times that would be a good thing – this time, it was the exact opposite. She turned her head over her friend. Though eyes were shielded by the thick lens, she could perfectly see dejection reflecting inside his hidden irises. "Cheren-" She stopped once Ghetsis's laughter roared inside the spacious hall.

"Are you perhaps jealous? Jealous that this insolent, reckless girl is chosen to determine the fate of the world?"

White saw as Cheren lowered his head, avoiding any form of contact from her or him. _Cheren-_

"Life is quite unfair, isn't it? Here you are, filled with dedication and dreams of becoming the strongest trainer ever. You are just as passionate, just as determined to win like a true champion." Ghetsis paced left and right, right hand casually swaying and swinging as he taunted. "You think to yourself, 'Why am I not the hero? I am far more responsible than her. Why would the legendary Dragon of Truth choose someone that couldn't even be patient for a mere second?'"

She watched as his hands quiver by his sides. _Shut up…_

His voice was louder. His smirk was wider. "No matter what you do, how you do it, how badly you trained, you will always be defeated by someone doesn't even have to _try_."

She watched as his shoulders trembled. _I said shut up-_

"Look at yourself!" Another laugh, one thick with foul mockery and unbearable taunt, "No matter how badly you want something, in the end you have been overshadowed by a person who can beat you with her eyes closed!"

_I said fucking shut up-_

"No matter how badly you train, child-"

_I…_

"-you will never be-"

…_said…_

"-the hero!"

"_SHUT UP!_" Immediately White turned in a snap. Her eyes went mad; eyeballs seemed bulging inside each socket. Her lips were pulled back to reveal a vicious snarl that even a Pokémon couldn't be compared. Fingers were harshly clenched into tight fists. His ridiculing laughter only increased her anger that had reached its vital peak. "I said SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" Her vision was blurred, only pinpointing to a certain man who was enjoying the misery he had caused her friend. Without thinking straight, White inhaled sharply and made a mad dash toward him…

But was suddenly jerked to a stop by a firm grip on her left arm.

The act was proven highly unexpected. Baffled, White looked over her shoulder, only to see none other than Cheren holding her. "Dude what-"

Her words were cut off as she felt strong wind passing right between her.

White then faced forward. Bafflement blanked into stupor as her eyes met three black figures surrounding Ghetsis. Their heads were down. Their positions were firm. Suddenly, a gust of sandstorm appeared out of nowhere, tampering with her vision. "Shit!" she cussed as her mouth was pressed to a shut. One hand was close to her eyes, shielding her from any bits of sand to enter her eyes.

In less than seconds, the sandstorm subsided.

In less than seconds, Ghetsis and the Triad were gone.

"Shit, shit shit!" Louder and louder her curses went, giving no consideration about where she was or who she was with anymore. "That little shit!" Her eyes went to the space where Ghetsis stood, now only revealing a wave of brown dust. The more she stared, the more she felt enraged. White then threw her direction at Cheren, who was still looking down at his own shoes.

"Why did you stop me?!" She roughly pulled her arm away from Cheren and faced him. "He was one eye away from being blinded by my fists!"

"And you were one step away from being killed by his hands!" Suddenly, Cheren snapped and looked at her, completely catching her off guard.

Silence stitched her mouth. Her eyes became her form of communication, showing only shock. She watched as Cheren blew a strong, shaking sigh. His eyes only met her for a short while, then he looked to the right, obviously not wanting to see her face much longer.

To her disgust, Ghetsis' words vehemently rang in her ears. "Cheren…" White spoke slowly, barely audible as her words were fainter than breath. "I… Don't listen to that dick. What he just said, it's just him wanting to bring you down and against me." Panic struck her as she saw no changes or movements from the boy. "Cheren, please…" She slid one foot closer, right hand reached out to touch his cheek. "He's a dickhead of a bad guy." Woe dripped her tone. Sorrow was shaped to a frown on her lips. "To be honest, if I was Reshiram, I would rather choose-"

"Don't."

She froze once he held her right palm. Her fingers acted out of impulse, grasping his own hand and tightening around his grip. White gawked as Cheren took one deep breath, and then back to return her shocked gaze.

"He does have a point," Cheren chuckled dryly, eyes rolled to the side to avoid looking at her crestfallen expression.

White wanted to pull her hand away. She wanted to shake his shoulders and scream at his nerdy face. "No he doesn't-"

"But that doesn't mean I have to believe him." He added, thus bringing White to a stupefied, silent state.

He looked at White. A small part of him wanted to laugh at how hilarious her face was making right now. "True. I am a bit jealous about you being the next hero." He blew another chuckle, the tone echoing a gloomy tune rather than joy. "And it does irritate me from time to time that I can't seem to beat you."

"Cheren stop…" White bit back a sob. A choked hiss was blown through clenched teeth.

"But because of that, it made me stronger and wiser."

She ceased the need to struggle. Almost tearful eyes blinked in confusion at his words. Cheren placed his sight on her. "After each and every battle with you, it taught me many things. It taught me that winning isn't easily obtained. It taught me to create more and better strategies, to train my Pokémon more diligently and with care and respect. It taught me to be more aware of my strengths and to learn about my weaknesses." A soft, sincere smile curved at each word that passed through his lips. "True. Battling you will always be an utmost challenge to me. But when I battle others, all those experiences you gave me became a total advantage in achieving my success. It made me into who I am today. It made me into a trainer that is ready to expect and accept any expectations that is thrown at him."

He released his hold on her palm and moved his hands toward her shoulders. "I may not be the hero. But trust me; I am more than thrilled to know that there is no better hero than you, White Eve Monochroma." His smile was the most honest smile she had ever seen from him. "After all this time, you taught me many things. You showed me that the world is vast and filled with surprises." One hand went to her head, fingers softly ruffling her messy brown locks. "And I know; you will be the greatest Hero of Truth that will save the world from a terrifying future."

White didn't know when, but her eyes were already soaked with tears. White didn't know how, but her arms were already wrapped around his neck.

"You d-dork…" she sobbed unwarily, but blew a short scoff to hear his gentle laugh.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her hug and showing no signs of guilt over enjoying the sight of how moved she was. "You're my best friend. No matter what happens, I will always have your back…" Words were gently whispered in her ear, earning a good shade of red on her cheeks.

A few minutes lingered by, and White finally broke the hug and harmlessly pushing him away. "You made me cry dammit." Muttering and grumbling sourly, she wiped the tears with the back of her hands and spun to the side.

Cheren only watched in hidden amusement. His laughter turned to chuckles, then silenced to a simple smile. Suddenly, sounds of wings flapping and sand swooshing knocked in their ears. Both teenagers turned to face the source of the sound, only to see a Volcarona and a certain man riding on his back.

"Are you two alright?!" Although the Sun Pokémon was ten feet off the ground, Alder wasted no time and jumped off his back. The Volcarona merely shook his head and sighed in disappointment at his trainer's impatience.

Once confirmed that her eyes were tear-free, White took one deep breath and faced the Unova champion. "We're fine, Mr Alder." She flashed a smile as she stood beside Cheren. The spectacled boy bit back a laugh to know just how fast White was able to change from one expression to another.

A huge sigh of relief burst through Alder's mouth. "Thank Arceus." One hand was pressed onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat drummed normally once he was sure about their safety. He then observed the empty area, curiosity obviously seen in his eyes. "Have you found the Light Stone?" he asked once his eyes were back on the young trainers, and Alder should have guessed as much when he saw the small frowns on their faces.

"Unfortunately no. The Light Stone is absent from its pedestal and we can't find any clues about its whereabouts." Cheren explained the situation, the boy back to its calm and steady demeanour.

"And to make things shittier, Ghetsis was here taunting us and he was still able to leave not blind." White replied with a clearly unsatisfied tone. One hand on her hip, she moved the other to her head, pushing the strands of her hair to the back.

Apparently, Ghetsis' appearance wasn't expected in Alder's expectations. "He was here?' Surprise was vivid in his eyes and tone.

"Yeah," White answered, her reply sounding completely uninterested every time the Plasma sage was brought into the topic.

"He waited for us and was thinking about taking the Light Stone from us if we had it. Thankfully, in a way, we didn't have it so things didn't get ugly." Although Cheren wasn't as expressive as White, he was also feeling angry about Ghetsis' presence.

"Thing is…" A sigh slipped from White, "we don't have the Light Stone." Now that the main topic was back to its original focus, all eyes were narrowed to one of fear and worry. Where is the Light Stone? Who has the Light Stone? Is the Light Stone even placed in Unova right now? All those questions invaded not only White's, but also Cheren's and Alder's minds. Finally, White looked at Alder. "What now, Mr Alder?"

Before Alder could speak, his Xtransceiver rang.

"Hold that thought…" One finger raised, he took out the device from his pocket and accepted the call. "Hello, Lenora? Is there something wrong?" He remained quiet as the other line spoke. Cheren and White waited as the man talked on the line. Curiosity then tickled their brains as to why the Nacrene City leader was calling the champion out of the blue.

Their curiosity then heightened once they saw a dumfounded smile on Alder's face.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes!" The second he disconnected the call, before any of them could ask why, Alder looked at them straight in the eye and confidently asked, "You'll never guessed what happened."

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._ The hallway was brimmed with the hollow sound of his shoes. The walls were grand and huge, painted with the colours that matched the beautiful blue sky. However, these colours were shielded from the sun's natural rays, blinded by the thick green curtains that covered every square inch of the hall's windows.

_Tap, tap, tap._ He stopped in front of the two green doors. Its shapes were anything but the ordinary. Its height was 15 stories high, enabling almost any Pokémon to enter with ease. It was decorated with golden lines on each edge and side, vaguely forming tiny 'N' letters. With an expression masking one of sheer calmness and acceptance, Ghetsis held the doorknobs and pushed the doors open.

_Tap, tap, tap. _He entered the throne room, walking toward the boy who sat quietly in his throne.

"I see you are ready to face the battle that will solely change the course of this world's fate." Ghetsis declared peacefully, his clear tone echoing inside the extremely spacious room. He watched as N merely nodded once, not even meeting the man's gaze.

To be honest, his ignorant act angered Ghetsis more than anything.

However, he remained a tranquil state, hands clasped behind his back and face expressing nothing but slight content. "I expect your battle with the champion will be smooth as ever. It is the battle with the other hero that you must stay alert and aware of." Ghetsis observed him as he spoke, waiting for any signs of a lively reaction. However, all was just the same. N stayed quiet in his seat. His arms rested on the throne's armrest. His legs were two inches apart. His head tilted slightly, letting his eyes be hidden by the visor of the cap.

Oh it truly angered Ghetsis to see and know how pathetic he was.

Mouth pursed without utterance, he spun his heel and had his back against him. "Need I remind you, N, that all the Pokémon are depending on you for the sake of their freedom and happiness. And if that freedom only costs the fall of one, selfish little girl, then that is a cost you are more than willing to pay." And with that, Ghetsis left the throne room, leaving the stoic, silent child.

And just as Ghetsis left, N lifted his head slightly.

Anger. Sorrow. Hatred. Distress. Loathe. Confusion. Determination. Dejection. Disappointment. Emptiness.

Sorrow.

Everything was swirling in his eyes like a vicious whirlpool. Everything was clogging his heart like a knife twisting right in its core.

The hidden photo was tightly clutched in his right hand. The photo was the only memory he had of her; the only memory he wished he could go back and stay frozen forever.

**0.0.0**

**am i late or am i late**  
**i finally have the motivation and time to do this oh my god how is this long i will neve rknow oh my god wrITING IS HARD?/?/? no srsly all this time im only able to go online through my phone coz im too tired/busy to go through my lappy.**  
**also my main reason is act ive bought animal crossing new leaf and dammit i love every bit of it**  
**ok recap im still tired but here i go**

**1. i hate desert resorts**  
**2. white doesnt do well well N issues she has N issues**  
**3. avoid white avoid all your N issues**  
**4. then booby traps coz its fuckign sand**  
**5. cheren saves the day WOO**  
**6. sshshshshshs i like pinning charactetrs**  
**7. i also hate quicksand in relic castle dammit i hate desert resort i need to emphasize this**  
**8. light stone where**  
**9. ghetsis no**  
**10. ghetsis stop dont taunt poor cherry u dick**  
**11. i like pain characters**  
**12. cheren n white bfffssss **  
**13. N also has N issues everybody has N issues**  
**14. summary of this chapter is never go to the desert resort or youll sink like a rock**

**eheee thanks a bunch tho for ppl whose been following and reviewing this omg do u realize how much happy u give me aaaaa u ppl are nice ppl i hope nice things happen to u /w\**


	25. 24

"Is this what you've been looking for?"

Lenora's question was obviously answered with a loud round of shocked gasps. She stared at each and every one who stood before her. Alder, the Junipers, and three young trainers held such baffled expressions, clearly shocked at the fact that the item they've been looking for had been right under their noses all along.

"How did you…?" Alder took a few steps forward, eyes still on the Light Stone that was rested in Lenora's arms. "Where did you find it?" He looked up to see her face as Lenora burst a simple laugh.

"Well, actually this Light Stone has been with me for almost a year. One of my excavation team found it while exploring in the deep parts of the Relic Castle around the final months of last year." She brought it closer to her chest, thumbs caressing the hard white shell of the orb. "I looked it up about its origins but all I got from it was that it's a pretty white, quite sturdy orb." Lenora couldn't help but to laugh at how wrong she was about the mystical object. "I decided to put it in the exhibit though because it's very beautiful to look at. Never thought that this piece of beauty was the key to mankind's future."

White felt the little hairs behind the back of her neck prickle as those simple words brought a powerful meaning behind it. Her electric blue eyes darted to the orb. It was white as the first fall of snow. The shape wasn't as big as she thought, which made her remember about Zekrom and wonder how something that small could be shaped into something so huge. The Light Stone almost twinkled like a star under the sunlight, as if the object was lovingly basking in the sun's natural rays.

_So that's it,_ she thought. _That's the Light Stone, huh. I can't believe we actually found it. _It shouldn't surprise White that her heart began beating fast. _It's actually here… _Realization hit her again perfectly on her head. The Light Stone had been found. It was in perfect condition. It hadn't been stolen by Team Plasma or worse, that douchebag Ghetsis. There it was, less than five feet away from where she was standing. There it was, the item that would decide whether or not she was the next hero-

"White."

Her thoughts snapped like strings once a voice entered her ears. "A-ah yes?" Her head turned to Alder, mouth forming the simplest smile she could muster. However, compared to her, White could only see the stern seriousness that strained his face.

When she avoided his gaze, White soon realized that everyone was giving their full attention at her.

Well that was just a bucket full of dandy for her.

"White," Alder called her again, throat clearer and sure of himself, "I know this is asking too much, but I'm asking you again." He took a step closer to the teenager. "Are you willing to do this? Are you willing to face the consequences and challenges that will ultimately change the future as we know it?"

White cringed as the words eerily slithered into her ears. "W-well…" She gulped, fingers twitching to a clench. "When you put it that way…"

The next thing she saw from him was a chuckle, though sound straying far from what one could say humour. "I'm sorry if I scare you with what I said." A hand moved to his head, pushing the stands of his hair backwards.

A frown was pulled by not only White's, but also Cheren's and Bianca's mouth to see the champion's not-so comical attitude, especially given the situation.

"But I am serious." The bitter laughter was gone, now replaced with a stern look that occupied his face a few minutes ago. "This is a huge responsibility, White. Only you alone can determine what is wrong. Only you alone can prove to N that Pokémon should not be liberated and separated from humans!" The last sentence was shaken with vigor, dripped with a dash of faint woe. "Prove to N. Prove to the world that Pokémon and humans can live together in complete peace!"

Silence gripped her mouth shut. The air around them intensified, followed by the echo of Alder's words. White seemed to bear with it the worse; feeling her lungs being choked by pressure and her ears being drummed by the sounds of responsibility. Her mind was tangled by voices that weren't hers. Her eyes were clouded by faces that swirled her emotions. Her breathing was hitched by the tug of her doubt.

"_Your Pokémon…they speak to me…"_

And then, in a single blink, all those voices, all those faces, they faded into one; a face that only worsened her ability to breathe.

_"I…I want to ride the Ferris wheel…with you."_ _"I am the King of Team Plasma." "Are you taking my objective as a joke…?" "You have been chosen. Did you know that?" "Am I… Am I your friend?" "I've…never been close to a human. And…I'm not very keen on…any physical contact with anyone…" "It's just…it pains me to know that not all Pokémon like me."_ _"You're a great human. A great friend. And most of all, even though I am still against all this horrific battling, I know that you are a great trainer." "And that is why…it will absolutely pain me to see you being separated from your beloved Pokémon…" "Humans are nothing but soulless, heartless, lying monsters!"_

Everything was a tornado in her brain. Everything that he said, everything that he did, all of it was vividly playing in her head like a movie. His words, his expressions; from good to bad, and bad to worse, all of it happened in her eyes as if she had just saw him yesterday.

"_White…" _Then everything stopped, leaving her name be basked by the hopeful sound of his voice.

"White…" His voice then disappeared, replaced by the reality of Bianca's.

White turned to see her friends. Worry obviously masked their faces. Reality then reminded her that she had been quiet and unmoving for quite a minute. White faced forward, her eyes seeing Lenora, the Junipers, and Alder. And finally, she stopped on the Light Stone in the gym leader's arms, reminding her of the future that would soon be placed in the palms of her hands.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her mouth parted to reveal her decision. "I'll stop him."

White knew surprise was unavoidable even without her seeing it in their faces. She took a deep breath, then exhaled as a slow breath of wavy air. "Give me the Light Stone and I will awaken Reshiram." Her head jolted upwards. Sheer determination coloured her eyes. Raw tenacity amplified her voice. "Rest assured: I will stop N!"

As if a new light had shined upon them, smiles lit up their faces. To see the confidence that was now bursting from the brunette, the others couldn't help but to smile and almost laugh.

Although celebration was too early to be held, Alder still didn't fight back the smile that carved his face. "Thank you, White." He looked at Lenora, signalling the woman to hand the Light Stone over to White.

With a single nod, Lenora took a few steps forward and handed the white orb to its rightful owner. "Be careful. I know its unbreakable, but a little precaution wouldn't hurt anybody."

A half-smile tugged the corner of White's lips as she looked at Lenora, then at the Light Stone. At the mental count of three, she stretched her arms and carefully retrieved the orb.

The second her skin even grazed the hard, smooth exterior, everything began happening in a flash.

Her pupils dilated. Her irises were drained from colour. Her heart pumped once, then accelerated to a speed that seemed inhuman. Blood felt frozen in her veins, disabling her from giving not even the slightest twitch. Her mouth dropped, yet not a single peep was heard from the completely astonished girl.

It was then that she saw something – a vision. Unlike something from her memories, these images were perfectly clear, as if it was something she was witnessing right at the moment. She saw red flames. She saw yellow thunder. She saw a man standing in a land of barren green, facing another man who held the same firm, destructive expression. She saw two gigantic figures behind each men; one black while one was white. Their shapes were blurry, but their eyes and snarls were perfectly seen as both shapes brutally lunged for one another. Explosions blasted her ears. Screams and wails of fear crackled her eardrums. The vision began to lose shape, frizzling out until nothing rational could be made out of it. Suddenly, a piercing glare of striking blue eyes appeared amidst the demented chaos, staring straight into hers.

_La…dy…_ A voice, deep yet soothing like the calmest of bells. _Wh…ite…_

Blue flames swallowed the hypnotic eyes, draining the faint growl from further words. And finally, as the flame gulped its final drop, the visions faded into black, thus throwing her back into reality.

A loud gasp shook her lungs. Her hands trembled, almost endangering the Light Stone to fall and slam the ground. Her legs almost gave out, toes curling and knees wobbling like jelly. _W-what… _Thoughts were slowly formed in her mind. _What…the…_

As White looked like she had just been thrown into hell, the others watched in full concern. "White, are you okay?" Bianca took a few steps closer, wanting to touch the girl's shoulder and comfort her. Cheren, although remained in his position, kept his eyes on White. He too was worried for her. Why shouldn't he? Her face a few seconds back was pale as a ghost. Never had he seen such an expression on White. The second she held the Light Stone, White seemed as if her soul had left her body.

"White…" Bianca stopped behind her, one hand close to her chest while the other reached out to touch White. "Are you-?"

"So it really is you."

Almost everyone jumped to hear Alder breaking his silence. All turned to face him, who seemed as if he was in deep thought.

It was a huge relief to Bianca and Cheren when White finally spoke. And they were more than relieved to know that her words were, "What do you mean it really is me? What just h-happened?!" Words were out and stammers were resulted. She gawked and blinked at Alder, impatiently waiting for an answer that baffled her mind.

However, before White could actually snap, someone else opened his mouth. "It seems that the legends are true." All eyes went to Mr Juniper, who had one hand on his chin and his head nodding in understanding. "They say that once the Light Stone or the Dark Stone is being held by its true hero, the person could see visions from the past. By doing this, it truly shows that the person is worthy to become the dragon's next hero."

The more White heard, the more she felt stupefied. "I…" Her head turned like a gear, which then stopped in front of Lenora. "Have you ever had that weird feeling when you held the Light Stone?"

The Nacrene leader shook her head, merely confirming what the old professor had said. "After all the months I've had that thing, I've never felt any strangeness to it." A smile flashed her face as if White's blank hypnotism was a good thing. "Since the Light Stone is giving you that sort of reaction, I'm guessing you're really the hero."

A dumfounded line curved White's lips. Her eyes blinked once, twice, then thrice. "O…kay…" She stared at the orb in her arms. Thankfully, the frightening, sudden effects and visions were gone, leaving it just as it was. It just lay there in her arms, radiating a beautiful shine from the sun's natural rays. To see such a thing, White somehow felt at ease. _Well, at least it stopped giving me any more surprise headaches._ She remembered the beautiful intimidating eyes that stared at her. She remembered the hollow voice that echoed and still rang inside her ears, making her skin shiver in suspense.

Suddenly, a thought came into mind. Looking at the people around her, White opened her mouth and asked, "So, how exactly do I awaken Reshiram?"

Utter, complete, silence.

_Wow. I'm just so happy to have such knowledgeable people around me. _White wanted to groan out loud, but instead she pursed her lips tightly, hiding the disappointment that scratched her head.

Suddenly, "That's it!" Alder fisted his palms as an idea came into mind. He looked at Lenora. "Lenora, how about Drayden?"

To hear the name, her eyes instantly widened. "Ah right!" Her voice made the others turn to face her. "Drayden is also known as the Dragon Master. Other than Brycen, I'm sure he knows how to solve this and revive the legendary Reshiram."

"Drayden?" It was Cheren's turn to voice his thoughts. "Isn't that the Opelucid City gym leader?"

"You mean the last leader we're supposed to battle for the final badge?" White looked at her friend, then back at Lenora and Alder. "He knows about awakening Reshiram?"

Nods occurred by the two adults. "Well, he isn't known as the Dragon Master for nothing." Hands curled to fists, Alder gave a strong determined huff. "If there's anyone who is knowledgeable about dragon-types, it's Drayden." With that said, he took out a Pokéball and released Volcarona. Hopping on one foot, Alder took a seat behind the Sun Pokémon's back. "We'll meet at Opelucid City, alright? I'll go meet Drayden first and inform about the situation." Taking no time to wait for a response, he commanded his Volcarona to take flight and soon enough, the Pokémon and trainer disappeared from sight.

Silence once again shrouded the area. Only soft chuckles from Lenora and Mr Juniper were heard. "That man is and always will be impatient." Mr Juniper commented, his shoulders giving a little shrug at the champion's never-changing attitude.

Professor Juniper, after being the one who was completely silent ever since they retrieved the Light Stone, cast her glance at White. "White, do you have something to wrap the stone while you're making your way to Opelucid City?"

Her voice snapped White from the empty train of thoughts. "O-oh!" Stuttering a word of clear surprise, she looked at the professor and flashed a silly smirk. "I think I do…!" As she spoke, White rummaged through her satchel with her right hand. Finally, her fingers felt something soft, thumb gently pressing against the feathery material. Her smirk evolving to a smile, White took out the cloth. "Got it-"

Her smile devolved to a shocked line once she realized what she was holding.

It was white, colour as pure as the stone itself. Its material was soft to the touch as her fingers caressed the smooth handkerchief, thumb lightly pressing against it. It wasn't thick. It wasn't thin. It was perfect in her grasp. It was gentle in her touch.

Then her eyes fell to the little green 'N' signature on the far left corner of the handkerchief.

Her grip on it somehow tightened, pressed against her twitching fingertips.

"Alright then." Quickly she regained her composure before any of them could realize her change of behaviour. Eyes on the Light Stone, she placed the handkerchief on top of it, gave a single pat, and carefully put the stone inside her satchel. Her head moved to where she placed the crucial piece of her journey, avoiding any form of eye contact – especially Bianca's and Cheren's – as her face began to gloom in a crestfallen glow.

His voice echoed in her mind. His image danced in her burning eyes.

_I'm going to defeat you._ Her thoughts screamed what her mouth couldn't. _Just wait for me. I'm going to bring you down and prove to you that you're wrong _and_ you're gonna pay for making my Pokémon sad! _Fire lit in her electrifying eyes. Crimson coated each and every word.

_You're going down, N._

* * *

"Sister, I am quite worried about N." She watched as the child sat quietly in his room, giving no lively response to either them or the Pokémon.

"I too am worried, Sister." The eldest voiced out her response; she as well carefully eyeing the boy who seemed far quieter than usual.

"Must we aid him?" Worry grew thicker as the younger one showed hints of walking toward him. But, before she could take one step forward, she was halted by simple gesture of the other's hand.

"No. This is something we must let him figure out on his own." Although said, she too felt the need to run and make him happy again. "However painful it must be for us and for him, this is something that he should decide ever since Ghetsis gave him the throne and responsibility." A frown curved as her words reached the end. "He is a man now. And he is entitled to find his own path, whether it is on the verge of right or wrong."

The younger one remained silent, letting her speak her wisdom. Her face spoke of many woes, all directed to the child who was lost since birth. Her eyes went to N, watching as he took hold of a toy train, only to drop it feebly to the empty ground.

"I do hope the path he'd chosen will pull him away from this dreary state…" Her words were a silent prayer. "And I do hope the other hero will help him see the ways his blind mind had prevented him so…"

They both watched as his palms pressed against the cold floor. They both observed as his head dropped on his kneecaps.

"I do hope so too, Sister…"

**0.0.0**

**wow i update suRPRIIIIISEEE *jazz hands* yea gomen coz apparently this semester is just begging to tear me limb from limb teaching people is actually p stressful?/?/ so heads up about next late updates eheee wow u ppl put up with me bless your souls ppl**

**1. white has visions oooooooooooo spooky**  
**2. idk what to write this is a short chapter why do i do things**  
**3. white still has N's hanky yay soft white hanky **  
**4. i wanted to say hanky panky**  
**5. there i said it now im laughing at how pathetic my jokes a re**  
**6. i need to change the genre of this story coz N sad**  
**7. siSTERS**  
**8. what are ur dreams N whats ur path whats your fav equation quick choose before white kikcs your tush**  
**9. again laughign why do i my fav characters this way**  
**10. its 1am i got 830am classees wow adULT LIFE**


	26. 25

Her eyes went to the majestic design of the Tubeline Bridge. Harsh sounds of trains echoed from below her feet. One hand moved to the back of her neck, fingers gently rubbing the sore parts of her muscles. "Okay then…" With a sigh breaking the silence around her, White dug her hands inside her satchel and took out the Light stone. It was still covered by N's handkerchief, protecting it from dirt – but not protecting her from the friendly reminder.

A breath sharply taken through her nostrils, she removed the soft material and focused her attention at the Light Stone. "So…" Awkward buzzed in her tone as she tried to 'speak' with the orb. "Other than giving me a good bunk in the head that I can literally see the past, I don't suppose you're gonna tell me to how awaken you, huh?"

Its silence was an obvious answer. And she felt stupid nevertheless.

"Of course you won't." A disappointed smile was pulled over her sarcastic remark. A sigh was then blown. "Oh well, at least you're not giving me any more medieval headaches-"

"White!"

The second she heard a voice, White's first reaction was to quickly hide the Light Stone back in her satchel in less than two seconds. Thankfully, the zipper was open, enabling the process to be swiftly done. Once assured that the item was tucked in place, White gave a turn on her right heel and looked at the person happily skipping toward her.

Her smile softened, more sincere the moment her eyes met hers. "Hey B."

* * *

"Wow! You can literally see the trains below!" Bianca cheered gleefully as another set of trains zoomed below her. Arms a few inches apart and legs in a form of a march, she looked down and smiled as another train passed by. "This is really cool!"

White simply chuckled to see her friend's antics. "Yeah. It is kinda cool to have heavy and dangerous transportation zooming under our feet."

Bianca rolled her eyes at her clearly sarcastic comment. With a face that was basically the epitome of sunshine, she spun around and faced the starters that were following behind them. "Look, Cupcake! Trains are literally below our feet! Isn't that cool?" Her voice reached a much higher pitch once another train passed by – even though her Emboar was just five feet away and the Pokémon could perfectly hear her albeit the loud noise.

Cupcake only chuckled and waved back. He watched as Bianca turned around again and walked forward, enjoying her time with her human friend. He then heard a snicker, making him look to his side and eye Isaac in curiosity. 'What are you laughing about?'

'Nothing-' Although said, Isaac didn't cease his chuckling, '-Cupcake.' He then roared a hearty laugh. His front paws even tapped the thick metal plates, earning a good 'cling-clang' sound that resonated in unison with the train's heavy tracks.

A long pout was pulled by the Emboar's lower lip. 'Laugh all you want, but I-'

'Okay.' Cutting him off, Isaac deliberately chortled louder.

Cupcake knew he did that just to piss him off. 'Like I was _saying_,' He gave the Samurott a good elbow on the shoulder, not enough to silence him but enough to lower Isaac's laughter. 'I _love_ my name. Bianca gave it to me and my name is a sign of her caring about me.' A snort was sulkily given. Arms crossed together and head cocked up high, Cupcake declared, 'So if it's anything, I'm thrilled I was given a name by my trainer.'

Although his laughter subsided, Isaac's smile was present to hear his friend's rant. 'Whatever you say, Cupcake.' He bit back another fit of giggles as the Emboar gave him a good push on the shoulder.

As the two starters enjoyed their friendly conversations, their two humans were enjoying their own as well.

Bianca's excitement over the trains slowly decreased, bringing her to a calmer state as she walked beside White. Her eyes looked downwards. Her fingers twiddled with one another, fingernails creating little taps that was barely audible in anyone's ears. "Hey, White?"

"Yeah, B?" White answered, unaware of her friend's sudden soberness. Her arms were brought up and folded behind her head. Her eyes were darted forward, seeing nothing but a few humans and Pokémon walking around.

Eyes shutting momentarily and breath released through her mouth, Bianca asked, "Are you scared?"

That sort of question was expected ever since White agreed to do the task. And that sort of question was especially expected by Bianca. She kept her pace, but her arms dropped by her sides.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I'm not scared." Her answer was given in a form of low chuckles. A pitiful smile tugged her lips. "In fact, you can say I'm scared shitless that, if you ask me again, I don't think I can breathe properly just thinking about it."

White knew her answer wasn't probably the best in making Bianca feel any better. So, before the petite blonde could be in one of her famous 'Totally-Concerned-Mother' mode – which involved lots of panicking, thousands of questioning, and with a hint of crying – White immediately said, "But maybe that's a good thing, ya know?" She looked at her friend, who seemed confused at her statement. "I mean, to be afraid is to realize what we're going to face. And because of that, it helps me to be more prepared."

Silence was Bianca's reaction, and White wasn't surprised about that. She eyed her again, who was now posing the silliest expression. To see such a face, she couldn't help but laughed. "B, don't look so shocked."

Bianca's baffled façade broke, instead now presented with a pout. "I'm sorry. It's just that for a moment there, I totally thought you were Cheren in disguise." That only made White laugh even louder.

"I'm pretty sure I have a more masculine look than your Cherry Berry."

From behind, Cupcake could truly prove that Isaac took after his trainer as he saw White burst to a brash cackle while hitting her foot hard on the steel metal plates.

"H-h-he looks masculine sometimes!" Bianca stammered in complete abash. Her face only reddened when White's laugh didn't stop. And to make it even more embarrassing, it only got louder. "W-White!"

"Okay okay." White took a deep breath as she tried to gulp down the remains of her laughs. She wrapped her arms around her aching stomach. "Cheren is just as masculine." She turned to meet her gaze. A smirk was pulled by her lips. "That's why you're smitten by him."

Oh how she loved to tease her beloved childhood friend.

"White!" Couldn't take it anymore, Bianca shouted in embarrassment and threw little punches at her arm. "You are so mean sometimes…" Still pouting, she hid her face with her palms and looked away.

White lightly bit her lower lip, fighting back another urge to laugh in ticklish glee. "Oh and you just know about that today?" A single laugh slipped between her words. Giving Bianca a gentle pat on the head, she proceeded forward.

Bianca still followed her, but her lips were still pulled to a childish pout. Even so, she felt happy inside, knowing that White was back to her normal state. Both girls walked side by side, one happily marching while the other gave cute little tippy-tappy sounds with her shoes.

Suddenly, another question popped in her mind. "Um, White?" Bianca spoke carefully, the corner of her eye rolling to meet her face. "Can I ask you another question?" She saw as White gave a simple nod of response, all the while focusing her attention forward.

"Ask anything, B. You don't need to ask for my permission to ask though," White chuckled lightly to see her being rather cautious.

However, when the second the question was out, she then knew why Bianca was being cautious about it.

"Is there anything going on between you and N?"

Instantly her feet reached an immediate halt. Her fingers clenched out of reflex, then froze into mid-claws. Her head tilted an inch downwards, eyes wide and unblinking. Her body became ice. Her heart became the only organ that moved; beating, even accelerating its pace.

"You do, huh?" Bianca's words rang louder in her ears, even swallowing the roaring sound of the speeding train.

"I…" White stopped; mouth agape and growing quite breathless. She turned to stare at her friend, who was patient for any answer – lie – that could be heard from her. "B…w-what are you talking about?" A dumbfounded laugh burst between her stammering words. But alas, Bianca didn't return the laughter, instead pressing her lips to a stern expression.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Her full red lips were always perfect when in a form of a pout. Stomping one heel forward, she marched closer to her. "White, I know you very well. Even if you want to lie right now, it's impossible and just plain mean because it's as if you don't trust me, your own best friend."

White knew Bianca was trying to sell her out. And it was working.

_Damn you for playing the best friend card._ A long, exasperated sigh whooshed off White's mouth. One hand moved to her hair, fingers untangling the rough lines. "Well…" She didn't even know where to start. All this time, White had been avoiding the topic with anyone, even Cheren – even her Pokémon. But with Bianca, she knew there was no way out. "What _do_ you wanna know?" Her eyes darted forward, not intending to meet Bianca's anytime soon.

"Mmm…" Bianca tapped her chin with her finger, head cocked upwards in thought. "Well, anything, I guess. I mean, when I first saw you two at Chargestone Cave, I thought you two were like super close friends or something."

A loud, ugly snort was out from White before she knew it. "B, we were bickering like Meowths and Growlithes. How is that super close friends?"

"You always bicker with Cheren. Besides, since it's you we're talking about, I figured bickering is a way of communication for you." Bianca bit back a giggle when she shot a sharp glare at her.

"Ha, ha." White retorted, her eyes rolled to the side. But the light atmosphere quickly thickened back, waiting for her to answer such a torturing question. "Well, to be honest, he's…" Now Arceus was just toying with her, for memories of him began swirling in her mind like a movie. "He's…just some guy I kept bumping into during my journeys." It hit a good cringe on her jawline when the image of them dancing on the festival burned in her brain.

"Really?" Hands clasping behind her back, Bianca bent slightly and took a peek at her face.

"Yeah," White looked away, averting her gaze. "Really."

Bianca regained her straight posture, though eyes still on the slightly taller girl. She sensed the change of attitude in White every time she spoke of the mysterious green-haired boy. Whether it was an act of arms waving everywhere in panic, or the sudden slow tone of her voice, she didn't seem like herself every time that name was brought up – a name that was literally a single letter in the alphabet.

She pursed her lips, teeth nibbling the insides. "You guys had an issue, huh?"

"Heh," was all White answered. "If the issue is him awakening a powerful dragon and basically threatening the course of the future, then yes, there was an issue between us." Her breath was cut short when she clearly remembered how Marcus was thrown against the wall by the fiendish legendary.

A guilty frown then formed her red cherry lips. "I'm sorry about that though." Bianca apologized meekly, head down in shame for making her sad. She then felt a soft pat on the head, causing her to look and finally return White's gaze.

"Nah. Don't be." The brunette flashed a sweet smile, hand still on her little hat. The other hand gripping her satchel, she continued – ironically – comforting Bianca. "That's just the past and shit happens." Although said, her heart still clenched at the thought of him. Sometimes, her mind would yell at her for creating too many memories with a boy she barely even knew.

The small, fragile ounce of assurance was enough to lift the smile on Bianca's face. "Okay then. Just remember," She took the hand that patted her head and gripped it with hers. "If anything happens, me and Cheren will always have your back."

Now that actually brought an honest smile on White's face. "Thanks, B."

As the two girls talked, the starters were also holding a conversation of their own. But, unlike their trainers, their senses were keener and sharper, enabling them to see, hear, smell, and feel any danger that could be lurking by.

Especially if that danger was cladded in black and reeked of malicious intentions.

'Hell no.' Isaac quickly crouched forward. His whiskers frizzled like it had been electrocuted. His lips were pulled to a low snarl, fangs gritted tightly for anyone to see.

'Who's that?' Cupcake asked slowly, eyes now on the four mysterious figures that were still far if it was from a normal human's eyesight. The figures stood still. But their presences indicated that they were waiting for someone – for them. His eyes then went to the girls, who were still unaware of the threat that was coming toward them.

'Isaac,' he spoke, vision still on the humans – men – in front of them. 'Should we alert Bianca and White? Or better, should we protect them before anything bad could happen?'

Isaac didn't look at Cupcake. 'We need to tell White.' Before the Emboar had time to reply, Isaac quickly dashed toward his trainer and lightly pushed White.

Realizing that Isaac was nudging her left shoulder, White turned to see the water starter, eyebrow raised on her forehead. "What's up, boy?" Her curiosity rose as soon as she saw distress on his face. Isaac began mumbling words that she clearly didn't understand, which still frustrated her to this day – especially since the inability to talk Pokémon made her wish she had N by her side to help.

No. Fuck that. That was highly uncalled for. For Arceus sake, stop thinking about him and think about something else for a change. Like a haircut. Haircuts are a daily thought for someone her age. Yes, let's go with that. Haircuts.

Another nudge cut her train of thoughts, once again letting her focus back on the Formidable Pokémon. The Samurott pointed the tip of his nose to the front, signalling her to look to where he was pointing. Quietly obliging, White looked forward.

Her fingers immediately clenched to see the people she absolutely despised to see.

"Shit." A faint curse torn between sharp breaths. _Why are they here? Why the hell do they have to be here? Damn it damn it damn-_

"White?"

Her head immediately turned to her side, seeing none other than Bianca's face; coated with slight confusion – completely unaware of the peril that waited for them.

"Hey B," White smiled, quickly hiding the caution and rage that started to boil her heart. "Do you have any Pokémon that can fly?" Her hands rested on her waist, head tilting to the left in a casual manner. Isaac only observed her in puzzlement. _White, what are you doing?_

Cupcake, who was standing beside Bianca, also eyed White in confusion. _Didn't she see the bad guys in front of us?_ "Well," He then stared at his petite trainer, who had her head looking upwards in thought. "I do have Munny to teleport me to places." She giggled bashfully at the absence of a flyer. "Guess I got too used to that method that I don't need a flyer."

"Well then." Her eyes drawn to her satchel, White slid the zipper opened and dug her hands into it. "Can you do me a favour?" She took out a small heart-shaped box and handed it to her. "You see, my mom have been asking me to buy these delicious cookies that I bought at the festival. I've been meaning to give it to her after I bought it, but…" A sheepish chuckle and a hand scratched the back of her head. "I don't have any Pokémon who knows how to fly or teleport. Besides, I'm kinda busy with the whole waking up a powerful dragon and stopping a horrible future and all so…"

Bianca blinked as she explained, then gasped out and understanding, "Oh, sure! I would love to help!" A smile beamed on her face to know that she was running an errand or a favour. Bouncing at the balls of her feet, Bianca took out a Pokéball from her purse and released Munny.

"Say hi to White, Munny." She lovingly petted the fully-evolved Musharna. Upon realizing who her trainer was talking to, Munny couldn't help but cooed in total joy. 'Hello White! Hello Isaac!'

"Hey there, Munny." White greeted with a soft pat on her cheek. Isaac merely smiled without a word for his attention was still glued on the danger out front.

"You sure you don't wanna come along?" Bianca looked at her with a pair of innocent, gleaming green eyes. "Munny can teleport at most 3 living beings. You might feel a bit dizzy when you arrive. And maybe you might puke too just like Cupcake when he first tried teleportation." A gentle laughed escaped her cherry lips as Cupcake's loud groan emitted from behind. "But you tend to get used to it after a few rounds."

A rejection was in a form of a soft smile – hidden with concern that thickened every minute, knowing that Bianca was a few steps away from a clan of deceit. "Nah. Maybe another time, okay?"

"Aww…" She saw a childish moan from her, but was then immediately removed by another fit of such darling giggles. "Okay then. I'll tell your mom you said hi, alright?" With that said, Bianca returned Cupcake back into his ball for the sake of the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon's stomach. Her eyes went to Munny and she nodded once.

Understanding the signal, the Musharna quietly expelled purple mist from the hole on top of her head. The mist swirled around the two females, elegantly dancing and covering them from head to toe.

Before the trainer and Pokémon could disappear into thin air, White saw her wave happily in her direction. "Bye White!"

"Bye B." White waved back, her mouth forming the whitest, widest of smiles that were meant to be seen by the people she loved.

And just like that, they were gone.

And when they did, so was her smile.

Her enthusiasm faded like the dead wind. Her smile evaporated to a thin line, tightly pursed and pressed by her teeth. Her hand stopped, fingers clenched until they rolled into trembling fists. Her electrifying blue eyes lost its caring spark, instead dimmed to one of sheer loathe and intimidation. Not a word muttering from her lips, her vision shot forward.

They were still there, unmoving in the motioning crowd and waiting for their prey – for her.

Isaac took a few steps forward. Deep inside, he was relieved that White had decided to put Bianca and the others out of harm's way. Even in his trainer's recklessness, she still put the wellbeing of others first. 'What now?' he growled despicably, head lowering in a defensive crouch and claws scraping the metal plates below him.

"Get in the ball."

Isaac almost tripped the second he heard that. 'What?!' His head was thrown upwards, neck snapped to his right and eyes widened in total disbelief at White.

White didn't return his baffled gaze. Her eyes were still on the enemies. "I said get in the ball." She shook the empty Pokeball of his in front of him. The center of the object was basically swaying between his eyes, ready to suck the Samurott in.

'I- No!' Isaac barked in denial, legs automatically retreating backwards in protest.

"Isaac, listen to me." A growl of discontent escaped her mouth. The ball in her clutches tightened.

'Do you even see what we're dealing with here?' He barked and growled his argument, refusing to obey to such unbelievable orders. 'If I'm out in the open with you, I can protect you from th-'

"Isaac _please_."

He froze when her voice gave a whole different tone.

"Just…please…listen to me and get in the ball…" Her head was down, eyes hidden by the visor of her cap. The ball was now shaken in her grip, fingers still pressing hard against the smooth exterior. "Please, Isaac. I know what I'm doing." She tilted her head upwards, then turned to face the stunned starter.

A sharp, choked gasp burst from his mouth to see the expression on her face.

The rage that boiled minutes ago diminished into a puddle of woeful mush. The eyes that burned like a thousand midnight suns dimmed to fade tears. Her lips, once thinned ever so tightly by her teeth, were now shaking, parting slightly to reveal the fright that she kept from the eyes of many.

"Please…" She begged again, voice hoarse by the sob that clung to her throat. Isaac merely gaped in shock, baffled that her trainer could be so desperate in the attempt of keeping him in his ball.

Bafflement replaced by worry, he finally released a heavy, defeated sigh. 'Fine…' He nodded once for her understanding.

A small, brooding smile pulled the corners of her lips. Mouthing a "Thank you", she nudged the center of the Pokéball on Isaac's nose, thus letting him be sucked into it. Once in, White minimized the ball and strapped it on her belt. A long breath was inhaled; kept for a few seconds and then she exhaled through her mouth. Her eyes darted forward, seeing no one but the dark trio and their evil old man in a stupid-looking bathrobe.

Fists clenched by her sides, fingers pressing against the soft skin of her palms. "Here goes nothing." With the words slurred as harsh mumbles, she took a step forward – right into the face of danger.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Hero of Truth." Sarcasm heavily dripped as he gave three slow claps. Ghetsis watched as White approached them, his eyes filled with disgust and loathe for the young trainer. "Congratulations on obtaining the Light Stone. Truly, you must feel exhilarated to have such a life-threatening responsibly weighing on your shoulders."

She stood still in front of them, not uttering a word. Only her face screamed a thousand words. Her head cocked upwards in complete confidence, showing no hesitance or fear of his presence.

"Not saying a word, are we?" Ghetsis shook his head as if he was disappointed in being given the cold shoulder. "Pity. Here I am waiting to hear the words of wisdom from the chosen hero herself," he jeered with a sly grin painting his foul lips. "It seems it is true what the king has told me."

Even with the deadpan expression, Ghetsis could see the hint of shock in her eyes at the mention of the green-haired boy.

His smile only widened. "Curious, are we? How he said to me that you are nothing but a reckless girl. Anything that comes out of your mouth is filled with lies and hopelessness."

Her anger boiled to the highest of degrees. A breath was clogged; forcefully hold it in to prevent the scream that hurled within.

"No matter." Ghetsis casually waved his hand, dismissing the topic as if he just asked her about the weather. "Even with the Light Stone in your grasp, it seems that you gain no reaction from it. How unfortunate." The growing length of his smile told the exact opposite of what he was saying.

Still, her lips were sealed shut. White let him deride her openly. She let him mock her in an attempt to rile her into frustration. Her body still shook, but she hid it with the tight clenches of her fists.

"What's important now is that our king has revived the legendary Zekrom." He laughed boastfully. "And once the world has seen the powers of what the king obtains, no trainer will have the power to resist us! It all goes as how I- we've planned." He clapped once, the sound resonating into the clear blue sky. "First, a few gullible trainers will release their Pokémon due to the pressure. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand... "

She could actually hear the excitement that came out of his dirty mouth. "In no time, even the gym leaders and the champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing!" He laughed again, ignoring the stares of passers-by around him. The Shadow Triad stood in silence; their faces empty from any form of emotion. White remained quiet as well, but her face was far from showing impassiveness.

And her very little patience she had finally dried up when Ghetsis sneered, "Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That's the kind of world we'll make!" He cackled raucously, his hands raised and head thrown backwards.

Her eyes were round as plates. Her pupils dilated. Rage took over her body from head to toe. Her arms trembled terribly, nails digging into the skin of her palms. "F-fuck…you…"

He kept laughing, unaware of the curse that slipped off her tongue.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, White shot a deadly glare at Ghetsis. "FUCK YOU!"

Well, that enabled him to shut up. "What did you say, child?" Ghetsis fumed, teeth now grinding to prevent the shriek that gurgled inside.

"Don't you _dare_ degrade Bianca! Don't you dare mock her or any of my friends and family, you stupid dick!" White screamed at his face without any shame or fear. Rationalization slowly slipping from her brain, she pointed a finger at him and added, "And another thing, you can tell your stupid king that I will awaken Reshiram, and even though I'm _reckless_-" The word was acidly spat out like poison. "-I will stop him and I _can_ stop him! And there's nothing _you_ can do about it!" Her right foot slid forward, but her left gave a loud, stern stomp that shook the metals below them.

Sensing the threat that she was giving, the Shadow Triad assumed their positions; body lightly crouched and hands ready to reach out for their shuriken.

While for Ghetsis, he couldn't believe the girl would suddenly snap out of the blue. "You think I cannot stop you?" He also couldn't help but to laugh at the impossible possibility. "Child, you are definitely reckless and foolish. Of course I can stop y-"

"I said shut the fuck up, you fuckin' dirtbag!"

He was baffled that a human being not only cut him off, but ridiculed him in public with such rude words. "What did you s-"

"I said shut up-" She took another step forward, toes curled inside her shoes. "-shut up SHUT UP!"

"ENOUGH!" Ghetsis bellowed, now growing angrier.

"NO!" Unfortunately, White screamed back. "Fuck you! I don't need this! I don't need that stupid king of yours! And you-" She pointed again, right arm stretched directly at his face. "-better shut your trap coz you're an idiot who's going to go down and I will, oh I swear I will fucking stop you, you stupid. Mindless. Old. HAG!"

"TRIAD!"

The second that order was given, the Shadow Triad reacted in a heartbeat.

In a blink of an eye, White suddenly felt her arms being gripped and pulled tightly. "What the-" She looked left and right, then gasped silently to see two ninjas standing between her. "Hey, let go!" She tried to struggle, but their holds were proven tight like a lock. It was worse when White couldn't even reach her belt. "I said let go me go, you stupid-"

And just like that, her voice drowned in silence, for all five of them disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

The first second, she knew she was in Tubeline Bridge. The next, she felt her brain going dizzy and her stomach hurling in nausea. And then finally, she felt her body being roughly thrown backwards, her good shoulder hitting against a big tree. "Ow!" White hissed in pain, one hand went to her swollen shoulder and the other touching the bloody wound that decorated her left thigh.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of a Pokéball popping and saw something bright through closed eyes.

Next, she heard a fierce growl, one that sounded too close for comfort.

White opened her eyes and looked forward – only to see a huge Hydreigon hovering three feet away from her.

"W-what…" She stuttered voicelessly, mouth then hanging in complete stupor. Her eyes were drilled into the Brutal Pokémon's hungry glare. His fangs were flashed before her face, drool dripping from his mouth as Hydreigon growled darkly.

She heard a laugh. "To be honest, at first I was thinking of sparing your life so you can 'battle' against the king, just to amuse him." He mocked and spat at the thought. "But you leave me no choice. It is your fault to be born a brute. You shouldn't have riled me." Three slow 'tsk' sounds were given as well as a shake of his head. White remained motionless; rendered speechless as she gaped at the Pokémon.

His triad stood around their master, showing neither sympathy nor amusement at her oncoming death. Ghetsis ceased his laughter, but his smile lingered as he stared at White.

"How pitiful that the king couldn't battle the Hero of Truth. And he was so excited for it too," he chuckled sickly. "Oh well, I'll be sure to give him the sad news." He slowly raised his right hand, ready to give an order to his waiting Hydreigon.

"How ironic that the Hero of Truth, the possessor of Reshiram whose mastery is fire-" His smile grew wider. "-dies in a _fire_."

With a bloodthirsty roar, Hydreigon lifted his head and exhaled a scorching gust of flames.

**0.0.0**

**i have done it. i have done the update. i now pat my back in good coz i update while being taken away my educational purposes that concerns my near future and what im gonna eat soon**

**1. i really like tubeline bridge coz bridges n trains go choo choo under feet**  
**2. ah good friend talk time**  
**3. bianca no N issue is bad issue to white**  
**4. white put no one in danger but herself she is either heroic or stupid**  
**5. i say both**  
**6. she snaps oshit**  
**7. no cheren to sopt her odoubleshit**  
**8. yoooooooooooo u go girl go threaten an old man who has ninjas for bodyguards**  
**9. noooooooooooo she gon burn**

**also some ppl complain tht i type like crappy gibberish in the author's note well guess whgat this is my aouthor's note i type what i want excuse u i no english u no like read author u dun read author**  
**also as long as i know that i am able to speak and write in the correct english sentence structure with the accurate grammar and phonetics of it, depends on the situation that i am given, i believe that does give me the privilege to converse in any way i want whether it is nonsense, irrational gibberish or words that might provide proof that i am Shakespeare's long lost revived relative tq**


End file.
